Forbidden True Love
by Lauraaaaa
Summary: All human Bella Swan gets a summer job for working as a cleaner to the handsome Mr Cullen. Can she hide her feelings for him, and how will he respond? there will be a LOT more twists: First EVER fan fic Please review :D some OOC-but VERY mild NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hayy! :) Well this is my FIRST ever fan fic, and I really hope people actually read it and like it, even if only one person does, it would make my day! :D I wana say that this opening chapter is very slow and boring and to be honest it was a bore to write and I didn't even know if I even wanted to right this story half way through writing it, but (and this is probably going to sound werid)I had a dream last night about it and how to keep it good and lots of twists for it, and it made me want to right it :D So PLEASE review and actually tell me if I should just stop writing this now or keep going beacuse i'm not a hundred per cent sure at the moment:/. But i DO promise good twists later on :) its not going to be what you expect, trust me :D So if you do read this PLEASE could you give me just one tiny review :) THANKYOU :D**

**anyway on with the story! :) enjoy and I hope no one has actually doen this idea before, as it just came to my head while I was thinking of a ff to write, if you do know of a story very similar to it, please to me :)**

**Laura x**

**and no i dont own any of the twilight characters or anything belonging to Stephanie Meyer, i only dream to :D**

* * *

Suddenly, the sunshine of Phoenix disappeared and all I could see was the grey sky of Forks. Great. My Dad, Charlie who lives here, says that Forks is always under constant greyness and rain.

Well I'd only be spending the summer here at least, some hot summer this was going to be!

I quickly rushed out of the airport, to hopefully find a taxi nearby. Shit! It was already half 3 and I had to be there by four, and god knows how far away it was from here.

I looked up from my watch, to see a big sign saying "_Miss Swan"_ in front of my eyes. Behind it, stood a midnight black limo, with the driver in front holding the sign.

All I could do was stop and stare. Eeek! Was that for me? It couldn't be, could it? I didn't realise the guys house I was cleaning, was that rich! I mean I was just a cleaner! This couldn't be for me?

I looked around me, to see if this limo was for anyone else, but no one walked around a 10 meter radius of it. They all just stopped and stared like me, like they'd never seen a limo before. Jesus, how small is the town of Forks?

I hesitated, but still went over to the limo, taking each step slowly, just in case some Movie star or some one came over to get into the taxi. But by ten steps, no one had came, so I decided that it must be for me.

"err.. Hi?" I quietly said to the driver.

"Isabella Swan?" he questioned me.

I quickly blushed, at the knowledge that this limo was for me, and that someone had called me Isabella.

"Just Bella, please." I replied

"Well Miss Swan, we better hurry up as its nearly approaching four, and Mr Cullen hates it when his workers are late." he said while opening the limo door for me and taking my luggage off me and putting it into the boot.

I'd never been in a limo before, not even for prom. It was exactly how I expected though, big black soft seats, along all four sides. A big television seated in the middle, next to a mini bar; with many alcoholic drinks.

I sat down on the nearest seat, for now, too scared to touch anything; as I had a bad tendency to break things I touched. God knows why I applied to be a cleaner! It was Renee, my Mothers fault, as per usual, thinking this would be "_the perfect summer job". _I laughed to myself, thinking about my poor Mother and that day.

_I was just coming to the end of my first year at college, summer was approaching, and I knew I needed to get a summer job soon, just something to help me out, and to help run my poor old truck. I hated to rely on my Renee for all my money, she had more then enough money problems of her own, what with her big white wedding, she just had._

_But it was hard to get a job in Phoenix, there were millions of students, like me, who also wanted a summer job, and they all happened to get there before me. That was when Renee told me about what Charlie, my Dad said on the phone about a job, who lives in a tiny town, where I thought jobs would be even harder to get._

_"Your Dad, phoned about the PERFECT job for you in Forks!" Renee chirped to loudly, poor Renee she always got too excited over anything, I wondered all the time how the hell we were related, it was very obvious who in the relationship was the more mature, responsible one._

_"Forks?! But isn't that place tiny? What kind of job could I get there?" I question Renee, it was true though Forks was tiny! Well from what i herd it was, I used to go there every summer holiday when I was little, but by the time I was 8, I got too fed up by the rain and coldness, so begged Charlie to take me some where different._

_"Well no sweety, look, he said that it was a cleaning job an-"_

_"Wait! Stop there Mum! Cleaning? seriously! Mum I'd end up breaking more things, then cleaning them!" I laughed._

_"Oh don't be silly! Anyway you havent herd of the best part yet! You'd be cleaning Edward Cullen's house!" she shrieked with joy._

_My Mum was extremely fond with the Cullen's, to be honest I didn't get the big deal, they sounded to me like rich spoilt people, not that I dare say that to Renee. The Cullen's were a very respected family in Forks, they owned most of Forks, including shops - not that there were many shops to own - and a great deal of the houses, that they lent people rent._

_"Eurgh....great mum" i tried to smile happily, i knew this would make Renee extremely happy if i took the job, i didn't have a clue why but then Renee always did get excited over the smallest things.._

_"So you'll take it?" She asked, without even letting me breathe, let alone answer,"GREAT! I'll call your Dad right away, aww Bella I'm so proud of you!" Proud? why was my Mother proud of me?! For being a cleaner... that sounded about right._

So here I was two weeks later, in a limo on my way to a job that I'd knew I'd be absolutely crap at, and probably get fired on the first day; but realising that I'd do anything for Renee. God! I was such a suckup, especially to guilt trips, and Renee hadn't even started on the guilt trips before I said yes.

Suddenly the limo drove to a stop, and my door was being violently thrown open. I looked outside and was startled to see just pure greyness in the sky, until I realised where I was, and that it would be a very long time until I would see that sun again. Great.

I slowly got out of the limo, feeling very sleepy from the ride to forks, but I was quickly back to being very alert, when the driver sundenly threw my cases down on to the floor, causing the biggest one to open, causing some of my knickers to fall out.

I instantly felt my cheeks blush scarlet red, as per usual, but then my embarrassment turned into anger, as the driver just looked at my stuff and my face then laughed! And didn't even bother to help me pick up my stuff, while I went to collect everything, but just continued on laughing!

"Is Something funny, Paul?" A voice of velvet spoke, his voice rang delicately into my ears which made my anger suddenly evaporate into thin air. I looked up to see a very tall man, wearing a very formal grey suit, with a black shit on underneath. He had the most memorising emerald green eyes I had ever seen, and with one look at them I never wanted to look away. His skin was perfect and flawless, very pale, but soo beautiful. His hair was a perfect bronze colour and literally begged for my hands to be tangled up in them. Oh my God he was _Perfect. _Looks like I didn't have to wait long for the sun anyway,I thought as I smiled to myself.

"No, nothing Sir-I mean Mr Cullen, I was just about to help Miss Swan her pick up here belongings." I quickly shook my head, as I realised I'd been staring at Mr Cullen for far too long and blushed yet again, hoping that Mr Cullen did not notice.

"Ahh, so this is Miss Swan then. Paul please pick up Miss Swans luggage, so I can properly introduce myself to her and show her around" the velvet voice spoke again, increasing my heart bate dramatically.

"Of course Mr Cullen" spoke Paul, while I stood up, he gave me full on evils, which in my books was kind of childish..

As I stood up I couldn't help but look at Mr Cullen's strong masculine body, Jesus Christ, he even had the perfect body!

"Miss Swan, it is nice to meet you, I am Edward Cullen, your boss." he spoke, while extending his right hand out towards mine.

I quickly shook it, feeling an electric spark, just by touching his skin, it felt so soft and smooth and made me never want to let go of it.

"Please call me Bella, Sir" I replied, while trying to avoid eye contact, so that my cheeks wouldn't burn again.

"Of course, but I have one request that you please never call me Sir, Mr Cullen will do fine, Sir sounds too formal and to be honest makes me feel like a teacher, which I defiantly am not.", his eyes turned darker at that thought, but quickly returned to there normal state.

"Sure, Mr Cullen", I said while looking down at the floor, as i was sure my heart was beating so loudly that everyone could hear it, actually I was quite surprised that Paul wasn't laughing at it by now.

"Right now with that sorted, please come in and I will show you around".

I hadn't even acknowledged the house yet, but quickly glanced up at the front of it while I followed Mr Cullen in. It was very big, okay no that was an understatement, it was MASSIVE! It looked extremely old, but yet very beautiful, it was made out of very old rusty brown brick walls, with many many big arched windows. It looked more like a castle, because at one end to the fair left it had a turret, which made the big old house look like something out of a fairytale. I was instantly glad that Renee made me work here, but then the horror of me getting lost, and realising there would be more then a million rooms to clean , doomed on me.

Mr Cullen opened a massive wooden door and lead me inside. I instantly gasped, inside it was more beautiful then I could of ever imagined. The biggest different was that from inside, it looked like a brand new house, it was extremely modern and nothing like the outside of it. Every room was decorated well, and very modern. He had kept a recurring theme of every room being decorated with two colours, but every time black was one of the colours, which made it look amazing. The black never darkened the rooms either, just made them feel more alive and vibrant. My favourite room was one of the many libraries, where he had put together black and red, which made it seem such a warm and friendly room, but yet very classy and cool. I hope I could spend a lot of time in this room, as reading was one of my favourite hobbies.

"And this is the room you will be sleeping in, I hope its okay for you, if not I can always find a different room" he said while smiling at me, a heart melting crooked grin, which made my heart speed up too a hundred miles per hour and my cheeks blush the most possible deepest red ever.

"No, no this is more then fine! Its beautiful, the whole house is amazing!", he had lead me into a pale blue and black room, which complimented each other perfectly. In the middle of the room was a pale blue framed double bed, with deep black covers and pillows. My belongings and suitcases, were already there at the side of the midnight black bed. Also around the room was many empty cupboards and wardrobes, for my belongings. And to my very surprise an empty book shelf, which I was happy about as I brought many book with me.

"Im sorry that I do not have time to show you around the rest of the house, but I've shown you all you need to see for now, you may explore the rest if you want to. And I do not expect you to start working untill the day after tomorrow, to give you time to settle in and explore the area, Isabella. I just have one request that you do not go near or enter the turret, nor need you to ever clean there. Now I am going out to meet my girlfriend, and as far as I know you are home alone for a while. Here is a book containing everything you need to know" he said while passing me the book "Is there any questions, before i go?"

"Umm..no" more like YEAH WHO THE HELL IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! I knew it was wrong to get my hopes up that anything could happen between me and Mr Cullen, but a girl could dream right? Not a very good dream if there's probably an extremely good looking girlfriend in the way.

"Right then I will be off, I hope this job won't be too bad for you Isabella." he spoke while winking at me, oh god he just winked at me! I tried to hide my obvious blushing face while looking down at the floor, but knew it did not do a good job.

And with that he walked out of my bedroom, while closing the door behind him. Oh god, what was I going to do? No, i was being stupid, this was stupid, Edward, I mean Mr Cullen was my boss, I had to keep it formal and act like a boss and worker would, I'd just have to accept the fact he was very good looking..easy.

What did I know that it would be anything BUT easy.

* * *

**So there we go, like I said i know its boring now, but honestly it WILL get better :) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :) Thankyouu :D**


	2. Chapter 2: What a bitch of a girlfriend

A/N- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters :) Just simply wish too, but unfortunately Stephanie Meyer beat me there.

* * *

I sat down on the luxurious bed, feeling the soft stain of the black bed covers tickle my skin. I let out a big sigh, and decided it would be best too look inside the book.

Nothing in it really surprised me much, I had to get up at around 6 ish so that i could make Mr Cullen his breakfast for quarter to 7 sharp. Some things like that made me sound more his maid then cleaner, but I was happy to attend any order he commanded. Luckily he said that I didn't have to clean the whole house fully everyday, which was a relief to be honest. I still hadn't even seen half of the house yet, let alone memorise every room so I couldn't get lost; but I had a feeling that the two colour coordinated room theme would help me out a lot, hopefully nearly every room was set out that way. I would really love to find out who's idea that was anyway, they must be a fashion genius as well.

Mr Cullen also noted that he would cook dinner at nights, as long as he was in for that night; and that I was more then welcomed to join him. I smiled at the thought of just me and him at the dinner table, maybe in candlelight... No I was getting to ahead of myself.

He didn't state what he wanted for breakfast, but I hoped that for at least tomorrow my famous pancakes would be okay. I mean does he even like pancakes? He didn't even note in the book what food he hated. Hmppf, I would just have to wait and see, I guessed. My whole family back home LOVED my pancakes and Renee and Phil used to beg me every Saturday to make them. Hmm I really did miss Renee and it had only been a couple of hours since I saw her. I decided I should ring her tonight, mainly because she made me promise a million times I would.

I decided first though to check out the rest of the house, and hopefully not get lost, and re looked through the book to see if there was a map, but there wasn't just a load of pointless writing.

Hmm, probably be better to explore the rest of the house when I wasn't home alone, just in case, I thought to myself.

That left me only two rooms that I really wanted to go see, the first obviously was the library, I was extremely interested in what books were contained in his many libraries, but for some reason the red and black room never left my mind. The second room, well really place was the turret, I wanted to see it even before he had banned me from going there, it seemed so enchanting and almost magical and as soon as Mr Cullen said that that place was banned, it made me want to go there even more; and had been eating my curiosity ever since. But I knew that if i did venture there now, I'd either get lost or get sacked.

So I decided on the library, luckily I had also remembered how to get down there; as it was the room right by the grand black wood stairs.

I froze again as I entered the library, shocked again at how glorious and magical this room really was. Before I hadn't noticed that there was a massive circular shape window at the far corner of the room, from here I could see that it showed the meadows behind Mr Cullen's garden. They also looked so magical and enchanting; I made a mental note to myself that I must explore outside tomorrow, maybe Mr Cullen would show me around outside.. then again maybe not. Just the thought of his beautiful face in my mind made my heart race and cheeks blush. No Bella, this is wrong, he's your boss for crying out loud!

I went over too one of the bookshelves, they too carried the red and black theme, each bookshelf either red or black. The one I went over too was red and again i gasped at the book he had in the shelves, classics! He liked classics! My eyes lit up as I read the names of some of the book titles, Jane Eyer, Sense and Sensibility, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice and A midsummer's night dream - all my favourites!

On the next shelf, he even had plays! Plays by Shakespeare! And most importantly he had Romeo and Juliet, which was my favourite story; but he had a hard copy, it looked extremely old; but was in pristine condition. I pulled it out of the bookshelf and ran my fingers over the front, it felt so fragile and I was too scared to even open it. I obviously brought my copy of Romeo and Juliet with me, that I could of read, but this one seemed much better and looked like one of the first few prints. But that was impossible, how could he of gotten it? Or afforded it? Okay that was a stupid question, it was quite obvious from Mr Cullens house that he was extremely rich.

I looked around and saw in front of the circle window, was a long black leather chair, long enough even for my to lie on. I went down to sit on it and started to read Romeo and Juliet very carefully.

* * *

I should of remembered that when I started reading, I quickly lose track of time. I was 3/4 of the way through Romeo and Juliet, when I herd a big door slam form below and muffled voices. My watch told me it was nearly half 9! I got up extremely quickly and put the book back, then ran out of the door, but instead of heading towards the stairs, my face was heading towards the floor. Great. I fell, yet again, I hope Mr Cullen wasn't around to see. That's when I herd her. A ghastly, sickening laugh was coming from behind me; and made me jump out of my skin. I quickly got up, feeling my cheeks blush ruby red and turned around to see a very beautiful young lady. She had long strawberry blonde hair, that was perfectly straight; she had bright blue eyes, that would of been beautiful like Mr Cullen's, if it wasn't for the evil glare I could see inside them. She wore a baby blue dress, that drew out her eyes even more; but unfortunately wore too much make up, for her too look overly beautiful. She has that kind of the face that you just wanted to punch. I knew exactly who she was; and knew my chances with Mr Cullen were crushed even more now, almost to impossible. I laughed mentally at the thought that I ever had a chance with him. _Stupid Girl._

"And who is this?" she'd stopped laughing but still the evil glare in her eyes hadn't disappeared, would it ever go? Her voice like her laugh was sickly as well.

"Oh this is Isabella, my new cleaner, Tanya." I hadn't until now notice Mr Cullen also stood behind "Tanya", his voice made me blush even more.

"It's lovely to meet you." I said as kindly as possible, extending my hand, but Tanya just looked at it, like it was vermin, so I quickly put it back by my side; blushing again.

"Hmm, yeah, what ever, come on Edward I'm hungry!" she said turning back on Mr Cullen, obviously putting on major puppy eyes, I laughed at the thought.

"Ok_ay, Isabella, would you like anything to eat or have you eaten?" I found it werid how he kept on calling me Isabella, but knew now wasn't the time to question it, not that I could anyway; as his eyes were making full on eye contact into my eyes, and I felt like I was going to faint, those emeralds should be in prison, who knows what he could do with them._

_I wa_s going to say that I had already eaten, so I could quickly get away from Tanya, but my stomach betrayed me by grumbling.

Mr Cullen laughed at the sound of it, which made me instantly blush, again." Looks like you haven't then" he said while giving me a sly wink, making me blush deeper;"Is pasta okay for everyone?"

"My favourite!" I chirped, maybe a bit too loud; which caused Mr Cullen to laugh even more.

"Mine too" he replied.

"Well great, now that we know everyones _favourite _meals," she said, giving me evils, but not so Mr Cullen could see her give them, " lets go eat them! But I won't eat pasta, babe!"

Mr Cullen sighed, "Salad again, love?"

"Yes; and by the looks of it though, it isn't me who _needs_ to eat the salad.." she said looking directly at me. ARGHH! I wanted to scream who IS she! To be so horrible, when I've only ever been nice!?

Tanya, skipped off smiling smugly to herself, while Mr Cullen gave me an apologetic look.

"Just ignore her please, I know she can be a bitch at times; but usually she's lovely." yeah I found that hard to believe.

"No its fine, honestly." I replied trying to smile. With that Mr Cullen walked in the direction Tanya went, which I was guessing where the kitchen was.

He stopped though after 5 steps and looked back at me, " By the way Isabella, you are anything _but_ fat.", he said giving me another wink; which made my heart rate increase again to 100 mph and my cheeks to blush again.

"Thanks" I mumbled, but he had already disappeared around the corner.

How was I going to put with that _bitch_?! I don't even get what I did wrong to her, I was nice wasn't I? Maybe she was just like this to everyone, but how could I find that out? Hmm.. I decided it would be best for me to just ignore her for now, and get on with why I was here.

I quickly ran after Mr Cullen, not wanting to get lost, the hallway lead me to the kitchen, which I'd already visited earlier today; this room had the theme of black and green, it was very modern and classy. every wall was lined up with black glass cabinets, but in the middle was a stunning bright green glass island; where Mr Cullen was chopping up onions.

"Wow, Mr Cullen; this whole house is decorated wonderfully! Who did it?" I couldn't help my self but ask.

"Suck up" I herd Tanya mutter from behind me, I didn't see her sitting on a black stool in the corner.

Mr Cullen gave her a warning glance, but then quickly turned to me and smiled "I'm glad you like it Isabella, it was my sister Alice who decorated it; she's amazing; but her main passion is fashion, shes starting college this year taking a fashion degree or something like that." he said laughing to himself.

I was in my third year at college, my final; I'd taken a degree in English literature, still unsure what I was going to do with it, I wondered what college Alice was going to.

"What College is she going to?" I asked.

"Dartmouth, she's a very clever little pixie" This time Tanya laughed at his joke with him, I smiled, because Dartmouth was where I attended as well, maybe I'd bump in to her one day, just I didn't have a clue what she looked like; maybe if she had the same eyes as her brother I would.

"Yeah and an annoying little bitch" Tanya scowled back, okay maybe Tanya was mean to everyone, everyone except Mr Cullen obviously.

"Tanya, I really wish that you wouldn't refer to my sister as _an annoying little bitch_." Mr Cullen said, suddenly being very serious.

I decided that it would be a good idea to give Tanya and Mr Cullen some privacy; and also so that I didn't get any more remarks off Tanya, so memorising my way there, I went back up to my bedroom. I got out my cell phone and called Renee, it was quite late and I knew by now she'd be more then worrying about me.

I was right, the first 10 minutes on the phone to her was her having ago at me for not calling earlier, I quickly explained to her how I lost track of time; and she laughed at me knowing how very likely of me that was. We quickly moved on and talked about mainly Mr Cullen, I explained to her how incredible the house was and how nice Mr Cullen was; and basically all of what the book had told me; I decided to not tell her about Tanya though, I knew exactly what Renee would say about her and I didn't need her worrying any more. Renee also told me everything about her day; about how she burned dinner and how Phil had already ordered takeaway, knowing she would probably do soemthing bad in the kitchen. I laughed at this, it was soo like my Mum to do this kind of thing; actually I was surprised Phil even let her in the kitchen, he knew better.

I got interrupted by Mr Cullen knocking on my door, telling me dinner was ready, he waited for me to say goodbye to Renee; then lead me to the dining room.

Tanya was already sitting there, with her salad, I don't know why she ate salad, she was already stick thin. I quickly found out that Mr Cullen was an excellent cook; and the pasta was delicious. After tea, I offered to wash up, with a remark form Tanya saying something like "Yes that is your job". But Mr Cullen insisted that he did it, as I hadn't fully started work yet, that was the last blow for Tanya; and she quickly went home, to my relief.

I stayed in the dining room after tea, with the lights switched off, just the moonlight making a glow in the room; it would of been very romatic but I was alone. I stared for what seemed like hours just outside the grand window in the dining room; watching the meadows and the trees sway.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" a velvet voice whispered in my ear. I froze. Mr Cullen was inches away from me, I could feel his body heat radiating on to me.

"Yes" was all I managed to say, which made Mr Cullen laugh in my ear; increasing my heart beat rapidly as I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

"I'm very sorry about Tanya, Isabella." Again him calling me Isabella made me blush. Without thought, I turned around too look a him, our bodies were so close we were almost touching, my heart race increased as his emerald sparkling eyes stared into mine, making me lose steadiness and almost faint.

"Bella, please call me Bella Mr Cullen." He chuckled again, sending his warm breath onto my face, which sent shivers down my spine, but good shivers.

"Of course, after work hours I will, if you therefore please call me Edward." he said, giving a small sigh.

"Yes, Edward" I said, almost whispering, he then put one of his arms onto the wall behind me, caging me into him; my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my body.

"Thank you Bella" he whispered as well, almost seductively, no I must of been imagining that, he was my BOSS for crying out loud!"Goodnight Bella" he then lent in and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, then left the room.

I was frozen there. I couldn't move. There cheek where he kissed felt weird, sort of lifted, it felt good; I really never wanted to wash that cheek, no matter how silly that sounded. Edward had just KISSED ME!

I went to bed that night dreaming happy dreams, very happy dreams.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, things are starting to heat up :) And who else HATES Tanya?! Don't worryy she will be punished and badly ;) Have any ideas how, then tell me :)

Okay so I only posted chapter 1 yesterday and no reviews! :( But lots of people are alerting this story, so I guess that is good? PLEASE review, even if just one word, it would make my day :D and please tell people about this story, i PROMISE it will get WAYY more interesting later, first chapters of stories are always boring |-)

So with that, I hope you do review and read :) I don't know yet when chapter 3 will be up, hopefully by Sunday though :)

and again i do actually wana know if i should stop writing this or not? so PLEASE review :)

thankyouuu Laura xxxx

p.s Sorry if i get some stuff wrong, like college years and stuff, I really don't have a clue how it works in America, but hopefully im not far off:P Also, the whole Bella being Edward's cleaner thing, I know that cleaner's wouldn't live in the house and stuff, but it just works better that way for the story, and it is fiction so :)

Also Im kinda in a rush so didnt get chance to re read this properly, so sorry if there's bad grammar/spelling :)


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, basically :)**

* * *

I woke up that morning, feeling stiff and uncomfortable; the bed Edward gave me was definitely very comfy and soft, but maybe too comfy; it moulded my back into different unusual ways; so I spent most of the night trying to get comfy. I would get used to it though.

I sat up quickly, maybe too quickly, as everything started to spin and go blurry for a couple of minutes; I quickly shook it off and went to go find a shower. It was only 6 o'clock, but I could already hear someone moving downstairs, which must of meant that the kitchen was right below me.

I realised that I had mistaken a door to a cupboard, to be a door to a very big en-suite, everything was crystal white - the tiles, floor and even sink. Except for the big bath in the middle of the room and a shower in the far corner which were both midnight black. I smiled to myself, who ever this Alice was, was obviously an amazing decorator.

I took a 5 minute shower, and washed my hair applying my favourite strawberry shampoo on to it, the water was boiling hot against my skin; but I knew it was the only thing that would wake me up properly, seen as I had hardly slept a wink.

I got out of the shower and realised I still hadn't unpacked a thing, except for my PJ's, I really couldn't find the energy to unpack yet; so I took out the first thing I could find to wear, a hoodie and some sweat pants; I knew this would just give Tanya another reason to laugh at me; but at this present moment I couldn't care less. I'd never really cared about what I wore or how I did my hair, I just figured that there were most important things to worry about.

I put my clothes on and brushed my hair, then went downstairs remembering my way to the kitchen. From the top of the stairs I could smell something delicious being cooked and the aroma was even better in the kitchen.

Edward had his back to me, he was dressed in light denim jeans and a black t shirt, damn his bum looked good in those tight jeans... no Bella, he's you boss!

He turned around with a frying pan in his hand, and as soon as he saw me gave me that heart melting crooked grin, I couldn't help but grin back, like a fool.

"I hope pancakes are alright, I have them every Sunday morning, there my favourite" he told me, still grinning.

"No pancakes are good...very good actually. But you really should of let me made them." I replied he flipped over the frying pan so that the pancake fell out of it onto a plate; he then pushed it onto one of the two mates that were set up on the green island.

"There you go," he said pointing to the pancake, and I quickly sat on the stool beside it, "and of course not, weekends are your days off, and I want you to feel like a guest then, not a cleaner." he said, giving me a quick wink.

I quickly moved my eyes away from his emerald beauties to my pancake, willing myself not to blush. His pancakes were delicious, even better than mine were; and that was saying something.

"Mmmm, these are delicious, much better than mine." I said, still staring at my pancake and fork.

"I highly doubt that, Bella. From what I've heard from Mr Swan, is that you're an amazing cook." Charlie! I'd completely forgotten about him, and how close I was to his house, I hadn't seen him in nearly 6 months!

I'd have to visit him today, I smiled at the thought, but then realised I had no way of getting there, my car was still back home, I'd seen no point in bringing it at the time.

My annoyed expression must of shown of my face as Edward said, "Is something the matter Bella?", while taking a seat by me, to start eating his pancake.

"No...Well it's just that I really wanted to see Charlie-my Dad today, but I have no way of getting there; but it's okay I can call a taxi." did Forks even have a taxi service?

"Don't be daft Bella, I have many cars that you can use, they're a kind of hobby of mine." he said smiling.

"No, don't worry its fine; I'd probably end up crashing it anyway." I said, slightly laughing.

"No you won't Bella, honestly please use one, or if you prefer I could call Paul and he could give you a lift." I shivered at his name; no I couldn't handle Paul today.

"A car to borrow would be great, thank you Mr Cullen, now I'll just wash up, then I'll be out of your way." I replied, standing up and gathering the plates up.

"No need, I have a dishwasher, and please, it's not your working hours Isabella, call me Edward," he told me, while taking the plates off of me.

"Sure thing Edward," I said, while walking out of the room.

***

Of course it being a Cullen, I should have expected he'd give me a very expensive car to drive, but this was stupid. He'd given me a brand new Volvo, and that's how far my car knowledge went. I decided it would be best to drive very slowly to Charlie's; I did not even want to know how much this car was worth.

I eventually got to Charlie's, using Edwards sat nav; finding that the house hadn't changed one bit, it still looked exactly how I remembered it from when I was little. I was glad to see his police cruiser outside the house, knowing he was definitely in. There was also another car, I'd never seen before on the drive, a rabbit.

I ran out of my car to the steps that lead to the front porch, tripping more than a few times and hammered on the door. I heard some movement from inside, then the door opened with Charlie standing there, looking a bit peeved off.

"Dad!!!!" I screamed, while pulling him into a massive hug, I hadn't realised until how much I really had missed Charlie.

"Bella?" I heard a old man question underneath me, I quickly let go of him so he could see me. "Wow, look at you!"

"Look at you Dad! I've missed you so much! How are you?" I said, smiling brightly.

"Fine, fine. Look come on in-wait, what the? Bella, did you steal a car?" he said while looking disapprovingly at me.

"What? No?" I said, bursting into laughter, "No Dad, Edward let me borrow it, I left my care in Phoenix, I'm going to need to buy a new one, just a cheap one that I can leave here."

"Oh okay, fair enough, come on in Bells." he said, gesturing me to move forward.

"Did I hear you need a cheap, old car?" spoke an unfamiliar voice, I looked round the corner to find a very dark tanned man, he had black hair and deep brown eyes, almost black ones, he was only wearing a vest, showing off very well his incredible muscles; but Jesus! He must be freezing, even I was cold and I was wrapped up in a big coat, I was thankful it hadn't rained yet since I'd been in forks, but knew that it was only a matter of time before that ended. I guess to other girls he was very good looking, he was too me; but just didn't seem quite my type.

"Err... yeah. Why you know of one?" I said, he smiled shining white teeth as soon as he saw me, I couldn't help but smile back at him; there was just something about him, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Actually I do, and for you it could be very cheap; I've been doing up this old Chevy truck, it won't last long, but I hear your only hear for 6 weeks, so it would be perfect for you." he said, still grinning at me.

"Great! That would be perfect... umm?" I stuttered.

"Its Jacob, Bella, I'm actually very hurt you forgot." he said, while trying to pull an unhappy face, which just made me laugh more. Of course Jacob Black, I used to play with him and his two older sisters when I came to visit Charlie, God had he grown! And I remember him always being younger than me, now he looked about 10 years older.

"Wow, Jake!"I said, while running to give him a hug, he wrapped his arms around me, with those big muscles, which almost crushed me into little pieces.

"Err... yeah... Jake... CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed, into his chest.

"Oops, sorry Bells, yeah I've been working out, pretty good huh?" he said, while pulling his arms up so I could properly see his muscles, then giving me a wink, I laughed again; almost without thinking. I used to love Jake; he was so care free and easy going.

"Okay now if you two have stopped flirting, I'm actually kinda peckish, want some lunch Bells? Jacob?" he said, while I turned red, at the idea of him thinking me and Jacob was flirting, no he was Jacob, my very good friend.

The day continued in the same way, I quickly learnt that Charlie was nearly as bad in the kitchen as Renee was, so decided to take over cooking lunch. We talked all day, about all sorts, including what I'd been doing, college and what Mr Cullen was like. Jake told us what he'd been doing- an apprenticeship in mechanics and he very not subtly noted that he was single, which me and Charlie just laughed about. Charlie had been living the same life as he had since I was born and Renee had left him, I felt sorry for him; he still hadn't gotten fully over Renee, I wish he would find someone, like Renee had. It was all too soon dark, and I decided I needed to get back to make Mr Cullen's tea, I had arranged with Jacob to meet him at his house in La Push next week to pick up the truck. He had offered to pick me up first, which I took, I'd do anything to get out of driving one of Edward's cars again. I said goodbye to Charlie and Jacob, to find out that the rain hadn't held off, which was what I was hoping for; so ran to Edward's car and drove even slower back to his house.

During the car ride, I felt a sudden excitement of seeing Edward again, which I knew I shouldn't as he was my boss, but I couldn't help it. I could only wish that he hadn't invited Tanya around again, only she could ruin my good mood at the moment.

I felt a sudden wave of sadness, as I entered the kitchen to find a note from Edward saying that he and Tanya had gone out for a meal; and he wouldn't be back till later. I had, had a big lunch at Charlie's, so decided to make just a sandwich for dinner and brought it with me to the library. I found Romeo and Juliet and sat back down on the black leather chair, I couldn't help thinking that it would be so much better to sleep on then the bed Edward gave me.

I read it until I finished it, then decided to go to bed, a part of me wanted to stay up until Edward came back, but a part of me also realised he may bring back Tanya; and I definitely did not want to see her.

I sighed changing into my Pj's, then got into bed, I'd have to start working tomorrow and I knew Edward wouldn't be easy on me anymore; I decided it would be best to re read the book he gave me, and fell asleep while reading it.

* * *

**A/N: Haay :D eee! thanks guys, for the reviews, loads**** of people alerted this and made it there favourite story XD**

**Can i just say that i really HATE the last chapter, i almost wanted to re do it, but know I can't now, so I aplogize now, I could like a million things thats wrong with it...**

**Anyway :) I have a beta XD whos helped me LOADS, and together we have came up with the plot for the whole story now XD and OMG im soooooo excited to write the rest :D its guna be good :) and soooo many twists ;) anyway her name's _Zira_ and shes totaly awesome :) so thankyou zira.**

**Ill warn you now, in the next few weeks theres guna be really slow updates, as i got like a million and one mocks coming up and loads of school work.. |-)**

**anyway for you team jacob fans out there, this is not guna be at all the last u'll see of him ;) but obvo its an edward bella story so... :L**

**ohh and 18 DAYS :D AHHHH XD (till new moon btw :L) sooooooooo excited :)**

**oh and PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review :)**

**thankyouu :) Lauraa x**

**p.s sorry if this is a short chapter, i just really wanted to get it out before i go back to school :P**


	4. Chapter 4:Moments

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all :)**

**And by the way I'm guna say this now, this chapter is kinda short sorryy :/ but you guys wanted quick updates! So its either short and fast or long and slow? up to you:P but tbh I prefer writing them shorter :)**

* * *

I got up even earlier the next morning, my back not quite as stiff as the night before, but still pretty bad. I had a shower, then raced down stairs, before Edward.

I still didn't have a clue what Edward liked, so I toasted some toast and put the Cereal out from the cupboard onto the island, with a cup or orange juice and a bottle of milk. I decided it to be best to just get on straight away with my work, so started to clean the kitchen, by wiping the counters. The radio was on and one of my favourite songs came on, so absent-mindedly I started to sing along to it, being completely in a different world.

"You know Isabella, you have a brilliant voice." a velvet voice spoke, making me jump out of my skin; apparently this was quite funny as he began to laugh. I loved his laugh, it instantly cleared out my head any worries I had about today, but it also made me blush.

"Thanks, Mr Cullen," I said turning around, "I hope what I put out on island is okay for breakfast, if it isn't please let me know," I then went over to turn down the radio.

"No this is more than fine, thank you Isabella; as you know today is Monday, so I hope you know what rooms you need to clean today, from the rota I gave you." he said, suddenly being very serious.

"Err... yeah about that, I'm sorry, but I still don't know where half the rooms are." I replied, still wiping down a black cabinet.

"Of course, well let me eat my breakfast then I'll go into my office and draw you a map; I'm sorry I can't show you the other places myself, just I have a very important meeting to attend, so I'm kind of in a rush." he said between eating mouthfuls out what sounded like toast.

After breakfast, Edward kept to his promise and brought me back a very detailed map, giving me a quick smile and wink, then left. I felt my heart drop when I heard him leave, which was a completely stupid reaction to him leaving; but yet again one I couldn't help. I quickly shook my head and started back on my cleaning.

I cleaned all day nearly, only stopping at 12 o'clock for lunch; I hoped Edward would be back in time to join me, but no such luck. By 5 o'clock I'd managed to clean the 7 rooms he had designated me and 2 others, I found the cleaning oddly relaxing and it helped me drown my thoughts about Edward for a while.

Edward hadn't said that he would be home that night, so I presumed he was making dinner, even though he still wasn't home yet. I had nothing at all to do, so decided to go back into my favourite room of the house, the library. I picked out a book (Sense and Sensibility) then sat down on my favourite black sofa, and read for what felt like hours.

**Edward POV:**  
I hated work, so many pointless meetings to attend; sometimes I really wish that I hadn't chosen to help run my Dad's business, I mean sure it made me a heck of a load of money; but I felt that my heart was never in it. Not like Alice was with her fashion, or how Emmett was with his sports, they both loved the career paths they'd chosen, I'd just picked the easy way out, as per usual.

Knowing I was coming home to Bella, made today bearable, no I mustn't think like that! I love Tanya, she's my ideal partner in every way, sure she can be a bit big headed and bitchy at times; but she could also be really caring and damn was she hot! Not in the same way Bella was, Bella was more than hot, much more; but she was also much more not meant to be with a guy like me, it just broke every rule! Anyway she was my staff nothing more, nothing less, no more important than Paul was.

Even knowing this was true, my heart couldn't help beating faster as I pulled into my garage and headed inside. I knew where she would be, the library. I could tell she loved books, its where me and Tanya found her that first night; and last night when I came home, I sneaked into her bedroom, just to see if she was awake, and saw her asleep with a book still in her hands. I'm glad she liked reading, true I did hate it with a vengeance, but I could never have the heart to tell her that the idea of a library in the house my Dad brought me was his idea, and that I had hardly ever been in that room.

I very quietly slightly opened the door, to sure enough see her seating there on the black leather chair, her head inside a book, which book- I had no idea. She was concentrating very hard and looked like she was in a different world. She was so beautiful, the light glimmered off her face perfectly; the only one problem was her thick brown hair was covering her faces and those brilliant chocolate eyes. I could watch her like this all night, but I knew it was wrong, so opened the door more widely and spoke.

"Enjoying my books Bella?" I hated calling her Isabella, it seemed too formal, but I knew I must keep some things formal to show that she was only staff and nothing more.

Her eyes quickly darted from the book to my eyes, which I was thankful for, I could finally see those chocolate swirls that I'd been missing all day. She blushed, as usual, I loved it when her skin did that, she looked even more lovelier-if that was possible. No Edward! She's your cleaner! You mustn't think that way!

"How long have you been standing there?"She asked, very suspiciously.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, her face was so funny when she looked shocked/confused, but very cute, I wanted to run up and hug her; but knew that was very inappropriate, "I've just came in, I swear; and anyway this is my library isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind if I read some of your books, I know some are very old; but I'm being careful with them, honestly." she said, suddenly looking very worried at me. Wow, some old books, hey, Carlisle must have put them in here, he never mentioned them being old.

I smiled back at her and said, "Bella, its fine, I was joking. What are you reading anyway?" I asked, my feet suddenly moving without my permission; she moved her feet so I could sit by her, avoiding my eye contact; she did that sometimes and I always wondered why. I accidentally brushed her arm, and couldn't help but thinking if she felt the electric current that I did.

"Sense and Sensibility," she said while still looking at the book, "I kinda of love classics." she said, smiling-God her smile was beautiful- while looking up to me, finally meeting my eyes; but then she quickly looked away, like she just did something she regretted. Oh how I would love to know what she was thinking right now.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked, I couldn't help it, my voice just said it without my permission, the words just slipped out of my mind.

She instantly blushed slightly, like she was thinking of something she shouldn't be, "Umm... Well actually that I'm kinda hungry?"

I looked at my watch and realised it was near 8 o'clock, shit! I must of been watching her read longer than I thought, "Of course, umm takeaway okay? Pizza?" I asked.

"Sure, Pizza's good." she smiled back at me, making my heart race and my hands start to get clammy, shit, I really need to stop this, I love Tanya! Sugar Tanya!

"Okay, I'll go order, then phone Tanya," I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes when I spoke her name, no I must of been dreaming it, as she quickly returned to her normal state when I said, "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Mushroom, please."She replied, I got up and walked out of the room; getting my phone out of my pocket.

**Bella POV:**

I couldn't help but let my face drop for a second, while he said Tanya's name; all day she had been out of my mind, and it sounded stupid but when me and Edward were in the library together, it felt like she was out of his mind as well. Of course this was wrong and I'd been more then deluded myself. I'd also have to make a note of keeping the library door open, the next time I wanted to read something in there, just in case.

Edward ordered pizza, and it came pretty quickly. He then lead me into a room he'd shown me on the first day, one of the lounges, it was decorated mainly cream, except for a black sofa; again I had to stop myself gasping at the beauty-ness of it. He turned on the tele and put some soap on, that I wasn't particularly interested in, then he sat down on the sofa and gestured me to sit with him. Surely this was going on beyond what a cleaner and boss relationship? Obviously not..

"So tell me a bit about yourself Bella," he asked me, I froze, I wasn't expecting this kind of question from me, he must of saw my expression, "Sorry, if that's too much of a personal question Bella, I apologise." his eyes suddenly went sadder as he said those words, the emeralds didn't shine so bright.

"No, no of course not, I just didn't know you were really interested, that's all." I couldn't help but smile back at him, to reassure him.

He smiled widely back, my favourite crooked grin, "Well I decided that seems as we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other, it would only be polite to get to know you." it was only now that I realised our bodies were nearly touching, his emerald eyes were locked into mine and he barely whispered the last word. I could feel my heart beat reaching maximum and my breathing was becoming a bit rapid, all I wanted to do was lean in and feel his soft lips on mine, put my hands through his bronze hair and feel his body against mine...

Then I realised that he had asked me a question" Umm, errr," I said feeling a bit flushed, but he never moved an inch or looked away from my eyes, "well what do you want to know?"

Quickly, almost too quickly-not that I cared in the slightest though, he asked "Are you single?", the immense power his eyes were giving me from just gazing into mine, was making me feel tingly and slightly tingly, but I didn't care, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Yes" I sharply answered back, his eyes was filled with happiness for a short second, then went back to being intense and serious, that's when I noticed him leaning into me, oh shit he was going to kiss me! My brain couldn't work properly, I couldn't feel any rational thoughts but I knew a part of me was screaming, "Bella! He's your boss for crying out loud! You don't even know him that well?!?! He's got a girlfriend!"

All I could do was lean in, that's when something could and did ruin the moment.

Edwards mobile went off, and we both automatically jumped back a mile; both with shock all over our faces. He stared at me for a minute; he looked confused, then quickly picked up his phone.

"Tanya?" he said, and then I couldn't help but fill the tears prick in my eyes. The only worse thing I could have done in front of Edward now was cry, so without thinking, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so FINALLY theres some drama XD, I actually did not intend to write this chapter AT ALL this way, espically not with the Edward POV, what did you think about that btw? Its werid writing for him and I don't know if I did him much justice :L So maybe thats guna be the last time I'll write in his POV, let me know :)**

**I also wanted this chapter to have in it when Jacob and Bella meet again, but I just got lost in writing about Edward and Bella and just HAD to add in an almost kiss (sorry about that btw :P) So sorry for more fluff again :/ but there was some drama :D**

**I wana thank again Zira for being an awesomee beta :) **

**I aplogise again for the shortness of this chapter, but I guess its just the way I write :/ sorry.**

**and guess what! XD i have ben and jerryss :D:D and 17 days till new moon!!! AHHHHHHHHHH soo hyper atm :L**

**anyway, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW and thankyou loads to the ppl at the moment who are :) it really means loads to me, ilu :)**

**I hope to get the next chapter up soonish :) maybe 2mrw or wednesday, i gott a lot of revision and coursework to do |-)**

**anyway ill shutup now XD**

**byee and PLEASE REVIEW! :):)**

**Lauraa xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Old enemies reunite

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all :)**

* * *

People got there heart broken all the time. I know. I wasn't one bit oblivious to that fact; and I also knew that I was very far from my heart being broken, so why did it feel like it? Edward didn't even really choose Tanya over me, he was just being polite and answered the phone to her, I mean would I be this upset if he had answered the phone to anyone else?

I'd been hurt by boys a lot, worse then this, Edward hadn't even intentionally hurt me, I leaned out of that kiss just as much as he did. So why did the pain hurt so much? Was it knowing that he liked me, but never ever said anything about it, hurting me? Or the fact that he's still with Tanya? Or the fact that I heard his car go, straight after he was off the phone?

No. I was being stupid, completely stupid, this guy who I knew for what? Four days at the most? This guy who was my _boss._ I needed this job, to help pay for my last year at college, I hated to rely on Renee. I couldn't lose it over something so stupid, that I was probably reading into to much.

I just wished I had one of my friends to help talk it out with. When something like this happened at home, I always had either Rosalie or Jessica to help me; but they weren't here. Rosalie had gotten a job in helping out at a mechanics and Jessica gotten at a job at a babysitting agency, as she _loved_ children. They were both to far away to visit, and it wasn't the type of thing you could talk about over the phone.

No, there was just one thing I could do, to ensure my job here, which was to completely forget everything that had just happened and to make out like nothing happened.

Because to be honest, _nothing _did happen, we only leaned in to a kiss? I was being stupid, over reacting and being OTT. Edward probably even didn't acknowledge it, well I _hope _he didn't.

So that's what I did, all week, acted like nothing was different, Edward though did not, he was completely different when he was around me. He hardly said a thing, never smiled, never came home to cook tea - he always left me a note saying he was out with _Tanya_ and never came home until I was fast asleep. The only time I would see him was breakfast and he tried to make that meeting as short as possible, by just getting his cereal then taking it in with him to his office.

I'm not going to lie and say that I was okay with this arrangement, because I wasn't; it hurt me deeply, mostly knowing the fact that he either couldn't trust _me_ or him to be around with each other. But I lived with it, knowing it couldn't be long until his stupid mood/tantrum was over.

The week went by quickly, and to my relief it was soon the weekend. I was excited to finally get my _own_ car, unfortunately I needed too, more then once in the week, go to the shops, to buy food and other things and was forced to use one of Edwards car's, which more then scared me. But each time I got the car home safely, with no bumps and scratches - thank god.

I didn't have to work on weekends, so I decided to let Edward make his own breakfast, Jacob had arranged to pick me up at 9; which mean't only a small lie in, but at least Edward would eat his breakfast and leave the house before me. That's why I was more then shocked to see him still in the kitchen, as I skipped down the stairs and hummed happily to myself.

"Someone's cheerful" Edward exclaimed, while smiling. He smiled! Oh God had I missed that heart-melting crooked grin!

"Sure am!" I replied, while smiling back, I couldn't help it, like Jacob he also had a grin that was infectious.

"May I ask why?" he asked, still smiling away. It was only now that I realised Edward was actually talking to me, properly and smiling, he hadn't done that in nearly a week? What was wrong..

"Yes you can, if I can ask why you are suddenly acknowledging my presence now?" I replied cheekily, I couldn't help it, I wasn't going to put up with his sudden mood changes.

"Oh.. yeah," he suddenly stopped smiling and looked down on the floor..oh God, the old Edward was coming back now, dam it! Im soo stupid! I should of just enjoyed his change, not question it, "That was more then rude of me Isabell-"

"Bella!" I quickly interrupted.

"Bella, I apologise, its just well.. hmm you know, what I mean.." and for once _he _was the one doing the blushing, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I can assure you nothing like that will happen again.. Edward." It hurt me to say it, but I had to. I looked into his eyes for his answer, but saw something unfamiliar in them, hurt? Sadness? No I must of been imagining it.

"No, it won't. Not that I can let you take all the blame Isa- I mean Bella, now anyway what _was_ your happy mood about?" he suddenly smiled again and all my worries and fears about the non-existent kiss was gone and nothing but a distant memory.

"Oh yes," I said, suddenly remembering the deal, "Well, I'm getting a new car, or well truck I could say, off an old friend of mine, he's picking me up in an hour-ish."

His eyes suddenly frowned and I could see the frown lines carried up to his forehead, "Bella, you know thats not nesscary, you are _more_ then welcome to use any of my cars, any time you want; and you know that I will pay you back every time you go to the petrol station."

"And that's very kind of you Mr Cullen," he suddenly gave me a disapproving look as i called him that," I mean Edward, but I would feel more comfortable using my own car, I mean truck, and anyway Jacobs giving it to me for free, so no loss." I chirped cheerfully at the end.

"That, doesn't seem fair though.."Edward continued, to be honest he was slightly doing my head in, I mean it was only a car, why was he getting so worked up about it? I could understand if I was Tanya or someone, but I'm not..

"It really is Edward," I smiled,"Look I'm really sorry but I really need to get ready and Jakes picking me up soon." I couldn't be sure, but I swear his facial expression messed up in a weird way when I said Jakes name. Jealously? No, I was being stupid to even consider that.

"Yes of course, you have fun with.. umm.. Jake." He said, and what looked liked to me a fake smile to go with it, but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh Bella, by the way, I'm going to be home all day today, catching up on paperwork, So I will cook tea tonight, that's if your going to be here.." he told me, that weird expression again on his face, but this time just his eyes, I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"No, I'll be home for tea, Edward" I replied, "Thanks." I started to get up, but i felt a hand grip on to my hand very tightly, not letting me go. I could also feel my heart beat race at the the touch of the soft hand, and my body freezing with it.

"Bella.. I .. um.." Edward stuttered, which was odd for him, he was always a man with great words and never knew not what to say.

"Yes Edward?" I said, finally being able to get my body to turn to look at him, my heart though only accelerated, waiting for his answer.

"Well I.. will be out tomorrow," for some reason I could tell this wasn't the thing he wanted to tell me, but I let him carry on," I'll be out for an important meal with my family, to help with publicity and all at a charity ball, well dance really, so umm yeah I'll be out until the evening, just thought you should know.." He was babbling now, like he was trying to cover something up?

"Sure Edward that's fine." I said, turning to leave and actually leaving the door this time. _Shit._ I only had little time to get ready now. I raced up stairs and tried to find some decent clothes to put on, I felt extremely embarrassed this morning, when I walked downstairs in my old Pj's with a million holes and my hair in a messy state that looked like a haystack; to find Edward Cullen, dressed in his usual perfection-ness, in a pair of very tight jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his perfect abs's . His hair was in a stylish but messy look as usual; and just remembering how perfect he looked this morning made my heart skip a beat.

No bella, hes your _boss. _I had to remind myself that, more then often recently, which was quite annoying.

I quickly found some old jeans and a t-shirt that I liked, my hair was a completely uncontrollable mess today, so instead of trying to have a war with it, I decided to just put it up in a ponytail. I heard a honk, and quickly looked out my window, to see Jacob smiling his head off in his rabbit, I waved frantically to get his attention, but there were too many windows in the house for him to know where I was.

I found some shoes, then raced downstairs, falling over and banging my nose on an edge of a step.

"OUCH, shit!" I screamed, I got up slowly feeling very dizzy, I realised that the dizzy-ness was caused by the blood I could see from my hand, coming from my nose. I sat down on the step, trying to focus my mind on anything but the blood.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard a voice of velvet scream back at me, even though I was compeltely dizzy and felt ill, I could tell that voice away from a hundred miles, _the_ voice of perfection. Edwards voice.

"Err.. yeah just get this blood away from me, I'm going to puke," I told him, while he held onto my arms trying to steady me up.

"Of course, come in to the kitchen bells, we need to clean you up, does it hurt anywhere else?" he asked, I looked into his eyes when he said that, to see if the concern in his voice matched with the look in his eyes; and it did. His eyes were so full of worry, I just wanted to hug him, to squeeze the worry-ness out of him, but of course I'd never be able to do that.

"No, it don't; look Edward I don't want to be a nuisance, Jake can help clean me up at his; just please get me some tissues or something, its fine honestly; I tend to bleed more than the average person." I told him, truthfully as well.

"Yes Eddie, you run along and get the woman some tissues!" a snide voice spat from behind edwards head, I almost thought for a second it was Tanya, but relaised a male had said it. I was more then shocked when Edward moved, to see Jacob! I never knew he was _that_ rude!

"Of course Jacob _Black._" Edward answered him using the same tone Jacob had on him, I suddenly knew now what that look in his eyes were this morning when I said Jacob's name, _hatred._ But how could these two people hate each other? Surely they have just met, and how did Edward know Jacobs last name? My already confused brain, really couldn't make sense of this.

Just as I was about to speak, Edward went into the kitchen, I was beyond shocked at this moment, "But what?" I asked Jacob, confusion filling my face.

"Shhshh, don't worry about it Bells, Jesus that was quite a fall! Are you sure your okay? Haha, I always did remember you as the accident prone!" he said, smiling a cheesy grin and winking at me. I couldn't help but smile back and giggle like a little girl. Jacob just brought out a new side of me, that I never knew existed before, and he made my worries about him and Edward disappear with just his grin. It didn't work as well as what Edwards grin would of, but still did the job of me forgetting everything. During his talking Jacob had came and sat by me on the step, putting one arm around me, I didn't mind it being there, it kind of felt right and he was so warm; while the outside was freezing and the front door was still opened.

Edwards expression as he walked in the room was another mystery to me, it seemed sad, yet annoyed at the same time, for what reason I didn't have a clue. He smiled at me as soon as he saw my confused face and gave me a whole bunch full of tissues. I thanked him and quickly put them to my nose.

"Come on Bells, lets get you back to mine so we can clear that up properly." Jacob said, smiling at me again.

"Wait, it could be broken though? My dad's a part-time doctor, now that I'm helping him out with the business, I could give him a call if you want." Edwards voice sounded.. dead and werid like somethign wasn't right.

"No she's fine, we have _doctors_ in La Push too, _proper_ ones." He only murmured the last bit, but it was still loud enough for Edward to hear, I gave Jacob a annoyed glance, then quickly looked to see Edwards expression; but he acted like he hadn't heard anything.

"No its fine honestly Edward, believe it or not but I have broken my nose before, and I know this time its not broken, but thank you anyway" I said, trying to smile at him. He simply just smiled back, making what was left of my dizzy-ness go away, but there was something wrong with his smile, something wasn't right..

Before I knew it, I was in Jacob's arm's and he was carrying me back to his car, I tried to wrestle with him to put me down, but he just smiled at my feebish attempt.

"Jesus Christ its not like I'm dead," I mumbled when he finally put me down, Jacob just laughed and opened my door for me. I looked back at Edward, to see him standing in the door way, he looked worried, very worried. Something was definitely wrong; and I was going to quiz Jacob about it as soon as I could.

* * *

**A/N: eeek! I really did _not_ want to leave the chapter here, but I thought it just felt right to end it here and I'm extremely tired at the moment and busy the next few days, So did not know when I would eb able to continue it, and felt mean not giving you lot anything for a few days! soo sorry, but it is good really :)**

**So a mini-cliffie there :) Seeems Jacob and Edward really hate each other.. for what reason.. you will find out soon ;)**

**I want to thank you guys for so many hits as well :) espically for the last chapter thank you :) nearly fell outta my seat earlier when I saw :) Now if just all the people who read this could review, it would REALLYYYYYYY make my day XD and thankyou LOADS to the people who do review every time :) it really means a lot :)**

**anyway like I said, im dead busy the next few days, so not as soon update, sorryy :( I will try, honest :)**

**I wana thank zira again, even though she didnt beta this coz shes busy (so sorry for speelling and grammer msitakes :(), she has helped me LOADS with the plotline :) and tbh i wish i could jst skip this bit to the interesting stuff, but i can;t, as it wont make sense (N) But i DOO promise loads of action in the next chapter and im reaaally looking forward to write the chapter after that :)**

**anyway thanks guys loads XD and PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review, coem on itll take you, what one sec to write a word?;) thankyou XD XD**

**Laura x**


	6. Chapter 6: New Stories

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nout :)**

**a/n: I wanted to just first clear up some queries from the last chapter :) First, I want to make clear that Jacob and Edward are NOT werewolf or Vampire- everyone is human, sorry if I gave the wrong impression, hopefully its cleared up in this chapter :). Two, sorry i was half dead writing it with no beta and there was grammar/ spelling mistakes which I apoligse for, but thanks for people who pointed them out :) Third, I didn't put how Jacob got into the house, but basically Edward let him in and the front door was right by the stairs, so Jacob could see Bella. I think thats it for now :/ but thanks for people who pointed stuff out :D Now here is chapter 6, with drama :D**

* * *

Jacobs house was sweet, small but sweet, I could imagine even myself living here, it was simple and basic; just how I liked things. It was sort of like a red cabin - the exact opposite of Edward's house in every way, but I still loved it as much, well maybe a bit less.

I was going to question Jacob about the "confrontation" as soon as we got into his house, but decided to wait until after Jacob had sorted out my face, he lead me into a tiny kitchen and pulled out a first aid box. I was still carrying the tissues up to my nose, and he took them off me to put in the bin. It had stopped bleeding by now, so all he had to do was clean it up with some tissues; and afterwards it looked like I hadn't even hit my nose, he was a genius. I decided that now was as good as time to question Jacob but couldn't as Billy- Jacob's Dad wheeled himself in his wheelchair into the tiny kitchen. He looked exactly how I remembered him, but with maybe a few more lines on his face. He was smiling away as soon as I saw him; he hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, as soon as I walked in, holding his hands out towards me.

"Billy!" I exclaimed back with enthusiasm, and walked over towards him to give him a hug; just like Jacob he had the same infectious grin.

"How have you been? It's been years!" he spoke, still smiling brightly.

"I'm great thanks, and you?" I spoke, still smiling as well.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good thanks. So what brings you back to forks then Bella?" He asked, looking at me and Jacob. I looked at Jacob too, wondering why he hadn't told his Dad himself; but Jacob was pulling an expression which I recognised, signalling that he'd been keeping something from someone.

I decided, to ignore him and speak anyway, "Charlie got me a job working for Edward Cullen," as soon as I said Edward's name, Billy's smile soon vanished.

"Oh... erm... right, good for you." He managed to mumble out. I was going to question what the hell was going on, when I got a look off Jacob telling me not now.

So I decided to change the subject, "So anyway Jake, this place hasn't changed at all? Still got your same bedroom?" I asked, giving him a sly wink that Billy wouldn't see, hoping he'd get the message that I wanted to be alone with him.

"Yeah, down the hall, come see." He replied, leading me the way through his tiny lounge, down his even smaller hallway.

"Have fun kids." I heard Billy shout out from behind me.

Jacob lead me into another tiny room, which his head just scraped the ceiling at, with a massive bed that took up the whole room, Jacob was extremely tall so I doubt even the bed would fit him in it. Without really anywhere else to go, we both perched on the end of the bed. Jacob didn't look as comfortable as he normally did, like he didn't want to say anything. I though, was not going to let him get away with not telling me.

"Okay Jake, spill before I scream!" I said, nearly shouting, but remembering Billy was only down the hall so decided not to.

Jacob instantly looked down and played with his hand, "It's nothing really, I just don't like the guy and he don't like me okay?" he said, obviously wanting to end the topic.

"No Jake, it's not just that, because even your own Dad hates him! Don't deny it!"I said, raising my volume a bit.

"Look, okay fine! But Bells, it's going to sound stupid to you," I gave him an annoyed look, which made him talk more, "Well you know his Dad and his business, owns the majority of house in Forks right?" I nodded,

"Well, this time about a year ago, the wanted to build a load of houses in La push, they wanted to demolish, the whole entire woods, and build on most of the beach. But of course we did _not_ want that one bit, so first a little argument occurred, but slowly it got bigger and bigger; and now well it's so out of control that the Cullen's never go into La Push, unless they want to get beaten to death and we generally hardly ever go into Forks much, I only really go to see Charlie, but then I never went to Forks much before hand; and neither did anyone else."

"Oh... well that explains a lot I guess..." I was shocked, I remembered when Billy and Charlie used to take me, Jake and his sisters to the beach and woods, I remember them both being so beautiful, I'd have to go re-visit them some time, I couldn't believe Edward or his Dad would want to ruin and get rid of them! It seemed... wrong and not like them.

"Bella, Edward and his family aren't _nice_ people and I want to warn you about them now. I was trying to warn Charlie about them before you came round, but you interrupted us and I never got the chance to tell you again." His deep brown eyes were full of seriousness, he looked at me deeply with his elbows on his knees, arm extended. I didn't like this look in his eyes and wanted to quickly change the subject.

"Thanks Jake, but I can fend for myself. So, you're single hey?" I wished I never said those words, as soon as I spoke them; but I was so desperate to change the subject, that they were the first words to pop out of my mouth. It worked though, the seriousness as gone, and the old Jacob was back, with a full grin on his face.

"Yeah, why you thinking of changing that?" he asked playfully, giving me a wink. I couldn't help but laugh like a little girl and grin back at him. For some reason I didn't care if I was giving him the wrong message, somewhere inside of me it felt like the _right_ one. Which was weird, because Jake had fancied me since I was little, and never even tried to deny it -quite the opposite actually, but I'd never felt the same way, just loved him as a good friend. But him sitting there, with his bulging chest nearly coming through his pale blue t-shirt, his deep brown endless eyes and cheeky smile, I couldn't help but fall for him - but seriously what girl wouldn't? Well that's what I told myself anyway.

He then did something that startled me though, he put his arm around me and pulled me right onto his lap, and so my head was cuddled up to his hot chest. I then realised that he was only hugging me, okay maybe more than friends would hug, but so what? It was obvious that Edward wasn't interested...

"Bella..." Jacob whispered to me.

I managed to pull my head free so I could look into his eyes, but they scared me, they were serious again; but this time differently more intensely, I couldn't move my eyes away from his even if I wanted to.

The next thing I knew was that there were hot full lips on mine, moving against mine in a weird but good way. I started to move mine with his, not even thinking what I was doing, it felt so good; I wanted more, so put my fingers into his soft hair and clung onto him as tightly as I could. I ignored the bit of my brain that was shouting out Edwards name, telling me that this was wrong. It sure didn't feel wrong, but we both had to eventually pull away, to get air; though breathing was the last thing on my mind...

We both then just stared into each other's eyes, I could so easily get lost into his endless nearly black eyes, they were nothing on Edwards magically emeralds, no eyes could ever top those eyes; but they were near enough perfect for me. I'd just have to get used to settling to second best.

Jacob leaned into to kiss me again, but this time just gently on the lips, it felt nice and sweet; but that was all. For some reason Edward's face filled my eyes and I suddenly thought what it was like to kiss him...

No. That was wrong. Edward didn't and would never like me like that and I'd just kissed Jacob, for god's sake! I quickly shook my head to get the image out of my head.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, putting his finger under my chin, so that I had to look into his eyes, "I'm sorry if that was inappropriate, I mean you've only

He then did something that startled me though, he put his arm around me and pulled me right onto his lap, and so my head was cuddled up to his hot chest. I then realised that he was only hugging me, okay maybe more than friends would hug, but so what? It was obvious that Edward wasn't interested...

"Bella..." Jacob whispered to me.

I managed to pull my head free so I could look into his eyes, but they scared me, they were serious again; but this time differently more intensely, I couldn't move my eyes away from his even if I wanted to.

The next thing I knew was that there were hot full lips on mine, moving against mine in a weird but good way. I started to move mine with his, not even thinking what I was doing, it felt so good; I wanted more, so put my fingers into his soft hair and clung onto him as tightly as I could. I ignored the bit of my brain that was shouting out Edwards name, telling me that this was wrong. It sure didn't feel wrong, but we both had to eventually pull away, to get air; though breathing was the last thing on my mind...

We both then just stared into each other's eyes, I could so easily get lost into his endless nearly black eyes, they were nothing on Edwards magically emeralds, no eyes could ever top those eyes; but they were near enough perfect for me. I'd just have to get used to settling to second best. Jacob leaned into to kiss me again, but this time just gently on the lips, it felt nice and sweet; but that was all. For some reason

Edward's face filled my eyes and I suddenly thought what it was like to kiss him...

No. That was wrong. Edward didn't and would never like me like that and I'd just kissed Jacob, for god's sake! I quickly shook my head to get the image out of my head.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, putting his finger under my chin, so that I had to look into his eyes, "I'm sorry if that was inappropriate, I mean you've only _just_ came back to Forks, I shouldn't be kissing you so soon..." Jacob babbled on some more, but I quickly interrupted him.

"No Jake, it was fine, shshsh!" I said, hugging him, "I _liked_ it." Even if it was nothing compared to kissing Edward would ever be... "Anyway, I want to see my truck now." I put on my best big smile, which was soon unnecessary as Jake's smile made me smile anyway.

"Oh yeah, come on then Bells." He said, jumping up but holding onto me so I didn't fall backwards, he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek then said, "This way." leading me out of the door, while gripping firmly onto one of my hands.

He lead me into his garage, where he had several cars, lots of car "pieces" and tools spread everywhere. At the entrance of the garage door, there was a big red Chevrolet truck, I instantly feel in love with it as soon as I saw it. I let go of Jake's hand and ran to it, it seriously needed a paint job, but I didn't care; it also looked really old but yet very sturdy, it would be perfect for me.

"Wow! Jake I LOVE it!" I squealed, Jake just gave me a look like I was mad, but smiled anyway, which made me smile more.

"Isabella Swan, you are one _weird girl!" He chuckled at me, I loved his laugh, but for some reason it reminded of Edwards perfect velvet laugh and I realised I could never love a laugh more than Edwards._

"Oi!" I exclaimed, giving him a weak punch; which he probably didn't even notice with those muscles, then an idea came to me, "Hey, can I take it on a test drive to the beach? I'd love to visit it." I said, grinning at him, so that he couldn't refuse me.

"Sure, sure." He said, opening the truck door to me and giving me the keys.

The truck was _very slow, _but what did I expect? I kind of liked the slowness, it wasn't as scary as Edward's cars and I felt comfortable in it, like I'd been driving it my whole life.

We soon got to the beach, and like most things in La Push, it was exactly how I remembered it; it looked so beautiful and peaceful and made me feel angry that Edward and his Father would want to build on this. There must have been an explanation to why they would; I would talk about it to him.

Jake and I spent the whole day at the beach, time flew by with Jake, and it was soon getting dark. We'd spent most of the day just talking about all sorts, pointless stuff mainly; but everything was interesting when Jake spoke it. We first just walked up and down the beach, hand in hand; which felt oddly comforting- it would take me a while to get used to our new relationship, but I was positive it would work. We then found a bit of driftwood and sat for ages, with Jakes warm arm around me. It was freezing, even with my big coat on, but I didn't care.

"Jake, I better go, it's nearly 5 and Edwards cooking tea tonight and I promised him I'd be back." It almost hurt to see the look in his eyes when I spoke of Edwards name.

He pulled me into a hug, "Do you have to work for _him Bella? Seriously out of all the people in the world, it had to be him didn't it?" He said bitterly._

"Look Edwards actually a decent guy, he's been lovely to me." I replied, suddenly feeling really angry with Jake. I quickly regretted saying anything, when I saw the look in Jakes eyes, "Look, just forget about him, please. I've really got to go now, but I'll call you, promise." I said, pulling myself out of his arms, "Hay do you need a lift back to yours?"

"No its fine, I'll walk." He said, turning in the opposite direction, "I wouldn't want you to be late for _Edward." I heard him mumble. I was going to turn around and reassure him again, but he was already so far away and it really was late. I made myself promise to call him later; he'd be fine, I was sure._

I got back to Edwards, to find him just dishing up something that smelt really good.

"Ah, your just home in time Bella, I hope you like curry." He said, looking up at me, his eyes alone could make my heart beat accelerate to fifth gear.

"Yeah, it smells lush. I'll just go put my stuff away." I quickly ran upstairs and dumped my stuff on my bed; then raced back downstairs. Edward had already put the plates on the table in the dining room and this time it wasn't _his beautyness that made me gasp. He had made the room completely black, with just two candles lit in the middle of the table; it looked soo beautiful and... romantic._

"Wow." Was all that I could manage to say. Edward just laughed, then indicated for me to sit down. I took a seat and watched him poor me some red wine. My heart was beating so loud and fast; but I tried to ignore it.

"Bella, there was actually something I wanted to ask you..." Edward said, while looking intently into my eyes, I couldn't look away, just like with Jacob; but this time the force was so much stronger.

"Fire ahead." I said, trying to act more confident then I was.

He smiled, "Well you know this morning, I said about the ball tomorrow?" I nodded, "Well Tanya's very ill so she can't make it. And well... seems as it would look a bit _odd, _if I didn't bring anyone... I was just... well wondering if you wanted to come? I mean obviously you don't have to, and I completely understand if you don't want to. But well my family will be there, so you could meet Alice, I know she will just love you and of course I will look after you."

Oh. My God. Sugar, what do I say? Would Jacob care? Oh forget Jacob! My head screamed at me.

"Sure." I barely whispered the words.

Edwards face suddenly lit up with a massive smile, he looked beautiful in the candle light, it reflected off his cheekbones in just the right way. "Great, thank you Bella, honestly, it means loads. And don't worry about what to wear, Alice is bringing over a gown for you, she has_ so many at her house and you two seem the right size, she's so excited." He said, laughing to himself._

Oh god. I was going to meet Edwards family, would they be as horrible as Jake said they were? But most importantly I would be Edwards date! Could this get _any_ scarier?

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hoped you liked the chapter :D And I know it is a edward/bella story, but for stuff to happen later on jacob and bella need to get togther, sorry! It will work out in the end.. i think ;) but LOTS more to get through before that happens.**

**I wana thank zira again - for the death threats :L and for betaing :) hopefully no grammar mistakes now :D**

**and Im so glad i got a quicker update then I thought I would, hopefully you'll get another update over the weekend as well because i cant WAIT to write the next chapter, when you can finally meet the cullens :D**

**THANKYOU LOADS for the reviews :D :D made my day :P (yup im THAT sad :L)**

**PLEASEE ALL REVIEW AGAIN :D it'll take what 1 min? ;) **

**thankyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Laura x**


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting Alice

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing or any of the characters :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling very nervous for some reason; but at the present moment my mind couldn't figure out why. I sat up and shook away the dizziness, I was getting used to the new bed and slept almost soundlessly in it now; it even felt comfortable.

That's when it doomed on me. I was _meeting Edward's family today and was going to be his date to a ball! I wanted to scream, but knew I couldn't, even if I wanted to, because my phone started to go off._

I quickly looked at caller id to see it was Jacob. Sugar! I forgot to phone him last night, to be honest I complete forgot and had other, bigger things to worry about.

"Hay Jake." I said, opening the phone to him, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm sorry I forgot to phone you last night, just I was so tired, it completely slipped from my mind." Which was partially true, I was extremely tired last night.

I heard a grunting sound coming from the phone, "Too busy with _Edward _I guess." My heart fell, when he spoke those words; because it _was_ I guess." My heart fell, when he spoke those words; because itthe truth, but it shouldn't have been. I shouldn't of put Jake to second best to Edward, but I just couldn't help it, and God did I feel bad about it.

"No, I had tea with him and that was all Jake," which wasn't a lie, not really, "I'm really sorry Jake. Can I make it up to you?" I tried to plead with him, he really could be stubborn at times, like me, I thought.

"Actually yes, you could come see me today..." his voice trailed off, and my heart gave another plunge of guilt.

"I can't Jake, not today, I promised a friend I would go out with them, I'm sorry." I hated myself to lying to him, but it wasn't really a lie, I did promise Edward-who was my friend- that I would go out with him today; I still felt retched though.

"Fine Bells, just call me when ever your free." and with that he hung up the phone, I froze. But what else could of I done? Edward needed my help and I was helping him, that was all; and maybe today I could get the chance to ask him about the Jacob business.

I decided to get up and go in the shower to help me relax for today. The phone call with Jacob had just made me even more nervous, and I needed to calm myself before I had a panic attack. The hot water hit my back in all the right places, and did manage to calm me. I got out and wrapped a towel around me, humming to myself, and stepped back into my bedroom.

I froze again, as I saw a pixie like creature sitting on my bed. It took me a while to realise that his creature was in fact a person, a girl, with short brown hair, spiked out in all directions, she was very small but cute like. She had a massive grin on her face as soon as she saw me, and if it wasn't for her eyes I would of probably screamed. But she had the exact same eyes as Edward's, bright green sparkling emeralds, maybe a bit darker then Edward's but still incredibly beautiful. This was Alice.

"Umm... Hi?" was all I managed to say, I suddenly flushed deeper, when I realised that I was just dressed in a towel, and here was a beautiful woman, dressed in head to toe in designer clothes, looking amazing. She obviously inherited the same beautiful looks as Edward did.

She then, more than surprised me, by nearly running up to me to give me a big hug, I hugged her back, more than startled, "You must be Bella! I'm so glad to finally meet you, Edward's told me so much about you!" she squealed, while her tiny body was still gripping on to me for dear life.

"It's nice to meet you to... Alice?" I asked, while she finally let go of me, still smiling away.

"Oh so I'm glad Edward told you about _glad_ Edward told you about me too!" she was such a happy little thing, I instantly loved her, "but enough of talking, we've got to get you ready!" she nearly shouted, jumping up and down.

The rest of the morning passed in a whirlwind, with Alice- a girl I barely knew, doing me up all morning, well it felt like it, really it could have only been 2 hours at the most. She tugged and pulled my hair with her many electrical hair devices, then moved onto my face by applying a mountain-full of makeup, while putting it on though she did say "You don't really need any of this, as you have a _perfect_ complexion and face; but hey a change could be good!" she chirped.

_I _groaned, when she put even_ more_ make up on, this was defiantly not my sort of thing; but I would feel rude asking her not to bother and anyway she was _Edward's_ sister. Alice talked about all sorts throughout the 2 hours, mostly about what she did and how excited she was to start college, after just finishing high school and explained to me all about her family and how excited she was too meet Emmett's new girlfriend. Even if she did seem annoying at the moment, I instantly loved Alice and hoped I'd be friends with her for a long time. She was different to Rosalie and Jessica, she was just so _free_ and confident, her beauty and looks reminded me exactly like Rosalie though, and I was going to mention this to her, when there was a light tap at the door, with a "Can I come in?" I instantly recognised the voice as Edwards and my heart began to flutter.

I was taken aback when Alice shouted "NO!" I jumped back in my chair, which made the mascara in Alice's hand go down my face."Oh look what you've done now!" she said, starting her sentence seriously, but ending at with a smile and a laugh-she really was an amazing girl, "Umm Edward, wait for me to be done with her, I'm done with her makeup I just need to get her in her dress now."

We took his answer as an okay, as we heard his feet going down the hall and the stairs. "When are you going to get ready?" I asked Alice, realising that she had hardly any time left.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm practically done anyway." she said laughing to herself. She then got up from the bed and pulled up a big grey dress bag, which I hadn't noticed before. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a beautiful silver dress, it looked very short, but was made out of a thousand sparkling silver diamonds, which glistened in the sun perfectly. It was _beautiful. Too beautiful! _It must of cost loads! I couldn't wear this, I'd be sure to ruin it!

"Voilà!" Alice squealed, with the biggest grin I'd ever seen on ANYONE'S face, obviously very proud of herself and so she should be.

"Alice... wow this is GORGEOUS, but I can't wear it! I'd ruin it by the end of the evening, no its okay, I don't think I should go anyway... it's just going to be a mistake an-" But Alice interrupted me with a stern look.

_"_Bella, firstly you WON'T ruin this and so what if you do? I have LOADS more at home, actually here you can have it, I'm never going to wear it again, I never wear anything I've worn once-it's my rule! Secondly, you _dare_ let my brother down tonight. You don't know _how _happy I am that Tanya's ill! I don't know if you've met her... but she's a bitch and I don't know what my brother See's in her, especially when _you're_ living here, Bella your beautiful! Anyway, let's get this on you now." Alice said, giving me a glare saying if I spoke another word, I was dead.

She helped me very carefully get into the dress, careful not to mess up my face or hair or even the dress. Alice put on an even bigger smile when she saw me with it on, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Alice, no offence, but why _are_ you helping me? I mean I'm just Edward's cleaner... I'm not Tanya or anyone." I asked, suddenly confused as this hit me.

She pulled a weird expression, then spoke "Bella, I will tell you something, It's not just me who hates Tanya, the whole family does! But of course Edward doesn't know that, it would break his heart, well he knows that_ I_ hate Tanya, and probably isn't oblivious to the fact that the rest of us aren't exactly _friendly_ towards her or anything, Eddie's not stupid. But then _you_ came and he all he does is talk about _you_! towards her or anything, Eddie's not stupid. But then _anyone_ is better than Tanya. But you seem more than that, you seem _perfect _for him Bella!"

I was stunned, I did_not_ expect this, didn't expect any expect this, didn't expect any of this! What did they want to happen then?! Me and Edward get to together, well they were either very naive or stupid! Edward was head over heels for Tanya, he would_never _leave her, especially not for someone like me. This was all so stupid!

"What? No you've got this wrong Alice. Edward doesn't like me! Ha!"I laughed out loud at the thought," He_ loves_ Tanya, Alice. What could ever make you think differently?" I questioned her, but for some reason her smile widened as soon as I said the later bit of the sentence.

"Oh trust me _I_ know. Anyway I've got to go now, to get ready myself. I'll see you later Bella." She chirped, giving me a quick peck on the cheek, then turned to leave the room, but abruptly turned around, "Oh and Bella, you look gorgeous! Make sure you check yourself out in the mirror before you go." she said, giving me a sly wink, then she left the room, more like danced out of the room, but still.

I inhaled a big breath, and then turned around to look at myself in my floor length mirror.

I gasped. Alice was a _miracle _worker, I hardly recognised the person in the mirror in front of me. She had curled my hair beautifully, then clipped some bits up into a beautiful loose bun in the back, with lots of curls out of it around my face. She had put a light tint on each of my cheeks, a small amount of eye-liner around my eyes, with filled eyelashes and a pale pink lipstick. The outfit seemed to fit my face perfectly, especially with the matching diamond clips in my hair. I _did_ look beautiful, even if I said it myself.

I turned around and headed for out the door, my heart was beating so fast, I thought it would jump out of my chest. I could only imagine how beautiful Edward would look and even me looking like this, I still would look wrong at _his_ side.

I took a deep breath as I got to the top of the stairs and saw Edward at the bottom of them, his back turned away from me, probably looking at his phone. From behind though I could see he was wearing a deep black suit that rounded his ass perfectly... No Bella! He's your _boss_. Again I had to remind myself.

I slowly took a step down; realising that Alice had gave me _no s_hoes to wear! And I had no shoes that would match. That's when Edward heard me and turned around; he looked even more beautiful frontwards. I don't know how but the black of the suit (with a black thin tie to go with it, on top of a white shirt), made his emerald eyes even brighter and more beautiful. That's when I noticed a shoe box in his hands, _thank god_.

Edwards expression though was in shock, as soon as he saw me. Probably realising what a miracle worker Alice was that she could make me half decent. He then shook his head and held out the shoe box for me, as I walked carefully down the stairs. It looked like he couldn't say anything, like he was speechless, I had no idea why.

I walked up to him and took the box; he then smiled and said, "Alice said you might need these." While giving me a wink, now I was the speechless one, all I could do was nod my head, Edward looked even more beautiful up close; I was in shock.

I sat down on the last step and carefully put on the shoes Alice had given me. Like the dress they were drop dead gorgeous as well, silver high heels -which scared me, I was _bound_ to fall over, covered in silver diamonds; which went _perfectly_ with the dress. I still pulled a face when I saw them though.

"What's wrong?"Edward asked his face full of concern.

_"_Oh nothing, well just there high heels, and I have_ no_ balance, as you know. This isn't going to end well." I said, putting on a fake laugh at the end.

"Don't worry, I promise not to let go of you all night, not that I would want to." He barely whispered the words into my face, I felt my face flush and my heart rate increase, but I guess by now Edward was used to it. He just chuckled and helped me up, taking my hand in his; then when I stood up he looped his arm into mine.

"Shall we go Miss Swan?" He asked, smiling.

"Indeed we shall!" I replied, trying to not smile like a little girl.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so a quick update :) But not much happens, I wanted to do the family scene in this one, but got toooo carried away writing about Alice, because she is sooo cool to write about :D I hope you don't mind :D**

**And thanks for Ziraaaa again for beta-ing :) even with the scary death threats :L and guys this won't make ANY sense but I HAVE to say it, DANGER BALL KICKS ASS xD, sorry :L**

**I want to say now THANKYOU to the people who review EVERY time it means LOADS :D, and to the people who don;t review PLEASE do.**

**I just made cookies :D So you can have one if you do review :D... or maybe a cyber one ;)**

**I hope you are liking the story so far, and sorry if the chapters are short, its just I like writing them like that, wise I get bored and hardly concentrate:P**

**Btw i've been reading the host and who else LOVES it? It takes ages to get into, but its utterly amazing after that :D Im hooked and can hardly put it down! Also yday it was 2 WEEKS TO NEW MOON :D :D im SOOO excited, cant believe its come around this quick! who else is excited?:D**

**thankyou again to people who do review and PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review more :D cyber cookie up for grabs here ;) :L lol.**

**Laura x**


	8. This isn't a chapter!

**This isn't a chapter, but I just HAD to put this in to APOLIGISE, i just re-read the last chapter and saw soo many mistakes! with words doubled and in the wrong places, im sorry i just had to do this thing to get the italics and stuff and it went completely wrong! I can't change them all at the moment, but I promise i will another day have to delete the chapter and change it. I'm really sorry, and thanks to the people who pointed it out. I promise it won't happen again :)**

**thanks for putting up with me :L**

**Laura**


	9. Chapter 9: Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing :)**

**And I'm sorry about the last chapter mess up, hope this one makes up for it ;)**

* * *

"I hope Alice didn't startle you too much," Edward laughed, taking his eyes off the road, to see my reaction. The only reaction I could pull was fear in my face that he was driving waaaay over the speed limit but still could take his eyes off the road. He must of saw the look, as he looked straight back on to the road.

"No, no she's... fine." I managed to choke out, I felt like I was glued to my seat and going to throw up any second.

Edward chuckled again, which did calm me down a bit, "That's Alice you see, such an annoying little pixie, but you can't help but to love her."

"I agree, she's very beautiful," like you, I wanted to say, but bit my lip down.

"Yeah, she's got a looker of a boy friend as well, he's Jasper, but I suppose Alice has already told you about him. They are head over heels in love with each other." I heard him sigh at the end, I wondered why.

"Yeah, she explained the _whole_ family to me this morning." I laughed with Edward this time, as long as I was looking at his beautiful face, I felt fine and couldn't give a damn about the road.

"Well saves me explaining." He said, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to wink at me, which made my already fast beating nervous heart beat faster.

Edward turned a corner, and to my relief started driving at normal speed; he went through some big black iron gates and then started driving down a long drive. At the end of a drive I could see a big building which looked like a palace. It was made out of cream bricks, and had a fabulous big grand entrance. Edward parked outside the entrance, then gave his keys to the valet; then came around to my door, like a gentleman, opened it, then helped me out of it.

Luckily Edward kept to his promise of keeping hold on to me, I nearly fell while walking up the big stairs, into the grand entrance; but he hung on to me before I could do so. I gave him a smile to say thanks; and he smiled back my favourite crooked smile, which made my heart beat accelerate more. I was already nervous enough. I mean what if Edwards family hated me? Like they hated Tanya? I knew this shouldn't have bothered me, but for some reason it did.

I couldn't help wondering, as we walked through the door, and saw the very posh sign which said "Cullen & Co Party in grand hall today", if people thought that me and Edward were a couple. I mean we certainly did look like one and I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Today I could pretend all I liked; Jacob was banished from my thoughts.

Edward gave our names, to a man dressed in a very posh suit, who then led us to the grand hall. The hall was certainly very big and beautiful and the middle I could see something which looked like a dance floor, I suddenly gasped at it, dancing was _definitely_ not one of my strong points, especially in these heals. I was glad when Edward started to lead me towards one of the many circular tables, which surrounded the dance floor.

Everyone here looked so beautiful and _rich_. I would definitely not fit in here normally, that's when I realised I didn't even know what this ball was for.

"So what is this Ball for?" I asked Edward, as he led me to one of the tables in the middle but at the back, it looked like the most important one.

"My Dad runs it ever year, its charity. Lots of different and important people are here, it gives off a good name for the Cullen family. But most importantly it's important to my Dad, he's a very charitable person and is very dedicated to his charity work." I suddenly remembered what Jacob said yesterday about the Cullen's being horrible people; and didn't get how this could be, especially Edwards Father.

That's when I heard a very high pitch squeal, come from a voice I felt, hadn't heard in years.

"Bellaaa!!!" She squealed again.

"Rosalie!" I squealed back, what the hell was she doing here? Was Jessica here too? I wondered.

I couldn't think about it for long, as she ran straight into me, coming from the table that Edward seemed to be leading me to; and I hugged her instantly back, I could hear Edward laugh behind me.

"So _your_ Edward's date!" She cried, smiling and showing her perfectly white teeth, it had only been a week but I missed Rosalie so much.

"And, Oh my GOD! You must be Emmett's!" I squealed back, now it all made sense!

"Yes, and you must come and meet him!" She cried again, pulling my hand towards the table, again I heard Edward chuckle. Rosalie looked _flawless_, in a long black strapless dress, which showed all the right curves. Her beautiful blonde hair was in perfect long ringlets; and her makeup was perfection, with just the right amount on. I wondered if Alice had done her up as well, but knew she didn't need to as Rose had perfect sense of style and could look very beautiful very easily.

"This is Emmett, Bella! Bella, Emmett", she smiled, introducing me to Emmett, Edwards brother, he like Alice and Edward had the same emerald eyes, but was completely different to them. He was _very_ musclely, even bigger then Jacob, but at the same tiny he looked very cute; he had short black hair and looked very dashing in a grey suit, Rosalie _had_ done well.

"Nice to meet you Bella," He said, smiling a cheeky grin at me and extending a hand.

I smiled back and shook his hand, as I said "You too!"

Edward then took my hand, and showed me too the rest of his family. Firstly Alice and Jasper, Alice looked incredible I didn't understand how she got ready so quick! She was wearing a deep red dress, which went perfectly with her pale white skin. Jasper her boyfriend, looked like a Movie star, there was no other words for him, he had curly blonde shortish hair and looked incredibly handsome in a suit like Edwards. He seemed an extremely nice guy and I could tell already that he thought the _world_ of Alice.

Next Edward introduced me to his parents-the ones I was most scared of. His Mother was Esme, and she seemed to be the only one who didn't have the famous green eyes in the family, instead she had magical brown eyes, the exact same colour as her caramel hair; she seemed extremely lovely and caring and seemed like a wonderful Mother. His Father Carlisle, was just as nice, he did have the emerald eyes, where is 3 children must have inherited theirs from; they contrasted beautifully with his shockingly blonde hair.

Edward then guided us to our seats, so I was sat by him and Alice, which I was pleased about.

He then whispered in my ear, "I need to go with Dad to speak to a few people, you'll be okay here won't you?" He asked, and then looked intently into my eyes for my answer.

I was frozen for a second, by his eyes, then managed to nod my head and smile. He smiled back, and then got up to go with his Dad.

I looked up to see that Rosalie had already moved up a space to sit by me, Alice was staring at me and Esme, Jasper and Emmett seemed to be having a very heated discussion.

I had to ask Alice the first question that came to my mind, "Alice how the heck did you get ready so quick?" I asked in shock, Rose just giggled beside me.

"Oh I have my ways." She smiled and gave me a wink, Alice seemed to be such a mysterious little minx.

"So what's the deal with you and Edward?" Rosalie asked, I quickly saw her give a wink to Alice, which I was obviously not meant to see.

"Err rose, there isn't one. He's not single you know." I spoke, my voice sounding incredibly low and sad.

"So what Bella? He obviously doesn't like her the way he likes you!" Alice said, what the hell was she on about?

"Alice, what are you going on about?" I asked, trying to pull a confused face.

"Well firstly, its small things, like the way he keeps looking at you, every second." She said, looking behind me, I turned around to see Edward was looking at me while talking to an oldish man, he smiled and all I could do was blush, "then it's also bigger things, like well okay you don't know about this, right." I nodded, promising to keep her secret," But Edward tells me _everything_, he always has done, since he was little; and Bella he told me about the "almost" kiss."

I was in shock, Alice knew about that! So what? It didn't change a thing.

"Yeah, probably said it was the biggest mistake of his life." I said, managing to put on a fake laugh. Both Alice and Rosalie gave me a firm look and I immediately shut up.

"Yeah, biggest mistake of his life that he _didn't_ kiss you." Alice suddenly turned around and Rosalie moved back into her seat. I was frozen. Did Alice really just say that? No she was probably just lying, she said it herself she would rather anyone be with Edward, as long as it wasn't Tanya; she probably just wanted me and Edward to get together and lying to make it happen

I couldn't think much longer though as I suddenly felt a person sit next to me and an arm around me.

He must have saw my shocked expression, "Bella, honey are you okay?" He asked me, putting his finger under my chin so I had to look in his eyes, one thing at the moment I really did not want to do.

"err yeah, I'm fine, just something Alice said. I'm fine honestly." I said pulling my face free, he gave me a careful glance, then let me go. He couldn't speak about it anymore, as starters were being put on the table. My tummy rumbled at the food, and I realised that I hadn't eaten a thing today and I was starving.

The food was delicious, nowhere near as good as Edward's food though, but still amazing. Most of it was posh food with name I didn't even understand, but knew exactly what it was when it was on my plate. So in normal language we had carrot soup for starter, lobster for main and banoffe pie for dessert, all three were my favourites so I was very happy. Occasionally the talk at the table was directed at me, but I tried to make this as little as possible. Luckily it was mainly Edward's parents who asked me easy questions like what I was studying at college and where I lived.

After everybody had eaten, many couples started to get up to the dance floor, as a live band started to play music. Every couple on our table ended up going up, until it was just me and Edward.

He took my hand and smiled at me, "May I have this dance Isabella swan?" he almost said it seductively, which increased my heart beat, but also I was terrified to dance, I was sure to make a fool of myself.

"In these heels?" I stated, Edward just stared at me more intently.

"I said I'd keep my promise Bella," he whispered, then stood up, still holding my hand - surely he felt the same electric static I was feeling hold his hand, "Please." That was all he had to say, and I was won over. I nodded him and followed him onto the dance floor.

Almost like fate skipped in, a love song started to play, he took my waists with both hands and I could feel my cheeks blushing and heart rate accelerating, I then carefully put my arms around his neck. I'd never been this close to Edward, God he was _such_ a beautiful man!

Edward led the dance, just so we basically swayed in a circle, which was fine for me. His eyes never left mine and I never wanted them to, this felt like heaven.

"Bella, you know you look incredibly beautiful." He whispered in my ear, I could feel goose bumps up my arm and my face go even redder.

"Thanks, but it's only because of Alice, she's a miracle worker, I swear." I laughed, quoting my words from earlier.

"Alice could have made you look a hobo and you would still look absolutely amazing." All I could was gulp, OH MY GOD, was all that my brain was screaming out at me.

I somehow managed to laugh and say "I highly doubt that."

"I don't" Edward, spoke very quickly, "Would you like to come on a walk with me?"

I nodded, as he led me out of the dance floor, holding my hand, and took me through a door which led outside to a set of beautiful gardens. I gasped at the beauty-ness, Edward just smiled and lead me to a beautiful water fountain. It could of only been 5 o'clock, but it was already starting to show a beautiful summer's evening, we stopped to look at the waterfall, Edward's hand never left mine, whether he realised it or not.

"It's beautiful" I whispered. Edward nodded in agreement.

"It really is, but there is something so much beautiful then that out here." he said, looking at me deeply, like he was trying to hypnotise me, it worked; I was lost in his green emeralds.

"What is it?" Was the only thing I managed to gulp.

"You" he whispered, the next thing I knew was that I was having déjà vu, Edwards head was leaning in towards mine and all I could do was lean towards his as well. My whole mind was screaming Jacob at me, but I didn't care this was EDWARD we were talking about, he really had hypnotised me.

His warm lips were suddenly on mine, moving fiercely against my lips, my lips moved against his just as strongly, my hands instinctively moved into his hair and he put his hands on my back pulling him closer to him. This felt like a dream, it was amazing, his lips felt good; his tongue then entered my mouth and I couldn't help but give out a small moan. He tasted so sweet and nice, I never wanted this to end, I soon realised that Jacobs kiss was _nothing_ compared to this.

We both though eventually had to pull away, breathless and déjà vu occurred again, but this time it was _my_ phone ringing, I quickly looked at caller Id not caring who it was, I wouldn't answer it anyway. But the name on it caught me up short. It was _Jacobs_.

I gave a frantic glare at Edward, who was still holding me closely, what was I doing? This wasn't like me at all, I couldn't just agree to be with a man one day then the next day kiss a different man, it was _wrong_. I was a bad person! Even if it was with Edward. I had to get out of this mess, I couldn't be with Edward at the moment, I needed to get out of here.

So I ran. I ran around the building, hopefully it would leave me onto the long drive, and thankfully it did. I could hear Edward screaming my name behind me, but I couldn't be with him at the moment, I just couldn't.

Still running I picked up the phone to Jacob.

"Jake is it okay if I come around yours?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay first guys, Bella isn't a bad person, of course she dreams about being with Edward, but if she is with a guy she would feel very bad cheating on him, even if it is Edward. So sorry that she had to run!**

**I hoped you liked this chapter- I did :D **

**thanks for the reviews :D PLEASE review again!!! :D **

**thanks to zira for betaing- and helping me work out the next chapter:L**

**Please review :D**

**Laura x**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10:Jacob

**disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does (N) **

**By the way, before you read this I want to apologise, for what happens, I know a LOT of you are going to hate me, but I will explain why afterwards :)**

* * *

Okay maybe ditching Edward and heading straight to Jacobs house was _a very_ bad idea. But I acted on my instincts; I had to weigh options. Firstly there was the fact that Edward was _not_ single, no matter how much I wished him to be, he had Tanya; he could be using me or... no Edward would not do that, but still. There was also Jacob. I would feel so guilty giving Jacob false hope one day, then the next go off and kiss another guy. And to make matters worse it wasn't just _another_ guy, it was Jacob's worse enemy, how cruel could I get?

So I felt bad, _very_ bad; and acted on my impulses that now I _had_ to be with Jake. Even if Edward did dump Tanya for me, I could _never_ do that to Jake, I'd known him _all_ my life, that was wrong; okay sure I didn't even recognise him at Charlie's, but that was because he had changed lots. He was still one of my best friends, and no matter what I could never hurt him, I wouldn't! Not for Edward or anyone.

Edward was my Boss, this had all gotten out of hand; I knew I should of never gone to the ball with him, and being friends with Alice as well was a _big_ mistake. I mean how could I tell her that we couldn't be friends anymore? Especially with Rosalie being her friend too...

So these were all my reasons for doing what I did, it made sense at the time; now I wasn't so sure, as I was stuck outside the Manor; with no transport. Well, I lied a Taxi was coming; but I'd look soo stupid dressed like this. Oh well.

The taxi came, and took me back to Edward's house, I had to get changed first, what would Jake say? So I quickly got undressed, and zipped the dress back into the bag- I would definitely be giving this back, like I would ever wear it again anyway? I put on so old sweats and a t-shirt and tied my hair back into a ponytail, it looked a bit stupid it being all curled; but yet pretty.

I got into my old truck, and just drove, driving always seemed to calm me down, I'd left my mobile at home, to stop getting any calls from Edward- that was the last thing I needed Jake to see at the moment.

I got to Jakes home, and my heart started to beat a bit faster than usual, showing my nerves, I was a rubbish liar and Jake was probably going to see something was wrong. I took a deep breath, then got out of my truck, and knocked on Jakes door.

The door opened instantly, to a very handsome man, with his top off, showing his perfect muscle and abs; I then finally managed to pull my eyes from his torso, too see his grinning smile at me, I, as usual, could not help but smile back- Jake could always calm me down, even if he didn't realise he was doing it.

"Hey Bells, I guess I should still be angry at you, but I can't. It's only been a day and I missed you so much!" He said, pulling me into a vice tight hug, making me feel extremely guilty.

It actually took me by surprise to realise that I had missed him too, not in the same way as when I missed Edward, but I had to realise now that nothing would ever be the same as it was with Edward, " Me too Jake and thanks!"

He then lead me into his lounge, Billy wasn't in sight, I wonder where he was; I shivered at how cold it was for July; and then realised Jake wasn't even wearing a top! "Jake aren't you cold man?!" I asked, a little bit startled.

"Nah, I never get cold Bells, don't know why, guess it was the way I was raised up." He replied, while still smiling and taking a seat on the small love seat. He patted the seat next to him and I joined him, he put his arm around me and again I felt a tang of guilty-ness, but the rest was pleasure -Jake really was warm.

"Where's Billy?" I asked, looking around the room for him.

"Oh he went out, as soon as you called, left something in the oven though, just for us" he winked at me, increasing my heart beat by a margin, nothing compared to what Edward to do to me. It was only then that I realised I could smell something nice cooking, I wasn't one bit hungry after the lunch I had, but I couldn't tell Jake that.

"Hmm, smells good." I tried to smile, at least.

"Yeah should be done, wait here a sec." He then bent down and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and went into the tiny kitchen. I could feel the blood rush to my cheek immediately, but didn't care; this is how I_ should _feel around Jake.

I heard a lot of bangs and swearing coming from the kitchen, and wondered if I should go and help him, but he came back as soon as I was going to offer, smiling his head off as per usual.

"Ready" He chirped, then turned the lights off in the kitchen, which was a little weird to be honest. I stood up though and followed him into the kitchen.

Poor Jake, he'd tried so hard, it was obvious. He had put candle on the table, gotten the posh cutlery out with a big bowl of what looked like cottage pie in the middle, with our plates either side. I couldn't ignore the fact on how guilty this made me feel, but just pushed it to the back of my head.

"Wow, Jake, you really shouldn't have gone to all this effort." It was nowhere near as amazing as how Edward had done his table, the night before; but was very cute and unique, like Jake.

I felt even calmer during the meal, as me and Jake talked about normal stuff; which Jake made interesting. I asked him what he'd done today, instantly regretting it as he was sure to ask me the same question. Luckily he got so carried away talking about his "new project", something about a car, which half of it I didn't understand, but nodded and looked interested anyway. By the time he finished talking about it, we had both finished our meals, I felt very sick and full, but tried very hard not to show it.

Jakes eyes then creased up into slits, which I remembered he only pulled when he was worried about something.

"Bella." He almost whispered to me, my heart beat faster at the tone of his voice.

"Yes" I whispered back, his eyes were locked onto mine, they looked so intent and serious - so unlike Jacob.

"I was just wondering... well obviously we can be what you want... I was only wondering... you know..." Jacob started to babble, like Edward did when he was nervous. Oh my god, I really needed to _stop _comparing Edward to Jake.

"Spit it out Jake!" I teased and interrupted him; my heart couldn't be doing with it.

"Okay fine, I was just wondering, well what are we Bella?" he sighed.

I was completely lost, "What do you mean?"

_"Well _what are_ we_? Like boyfriend or girlfriend, or what?" This caught me up short, but I always did know our relationship was more than just friends.

"Well, if you want us to be Jake." His face immediately lit up when I said these words, which I was glad of, Jake could definitely be my antidote to Edward.

_I_ smiled too, "Yes, I would, very much Bella. Your an amazing women, and I can't believe it's taken me this long to ask you.", and I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to realise how much I really cared about Jake, but for some reason it still felt_ wrong. _Like this wasn't what was meant to happen, like I was doing this with the wrong man, in the wrongplace. I quickly shoved these thoughts to the back of my mind.

While I was thinking this through, I hadn't seen Jake get up and he was now hovering above my head, he then picked me up from my chair so that my legs were around his waist, the next thing I knew, his warm lips were against mine. They were at first very soft against my lips, then they were very fast and rough; my lips joined in dancing around his, until I could feel his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth, I let him in and groaned slightly and the feel of his warm tongue in my mouth. It felt so different to Edward's, not as nice, but again I put his thoughts to the back of my mind. My hands quickly found his hair and gripped it tightly, it was so warm and soft, the next thing I knew was that I was being thrown onto a soft bed. I hadn't even noticed Jake had moved me and him from the Kitchen; I was too wrapped up in his kisses.

He put his body on top of mine and my hands started to rub against his torso and abs, they were so big and strong, nothing on Edward's. His hands were all over me, stroking my hair, then my face, then even further down. I didn't even know what i was doing, just acting on my instincts, and my instincts told me I was going to have sex with Jake tonight. We were both so breathless and tired, but neither of us cared at all. It felt wrong, but deep down I knew this was somehow right, it_ had _to be.

"Okay," He smiled, as he took off his trousers and pants, while undressing me naked...

* * *

**A/N: Okay I AM sorry! really :( but this is the way the story HAS to go, I promise :) It will work out best in the end :)**

**Also I know a few are you are going to be like, what they just go together and they are already having sex? sluts.. But they aren't because they have known each other since Jake was born, its different, they've had years and years to get to know each other. Pm if you have any more queries :) or if u just wana chat :)**

**Im also sorry about my dreadful writing near the end,, im not very good writing even very weak smut like that :L i am only 15 to be fair tho ;)**

**Im sorry for like a weeek without an update as well D: but ive been sooooooooo busy this week :( sorry, but to make up ill probz update 2mrw :) if i do all my revision :)**

**again im sorry for this chapter, and dont slate me too much D: i promise u jacob and bella wont last long ;) and that ed and bella WILL get togther :D**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE review :D the more u review, that faster i update! and im gna stick to that now, so review as much as poss :) it means a lot :)**

**thankss, Laura x**


	11. Chapter 11: Making emmends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**I wana say first THANKYOU for all ur wonderful pm's and reviews, and im sorry for really mucking up the last chapter :( it wont happen again! thankyou tho guys seriously :D and i think this is chapter 10 ive really muddled them all up now :L anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

__

The hot water splashed my back, in all the right places, calming me down, I sighed at the feel of it. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, then got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around me. I could hear from my en-suite my mobile going off, I quickly ran to see who it was.

A wave of guilt spread across me when I saw the name on the screen, how could I speak to him now? Didn't he think that last night was a mistake as well? Because it was, it shouldn't of happened, not so soon; sure we'd known each other since Jake was born, but we only started to go out last night! How stupid and slutty could I get?

I'd left his house last night, as soon as I could, scared Billy would come back; but I wanted to leave late enough so that Edward was in bed, I couldn't handle him as well. I just needed to clear my head, it seemed all last night I was just trying to prove to myself that Edward could be forgotten about easily. Now I realised how wrong it was to use Jake like that! But I didn't even know that at the time, that was what I was doing. Nothing made sense to me then.

It was all too clear now, I was in love with Edward; and me comparing him to Jacob all last night just proved it. But I couldn't love Edward! He was my boss, he wasn't single and neither was I. But then I couldn't afford to leave this job, I_ needed_ the money.

So for the next 2 weeks, I acted how Edward had acted with me, after the "almost kiss", yes it seemed childish and very un-like me, but it was the only way I could deal with things at the moment. I spoke to him only when I needed to, and after 2 days he got the idea of what I was doing and did the same. He never questioned be about the kiss, or why I was acting like this, I guess he must of respected my feelings, but I still felt a tang of sadness when he gave up trying to speak to me; and guilt, Edward didn't deserve any of this, I was being cruel and horrible, but I just didn't know what else to do.

I spent the weekends at Jakes house, and occasionally Charlie's, Jake agreed with me that we maybe did rush things, but he has no regrets; this of course made me feel worse, but I tried to push these thoughts out of my head.

I cleaned as usual in the weekdays, occasionally going to the shops to stock up, I ate tea way before Edward came, then usually read in my bedroom until I fell asleep. The only time I saw him was breakfast, and that was very brief, with just a hello and a goodbye. But I told myself, this was how a cleaner and boss's relationship should be like.

**Edward POV:**

I didn't know what to do any more, I'd tried my best, but Bella didn't want to know I even existed, let alone talk to me. I wondered why she was still here, cleaning my house for me, she obviously needed the job badly.

It pained me so much to see her like this; it reminded me of what I was like, after we nearly kissed before. I came to the conclusion that kissing her that day was a bad idea, but I could not help it, she looked so beautiful in the crystal dress, she looks absolutely gorgeous usually, but in that dress- I could not take my eyes off her the whole night. I know now that she obliviously does not like me the way I like her, but then why did she kiss me back so strongly and lovingly, like she wanted more, like she loved kissing me. She was smiling after that kiss, she looked so happy and so was I, but then her phone went off, and whoever it was made her stop and run off... And I still now don't know why, who could of it been for her to react that badly?

_So this whole_ situation was getting out of hand, she was my employee and we needed a better relationship then this, we needed to at least talk to each other. So I decided I _will_ amend things.

It was breakfast time, the only time I saw Bella's beautiful face or hear her perfect voice, the best time to ask her.

Today she wore a pale blue long sleeved top with loose jeans, I always loved her sense of style, she always wore rough clothes but didn't care! So unlike Tanya.

"Good Morning Bella." I said to her, her face immediately dropped when she heard the kindness in my voice, she was _not_ expecting this.

"Hi..." She barely said the word; it pulled a heartbreaking twist in my heart.

"Bella, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" it was a Saturday, so she was probably out-well wherever she went at the weekend, I didn't have a clue. But my question pulled her up short again, her face for a second was wide with shock; then she recomposed herself to answer me.

"I don't know..."Again she barely said the words and the last word turned to a mumble as soon as she said it.

"Please Bella, it would mean a lot." I took her hand, to make her chocolate swirls look into my eyes; trying to put on my best pleading look, but was too caught up in the beauty of her prefect face and eyes, she really was stunning.

"Okay..." She could yet again barely say the words, like she was hypnotised by me; which was stupid obviously, she was probably thinking on how to get out of it.

"Thank you, is 7 okay? I'll cook" I winked at her, and saw her cheek blush slightly, oh how I'd miss her blush; she looked even more beautiful when she did-if that was possible.

"Yes." I decided to let go of her hand, thinking that I'd pushed her far enough for now. She smiled at me, a smile I'd missed most about Bella, it lit her whole face, made her seem like a goddess; and then left the room.

I just stared at where her empty space was, thinking about tonight, tonight I _would_ make everything back to normal, I'd rather Bella be at least okay to talk to me than like this. God I wished she would be anything but like she was now...

I then remembered that I had a date with Tanya tonight, so got up to go into my office to cancel plans with her; I know that my intentions were all in the wrong order, but I really would do_ anything_ to make it up to Bella.

**Bella POV:**

Eurghh! Could anything worse of happened! How could I have dinner with Edward, when I could hardly_ talk t_o him? No. This was stupid, getting_ beyond_ ridiculous now, Edward was my boss and I _should _be able to at least talk to him! I was being childish and it had gone on for nearly 3 weeks now! I only had 2 weeks, before I went back to Pheonix and I wanted to leave Edward on_good_ terms. I would try my best tonight to make everything okay.

Two people who I doubt I'd ever be on good terms with were Alice and Rosalie. They called me about a million times the 1st week after the ball, but I never answered any of their calls or replied to any of their texts. I was being stupid, I know, but I knew what they were going to ask and say, and at the time I just couldn't deal with talking to them about it. I know they didn't deserve this, especially with no explanation, but what could I say?

I was a little glad and sad when they stopped calling me, after a week and a half after the ball. I heard nothing from them now, I'm surprised that Alice didn't call Edward to check on me, but then knew instantly that if she did, Edward would never talk to me about it either.

The only two people I talked to were Renee and Jessica, because they were the only two who knew nothing on what was going on. Renee was as happy as ever, talking non-stop, mainly about Phil and some of what disastrous things she'd done in the week, she made me laugh lots and for that I was thankful.

Jessica, wasn't so good, her boyfriend - Mike, had just split up from their nearly 5 year relationship, they'd been together since high school and to me I thought was the_ perfect_ couple. But Jess had gotten pregnant, and jess being jess could _never_ have an abortion- like me, so decided to keep the baby, this stressed Mike out to the limit, so he left her. This wasn't the worst part though, the stress of Mike leaving Jess had caused her to have a miscarriage, but it had gone terribly wrong somehow- I didn't ask for the _exact_ details, but it ended up that to save Jess's life her womb had to be taken out; which was the worst thing that could _ever_ happen to poor Jessica. She _loved _children and her biggest dream was to have a million kids of her own; and now this was painfully taken away from her, she was in pieces. I offered to come help her and see her, but she insisted I didn't saying that she couldn't se_e __anyone_ at the moment.

I felt awful for her,_ more_ than awful, I couldn't think of a worse thing happen to Jessica then this; someone somewhere really hated her for some reason.

Anyway, so this all helped to get my mind off of _my_ issues, but now nothing could take my mind off of tonight. I had to ring Jake to say I'd be busy tonight, thankfully he believed me when I said I was seeing some old friends, it hurt to lie to him but I could hardly tell him the truth.

I decided to visit Charlie in the day, as I hadn't seen him for a while, he was the same as usual, we never chatted much just sat there and watched T.V normally, but it was enough, it was good to be with someone and to just sit then fill the room with pointless chatter.

It all too quickly came nearer and nearer to 7, so I said my goodbyes to Charlie and left to get ready. I didn't have a clue what to wear, missing Rosalie and Alice who could have helped me out so much. I decided that after tonight I would phone them and apologise, if I could do so with Edward then I could with them too. I'd been very stupid.

I could smell something delicious cooking, so decided to wear a dark blue blouse and a black skirt, I looked well dressed-but not too well dressed. It was perfect.

I went downstairs to see the most gorgeous man in my life. Edward was wearing a black shirt, which went perfectly with his pale skin, along with some very tight fitting black trousers. He was _perfection_.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, so I know the last chapter was very umm werid? and unlike Bella, but it will make sense later on :) i PROMISE bella has NO baby with jake :L :)**

**The next chapter is going to be VERY dramatic and im going to make it longer :) so that i can properly explain it all (dw u will understand wen u read it ;))**

**It may be updated 2mrw, Im not 100% sure yet, as I got up VERY early - no lie in :'( to do this one for you, to make up for yday :)**

**and thankyou zira for betaing so early in the morning :L**

**I planned to write a ton more stuff in here, but forgotten it all :L oh well :L**

**i want to say thanks again XD and im sorryy for the last muck up :) and PLEASE review :D**

**Laura xx**

**p.s for some reason ff writing thingy is playing up BIG time: so sorry for any mistakes or anything, its really annoying me:**


	12. Chapter 12: Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

* * *

__

Edward had yet again, out done his self on the table decorations, it looked so beautiful and romantic - I wondered if Alice helped. I knew he only did all of this, so that I would talk to him again, but a bit of me hoped that it was something more then that.

He had cooked a mouth watering steak stew, which I ate extremely quickly, as I'd only had a sandwich that day. Edward smiled my favourite crooked grin at me, while I was eating so quickly and I couldn't help but smile back, this time I only blushed slightly at his grin - I was getting better, but did I _want_ to get better?

"Bella, I would like to show you a place after dinner, is it okay if we go out?" he asked very politely, which made me grin even more. Yes me and Edward were talking fine again, before he took the plates out for our dinner I apologised to him for being a moody cow and for some strange reason he apologised as well. It was so easy to just go back to normal with Edward, after an argument- I liked it.

"Sure" I replied, bringing back his grin, "Where to though?" It was almost dark outside and even though it was summer I knew that it would be freezing outside, this was Forks.

"Just a little place of mine." He smirked, while bending his head down to eat some more dinner, I was already finished though and full to the brim.

"Okay." I answered, sound cautious.

Edward soon finished his dinner, and together we both cleaned up while chatting about what we'd been getting up to. Edward, "unfortunately" said that Tanya was very ill, and she'd been yesterday to the hospital to get some tests taken, which they would find out the results to, I felt a bit guilty about it, but not too much -Tanya was a _bitch_ and Edward didn't seem _that_ worried about it.

After we finished cleaning up, Edward went upstairs to "get some things" and I went to go get a coat-better to be prepared than not.

Edward came back downstairs with two blankets and two pillows, which made me very curious.

"Err, Edward_ where_ are we going?" I asked, pulling a puzzled face, which he just laughed at.

He stroked my cheek, causing me to blush, which made him laugh again and said," You'll find out soon honey."

With that he took my hand and led me to his garage, which scared me a bit because I hated Edwards manic driving, but would never say no to it. He opened the passenger door to one of his cars, I couldn't see which one it was too dark, and I got into the seat. He then very quickly came into the drivers seat and pressed a button on a remote to open his garage door, the drove out, closing it behind him.

"Going to tell me where yet?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"Bella, I swear..." then he stopped mid-sentence like he was going to say something, but changed it and shook his head smiling, "No not yet, soon I promise, do you trust me?".

He looked away from where he was driving to look deeply into my eyes, his emeralds shone so brightly in the darkness- it caught my breath.

"Yes." was the only thing I could whisper back, which made him smile, and then thankfully he looked where he was driving.

After 5 minutes he stopped outside a field and a gate, why were we here? I wondered. He came around and opened my door, taking my hand again. He then got a handkerchief from his pocket and put it around my eyes. I began to protest but he stopped me, with a kiss on a cheek.

"Shhh, Bella it's okay, I want this to be a_ surprise._" I couldn't say anything after that, my cheek felt like it was melting, god his kisses were so good.

He put his arm around my waist, giving me good shivers -which he again chuckled at, Jesus I was so embarrassing, then lead me across a very uneven path, telling me where to be careful and sometimes even lifting me up, his arms felt so good around mine. Okay they weren't musclely like Jakes, but they were still extremely strong and fitted around my waist better, like they were designed to go there.

Eventually we stopped, I sighed in relief, making Edward chuckle-which warmed my heart. It wasn't actually that cold at all; I didn't really need the coat.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off." Edward chuckled again; I took the blindfold off, with help from him.

It took a moment for my eyes to focus, but when they did I gasped in shock. It was _beautiful_. Edward had taken me to an absolutely gorgeous meadow, we were on a hill so that we could look down on it, it was absolutely amazing, I don't think that I'd ever seen such a beautiful view - not even in the movies. In the background I could see Edwards grand house - so this must have been one of the meadows behind his house, it looked even more amazing from this angle.

"Wow." I barely whispered the words; I was still in shock of the view.

"I know," I could hear the smile in Edward's voice, "it's my favourite place ever, I've never shown it to anyone, I come here loads, just to relax and think things over."

"It's just...amazing." Again the words were a whisper, I was still hypnotised by the view.

"I'm _very glad _you like it Bella." Edward replied, pulling me towards him so I could look into his emerald green eyes, of course the beauty of the meadow, was nothing compared to Edward's eyes and I smiled at the thought. I only noticed now, that Edward's arm was still around me, it felt so good and _right_.

"Dance with me Bella." Edward said very seductively.

"I ... err ... umm we have no music." I could barely say the words, to overwhelmed by what was going on- surely this was just another one of my dreams.

"Who need music?" Edward laughed, while putting his other hand around my waist; I smiled and put both my arms round his neck. It was torture for them, they just wanted to jump into Edwards hair and feel it, luckily I stopped them before they could.

We danced for what felt like forever, just staring into each other's eyes, it was _heaven_, I never wanted this moment to end, never ever. Edward also started to hum a beautiful tune, which sounded a bit like a lullaby, it was amazing.

I hadn't realised how dark it had gotten or cold, so shivered subconsciously. Edwards face suddenly filled with concern.

"Lets stop dancing; I've got a few blankets we could use instead." This felt like a very good idea, as now that he had pulled me out of trance I really did feel the cold, why did Forks have to be so cold?

Edward had put all the things he brought, by a very old but beautiful tree, with a massive stomp. He went over there, still holding my hand pulling me along with him, he pulled out the two blankets giving one to me. He then sat by the tree- leaning against the stump, and patted the space by him so I would join; the stump was thankfully big enough for both of us to lean on it. Edward put his arm around me, causing my heart beat to race, but I knew he was only doing this so I wouldn't get cold, he really was a proper gentlemen.

I looked into the meadow below us, it was even more beautiful in the darkness; the sky though was the most beautiful. It was filled with a million tiny sparkling diamond stars and reminded me of the ball dress that Alice had given me.

This moment was amazing, I snuggled closer into Edward, it felt so nice, I was more than content here, I don't think I had ever been happier, it was_ amazing._

"Bella." Edward whispered, but there was something about the tone in his voice that I didn't like.

"Yes," I asked cautiously, my heart beating so fast at the thought of what he was going to say.

"That day, at the ball, when you ran away. I never asked, but it's been eating me alive. Why_ did_ you run? Did you regret the kiss, or what?" Shit. I had not been expecting this, what could I say? My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, and I instantly stiffened.

Edward must have felt it, he used his free hand to rub my cheek, while say "Hey you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just want to know _if_ you did regret it or not, because well... I didn't."

Oh my God! Could this night get_ any_ better?! Surely I was dreaming, but the soft fell of his fingers stroking my cheek, and my blushed cheek felt too real.

"Of course I didn't Edward, quite the opposite actually." And with that, he pulled my face so I was looking straight at me, and started kissing me, no slow start this time, just full force and full passion; I kissed back with the same force, my insides melted.

His hands were all over my body, trying to feel every part of me; my hands did the same, but mainly tugging his hair. Soon, he was on top of me, one blanket was underneath us and one was on top. We were soon very breathless, so Edward started to kiss down my throat to let me catch my breath. I soon pulled him back up though, this time there was no phones, nothing to interrupt us, and it was heaven.

My mind was screaming at me Jacob! But I put it to rest, I knew I loved Edward, not Jake, I'd been cruel to Jake long enough, I would end it with him as soon as I could, even if Edward didn't want to continue _this r_elationship, so I already felt mean enough for being cruel to Jacob. I loved Jake, yes but now I realised only as a friend, that's_why_ it felt wrong when I kissed him and had sex with him, but I could hardly stop him, how weird would that look?

I was soo undressing Edwards black shirt, feeling his tight abs under my hands, god they felt so good, his hands had already undone my blouse, and were caressing my breasts-that felt even better. I unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers and he did the same for me...

* * *

The bright sun, woke me up, I was so unused to seeing the sun that it never woke me up any more. That's when I realised that I was outside, and it was Edwards arms, that were the tight pulling around my chest. I thought last night had been a dream, a brilliant most perfect dream ever, but the hands and peaceful snoring behind me told me this was not some dream. I didn't want to move an inch, scared I would wake Edward, so stared at the beautiful sunny and meadow and cloudless sky; what a perfect thing to wake up from a perfect night. Could this get any better?

Last night had been _amazing_ every moment of it was_ perfect_, I felt like I was going to explode with happiness by the end of it, and I never thought I'd be able to sleep, but Edward hummed into my ear the same lullaby that we danced to, which instantly put me to sleep. He was completely amazing.

The sun was high up in the sky, so it must of been at least midday, I didn't care though, I could stay forever like this; I was just worried what Edward's reaction would be to last night, what _if_ that happened. But Edward _wasn't_ that type of guy, he proved that to me last night.

A phone, of all things, started to vibrate and make a muted noise in Edwards pocket, which was under my back, it tickled and I couldn't help but laugh. This unfortunately woke up Edward as I felt him groan and move underneath me.

"Oh what a beautiful sound to wake up to." He murmured, again I could hear the smile in his voice, it made me smile too - so last night_ wasn't_ a mistake to him, my heart did a little flutter at the thought.

"It's your phone." I giggled back, moving my head so I could see his perfect face; he still wasn't fully awake but looked so sexy in a half dazed expression. He yawned, and then got his phone out of his pocket; he sighed when he saw the name, and then put it on the floor.

"Who is it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Tanya." He huffed, "But to be honest, I don't want to speak to her at the moment, I don't ever want to speak to anyone again apart from you." He whispered, while his fingers were tracing my face, making it feel all tingly.

"Neither do I." I whispered back, again hypnotised by his eyes and how the sun sparkled off them perfectly, making them sparkle even more.

He smiled at my reply, then groaned again when his phone went off again, "I better get this." He mumbled, taking his fingers off my face and reaching for his phone.

"Yes Tanya," He huffed, pulling the phone to his ear, "What? ... Wait.... okay.... does it_ have_ to be now?....... Okay I'll be there as soon as I can... yeah bye."

He moaned and pulled a big sigh, "Tanya's got her test results back and she's crying her eyes out, she won't tell me what's wrong on the phone apparently I _have_ to see her. Its probaly nothing, she _likes_ to overreact." I pulled a sad face as soon as I heard that he had to go, Tanya always had to ruin everything!" Hey, Bella I'll be back soon I promised," he said, planting a big kiss on my lips, I didn't want him to stop, but he pulled away to speak again," look, I'm going to break up with Tanya today okay. I love _you_ Bella, I want to spend every day of my life with you." I couldn't help but pull the biggest grin ever; this is _all_ I ever wanted to hear and more! Every day with _Edward_, my body tingled at the thought.

Edward smiled a big grin back, and kissed me again, this time a lot deeper and more passionately, this time though I pulled away, he wouldn't let me though, moaning and pulling my head closer to his when I tried to pull away, I couldn't help but kiss back, but knew that I had to stop him so that I could speak, " Wait.... Edward no!" I laughed, in between his groans and pulling me towards him, "Edward please" I pleaded.

He finally pulled away, giving me a very sexy look, but yet with a tad bit of annoyance, and sighed, "This better be good Bella, I don't want to waste a second with you."

I smiled brightly at him, "Me neither, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much I want to be with you Edward, your my everything now." He stroked my cheek again, smiling, causing me to blush.

"Don't worry Bella, we_ will_ be I promise." Edward said, then sighed looking at his watch, "Come on we better get going, don't want Tanya waiting any longer," He chuckled to himself, while pulling me up with him.

He kissed me again, then took my hand and took me back to the car; the clean air had made me feel so good and refreshed.

Edward didn't drive as fast back to the house as he usually did, which surprised me a bit. I spent the whole time looking at his face, trying to memorise every detail, every little dent and bone, all of it was perfection to me. He must have seen me, as he gave me a sly wink and smile a few times; I'd never seen him look happier, I'd never been happier in my life.

All too soon though we got back to the house and Edward gave me a quick kiss bye, then went. I sighed heavily when he went, what was I to do now? I decided a shower was probably a good idea and some breakfast- well lunch now.

So I took a shower and got changed, then went downstairs to get something to eat, but my tummy was still in butterflies, so I couldn't eat much. It had been half an hour and he still wasn't here! Where was he?

I stared at the clock for another 15 minutes, but couldn't keep still any longer, so decided to vacuum. It sounded weird but vacuuming helped to calm me.

An hour later and I had vacuumed the whole of downstairs, it felt silly that I thought I could ever got lost here, it was so easy to find any place I wanted to go now, except the turret. Edward though still wasn't here, I wondered what was keeping him so long. It was probably Tanya crying here eyes out, beginning for him back, I laughed at the thought, who had won now!

I really didn't have anything else to do, but read, so headed for the stairs, to my bedroom; I stopped halfway remembering about Edward's library. I hadn't been in there for weeks - I'd been too scared to. So I skipped along to the library, picking out one of my favourite books - Pride and Prejudice, then sat on my favourite black leather chair.

I read for what felt like hours, totally lost in the book. That's when I heard the door creak a bit; I instantly jumped up at the sound and ran to the door, giving the person on the other side a massive hug. But Edward didn't hug back, which was very weird- what had happened? I pulled back to look at his face and was shocked at what I saw.

His whole face was dead, completely dead of any emotion, he was staring at something behind me but I knew his eyes weren't focused on anything.

"Bella, I'm...soo.,. sorry." He whispered the words, with no emotion, just like his face.

"W-w-what is it Edward?" I cried back, my heart was jumping faster, panicked at what he was going to say.

"I... I... I can't do this anymore Bella." He still wasn't looking at me his whole body limp. My heart fell and broke to a million pieces at these words, what had happened?

"What happened Edward." I tried to keep my voice stern, but it broke on the last word.

He just shook his head, then finally looked at me, his face was so pained, it killed me, "Tanya... Tanya.." he still just shook his head, staring at me," Tanya has cancer... breast cancer... Bella."

_"Oh." was all I could say, I had not been expecting this; but surely this wasn't __his_ problem anymore? Okay I was being a bit heartless, but Tanya would recover and be fine.

"I can't, I just can't leave her Bella, she's so sick, I'm sorry." With that he left the room, and I heard him go up the stairs, probably going into the turret.

I felt my knees buckle underneath me and I fell onto the floor, but I didn't care, I couldn't feel anything at the moment, just my aching heart - it hurt so much. I couldn't even cry, I was still in shock.

There was only thing I was certain of, I had to leave, I had to get out of Forks fast and quick, I cannot stay here anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm not going to lie, I did cry writing the ending to this chapter, and I'm sorry for ending it like this, but its just the way the story goes :) But on the contrary I felt soo happy writing the middle and beginning they are FINALLY together :) and Im sorry for any Jacob lovers, but this IS a bella and edward story, so she was going to have to hurt/leave him some time. and I didn't just write Jake into the story so I could hurt him, his part plays a vital role later on -as you will find out :)**

**And yeah Bella did have sex (again) with another man, but can you blame her, its EDWARD! I would of, if I was her :L**

**Also Edward ISNT mean guy, he's a gentlemen, so could NEVER leave Tanya, when she really needed him, even for Bella.**

**So a veryyy quick update and my longest chapter yet- and for most of it I enjoyed writing this chapter the most :) I hoped you liked it :D**

**thanks for the reviews and PLEASEE review!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D (and sorry for ziras stupid reviews :L but you gotta admit they are funny:L ) and thanks for zira for betaing-during x factor D:**

**thankss :) and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D love you all**

**Laura x :)**

**p.s sorry if the italics are messed up but they wont save how i tell them too :(**


	13. Chapter 14: Never Think

**Disclaimer: Okay Im getting bored of writing this : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THROUGHOUT THE STORY - Stephanie Meyer does, God bless her.**

**Also Im going to start adding song lyrics before a chapter, just because I get some of my inspiration from them and some songs I hear and feel wow thats exaclty how so and so is feeling in my ff :)**

**so to start off a one from the man himself :) rpatz :) (it doesn't really go with the story, but oh well :p) **

**Robert Pattinson- Never think**

_Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love_

Girl save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
And before nothing can be done

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on 

**So maybe ill do songs every chapter, maybe not -let me know :) anyway, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Edward ****POV****:**

This was it. This was happiness. This was what _true_ happiness really felt like! And I loved it! I had Bella, I had my world, what else did I need now? Everything was _perfect_.

Of course, for me nothing good ever lasted long and I should of known something like this was bound to happen; but how could I think of anything else when I had the most beautiful, amazing girl in my arms?

And trust this badness to come from Tanya.

I was lost. I was stuck. What could I do? I couldn't let Bella, just go; she was everything I ever wanted and more. But then I couldn't just leave a sick woman all alone, that would be wrong. So I had to do the hardest thing that I'd ever done in my life, nothing even came to close to this. Nothing.

I wanted to crawl in a whole and die. What was Bella going to do now? I'd been so cruel and harsh to her! I knew she would understand though, this was Bella, even knowing her for such a short period, I knew how kind and thoughtful she was. I just prayed now that she didn't do something to drastic.

I ran to my turret, without even really thinking about it, it was _my_ space, the only place I could be me and where no one else could disturb me, I even had banned Tanya from ever coming in here. Of course she had a big hissy fit, but that was not unusual for her. I wonder what I ever saw in her? Sure she was beautiful and most men would of been over the moon to be going out with her. But I never was, never fully satisfied. My family hated her- especially Alice; but at the time I didn't see how I could give Tanya up, no one ever compared to her beauty.

But back then, I was a selfish git who just looked for _beauty_ in women, only now did I realise there was so, so very much more. So much more that Tanya, didn't have; she was rude and arrogant, cared about her figure way to much and was selfish. She didn't care for anyone but herself, she was so mean to Bella and most of all she was a child, a child who screamed and had massive temper tantrums, if she didn't get her own way. She didn't care how embarrassing she was, and she frequently embarrassed me more then once.

All of these bad qualities made me question, why I was still with her? But she was sick, extremely sick; I'd never seen her so upset before or _scared. _Actually I'd never seen her scared before in my life. The doctor said the cancer had spread and developed quite far. What kind of man would I be to leave her all alone now? When she could die! I wouldn't do that even to my worse enemy.

Because she _would_ die alone. It wasn't just my family who hated Tanya, it was anyone who ever came across her; she lost everyone, her friends and family thanks to her rudeness. Except _me_. I tried to make her make new friends, but she was too up her own ass to, she wouldn't even meet _my_ friends, saying "We've got each other, who else do I need?". I thought this romantic at the time, now it just made me feel sick to the bone. No I wouldn't let her cope with this all alone, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't hate every second of this.

I finally got up to my turret, but could suddenly hear Bella's sob's from downstairs, they _broke_ my heart, no they broke every little bit of me. So I slammed the door shut behind me, trying to block it out, it didn't work. I wanted to kill myself, no worse I wanted to kill _Tanya_. No, it wasn't Tanya's fault she was ill, it just made me feel better blaming it on her. It took all of my will power, from running down stairs and holding Bella as close to me as I could and telling her it would all be okay. Because it wouldn't be okay.

The actual main reason that I never let people in here, was because it was so darn messy, Bella would have a heart attack and Alice would probably kill herself with shock. Just imagining Bella's face in my head for a second, hurt me, broke me even. I couldn't even feel my heart any more, there was just emptiness.

I walked over to my CD player, switching it on, listening to the soft classical music play; it was the only thing that really calmed me. I could hear Bella walking up the stairs- it sounded more like she was dragging herself, and thankfully she did not come in here but went into her own room. It was strange, this house was so big, but I could hear every movement inside it, it was like I was _attuned_ to it.

I tried to distract myself, to think of anything _but_ Bella, but it didn't work, every little thing reminded me of her and this just made me feel worse. I could feel a little drop of coldness fall down my cheek, which I then realised was a tear. I was crying. It felt odd, I _so_ rarely cried, but this time crying felt like the right thing to do, so I let all the tears come gushing down face, it felt like I'd been holding them up for eternity, maybe I had. I ended up eventually crying myself to sleep.

***

I woke up to the sound of a very old truck or car leaving my drive, it took my a few seconds for my brain to function; but as soon as realisation hit in I ran to the window. Yup. It was Bella. Where was she going? Had she gone forever? Without even a word? Okay, so maybe I deserved that, but still.

I knocked my head against the wall a few times, trying to knock out the memories of yesterday; but they wouldn't go and neither would my anger. I only stopped at the sound of my stomach rumbling, realising that I hadn't eaten all of yesterday and was starving.

_Well better get on with trying to live a normal again, as soon as possible,_ I thought to myself, while walking downstairs to the kitchen. The house felt so empty, like it knew too that Bella was gone, it felt so _wrong_.

I stopped up short when I saw a piece of paper on top of the island, I quickly ran over to it, hoping it said that she was coming back. But my empty heart seemed to plummet to the ground when I saw what it said.

_I love you. I'm sorry Edward, I just _can't_ stay here any longer, I understand though, everything. Bella x_

I could feel the tears falling down my face again, but this time with a fuller force, Bella was gone! Gone forever!

I screamed in agony, while pulling anything I could on to the floor. She was GONE! The love of my life! Gone for ever! Because of ME! I hated myself! How could I of let her go?!

I only stopped, when I realised I was being as childish as Tanya.

Tanya. Sugar! It was her first set of treatment today, the Doctors had said that her cancer needed treating as soon as possible, I promised her I would go with her, at 11. What time was it now? I looked at the clock Bella had very cleverly put up in the kitchen - sighing and feeling my chest explode at just thinking about her and saw it was half 10. I quickly grabbed my keys and headed out towards the garage door.

Part of me wanted to go after Bella, stop her from leaving me, just to see her once more! But I had made my decision and now I _had_ to keep to it.

* * *

**A/n: Okay short chapter but STUPID FLAMING FAN FICTION HAS BEEN PLAYING UP ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DAY :( or is that just me?**

**anyway, I feel that edward is a man of few words so, shorter chapter :) sorry, and also sorry if he was too over the top in the beginning, but he had just lost his soul mate, how would you feel? Okay so it was his fault, but eddie aint a bad guy, he isnt going to dump a person who is very ill? sorry guys.**

**I decided to do this chapter like this, because we aint going to hear from edward in a while, i know bummer (N) but trust me, it isnt all going to go peachy with bella ;)**

**sorry also if i write edward badly, its actually realy weird and hard to write in his pov, i hope i did him justice :)**

**anyway omg 5 days too new moonnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!1 am i like the only one excited?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :D**

**and btw i didnt have a beta for this one, as shes away and it was such a short chapter I thought i could do it, if i did do badly i apologise now :)**

**and im sorry that Tanya had to get breast cancer, just she had to have sme illness and my beta- zira knows alot about breast cancer (for various reasons) so it was the easiest to do :) and im sorry that bella and edward cant get together, but come on i cant finish a story after 11 chapters? theres soooooooooo much drama and stuff happening first! so sorry guys but ur in for a long wait (N) but a good wait :D honestt :)**

**anyway PLEASE make me smile, as i got school 2mrw and wont check ym reviews to after school 2mrw, so write some reviews for me to get thro 2mrw and have something to look forward too :D you know you want too ;)**

**thankyouuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Lauraa x**


	14. Chapter 15: When I Look At You

**Miley Cyrus - When I look At You**

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore _  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

**Okay so the lyrics don't really fit, but I was listening to this song while writing this chapter and finding a song to fit this chapter is kinda hard :/ oh well :) i LOVE it :D**

* * *

Bella POV:

It was over. For good. Like a flower dieing, it hardly had any time to blossom, before it died. It was unfair and cruel, but then better than nothing. I could hear him crying, like I was sure he could hear me; it was odd though, hearing his tears. Edward didn't seem like the type of guy to cry often. It was heart-wrenching hearing his painful sobs.

***

"Hello, yes could you tell me when your next flight to Phoenix is? Yes from Forks please.... half an hour, sure that's fine. Thank you very much." I'd originally planned to say goodbye to at least Charlie, but it looks like I couldn't do that.

I rushed around quickly, but quietly so not to wake up Edward, I really did not need to see him again; and his face would probably just break me again and I'd burst into endless tears; which I'd just had a night of doing, and I had finally got my act together. Turning up at the airport crying was probably _not_ a good thing to do.

Yes I'd cried all night, or most of it; and was exhausted now, but finally my body had let me go into the "numbing stage" so I felt nothing, nothing at all. There was just an empty gap where my heart was, which was the only thing that hurt now.

I fumbled with my bags, trying to forget nothing; as I'd never get the chance to come back here to get it. Luckily, I never fully got around to unpacking all of my belongings, which helped a lot. I found my passport in my bag, then grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs. There were so many hurtful memories, just by walking down the stairs. I remembered a time which felt like a different world ago, when I fell down these stairs and Edward, oh _Edward -_ my gaping hole let out a serge of pain, just thinking about his name - helped me up.

My stomach, luckily brought me out of my flashback, reminding me that I was starving, I didn't have time to make any food; so rushed to the kitchen to get a Granola bar which would keep me going for a bit. Again my heart let out a tear jerking pain at the sight of the kitchen and a million and one memories all entered my head. I moved quickly on though, willing myself not to be weak and give up and cry.

I suddenly realised, that I could not just leave Edward with no word, but then I could not bear to see Edward. I decided to write him a note, I found a bit of scrap paper and a pen and wrote:

_I love you. I'm sorry Edward, I just _can't_ stay here any longer, I understand though, everything. Bella x_

It was all the truth, I couldn't leave him without telling him one last time that I _did_ love him and I couldn't leave him without an apology and an explanation. I also didn't want to make him suffer in any more ways, by telling him I understood, because I _did. _In a weird way it just made me love Edward more, he was showing me the _proper_ gentlemen he was, he was so unselfish and kind, and I knew a lot of men would of just ditched Tanya if they were in his shoes. But it was Edward, and Tanya was very ill, it would be cruel to leave her, in such a desperate time! I understood why he did it, I just couldn't cope with the consequences, not here.

Luckily my truck was parked right outside the doorsteps so I could run easily, I knew the sound of the truck would instantly wake him; and like I said I couldn't bear to see him again. I got swiftly in, having one glance behind me, sighing at the pain, then drove down his drive.

2 Weeks Later

"Bella, you've got mail!" Renee almost screamed at me, even though I was right behind her, she jumped out of her skin when she turned around to see me there.

"Thanks Mum." I tried to hide the laugh, but a tiny giggle came out, Renee just stared at me for a minute then laughed with me, she was so childish, but I loved her.

I took the envelope out of her hand and headed back upstairs, I'd only came down from my reading to get a drink.

I sat back on my bed, positioning myself comfortably and opened the envelope, I knew immediately from the scruffy writing on the front, who it was from. _Charlie_. I wonder what he had wrote to me? He never wrote, he was way to lazy to; and he called me nearly every other week, so there was no point. He was a bit annoyed that I never said goodbye to him, but I quickly explained about the plane tickets and he left it as that, thankfully. Renee was more upset, that I _had_ to leave so early; I'd told them both that Edward's normal maid had came back early from her summer vacation and wanted to get straight back to work. Which thankfully they both believed, I was a rubbish liar, so was a bit surprised when they did not question me further on the topic.

The hardest part though, was when Renee asked a million questions about Edward. Of course I'd been expecting this, but every question Renee asked, teared another new pain around my empty heart; and it was hard not showing this to her.

Thankfully after a week Renee completely shutted up about Edward, realising it was affecting me for some reason; but never questioning why. Which was odd, but I accepted it.

A check fell out of the letter, it was from Edward, my wages; but it was _way_ to much; I would have to pay him back somehow. Then I realised, I would never see Edward again, let alone be able to have a chance to pay him back. I sighed as my heart let out its pain, at this thought. I was getting better at the pain though, it rarely affected me any more, which I was glad of. I had to go back to College in 2 weeks, for my final year, the "big" one; and I needed to be as focus and prepared as possible.

I was dreading college though, and for a _big_ reason, Alice. I hadn't talked to her since the Ball, which I did feel awful about. But I still couldn't bring myself to talk to her, or Rosalie; but was terrified on bumping into them at College, which knowing my luck I was _sure_ to do.

I decided that worrying about it now _wouldn't_ help, so I picked my book up and started to read, I only read a sentence when I could hear the phone go and Renee shout," Jake's on the phone Bella!"

Urghhh!"Tell him I'm busy!" I shouted back down.

Jake. Jake was becoming a little bit _more_ then an annoying and a little possessive to say the least. Of course I phoned him as soon as I got back, and gave him the same speech I gave Charlie and Renee, but I also added on that I just didn't want a boyfriend at the moment and that I needed to concentrate on my last year at College, which I soon had to repack and leave to, I also explained how long distanced relationships did_not_ work. Jake though, did _not_ believe this though and was determined to make it work, by non-stop calling me. I'd just gotten to the point when I left his calls, hoping one day he might get the message. I felt bad, so bad to what I'd done to him, but I'd lost the will now to make up for it.

Jessica was really my only friend I saw nowadays, but she wasn't much company and she was still heartbroken about Mike but mostly about her not being able to have kids again, I still sympathised for her, It wasn't fair; I was beginning to think now if _anything_ was fair.

I went back to reading, losing myself in another, easier world for a couple of hours, until Renee called me out for some lunch. It was the weekend so Renee wasn't at work, teaching kinder gardens. I got up slowly, trying to feel all my limbs that had gone numb while I read, then went downstairs. Renee had made fish salad, yup _fish_ salad; she was always an adventurous cook. I could smell the Salmon from the stairs, it smelt, odd, it smelt disgusting, it smelt like it was going to make me feel sick, no I was actually going to be sick!

I quickly ran to the toilet, getting there just in time, I could still smell the Salmon though, so threw up even more. It was weird, Salmon never usually had this effect on me, must be my college nerves, I knew I was worrying to much. I slowly risen, when there was nothing left inside of me to throw up anything and carefully went downstairs, being careful not too smell to much.

Renee was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, with an anxious glance on her face, "Bella, sweetie are you okay?" She asked, instinctively putting her hand to my head, like I was a four year old.

"Yeah Mum, just please, get rid of the Salmon!" I replied to her, knocking her hand off my head.

"Why?" She asked, looking at me confused, I didn't know whether it was because I knocked her hand off, or because of the Salmon problem.

"Because the smell of it just made me puke up, God knows what the sight of it will do." I tried to laugh it off, but Renee wasn't having any of it.

"Hmm, wait here then." She replied, while she walked off into the kitchen, I heard some plates being scraped and the bin lid go; while I tried to hold my breath." All clear!" she shouted at me from the kitchen.

I slowly ventured in, making sure she'd gotten rid of everything, I could feel her eyes on me though as soon as I walked in; she was trying to figure something out, what though, I didn't have a clue.

"That was... odd." She finally said, while I took a seat by the kitchen table.

"I know, sorry for ruining lunch Mum." I Lent back into the chair, feeling a bit dizzy still.

"It's okay, would you like anything else to eat?" She asked me.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks, but you eat something Mum, as long as it's not Salmon I'll be fine." I giggled back.

"Hmm talking about fish I wonder what date Phil's fishing club is coming round for tea," Like Charlie, Phil also liked fishing, it seemed to be necessary to like it if you waned to marry my Mum, apparently, "What date does it say on the calender love?"

I turned around to see the calender on the wall behind me, it was a puppies one, which obviously Renee brought.

"Um the 23rd, wait that's today." I paused for a second letting this sink in, was it already the 23rd?" That's odd.."

"Damm! Tonight! What is dear?" Renee asked, while looking through all of our cupboards to see what food we had.

"I'm late that's all," It wasn't just all though, I'd never been a day late in my life, it scared me.

"You trying to tell me your pregnant love?" Renee laughed at me, but suddenly the realisation kicked in, that I _could_ be pregnant.

I tried to laugh back at her, hoping it didn't sound too put on, "No of course not Mum." Luckily Renee had her back turned to me, so she couldn't see my face.

"Well anyway, do you think you could stay around a mates tonight? I really don't think it would be ideal for you to be here, with Phil's rowdy mates." She really just wanted me out of the way, but of course did not have the heart to say it, but whose could I sleep round? The only person would be Jess, would she be okay though yet? Well I had no choice now.

"Sure, I'll go phone Jess." I said, standing up, feeling a bit dizzy still, but made it fine to the phone in the hallway.

Jess lived in her own flat, as her parents kicked her out as soon as she left high school, she never went to college or anything, just went straight into work. She was already though a manager of a clothes shop, so wasn't doing too badly. She seemed a lot happier on the phone, and brightened up more when I asked her if I could stay; I was looking forward to it as well, I was in desperate need of some girl time.

I spent the rest of the day reading, trying to get my mind off my current problems, which just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. I decided to be safe then sorry and brought 2 pregnancy tests, just in case on the way to Jessica's, but I couldn't be pregnant! That was insane! I was probably just overreacting, like usual. I still hoped though, that no one in the pharmacists recognised me, that was the _last_ thing I needed Renee to hear about and kill me about.

I finally got to Jessica's, desperately in need of the toilet; so rushed in the loo, as soon as she greeted me.

I opened the door, to find Jessica with both of my pregnancy tests in her hand. _Oh shit! _Was all I could think.

"When were you going to tell me about these?" Jessica asked me, giving me a stern look; but playful at the same time.

"I.. well er,,"My mouth dried up, surely this couldn't be easy for Jess, just another painful reminder of what she couldn't have?" Well to be fair, I'd only just gotten here."

"Hmm, okay I'll let you off, " she winked at me, "On one condition." My muscles instantly tensed when I heard her.

"What's that then Jess?" I asked dryly.

"You have to take them both here and now!" She suddenly jumped up and down, like she was excited? But surely, this should shatter her? Break her down? Obviously not..

"What, no Jess, I don't think that would be a good idea.."My voice trailed off, mumbling.

But Jess was having none of it, "Well I do! Isabella Swan you are _not_ getting out of this!".

"But Jess.... I'm...scared." I whispered the last word, afraid of what she would think of me.

But Jess ran up to me, giving me a big hug, nearly knocking my feet of the floor, "Ohhh Bella! Surely it will be easier having someone here with you? Come on" She squealed, I was happy to see Jess excited and happy, but something still felt wrong about her reactions.

So I gave up, and took the first test, not that I had much urine left in me, especially since I'd been sick today as well. Jessica squeezed my hand as I waited very nervously, pacing up and down a million times in her bathroom. What if it _was_ positive? What would I do? How would Renee respond? A million questions went through my head, but the biggest one was, _Who _was the Dad? _If _I was pregnant, then the Dad could beJake's or Edwards, what would I do?

After what felt like a lifetime, it was time to check the stupid stick; my hands were shaking too much for me to pick it up, so Jess had to, showing me first before her; I took a deep breath, then opened my eyes.

_It said pregnant._

I wanted to scream, I checked it again, again and again, checking that my eyes weren't tricking me; but every time I looked it still said that dreaded word. _Pregnant._

I backed away from it, my body was in shock, it could hardly move, I couldn't feel a thing, not even when I tripped over the toilet and banged my head on it. I was pregnant! No, this couldn't be right. It just couldn't!

"It's pregnant isn't it?" Jessica was staring down at me, she couldn't help but show her gleaming smile, she was smiling!!?!? Smiling! What was wrong with her?

I managed to nod my head, while Jess came and sat by me, putting her tiny arms around my waist, "It's Okay Bella, come on it might be wrong, do the second one."

When I managed to move myself, I did the second one; even more nervous this time; but surely again it said pregnant. I just stood still this time when I saw the words, I couldn't move, it felt like my feet had grown roots and were stuck on the floor, I didn't know what expression my face was, but I bet it would be funny to look at it right now.

Jess gave me another hug, reassuring me it would all be okay. But how could she say that? How could everything be okay, I was pregnant! And the worse thing was, I didn't even know who the Father was.

* * *

**A/n: Okay so maybe a BIT predictable, but oh well :) sorry to kinda end it on a bit of a cliffy as well :/ but I think we can ALL guess who the father is going to be ;)**

**sorry for rushing her pregnancy as well, but i needed her to know she was pregnant before she went back to college and time was limited, so am i off the hook? XD**

**i also wanted to write something else i did bad in this chapter, but have forgotten :/ sorryy**

**Okay i got some baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadd news :( I wont be able to update for 2-3 weeks! :( sorry, but i got mocks alll next week and week after sooo reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly need to revise! im soo scareddd! :( im gna fail them all soo badly :( and also this friday is new moon AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (this friday already wooooooooooooo :D) so yeah it will be a miracle if I doooo update, but pelase keep checking just in case ;)**

**my arm hurts soo much frm writing this, as I had my jab today (i LOVEE jabs duno why :L) but dam do they hurt ur arm a while later! :L**

**also my beta (is at the stupid carnival :) so couldnt beta it, but i put blood and sweat into betaring it :) (not really that would be um... yuck :L) so hopefully its all gooodd :)**

** REVIEWW!!!!!!!!!1 I NEED SOMETHING TO HELP ME THROUGH MY ENDLESS MOCKS :'( and PLEASEE tell ALLL your mates (and enemies:L ) about this story if u like it and get THEM to review :D :D**

**anyway THANKYOU to the daily reviewers :D ( you know i LOVE you guys right :D)but please im gna kill myself after allllllllllllllll these exams so please stop me frm doing that! **

****

**Lauraa :) and im guna miss you lot for the next couple of weeks :'( x**


	15. Chapter 16:Butterfly Fly Away

**Miley Cyrus- Butterfly fly away**

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_Flap your wings now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

**Okay another Miley song, sorry (N) But I think this song fits in with the relationship with Renee and Bella- kinda ;)**

* * *

__

"So are you going it spill or what Bella?" I moved my dazed head to Jessica, wondering what the heck she was going on about.

"Spill what?" I asked, my voice barely a mumble, my senses still hadn't fully came back to me.

"The father of course!" She gasped then said, "Is it Jake?!!?"

"Err... what... noo!" I said back, it was partially true, I didn't know who the father was, how bad did that sound!

"Then who Bella? It must have been while you were away..."She trailed off, thinking for a second, "Ohhhhhhhh! Was it Edward Cullen! You cheeky girl!" Even Jessica knew who Edward was; I was starting to wonder who didn't know him.

_"_Eurgh no Jess!" I didn't have the heart to tell her that one of her first too guesses were right, I just didn't know which. Jess gave me a puzzled look, "I don't know who the Father is, _please_ can we just leave it like that." I pleaded with her.

She gave me an even more confused look, but then finally let the subject rest; but I knew it wouldn't be soon until she would be re-asking.

She then saw something in my face which horrified her, "Bella, you are going to _keep_ the baby, aren't you?" My brain hadn't even thought about that yet; but I knew exactly how much it would hurt Jess if I had an abortion, I'd always hated abortions anyway, they were_ wrong_, I didn't care what people said; you were killing a life, which is murder. I did not want to be a murderer.

"Yeah, I just... oh Jess!" Finally my brain accepted the fact I was pregnant; and let my emotions now deal with the problem. My eyes burst into tears and I broke down into endless sobs, worse than the Edward crying; this time I couldn't just pack my bags and escape my problems.

I spent most of the night crying in Jess's arms, I felt so selfish, here I was crying over something, Jess would literally _die_ to have, it didn't seem right. I had so much to think about though, and so little time.

Telling Renee would be my biggest problem, she would most definitely kick me out the house; which I should be out of anyway, but where would I go? I had no job, or much money. I could hardly afford a house, and worse yet what was I to do when the baby came? How could I get enough money for both of us? Maybe bringing a baby into this world wasn't such a good idea.

"B-b-but Jess, where would I live? How would I get money? It cost's so much to look after a child! And Renee would surely kick me out..." I trailed off at the end, my brain definitely told me that now would be an awful time to have a baby, I had one year of college left! I would have to drop out... But my heart instantly shouted back at me Murderer!

"Well, you can stay here! Yes! It would be _perfect_. Now that Mike-" She flinched at the name, "has gone, well I need a new roommate and it would be ideal Bella! I could help you with the baby and everything!"

"That... would sound good, I guess. But Jess I'm meant to be going to college! I got my final year! I have no other job; this is all, such bad timing."I sighed, knowing now that I couldn't have a baby now; it would be unfair for it and me.

"Well you can always retake that year, when the baby has grown up; and you're technically a qualified cleaner now! I bet Mr Cullen would give you an _excellent_ reference, and everyone would want you to work for them, after working for Mr Cullen! You'd find a well paying job in no time!" This was all true, even in Phoenix, a town so far away from Forks, people knew about the Cullen's; it would be easy to find a job after working for one of them.

So we agreed on that, I would move in with Jessica in about a month's time, which was enough time to get my new room sorted out at hers, pull out of college and the biggie, tell Renee. The idea of having a baby, a completely brand new person inside of me, still had not sunk in though, which made it even harder to tell her. Waiting for the right time was more impossible, Phil was either there, or she was either very busy marking school work, not that little kids did much work.

It was a bright_ sunny_ Saturday morning, how I loved the sun in Phoenix, I'd missed it so much in Forks, missed the sun waking me up, the heat tickling back and the just generally warmth it gave me, made me feel instantly happier. Of course it had been a while since it did that, as I was being constantly sick and lying about it badly.

I knew though that as soon as I woke up, today_ would_ be the day, something that made me feel anxious and nervous, I was so scared. The worst part of it would be how _disappointed_ Renee would be, I was a smart child who looked after her more then she looked after me. This would be so unlike me, she'd be more shocked and upset then angry, and that would hurt more than her biting my head off.

I slowly creaked downstairs; my morning sickness had worn off a bit now; which I was grateful for. Renee was in the kitchen eating her cereal, as usual; I smiled at her and sat in the seat opposite.

"Mum..." I spoke slowly, hinting to her that I needed to talk to her. She instantly heard the tone in my voice and her head shot up.

"Yes dear?" She asked me, her full attention on me; she wasn't stupid she knew that something had been going on.

"Well I've got something to tell you, and I... well I... I don't know _how_ to tell you..." My voice again trailing off to a mumble at the end, I unconsciously bit my lip, which I always did when I was nervous or worried.

"Bella you can tell me _anything_, you know that." Her warm smile, made me feel better.

I decided to just go straight for it, she'd find out what ever way I told her, better to just get it over with, "Okay Mum, I'm ... I'm pregnant." I instantly looked down at the floor, afraid to see her reaction.

I got a shock though, a _big_ shock, when I heard her childish laughter, I looked up in shock to see what I heard was true, but sure enough she was _laughing_, and she laughed even more when she saw my face.

"W-what?" Was all I could say, too much in shock.

"Bella love, I'm not an idiot, I _do_ know the signs of pregnancy." She burst out laughing again, what the hell was she going on about? "I _did _give birth to you!"

"Yes, but what has _that_ got to do with it?" This stopped her laughing and she managed to pull a straight face, while taking my hand into both of hers and rubbed it.

She looked at me straight in the eyes, with kindness as she said, "Bella I _know_ your pregnant! I've known for a while, I'm not daft, I do live with you!" Her lips started to pull at the edges, but she managed to keep a straight face.

You, you knew!" I shouted at her, shocked that she didn't even tell me!

"Yes! I'm sorry, I would have asked you soon though, you do take your time!" She smiled widely at me, still rubbing my hand.

But I was still in shock, "But you're, you're not mad at me? Or ashamed, or ANYTHING?" I couldn't help but ask, this was_ not_ what I was expecting, not at all!

"Well yes, of course I'm a little bit disappointed, but Bella you're not a child any more, you're in your twenties for god's sake! This is your decision and no matter what I'll be here to help." Wow, who was this person who had replaced my Mum?

All I could do was run over to her and give her a massive hug; we hugged for ages, both of us laughing at the situation, even though there was nothing funny about it. I stayed in Renee's arms most of the day, just discussing the baby, Renee made it clear though that she wanted me to do my final year at college as soon as I could, which I agreed with her on. I told her on how I was going to move in with Jess and about getting a new cleaner job. She said she was impressed with me, glad I'd thought it all through. I told her that I was scared, and she reassured me, telling me that I would be a _brilliant_ Mum, as I cared for her for so many years, which was true I guess.

The conversation only got tricky when she asked who the Dad was, I made up a lie saying it was a stupid one night stand in Forks; which she believed -which was a relief.

I was _really _going to have this baby, a tiny part of me was excited; but the rest of me was all nerves. I knew that as soon as the baby was born that I should tell the father about it. But what about if the baby was Edward's? Would he _really _want to know about the baby? It would ruin everything for him, everything he had with Tanya; what about if she was still ill then? He didn't need that as well! But then it would be un-right to not tell him about the baby. And what if Jake was the Dad? Would that mean to him that we would _have_ to play happy families and get back together? I don't think I could do that again, everything about him reminded me of Edward, it would be too painful.

No, I would just _have _to wait until the baby was born to find out what I would do. Which gave me nine months to think it through. _Great._

_

* * *

_

**A/n: Okayy I lied! An updatee WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D, I like couldn't be assed to revise today - I know bad me (N) so thought I may as well update :D**

**I based the Renee reaction, to the one in breaking dawn when Bella tells her shes married, just becoz I think that Renee wouldn't really be mad at her, sure a bit disappointed, but Bellas in her early twenties, so you know :/ Maybe she could of been more angry, but still :)**

**It was kind of short chapter, sorry but i actually should go revise now *sighs* ive got 13 exams in one week!! :( kill me now....**

**Btw Jess might seem nice now, but watch out, she's not going to be any diff to the books, ill leave it like that ;)**

**okay as I feel mean that i wont update for a while now, pm or review me , and I may give u a sneak peak on wats to come ;) (but please ask in the pm or review that you want to know it, i respect sme ppl dont which is why i didnt put it here :)) (yes its a stupid way to get reviews, but hopefully will work :D)**

**Okayy ahhhhhhhhh 3 days!!!!!!!!11 im SOOO EXCITED and one of mates has brought me a twilight tshirt (to go with my hoodie) to wear on firday XD XD so MEGA excited now!!**

**thanks to zira for FINALLY being here to beta :D i love herr :) and her love life ;)**

**and REVIEW!! :D**

**and ill speak to you soon :P sorry i wont update for a while, i really DO now have to revise :( sorryyy i love you all though :D**

**Laura xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 17: Hold On

**Hold On- Michael Buble**

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
But it's no one's fault  
No it's not my fault_

_Maybe all the plans we made would not work out  
But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me_

**So its meant to be about him and a girl, but I think the song fits in as Bella and her baby nearish the end :) (obvo not at the end as u will see ;))**

* * *

12 Weeks later, and a _lot _had changed. I'd moved in with Jessica, which was working well so far, she did obsess about me and the baby and bit more than necessary, but I think she was just excited, which made me excited as well. I'd gotten a job! It was pretty simple, Jess and my Mum had both spread the word about me, and within one day I had a phone call offering me a job. A_big _job, it was Jessica's boss; who was the head of the clothes shop, Trousershop, he owned all of the shops in America; but mainly worked at the one Jessica was head of. And god did he have a _massive _house, bigger then Edwards! Twice, nearly three times the size. But just like Edwards, after a few days I impressed myself by knowing exactly where to go, which helped. Renee was just as supportive; and thankfully both her and Jess left the Father talk alone.

But I knew that today would just be another painful reminder of who the Father was, my 12 week scan. I was scared. Jess was scared. And Renee was scared.

I'd heard so many stories about how the 12 week scan could go wrong; and prayed every night that the baby would be_fine._ It still felt odd. I hadn't even fully realised that there was another life living inside of my stomach, it seemed soo... soo... unreal. I guess today would prove me wrong.

Both Jess and Renee insisted on coming with me, though really I only needed one person; the receptionist got all funny with us, but after a while let them both come in. Luckily the midwife was a lot nicer, but unfortunately could see my shaking hands.

"Hello Miss Swan," the pretty dark haired, young mid wife said to me, she had a very slender small figure with beautiful tanned skin and brown eyes., "I'm Emily, would you like to lie down while I get the ultrasound ready? Oh and breathe! It's going to be okay."

Her words instantly reassured me and I could tell she had a _lot_of practise in this area. Renee squeezed my hand as I laid back on to the bed, it didn't feel one bit comfy, but I didn't care.

"Full bladder?" she giggled at me, yes it was full, just how the lady on the phone asked-it got a better picture of the baby, I giggled with her, nodding my head.

"Okay now, this may be a little bit cold," She said pulling back my top, to see a tiny lump; and putting on some gel, which tickled more then made me cold, "Now this is called a transducer, it'll show me your baby!" Her voice even squealed at the end, showing her excitement; she must love her job.

She fiddled about with the small hand held device, umm and awing now and again; until she got the picture on the screen by me perfect.

"That's good; your baby has a healthy heart beat Isabella! All of its vital organs and bones seem to be growing right; you know it can suck its thumb now!" She again squealed excitedly, while pointing at various places on the screen.

But her voice soon turned into a babble to me, I was frozen. On that screen was _my baby._ My actual baby! I couldn't believe it. Already I loved it _so_ much, and thanked myself so much for not getting rid of it. To me it was already the most beautiful person in the world, it was mine.

"Bella! Bella look! It's an actual baby! Ours- I mean your baby! Isn't it beautiful?" Jessica nearly shouted at me, she was definitely the most excited here and I was happy for her.

"Oh Bella love!" I looked over to Renee, to see a tear drip out of her eye; it made me feel oddly happy, like she was proud of me and the baby wasn't even born yet!

Everything was starting to look up.

***

**8 Months Later**

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" were the only words I could scream, because _shit _did this BLOODY HURT!

"Bella, Bellaa! It's okay, were nearly at the hospital now!" Jess screamed, while driving the car, like a lunatic, it reminded me of Edward's driving; which gave me another pain, but not this time in my stomach, I quickly thought of something else.

"Where's... Ow! RENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed.

"She's on her way Bella, I just called her! You have to calm down! Your making the baby ill Bella!" It seemed recently the baby was _all_ Jess cared about, which to be honest now, was getting VERY annoying; any one would think that she was the Mother.

Of course she did know things about the baby that I didn't, mainly the gender as I did not want to know it during one of our scans and she did; but what was most strange was what she called the baby, Taylor, a unisex name which she named it all the time. I hope she knew I had no intention to call it Taylor.

"We are here!" Jess exclaimed, pulling to a very quick stop, which made me slam against the chair in front of me.

"Oops, sorry Bells!"Jess cried out from in front of me, "Oh and you to Taylor!" I never had gotten the chance to ask her why she called the baby Taylor, maybe now could be my chance.

"Why, why Taylo- OW-r Jess?" I panted to her, while she helped me out of the car, putting one hand around me, leading me towards the hospital doors.

"Oh umm... just a nickname, now come on, Taylor needs to get out of there!" Jess replied, taking me to the front desk. Why did she still call him Taylor? I didn't have time to think about it as another contraction came on...

***

I was exhausted, no worse, I felt so... _dead. _Women said giving birth was a tiring thing- they weren't joking! But when they also said it was the most rewarding best thing in the whole entire world, they were spot on again. This life, I'd created and given birth, was so dependent on _me_. It was so small and little; but at the same time the most beautiful thing in the world, I loved it so much; more than any person in the world; I never wanted to let go of it, it was _mine;_ I was being terribly selfish, but I didn't care.

The best part of all, she was a _girl._ And I knew us girls were going to stick together, to the end; we needed no men, none at all. It hurt to see her, hurt to see _how_ much she resembled her Father and of course she had inherited all the _best_ parts. His perfect nose, his perfect white pale skin; but most importantly his bronze highlights, combined in with mine- to create the most beautiful baby in the world. Oh yes, it was very easy to tell who the father of this most beautiful baby in the world. _Edwards baby. _I just hoped now, that when her eyes changed from the beautiful blueness that all babies had, would go into the green emeralds of Edward's, not that I could imagine her looking any more beautiful anyway. And it wasn't just me who thought that.

"Oh Bella, she is gorgeous! Beautiful! Look at those amazing bronze tints in her hair! And just _look_at how much hair she has! Already!" Renee could hardly let go of her for a split second, like me. But Jess was much worse; she didn't even ask to hold her; she just kept picking her up whenever she wanted to and kept calling her Taylor!

"Hmmm I know." I yawned - I really was _exhausted._

"Oh Bella love, you get some sleep, I'll look after Taylor here!" Renee spoke to me, while stroking my hair; but she couldn't have gotten me more awaken even if she wanted to.

"Taylor! No! No! Her names not Taylor! Mum!" I was nearly shouting, I was so angry at Jess, thank god she was at the loo at the moment, otherwise I really would have done something that I would regret.

"I'm sorry, love! Just Jess called her it s-"

"NO! Is Jess her mum?! No she's not!" I screamed at her now, so annoyed by the power Jess had over this baby already! I'd kept quiet for long enough now!

"Shhhh shhh! You're going to wake Tay- umm ?" She looked at me puzzled, obviously thinking if I'd picked a name yet.

And I had, "Nellie Mum, Nellie." I smiled at her, looking into my beautiful daughters face, she had the same talent as her Father, to calm me down easily and quickly by just looking into her face. "I looked it up on the internet, it means most beautiful woman, which she certainly is going to be! And shining light, which to me she is, my own personal light source to keep me going... forever." It was true, Nellie had helped me get over Edward, kept me thinking about something else; pulled me through such a _dark_ time.

"Aww Bella thats lovely! Such a _cute_ name as well!" Renee managed to hug me while holding Nellie, I'd almost forgotten about Jess, until she walked through the door.

"Cute name?" She questioned, instantly walking over to where Nellie and Renee was, and to my anger, picked Nellie up from Renee's arms.

"Yes, I'm calling her Nellie!" I spoke proudly, while Renee grabbed my hand and gave me a heart warming smile.

Jess though, just laughed, laughed her head off, laughed so hard I thought she was going to drop Nellie!

"Careful Jess!" I shouted at her, but she just continued on laughing.

"N-Ne-Nell...Nellliee!" She managed to say between laughing fits, "Pfftt come on Bella!"

"What's wrong with Nellie?" I asked trying to hide my anger with confusion; that's when she looked into my fuming face and stopped laughing.

She suddenly looked like a naughty school girl who got told off, cowardly, "Oh, nothing, its umm... pretty Bella."

"Okay well come on, Bella needs her sleep! We better leave her and Nellie to it." Renee said, while walking over to Jess and the door.

"Oh no it's okay, I'll just stay and sit here with Taylor." Jess said, while sitting down on the big chair by bed, with Nellie in her arms.

"No! Nellie can go in her cot Jess, please go!" I said with my angry face still on.

But she just ignored me and said, "I think Taylor would prefer to be in my arms actually Bells."

This was the _last_ straw for me, "Jess GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND PUT NELLIE IN HER COT NOW!" I screamed at her, instantly regretting it; as a dizzy head rush came to me, pulling me backwards. Blackness instantly hit me, pulling me into a deep sleep; the final blow had been the last straw for my exhaustion, forcing me to go into a deep sleep...

I woke up to a baby crying, urrghhh someone shut the thing up! That's when I realised that that "thing" was my daughter, and she needed me! I panicked, what would I do? What does she need? And how do I tell? Anti-natal classes never told you about this bit!

I got up and walked to the baby's cot, swaying slightly; I decided to pick her up and evaluated slowly in my head what she needed. The most probable one was feeding, and I was right, she breast fed excellently, falling to sleep straight afterwards. The feeling it gave me was incredible, maybe after all I could look after Nellie fine, just me and her, it sounded like a dream.

I didn't see Jessica again until I got discharged; she was very quiet and secretive when I got back home with Nellie - who she still called Taylor! I decided that if soon this didn't get any better, that I was going to have to leave, which upset me; Jess had changed so much recently, I didn't understand why.

"HAY JESS!"I shouted, as Jess was in her closed door bedroom, doing god knows what!

"Yeah" she shouted back.

"We've ran out of milk, I'll go get some, could you please watch Nellie?" I asked, Jess didn't need to be asked twice, within a second she was out with a big grin on her face.

"Of course Bella, take as long as you like, I'll be fine with Taylor." I grit my teeth as I walked out through the door, grabbing my coat on the way out.

There was only a small newsagent store down our road, which I went in often and was good friends with the owner of the shop. It was quite obvious that he liked me, more than I did for him, but I tried to keep our relationship as friendly as possible.

"Hello Bella! Congratulations on the baby girl" Mike, the owner, said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Thanks Mike ahh-crap!" I said, "I forgot my purse, I'll be right back Mike!" I seemed to be forgetting everything lately!

I quickly ran back to my apartment, slamming the door behind me.

But right in front of me Jess was there, Nellie in her arms, with two big suitcases behind her and a bagful of Nellie's clothes and toys in her other hand.

"Jess... where were you going?..."

* * *

**a/n: Hayyyyyyy, so I managed to fit in ANOTHER update, sorry i lied :( but i swear this week it will be the last for a week and a half, wise i really am gna fail my exams by no revising :L**

**so a wee bit of a clffyy? yuh, i hope u liked it :D and im sorry i skiped lots of bellas pregnancy, but it would of just been boring |-) and for the 12 week scan i DID do my research :D**

**i hope u like the name nellie, me and zira (my beta) spent a whole double pe lesson (yes we do LOADS in pe.. :L) on deciding a name, it sounds a bit like nessie, but diff :)**

**i also have jst written a one shot on my profile so if u cld check that out and review it would be AWESOME :D**

**and btw i used trousershop on purpose ;) god do i use inventive names...:L**

**okay OMG AT NEW MOON :D :D :D :D IT WAS AMAZING! JUST WOW! i loved it! you HAVE TO WATCH IT if u havent :D whatta marshmallow :L i swear now that is never gna get old :L im watching it again 2mrw SOO excited :D - yesh i know i should be revsising but its NEW MOON :L come on! :L**

**umm so yeahh PLEASEEE REVIEW and again u may get a teaser of wats to come ;) just ask! XD**

**review then edward or jake might come and ask YOU to marry them ;) see what the magic or reviewing can doo... :)***

**thankyouu! Lauraaaa xxxxxxxxxx**

*** not to be hold responsible if this does not happen ;) :L**


	17. Chapter 18: Satellite Heart

**Anya Marina - Satellite Heart**

_Don't You See What's Wrong Can't You Get It Right?  
Outa Mind, And Outa Sight  
Call On All The Girls, Don't Forget The Boys, Put a Lid On All That Noise._

__

Im, A Satellite Heart  
Lost In The Dark.  
Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You

_I Hear Your Living Out Of State Runnin In A Whole New Scene. You Know I Haven't Slept In Weeks, Your The Only Thing I See_

**This song was more to do with what I was listening to while writing this chapter, but it kind of fits in with what Jessica feels about Nellie/Taylor.**

* * *

"I... well I... you see Taylor-"

"STOP IT! Stop it now Jess! She is called

"I... well I... you see Taylor-"

"STOP IT! Stop it now Jess! She is called _NELLIE_! Quit with the Taylor thing, it is doing my head in, now please, please just give me Nellie." I pleaded with her, but she didn't move; just held on to Nellie tighter- what was she doing?

"Jess... please... give me ... my baby!" I was shaking now, worried what she would do with her, all she did though was stare at Nellie in her arms; shaking her head violently. I stretched my arms out to her, hoping she would hand me over my perfect baby, but she just flinched at the movement, moving closer and closer to the door, which I had stupidly moved away from, to get closer to her.

_"Look Jess it's okay. You are going to be such a great... a great... Auntie! To Nellie, but please, I'm her Mother_, you have to understand that! I know this must be so hard for you; but please, I need my daughter Jess, please!" I broke off nearly crying at the end, I could feel the tears fall down my face, she didn't understand how much Nellie meant to me, I needed her like I needed air to breathe! She couldn't take her away from me, she just couldn't!

I tried to keep it calm though, "Come on Jess, I love her-"

"You don't love her!" She screamed back at me, tears were coming down her face as well, but she had woken up Nellie who was now crying, she tried to hush her back to sleep.

I was frozen, what was she going on about? How could she think I didn't love my own daughter! "What? Don't be silly now Jess, just give me MY daughter! I'll call the police Jess, don't think I won't because I will!"

"You wanted her _dead! _I know you did, at the beginning, I saw the look in your eyes, don't deny it Bella! Well now Taylor is _mine_, nothing is going to stop me Bella!" And with that she ran out of the door, leaving her bags; running out with _my_ baby!

"NOOO!" I screamed, instantly sprinting after her. _NO! I needed Nellie! No she couldn't take her! Not now, please not now!_

This time I didn't stop the sobs coming down my face, as I raced her down the road, where she was going I didn't have a clue.

"HELP! HELP!" Was all I could scream, but it was pointless, there was no one out there to help me.

That's when a miracle occurred, Mike, came out of the store down the road, stopping Jess in her tracks; she froze and screamed, just screamed out Taylor as loud as she could, it give me goose bumps. Mike grabbed on to her, waiting for me to catch up.

I was a good runner, so caught up in a few seconds, ripping my baby out of Jessica's arms; she didn't put up any fight at all, just sinking into the ground, crying her eyes out. A weird part of me suddenly felt sorry for her, but it was quickly over, with the relief of having Nellie in my arms. She was still crying, but I didn't care; she was so small and fragile, barley fitting into my arms; just looking at her made me half whole again, not fully no, but seeing her beautiful face and small dollop of hair; made my world suddenly light up.

"W-wha-whats going on Bella? Are you okay?" Mike came over and put his arm around me, it was only to comfort me so I let him do it.

"Yes, yes I think so." I whispered, talking still hadn't properly come back to me; shock was still in its way of what just happened.

"W-why did Jess have Nellie?" Mike asked, "And what, what's happening to her?" I looked down to see Jess was curled up into a ball on the floor, crying loudly into her legs, always just Taylor's name.

"I don't know, Mike I really don't know. I just know that she needs help." I said, feeling sorry for Jess, it wasn't her fault really, she would literally just die for a child; she needed help.

"Shall I call the police?" Mike asked, getting his phone out of his pocket.

"No!" No, the police was definitely_ not_ what Jess needed; she needed a different kind of help. "No it's okay, she needs therapy or something like that; would you help me take her back inside?"

"Sure." He said slowly moving towards Jess and trying to get her up, but she wouldn't budge, "Come on Jess, it's going to be okay, I won't hurt you I promise, you just need to get up."

Slowly and eventually he got the crying Jessica up and started walking her to our flat.

**Jessica's POV:**

It wasn't fair, wasn't fair at all. Why did NO ONE understand how much I needed Taylor? She was my life; no she was so much more. I would have been a brilliant Mother; Bella didn't even want the baby! So how come she got her and I didn't? How come it was_ me_ sitting here in the therapy room and not her! Not like I needed therapy, I just needed one thing, _Taylor_.

"Jessica, you are going to have to come around to the fact that Nellie isn't your baby, I know it must be hard for you; but you need to think about something else, maybe you could adopt?" said the _very _patronising lady, whose names I couldn't be bothered to remember, I mean who did she think she was? She had never gone through what I had to! I bet she had children! Stupid bitch.

"Taylor, Taylor belongs to_ me!_ Why can't anyone see that?!" I'd had enough of her now, so started screaming into her face, it didn't work. There were two guards outside, who came straight in, the lady nodded at them and they both put two arms on each one of my arms. Where was I going now?

**Bella POV:**

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you any more except that Jessica is going to be needed to be kept in here longer than we thought. It would also be very useful if you didn't make any contact with her Miss Swan, she's very sick, you interfering would not help!" I slammed the phone down, every day they told me the_ same _thing! Why couldn't they just tell me the truth? Well that was it, I'd leave Jessica now; she was still my friend though, all those years I knew her! It hurt to think that I would never see her again.

Okay you probably think I'm mad, but I'm really not, without Jess I would have probably not had the courage to keep Nellie, and I didn't know what I would have done without my baby. I could only hope that Jess would get better and soon.

I had decided to move back to Renee's for now, just to let things settle, it felt wrong staying at Jessica's flat; and brought back to many painful memories. Renee was being great with it all and actually helped me_ loads_ with Nellie. And Nellie, well Nellie was just _perfect_ I don't know what I would have done without her really, she was my shining star.

I wanted to get back to work as soon as possible, but didn't know_ how _I could, Mr and Mrs Weber said that my job would be there whenever I came back, but I didn't know if I could handle tha_t_ _a_nd look after Nellie.

I decided to phone them up about it, and very luckily they were very kind - as usual, and said they would be more than happy if I brought Nellie with me as well. So I did.

For the next 2 years, everything was_ perfect_. My life was so simple but fulfilling, all because of Nellie-and oh my, was she beautiful. Luckily she _did_ inherit Edward's green eyes, which made everyone gasp whenever they saw her, her skin had stayed the beautiful pale white but she always had the flush in her cheeks, off me. Her hair had grown into pretty ringlets- from Charlie I guess, which nearly went down to her bum; they still had the amazing bronze tints in them. Everyone agreed that she was the most cutest thing ever.

_She had just_ how to walk now, which was a bit of a handful, especially at work. She was bored now of just watching me work and clean; and now wanted to help me. I let her carry a feather duster with her, telling her which bits to dust and which not. She could only just walk, but she was already so clever for her age! She could talk quite well and was extremely intelligent, all which she must of got from Edward.

Edward. Oh Edward. I'd decided as soon as she was born that telling Edward about her would not be a good idea, as he probably had his own family now with _Tanya; and I loved him so much that I did not want to ruin that for him, with Nellie. I know he would be a gentleman about it, but he probably never wanted to see my face again or hear about Nellie, it would just ruin things for him!_

Nellie's first word was Mummy, which I was very proud of, unfortunately she soon learned a million more words and soon came up with the sentence, "W-where's Daddy?"

I hadn't even ever told her that Daddy's existed; it just proved to me even more how good her intelligence was, probably getting if off some TV programme. But answering Nellie was a lot harder then telling the story to Renee, Charlie or Jessica. Lying to my own daughter, just felt wrong, so I didn't.

"Honey, Daddy, Daddy is away for a while, a _very_ long time. Now look the teletubies is on!" I'd thanked the tele at that point, for playing Nellie's favourite TV programme. She soon stopped talking and watched it with all of her concentration.

I still, very selfishly lived with Renee, as she insisted I stayed until I could afford a flat to buy or maybe a small house. I preferred the later so all my money was going into that fund, until Renee brought up the college situation.

"Bella, you _did_ promise me that as soon as Nellie was old enough you would go back to College." Renee asked me while sitting down at the kitchen table by me; I had left Nellie watching the TV.

"Oh," Was all I could say, this had surprised me, I had forgotten all about College, until now, "But I can hardly take Nellie to college with me, who would look after her?"

"Well I had looked on Dartmouth's website, and they have a crèche just around the corner from it for Nellie, and I'm sure you have saved up over the last 2 years enough money to live there, and you can get college fund and well money from me... if necessary." Wow, this did all make sense, but did I really want to leave my perfect life here?

"But Mu-" I tried to plead, but Renee saw the look in my face.

"No Bella, you _are_ doing this! I have been very reasonable so far, I just want you to complete college, it's just one year! I want you to be _more_ than a cleaner, you deserve it!" It was true, I'd put so much effort in my first 2 years, I didn't want to waste that.

"Okay." I nodded and agreed with Renee, while she gave me a big smile and a big hug.

Then something hit me, Alice. Alice would be doing her last year too by now, would I see her? Would she find out about Nellie? Would she tell Edward? What would he do? He was bound to hate me even more!

* * *

**A/N: Yeahh i lied again sorry :( but i think you will forgive me ;) its just my first exam aint till tuesday and If i revsied now.. well my memory is THAT crap that I would forget :L ty for the comments wishing me luck btw :D gna need it.. :L**

**anyway so LOTS OF DRAMA :D hope not too much :L and another cliffyy :) sorry for skipping 2 years, but well otherise it would of been boring :) and SORRY that she still hasnt told Edward! But we dont want the story to end hear, so we? nooo!**

**so whats alice going to do then? How's she guna react to seeing bella? and maybe Nellie ;)**

**thanks for all the reviews, nearly 70 :O :D :D :D love you guys!**

**and ty for zira for betaring :D**

**btw Im gna start straight away now with the next chapter, so it might be on 2nite :) (yn) and PLEASEE read my one shotter :D- hold on :D its on my profile ;)**

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" just watched new moon AGAIN :D its sooooooooooo gooodd! :D :D :D i want eclipse now! what a ending to leave it on! even tho i know what happens but still :P**

**if i update monday onwards someone PLEASE have a go at me:L and tell me to revise :L thankss**

**and REVIEWW :D and remeneber to ask for a sneak peak if u want one! :D**

**love youu guyssssssssssssssssssssssss :D Lauraa x**


	18. Chapter 19: Happy

**Happy-Leona Lewis**

**_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah  
_**

___

* * *

_

Today was it. One of the many big days in my life. The start of college- well not start, but well start of an ending I guess. I guess it was lucky that the college had welcomed me back with open arms and made my lessons easy so that they were in times for when Nellie could go into the day-care.

_Nellie was so excited, bless her! She was constantly bouncing up and down; glad to move out and for it to be just__ us._ I was happy as well, Nellie was my best friend as well as my daughter, we were good together like salt and pepper. I'd managed to buy a small flat right by the college, which was _perfect_, it wasn't that spacious, but then did the job well; there was even an extra bedroom! But me And Nellie just used it for junk at the moment.

I'd already taken the very excited Nellie to the day care centre, where I had to hand her over to the nice enough owner, it felt wrong though. I'd never been separated from Nellie before, it made me cry, but I was careful not to let Nellie see this, the owner just patted my back and promised me she would be fine, I smiled and left.

Now I was outside the college doors, with so many other students, just about to go in. I was scared, for several reasons. One was making new friends, all my other mates had left by now and I had to start out new again and knew my shyness was not going to help. The main reason was I knew somehow today I _would see Alice, and that scared me; I knew how angry she would be at me, hay maybe she may even ignore me?_

I didn't have time to think about that for long though, as the bell went indicating my first lesson. It was English of course, and it was as easy as anything getting back into the swing of things. I met a few new nice people called Eric and Angela- who turned out to be my ex-bosses daughter. They were together, and so cute! They invited me to lunch with them, at the cafeteria in the college and I gladly accepted.

I got some food, paid for it and sat down, by Eric and Angela, but there was also another person there sitting opposite me. Her eyes were mimicking my shocked expression and confusion, only being interrupted when Angela started to talk.

"Alice this is Bella, she's kinda new, just came back to do her final year; she's taking an engl-"

"Yes I know who _s__he_ is." Alice said, with a slight bit of irritation. I was stuck, I just continued to stare, letting them talk, what could I say?

"Oh, well that's cool, how do you know her?" Angela asked, smiling brightly at Alice, ignoring her glaring eyes at me.

"She worked for my brother... a while ago." Alice said, but she couldn't act mad for long, as her voice raised higher at the end, finally smiling at me. I smiled sheepishly back, she was so beautiful and looked so much like Edward, and now Nellie, their eyes were the exact same. She got up from her chair and ran to me, giving me a hug, I hugged her back, she smelt so good.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I whispered in her ears so that Eric and Angela wouldn't hear.

"It's Okay Bella, but I would appreciate an explanation." she whispered back, her voice becoming harder at the end.

"Of course, want to get out of here?" I asked, looking at my bland food, I wasn't hungry, but maybe Alice was.

"Sure- come on" She said pulling me with her, out of the cafeteria and outside, it was a sunny day today which felt nice. We sat down on an empty bench, near enough away from everyone.

"Bella! WHAT happened! Please! Edward told me NOTHING! Just that you had to go! Why!? He was heartbroken Bella, how could you do that!" Alice scrutinised me.

"Well I... what!? I _had_ to leave Alice! Tanya had cancer; Edward wanted to be with her, _not_ me. He didn't want me! I couldn't just stay there Alice." I pleaded with her, wow so Edward was _actually_ hurt too, it felt... weird.

"B-but why would he do that?" Alice pulled a confused face, trying to figure it all out, "And why did you never speak to me? Why didn't you return any of mine OR rose's calls? You know she married Emmett last month! She wanted to invite you so badly, but didn't know how!" It really did hurt, to know I'd missed my own best friend's wedding, but I guess that was what I deserved.

"I... well a lot happened and things got complicated, it's a long story Alice. But I feel horrible for missing Rose's Wedding, did it go okay? How is she?" I asked, honestly wanting to know and trying to change the topic.

"Hmm firstly Bella, there is something you are not telling me." Was she a physic?

"I... I can't tell you Alice, it's just so complicated and you're going to hate me.." My voice trailing off the end.

"Bella, spill now!" She gave me her full eye intent, which made it impossible to lie, oh well she was going to find out one day, right?

"Right... ok... well I... I had a baby..." I looked at my hands fiddling in my jeans as I spoke, scared of her reaction.

"And the father is Edward right?" Jesus Christ! She was physic, I swear!

"H-how did you know?"I asked, finally meeting her stare, but it wasn't angry, the opposite actually.

"Well it would be the only reason you would hide it from me, "She nudged me smiling, "But wait, he doesn't know, does he?" Now her gaze turned angry, I just shook my head looking down again.

"Bella! That's horrible! How could you?" she sounded more shocked then angry thankfully.

"I... I didn't want to ruin well his, or Tanya's life. I figured they probably had a family of their own now, and me and Nellie, would just well ruin that for him and he doesn't, doesn't deserve that!" I could feel the tears around my face falling, like they always did when I thought of Edward. I could feel Alice's tiny arms wrap around me, pulling me in to a hug, I cried into her chest.

"Oh Bella, it's okay. Bella Tanya... Tanya... died." I pulled my head out of her embrace as fast as lightening, looking up at her in shock, half of me felt sad for Tanya, but another half felt kind of... relieved.

"It's okay Bella, I felt the same too" Alice chimes of laughter belled out, "But wait. OH MY GOD I'M AN AUNTIE!" She screamed, startling me.

"Shshsh!"I told Alice, hoping no one heard.

She just laughed though, "So when do I get to meet my niece?" Alice asked, smiling.

"After college?" I replied, this made Alice smile wider.

"Great! ohhhhh! I haven't told you the best bit yet!" I gave her a confused look, "I'm getting married!" Trust Alice to think this was the best bit, I grinned widely though, and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations Alice! To Jasper I guess?" I could feel her nod on my neck, I was happy for her, her and Jasper were literally made for each other.

"Bella," Alice said, pulling out of our hug, "Look I know I haven't known you for long really, but I already feel like a sister to you! So will you please be one of my bridesmaids?" whoa this was not good, being at Alice's wedding meant seeing Edward, and him finding about Nellie...

"I don't know Alice..." I replied, looking down again at my hands.

"Please Bella, come on, you owe me!" Alice made me look into her eyes, giving me her best puppy-dog expression ever, how could I refuse?

"Urghh fine!" I replied, Alice hugged me again, while the bell went off, we quickly jumped up, said bye and went to our classes.

***

"Bella WOW she is beautiful!" Alice squealed, as I showed her into my front room to Nellie playing with her toys.

"I know right... she looks so much like Edward- it hurts sometimes." I replied, being honest to someone felt so good.

"Hmm... you know you are going to _have_ to tell him soon! Otherwise I will." She gave me her frightening glare again.

"Nellie come on and meet your Auntie Alice!" I called out to Nellie, who quickly got up from her toys and wondered over.

Just like me though, she was very shy, so hid between my legs while saying, "Hewwo."

"Hay sweetheart, look I don't bite!" Alice chimed, there must have been something that Nellie liked about Alice, as she suddenly got very confident and moved out from my legs to give the bent down Alice a hug. Alice gasped as she saw her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Alice stayed for most of the afternoon; mainly discussing wedding plans which she told me was only next month! She asked me and Nellie to come late bridesmaid shopping this weekend, which I had no choice but to go, I was scared of who was going to be there, but didn't ask. Alice again threatened me about Edward and I assured her that sometime after the wedding I would tell him, I knew he would be angry and flip out but she was right, he had a right to know. Nellie was the most intrigued by Alice though, never leaving her side and asking her as many questions as she could, sometimes I had to translate them to Alice but most of the time her perfect speech didn't let her down. Finally to both mine and Nellie's disappointment Alice had to leave, to get back for tea with Jasper and the "family", she asked me to go with her but I was too chicken to go, giving her an excuse about Nellie's bedtime.

Today felt like a very long day, I thought to myself as I put Nellie to bed, she was exhausted from the crèche, but couldn't stop telling me about it, it gave me a warm feeling inside. I knew that this weekend would be hard no matter what; someone was going to be there that I was scared of Nellie or me meeting.

* * *

**A/N:** **Wooaaaaahh like fastest update EVER! :D And MAN I wana write the next chapter sooooooo badly but know i wont be able to till next weekend :'( or maybe thursday as on fri i have a c'zneship exam so nothing to revise for ;) ahhhh **

**umm sorry if i got like college things wrong-like bells :L but i do live in england and we have like not even college here, well we do but its uni and we have another thing called college for straight after u leave school.. its compliacted:L so anyway sorry about that:L**

**again PLEASE read ym one shotter:D**

**and ty zira for betaring- she kicks ass :D**

**umm so yeahh PLEASEE REVIEW :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D and i will give u a million cyber cookies ;)**

**thanks Lauraa xxx**

**p.s the ITALICS ARE DOING MY HEAD IN AND ARENT WORKING RIGHT SO SORRY FOR LONG LINES OF ITALICS: :(**


	19. Chapter 20:Hurt

**Hurt- Christina Aguilera**

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

**They kinda go when Bella is apologising in this chapter :)**

* * *

Saturday came all _too_ quickly, but I was also glad for it, as it had seemed _ages_ since I'd spent a whole day with Nellie, I'd been missing her so much.

Nellie came into my bedroom and god knows what time, trying to wake me up.

"M-m-mummyy! It's today! W-we gwet twoo see auntie Aliceeeeee!" She wailed, while trying to tug my arm.

"Urghhh Nellie!" I groaned- how the hell did she get out of her bed? I looked down to see her beautiful face giving me the cutest puppy look ever, which she did on purpose; knowing it never failed with me. I smiled at her, then picked up her by her waist, so that she could cuddle into me, it seemed that her head was born to fit into my chest and under my chin.

I blew bubbles into her hair, making her laugh- the cutest laugh ever, and then pulled her up so I could kiss her head; she tried to wiggle away but gave up in the end.

"Mummyy!!" She giggled, I was laughing too, Nellie could always seem to brighten me up even on a day like today, "youuu needa gwet readdyy mummmy!"

I picked her up in my arms, then took her downstairs, putting her into her pink high chair; making her some breakfast then putting the teletubies on, while I went to have a shower. I was very scared of ever leaving Nellie on her own, so straight away from my shower- with just my towel wrapped around me, I went down to check on her.

Déjà vu hit me, when I saw Alice playing with Nellie in the front room; she scared the living daylights out of me, again.

I gasped, holding back a scream, "Oh sorry Bella, just well I could hear your shower was on, so thought it would be okay if I came in..." She looked sheepish, which was unusual for Alice, but I just laughed making Alice laugh and also making Nellie laugh, though she didn't have a clue what was going on, she just wanted to be involved with the conversation. Alice rubbed her cheeks, while patting the baby doll in Nellie's arms.

"I'm just going to get ready, you'll be okay with Nellie, yeah?" I asked Alice, who was dressed immaculately as per usual.

"Sure thing Bella." Alice replied, turning her back on me to play with Nellie. I got a warm sensation seeing them play together, it had been ages since I'd let Nellie play with another adult, after what Jess did, I was honestly scared.

I found some old clothes, which I knew Alice would be angry at me for wearing, but hey, I was going to be trying on lots of fancy dresses today; it wouldn't matter.

Alice just gave me a frowning look when she saw me, but I dismissed her, asking if she was ready. We decided to use my car, as it had all of Nellie's car seat and things in, I had to buy a new car after my truck broke a year ago, it was a black ford which I hated, but did the job I guess. I still didn't know who we were meeting up with yet, so decided to get the confidence to ask Alice.

"So umm Alice, who's going to be umm there today?" I asked, just staring at the road in front of me, trying to act like I cared more about my driving.

"Oh," I could see from the corner of my eye Alice look down now, "Just... Rose for now."

"For now?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, I sort of said that we would all have lunch around Mum and Dad's..." Alice trailed off at the end. This wasn't good, not good at all, I couldn't meet Edward yet, I needed that month!

"Alice, I really do_ not_ think that that's a good idea!" I said, trying to keep my voice down so Nellie wouldn't hear.

"I know, I know; but I_ promised everyone_ that you and I and rose would be there, can you give Nellie to anyone?" I tried in my head to debate the idea; maybe seeing Edward first without Nellie would be helpful, but who could look after Nellie? I didn't trust many people these days, after Jess, except the crèche...

"I guess there's the Crèche, but I have no clue if they are open Saturday's. And I thought your parents lived in Forks?" I asked.

"They do, but this whole weekend everyone has came up here to get their dresses, suits etc fitted, you came at the _exact_ right time Bella, I'm so glad!" She chirped, I just sighed, changing my direction to head for the crèche instead.

Luckily the Crèche was open all day, it pained me to leave Nellie there, especially seeing her expression that she didn't get to go with us, but she soon turned her frown upside when she saw the crèche play area. I paid the nice owner, then got back into the car with Alice, I guess I still had tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Bells; I know you wanted to spend today with Nellie." Alice asked, sounding sorry for me, and rubbing my shoulder.

"No it's okay; I think it would be better if I got to reunite with everyone, without her there first." I tried to smile, while starting the engine up, Alice just smiled back at me.

Alice had given me directions to a_ very f_ancy bridal shop, I could tell already I was going to hate this place; but my breathing stopped dead when I saw Rosalie, outside the shop, her face was like thunder as soon as she saw me.

"Yeah, rose hasn't really forgiven you yet Bella, but it'll be okay; she'll come around soon I swear." This made me feel no better; I took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

Alice ran up to Rose, giving her a big hug, "Hay Rose!" she chirped.

"Hey Alice," she said, getting out of the hug and looking at me, I was ready for whatever was to come, "Bella", she nodded, I was too sheepish to do anything but nod back, but Alice was having none of this.

"Oh come on you two! Today is _my_ day! Now hug, like you used to! Perleaseee!" She chirped, reminding me of Nellie.

But Rose's eyes now turned fully evil on me, forcing me to look down, "No Alice, sorry I just can't! You don't understand how much Bella hurt me!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Rose. I really am, I'm sorry for _e__verything_. . I'm sorry I missed your wedding- you don't know _how _much that hurt me to find that out. I'm sorry that I ignored you for the last few years, you don't know how much I regretted that, but things... things just got _complicated._" I sighed, knowing that that was a crap excuse.

"Just tell her Bella" Alice urged me, knocking my arm, I tried to give her a shut the hell look, but then realised that_ everyone_ would find out soon, telling Rose first would be the least I could do to make it up to her.

I looked up finally to see Rose's confused eyes on me, I sighed and said, "I... I... I had a baby..." I instantly looked down, but not missing Rose's gasp.

"Edward's!" Alice chirped, like it was a good thing.

"B-but does Edward know? How? And Bella I was your _best _friend, how come you couldn't even tell me?" I could see the hurt in Rose's eyes.

So I decided to tell them all of it. I told them about Jacob, about the kiss at the ball, about the _greatest day ever_, about how Edward had came from Tanya's saying that we couldn't be together, how much it hurt me to hear those words and that I just had to leave. About how seeing Alice at that time would just hurt me more, and I couldn't see Rose without Alice. About how I found out I was pregnant but no idea who the Father was- how scared I was and then all about what Jess did. Rose was most shocked by that, as Jess used to be her best friend to.

Alice came up and gave me a big hug, telling me how sorry she was for me, then pulled away; we both looked at Rose and she surprised me by giving me a hug too, I hugged her back -tightly, it was an understatement to say that I'd missed my best friend. She had hardly changed, if possible she had gotten more beautiful, I started to cry in her back and she gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

"Come on you two! We need to get back in time for lunch!" Alice bounced up and down, unable to contain her excitement.

"Bella's coming to lunch?" She asked, looking worried at me, not a nasty worried, more like she cared for me kind of look.

"Yes she is." Alice gave a sharp look at Rose, obviously getting Rose's intentions wrong.

"No I don't mind that she is Alice! It's just that... well with Edward and where's, where's your baby, well toddler now I guess Bella?" Rose asked, looking behind me, looking if I somehow had managed to sneak Nellie behind me.

"She and him will be fine!" Alice winked at Rose, "And Nellie is at the crèche- we decided it wasn't a good time to show Edward _her_ yet, Oh my god Rose you should see her! She is the most beautiful cutest thing ever!"Alice squirmed, "Now come on! We need to get you two some dresses!" She squealed, again while pulling us both inside.

We spent the whole morning trying on various, pretty dresses; Alice got very impatient with both me and Rose, screaming-literally, that we were taking too long and we had no time to waste. Eventually, after the 5000th dress, Alice picked a one that she loved, it was a nice dress. They were both red- which Alice said went with the flowers, strapless dresses, with a big white flower and white belt around the middle, they looked very classy yet stylish, I hated wearing it but would do if it made Alice happy. All too soon it was time to go back to Jasper's and Alice's where Esme and Carlisle had been cooking lunch all morning. Apparently the whole family were staying there all weekend and this morning all the boys had gone suit/ tux shopping, which Alice prayed so hard that it had gone successfully.

Me and Alice went in our car and Rose went in hers, I just hoped that no one noticed the car seat in mine. Alice gave me directions to a beautiful house, it wasn't as big as I had remembered Edwards, but still was very grand, it wasn't also as exclusive as Edward's it was on a big street with other very big houses, I knew Alice would love this, so she could speak to her neighbours. Her house was white, with a blue front door and various window frames, it looked very modern and had Alice written all over it.

My heart skipped a beat when it saw one of Edward's many car's on the doorstep, the silver Volvo this time. There was also 3 other cars there, and Rose's was parked on the other side of the road, I could see her just getting out of it, she waved at us. I decided to pick a space by her car, hoping to hide the car seat in the back.

"You know you could have just parked on the drive!"Alice chuckled.

"What and them see the car seat Alice?" I asked her, which stopped her giggling; she just went "oh" and nodded.

I could feel my palms sweat up and my heart beta go into overdrive, my breathing was also a lot faster.

Alice must have noticed this, "Bella,_ calm_! It's going to be okay, I promise!" For some reason this did make me feel better.

I got out of the car, making my way to the front door, trying to hide myself behind Alice, but she just grabbed my sweaty hand pulling me beside her, I didn't know if this was so I didn't run away or if she was trying to give me confidence, as she didn't let go of it even as we walked through the door.

"You took your time!" A voice charmed and approached me and Alice, I didn't know who it was as I was looking at the floor, whoever it was stopped right in front of us, "And Bella, it's so nice to see you again, you've made Alice very happy, thank you."

I looked up to see we were in a very wide hallway, and Jasper was standing in front of me smiling, I smiled back.

"Thanks Jasper and you, congratulations!" I said, while giving him a hug, Jasper still looked like a Hollywood actor- it stunned me.

"Alice, Jasper, lunch is ready!" A familiar voice called out and walked into the room, she gasped when she saw me, then gave me a heart warming hug, "Bella!" cried out Esme. I had really missed Esme, even though I hardly knew her, it was strange the weird connection I had with this family. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad you could come!" she squeezed me tighter, then pulled me out to look at me, "Wow, and don't you have such a radiant glow coming off of you! Something big happen while you were away?" She asked, looking down at my left hand.

I just laughed, with Alice, "No, no, I'm still single."

"Good." was all that Esme said- for what reason I didn't know, then dragged me into a big spacious living room.

Sitting on the white cream leather sofa, were three smiling faces, Rosalie- giving me a sly wink of encouragement, Emmett by her, who ran up to me and picked me up and spun me around, saying, "Don't you ever leave my wife again you!" He let me down, then poked my nose, while laughing and sitting by Rose again. Carlisle, came and put his arm round Esme who was still holding my hand.

"It is_ very_ nice to see you Bella, we all missed you terribly." He smiled, but where was Edward? I knew he wouldn't give me the same reaction.

That's when I heard 3 giggles approach me from behind, I was really only listening to one, and that one made my palms sweaty again and my heart beat accelerate._ Edward's._

I took a deep breath, then turned around to see Jasper, Alice's and finally Edward's beautiful face- which hadn't changed in the slightest, I held in a gasp, at how much he looked liked Nellie. His face changed form a smile to a shocked expression, I instantly hid my eyes, and went to turn around, and a big hand stopped me.

"Bella?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay right FIRST I only have an english exam 2mrw- which you CANT revise for (coz our english teacher hasnt taught us ANYTHING that will be on THIS paper :) so i thought that this is kinda english revsion :/**

**next, sorry for the cliffe! i didnt want to end it there-honestly! :( but knew I had to-wise ill be up half the night :Li will try to update on thursday :) its my longest chapter yet soo :)**

**thankyou for gay face zira for betaing :)**

**and guys im now betaing this story: .net/s/5510036/1/The_Fight_That_Could_End_It_All**

**check it out, its really good :D**

**thank you for your reviews but PLEASE REVIEW MORE :D :D pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :( nearly 80 :O already, maybe we can get 90 or maybe 95 by thursday? :O okay A BIG reqyest, but i think you ppl can do it! pleasee ! :( ive got soo many exams this week- i need smething to keep me going:L**

**thanks :)**

**laura xx :)**


	20. Chapter 21: Goodbye

**Okay i am going to start deicating chapter's to people, just because there are some people and revwers who I would like to thank :) I may not do this _every_ time, but am going to do it for the next few chapters:D So this chapter is dedicated to Zira for being an awesome beta :D**

**Miley Cyrus- Goodbye**

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playin'  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

* * *

"Hi." I answered sheepishly, trying to pull my arm away from his grip and look down at the floor, but Edward was holding onto it too hard for me to do so. I looked up to see why but all I could see was eternal greenness and beauty, those 2 pairs of eyes I'd been seeing everyday for the last 2 years, were now on a older handsome man- it felt weird. But again I was hypnotised by the beauty of them and couldn't look away, it was strange that Nellie's eyes didn't do this to me as much.

"Well because this situation isn't going to get any uncomfortabler, let's go and get lunch! I'm starving!" I heard Emmett call out from behind me; I also heard an oww as Rose must have punched him. I wanted to look round to see, but I couldn't pull away from Edward's intense confused glance. All I could do was blush and look down.

Thankfully or maybe not thankfully my phone rang from my pocket. This made Edward laugh and I could of swore I heard him mutter something on the lines of "Phones, they always seems to ruin the moment." He finally let go of me and went into the dining room with everyone else, but I went into the hallway for some privacy.

I got pulled back into reality when I saw the number on it- the crèche. Was Nellie okay? Was she hurt? I quickly snapped open my phone.

"Hello?" I said in a frantic voice- I always did know how to worry.

"Miss Swan," The crèche lady replied, she didn't sound worried or anything, that must be good.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I was still completely worried, why else would they call?

"Nothing, at all." The lady laughed, my heart rate instantly calmed down hearing this, "It's just well... Nellie was a very brave girl today and climbed all the way to the top of the climbing frame, and she

"Hi." I answered sheepishly, trying to pull my arm away from his grip and look down at the floor, but Edward was holding onto it too hard for me to do so. I looked up to see why but all I could see was eternal greenness and beauty, those 2 pairs of eyes I'd been seeing everyday for the last 2 years, were now on a older handsome man- it felt weird. But again I was hypnotised by the beauty of them and couldn't look away, it was strange that Nellie's eyes didn't do this to me as much.

"Well because this situation isn't going to get any uncomfortabler, let's go and get lunch! I'm starving!" I heard Emmett call out from behind me; I also heard an oww as Rose must have punched him. I wanted to look round to see, but I couldn't pull away from Edward's intense confused glance. All I could do was blush and look down.

Thankfully or maybe not thankfully my phone rang from my pocket. This made Edward laugh and I could of swore I heard him mutter something on the lines of "Phones, they always seems to ruin the moment." He finally let go of me and went into the dining room with everyone else, but I went into the hallway for some privacy.

I got pulled back into reality when I saw the number on it- the crèche. Was Nellie okay? Was she hurt? I quickly snapped open my phone.

"Hello?" I said in a frantic voice- I always did know how to worry.

"Miss Swan," The crèche lady replied, she didn't sound worried or anything, that must be good.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I was still completely worried, why else would they call?

"Nothing, at all." The lady laughed, my heart rate instantly calmed down hearing this, "It's just well... Nellie was a very brave girl today and climbed all the way to the top of the climbing frame, and she _insisted_, okay more like begged to ring you and tell you right away! Apparently it was amazing news!" The lady laughed again, bless Nellie- she was always such a determined girl, like me and also so proud of herself when she got it, "I'll put her on the phone!"

"Mumma?" I heard my little girl say, my eyes filled with tears at hearing her talk, I still wasn't used to not being with her 24/7.

"Yes darling, well done! Who's a brave and clever little girl!" I tried to sound shocked, which I heard her giggle at.

"Me!"She replied, in between the giggles.

"Now baby, I've got to go, but I_ promise_ I will come to pick you up soon. I love you lots and lots and lots sweetheart." I said, knowing that the Cullen's will be wondering where I am.

"bwyee! Loveeee ywoo!" She replied, I heard the phone drop as she must of ran away to play again. I laughed at it, and then put my phone away and re-entering the lounge.

I went into the dining room, to find a massive cream room, with a big black wooden table in the middle. It looked _amazing_. Everyone was already sat down, just beginning to eat; I tried to find the empty seat, to see it be the one by Edward- typical.

"Everything okay Bella?" Alice chirped, while I took my seat, it was then I realised that one tear had escaped; I quickly removed it with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, everything's_ fine."_ I replied, while Alice gave me a sly wink.

On my plate was a pasta dish with a tomato sauce, garlic and mushrooms- it looked mouth watering, I now know where Edward got his fantastic cooking from.

"Hmmm, this looks delicious!" I couldn't help but say out loud.

"Thank you Bella," Esme, who was sat on my other side, smiled at me, "So how have you been? What have you been up to?" These were the 2 question's I'd been dreading, I was a _crap _liar.

"I've been good thanks. I dropped out of college for 2 years, but just came back now to do my final." I replied, staring at my food, my body had only realised how close I was to Edward, all I had to do was move my arm a cm and I would be touching him- it gave me electric thrills all over.

"Why did you leave college?" Carlisle asked, _shit_ what excuse did I have?

"Err... well I needed to move out from Renee's like permanently, and I hated to use her money to help pay for accommodation here, so I took 2 years out to save up some money to buy a flat around here. I know 2 years sounds long, but they really are expensive here and my friend Jessica found me the dream job, so I stayed longer to get some extra cash." I was babbling now, and could feel Rose's and Alice who was right in front of me, stares. If they didn't believe that, then who would?

"What job?" spoke the velvet voice by me, my heart reacted to the voice by pumping faster and sending blood to my cheeks.

"Umm... a cleaner's job actually." At least I didn't have to lie straight to Edward's face.

"It sounds very responsible of you." Esme spoke by me.

"Yeah I guess... so Alice why did you pick a wedding in October?" That was the key line which meant that throughout the dinner the wedding was all we talked about, which I was more than thankful about. I could sometime's feel Edward's gaze on me, but never had the courage to look back at his flawless face.

When dinner ended, I offered to wash-up, I felt I needed to help out in some way; but regretted it when Edward also offered to as well, well okay maybe my mind did, but my body and heart certainly didn't...

It started off in silence, as we both cleared up everything from the table; everyone else had gone into the lounge. I went to put the final plate into the dishwasher, but a firm soft hand stopped me. I looked up to see Edward's head staring down on me, trying to find something in my eyes, what though, I didn't have a clue.

"How have you really been Bella?" Edward asked, like he knew I was lying earlier.

I took a deep breath, got up and leaned against the counter feeling this would be a long conversation, Edward did the same next to me, his arm touched mine and I could feel the electric current roll off of it.

"Really I've been fine Edward, "My heart raced up by just saying his name, I continued to look at my hands, but could feel his gaze on my face. "How have you been? I heard about Tanya, I'm so sorry Edward."

"Yeah well, she was an evil person, but she didn't deserve that." I could now hear the sorrow in his voice, my arms just wanted to hug him and tell him it's all okay, "But what, that was like nearly 2 years ago, I'm over it."

"Well that's good, I guess." I said, still playing with my hands.

That's when Edward put his hand under my chin so that I had to look at him, my heart sped up when I saw his beautiful emeralds, "Bella, what are you hiding from me? I can read you like a book, 2 years has changed nothing." It sounded like there was a double meaning when he said nothing, but I ignored it. How could I lie to his face like this?

"It's _nothing_, really Edward." I tried to move out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me, out of the corner of my eye I could see the time. _Bugger! _I was meant to pick up Nellie 15 minutes ago. I gasped, then with all my force pulled my head free and ran to where my bag was.

"I'm sorry Edward I_ have_ to go!" I cried, running through the lounge, I quickly shouted out bye to everyone and opened the front door. Great. It was raining, no _tipping _it down! I ran to where my car was, and tried to find my keys in my bag, but struggled, where were they?

That's when I felt two big strong hands turn me around, all of a sudden soft warm lips were on mine; kissing me hard, very hard. It made me breathless, the rain was tipping it down but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything, when Edward was here. Anything _but_ Nellie.

I pulled away, trying to make out I was breathless.

"Please," Edward cried, looking right into my eyes, "Please Bella, I can't lose you again! You don't know what you have done to me."

I was frozen as a stick, was this another dream? Had I heard this correctly? I couldn't think or make my brain function. Both Edward and I were dripping wet in rain and it was still hammering it down.

I just nodded my head and whispered, "I really have to go. I'll...I'll... contact you soon, I promise." With that he finally let me go and I got into my car dripping wet, and pushed the accelerator as hard as I could.

**

* * *

A/N: okay a reaaallllyy short chapter, but i am in the middle of revising- i know bad me, but maths is doing my head in and Im kinda good at it anyway, so blah blah to revising tbh :D**

**umm so i hope this shows more about bella and nellies relationship as well and im SORRY for another cliffhanger (N) sme1 said about if bellas going to tell edward about jake and i think that could be quite interesting so yes she may do :) i havent really thought about it :L**

**Had critical thinking and rs exam 2day :( like 4 hours sitiing down! nearly killed me... except it enabled me to think about this story more and let me come up with a TON of new ideas :D so maybe exams can be useful ;) all im saying is watch out for jessica :D **

**I was also thinking, as I now have this story pretty much planned out fully, what to do after it? (dont worry there is like 20 more chapters to come :L) if i wrote another ff would u guys actually want to read it? Or myabe a sequel to this one, thought I have no ideas what :L or maybe if i should just stop writing altogether PLEASE let me know:L coz im in a confuzle :L pm ur ideas ;) :D**

**thankyou again for zira for beta-ing and guys PLEASEE read .net/s/5510036/1/The_Fight_That_Could_End_It_All, i beta it and i SWEAR its sooo good! :D**

**okay i think that is all for now :/ excpet from PLEASE review wow 91 :O i am actually gobsmacked! eeek can we make 100? i duno maybee!! :D (yn) so PLEASEE review, i ahve a maths AND critical thinking exam 2mrw, think about poor me stuck in the stupid hall for like 5 hours... im guna dieee!**

**anyway so yeah i better get on and revise them :L ty for the good lucks :)**

**and REVISE YOUR ASSES OFF :D and ill love you forever and a day :D anyway yes... revision :(**

**Lauraa x**


	21. Chapter 22: Big Girl's don't cry

**Dedication!!- This chapter is going to be dedicated to TheOnlyAlice, for her brilliant reviews :D and letting me beta her ah-mazing story ;) she rocks :D**

**i'm going to have trouble picking the next chapter! As there are so many of you who review every time! **

**Big Girls don't cry- Fergie**

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

* * *

Luckily I wasn't the only parent to be late, which made me feel a _bit_ better, at least. Not that I could function many emotions, my mind was still a complete whirlwind, as the love of my life had just kissed me and told me he didn't want to lose me again! I was barely conscious.

"Miss Swan hello?" The lady nearly shouted me, waking me up, from my daze.

"Oh sorry yes, come on Nellie let's get home." I said, taking Nellie's hand and guiding her into the car.

All night Nellie had to waken me up, usually pinching me, she wanted to tell me all about her _amazing_ day, but I could barely pay attention to her, my body and mind was still in shock. She got very annoyed with me and I got annoyed with myself, I apologised more then a few times.

Finally it was time to put Nellie to bed, wishing her goodnight, singing her, her favourite song and kissing each of her cheeks twice- but she was always fast asleep by then.

I decided to make myself a hot chocolate- trying to calm my mind, how was I ever going to get to sleep? That's when I heard the house phone go off, I quickly ran to it, not wanting it to wake up Nellie.

"Hello?" I asked, closing the lounge door, so that my voice wouldn't wake up Nellie either.

"Hey, I hope you wouldn't mind- Alice gave me your number." The velvet voice spoke, sounding huskier though, it made my breathing and heart stop.

"No, no I don't mind." I whispered, it was always hard to regain my voice when Edward surprised me like this.

"That's good." His husky voice said, it made me want him so much, how had I coped with all these years? "I just well.. "

"Well?" I asked, my heart paused as well waiting for his answer.

"Well.. wanted to know if you wanted to meet up sometime? Well actually preferably tomorrow really, as I'm going back to Forks." Crap, I really wanted to spend tomorrow with Nellie, but when would i get the chance to see Edward before the wedding? I guess Alice could look after her, she would like that.

"Tomorrows, good with me." I replied, biting my lip- a habit I thought I got rid of.

"Great. Can we meet at Starbucks at 11?" 11 sounded early, was he planning to spend the day with me?

"Yeah sure, Bye Edward." I said, it hurt saying goodbye to his magical voice.

"Bye Bella" he replied, I took a deep breath then put the phone back on to the receiver and decided to ditch the hot chocolate and ring Alice instead.

I rang Alice who _more_ then openly agreed to look after Nellie and would come over at ten- so she could pick out what to wear for me, great.

***

The morning came quicker then expected, Nellie came into my room as per usual now and quickly got very excited when I told her about Alice, I didn't even need to apologise for not spending the day with her.

Alice came at 10, but insisted that she had to ask me something before I got changed.

"What Alice?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh lighten up a bit!" She said, punching my arm, "Nellie! Come here," Nellie was in the lounge and quickly came into the kitchen, where me and Alice were, "right now I have a question to ask you sweetheart."Now Nellie was giving her, her full attention," Now you know I'm getting married next month," Nellie nodded, "And you know your Mummy is being one of my bridesmaids, well I thought it was kind of cruel, for you to not be anything! So how would you like to be the flower girl!" Alice chirped, making me jump. Nellie screamed in approval, obviously liking Alice's idea, I didn't. I knew it was a con so that Alice made sure I told Edward some how about Nellie, I just sighed.

"Mummma! Mummma! Did you hear that!" Nellie chirped as well, pulling my sleeve while jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes I did darling." I grunted, while giving Alice evils- she just smirked.

"Nellie would you like to come with me to go dress shopping today?" Alice chirped, which made Nellie scream even louder and jump higher.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes, now lets go and get your Mummy sorted out for her date!" Alice insisted, I was glad that Nellie didn't fully understand what a date was.

"It's not a date!" I grumbled under my breath to Alice.

"What ever you say, Bells." She said back, I just grunted again.

Nellie had always loved playing with my clothes and jewellery and today was no exception. She stroked all of Alice's clothes she brought and tried to fit as many necklaces around her neck as possible, I just laughed at her- at least _she_ was having fun.

Eventually Alice decided on a darkish blue fitted blouse, with a black mini skirt and tights. I had admit I did look extremely nice, but maybe a bit dressed up for just getting coffee? Alice just laughed at that and told me I was being stupid.

Soon, too soon, it was time for me to go, Alice made sure I was breathing right before she let me go, then hugged me tight and said it would be fine- like she would know! I picked Nellie up and swung her in a circle in my arms, making her giggle, it was strange how her tiny giggle made me calmer instantly. I got into my car, then went down the road to Starbucks.

Edward was already there, to my relief- even though I knew he would never stand me up, it still felt better. He picked the table the furthest away from any other table, in the back corner, he looked so sexy on his own. Wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight fitting top- showing his abs, god did he look good.

He got up as soon as he saw me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek- making me blush, "You look amazing Bella.". I just giggled like a school girl and sat down at the table.

"I hope hot chocolate is okay Bella, I know you used to like it when you lived with.. me." He said, handing me over a mug.

"Thank you Edward, but I could of paid for it myself." I said, taking the cup.

"No, you have came here today- that's already too much for me to ask." he said, which kind of confused me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, finally taking my eyes off the cup, to stare into his amazing green emeralds, the beauty of them always took me by surprise.

"Well Bella, I have been more then.. unfair to you. You do _not_ know how bad I have been feeling for doing that to you! I couldn't of hated or regretted anything more Bella, in my whole life! And the worst part was, that I thought I would never, never see you again." His eyes stared so deeply into mine, like he was hypnotising me.. it worked.

"I.. I," But no words could come to my lips, "It wasn't _your_ fault Edward! I don't blame _you_ for a thing! You don't need to apologise, please!"

He just laughed and shooked his head, "How did I know that _you_ would say that Isabella Swan?" Laughing still.

"But it's true." I spoke back.

"No, not to a normal person! That's what I like about you so much! Your such a selfless, caring person!" I blushed as he said that, but still couldn't move my eyes away from his.

"And so are you Edward! To help Tanya like that, even if you didn't like her that much! That must of been.. hard." I answered.

"I guess, but that is so much in the past. I want to look towards the future Bella." He said, taking my hand off the table and putting it into his. His skin was so warm and soft, it felt good.

"Me too." Was all I could manage to say out loud, was he _really _saying all of this too me? I mean, _Edward Cullen!_

"Let's get out of here," He whispered, seductively.

"Okay," I smiled back, feeling the excitement, "Where to?"

"I know a place." He winked, standing up, still my hand in his and led me out of the door- I hadn't even had a chance to drink my drink, but I didn't care.

He led me out of the door, onto the busy street and across the road, finally ending up at a very small sweet park. He sat me down on a bench and sat by me, he then took my hand into both of hands and looked into my eyes deeply.

"Now Bella, I want you to please, _please _answer this question correctly, you promise?" He asked, I just nodded wondering what he was going to ask, "What, what is _it _Bella? _What_ are you hiding from me? Is it a boyfriend? What Bella- please tell me, it is killing me." How did he know me so well? Could I tell him, tell him now all about Nellie? What- how could I say it? I just, _couldn't_, but then I couldn't lie to his face either.

"I- I, had a baby." I whispered, his face suddenly did a double take, but he managed to compose himself quickly.

"Who with?" He whispered the question to, I could see he was scared that it was his. I couldn't tell him, not now Alice had _promised_ me a month! This wasn't fair.

"Jake." The word just slipped out of my mouth before I realised. I knew that at the wedding Edward would see that Nellie's was definitely _not_ Jacobs, but by then I could tell him about her, right?

I'd never seen his face look so hurt before. Jake! WHY Jake's name out of _everyone's!_ Was I a _complete_ dick! "You and him were.." But he couldn't finish his expression- he looked so hurt, it made me want to cry, so I just nodded.

"Yes, it was a while ago- it didn't, didn't work out. I didn't _love_ him." I said, trying to make the pain go out of him- it never did though.

"Well, that was, unexpected I guess." He looked away from my eyes now and at the floor, letting go of my hands.

I couldn't help but act on my instincts, my arms immediately flew over him, hugging him as tight as I could, my two hands then went around his head, so i could look at him as I said, "But Edward, please! It's _you_ I love! It's you I want to be with! Please understand that. I'd do anything for you, I love you!"

His hands became suddenly fierce around my waist, and the next thing I knew was he was kissing me, kissing me hard again, I kissed back, his soft lips felt so good on mine- I never wanted it to end. Eventually though he pulled away, but never let go of me, panting fast.

"Bella, I .. I need to think, you understand that right?" I nodded, this was more then acceptable, "I love you though Bella, I love you so much." He planted another big kiss on me, "But I do need to think and I have to go, I will, I will call you soon Bella. So soon I promise- I _don't_ want to lose you again, I love you." He walked off out of the park then, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. _What_ was I going to say to him when he met Nellie? He would hate me _forever_ for lying! What could I do?

* * *

**A/N: Eeeekk! ANOTHER cliffhanger, im sorryy really! :)**

**firstly I PROMISE soon that Edward will know about Nellie, it will be at Alice's wedding :) And i had SUCH a blank moment writing this, I literally just stared at the blank screen wondering what the hell to write! :L soo sorryy guys :L and also she kind of tells Edward about jacob :)**

**so yeah its a crap chapter- sorry, but I think the exams have gone to my head and now im just exhausted, but I did promise a chapter today, so didnt want to let you down! and yeah I think i deffo failed both maths and critical thinking today- woop :L**

**on another note I kind of started a new ff today :) it wuld be AWESOME if you would read and review it PLEASE, its a LOT different from FTL, and i kind of like it :D of course this one will be my priority, but it would be reallly really good if u could review that one aswell! :D tty**

** .net/s/5536967/1/Destinied_souls**

**okay GAVIN AND STACEY IS ON 2NITE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D sorry i LOVE it :D can't wait! half an hour! and no more MAJOR exams till monday- so hopefully lots of updates coming soon! alll good news XD**

**okay we got 99 reviews arghh how annoying? i KNOW u are guna make it too 100 soo woopp thankyou LOADS :D i wish i could repay you guys :( just look out for dedications ;) espically if u review DS as well :D i WILL love you for a lifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee time :D**

**also i had no beta for this chapter as shes busy (N) so sorry for grammer and speeling mistakes etc etc :P**

**and PLEASE read the story im beta-ing its SOOO good :) and pelase read and review DS :)**

**thankyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :D and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D**


	22. Chapter 23: Don't let me down

**Dedications :D- Okay this one was reaaaaaaaaaaaaalllyy hard, but this chapter is for DoubleAgentA for giving me support from the begginning :) thankyouu :D**

**Don't let me down by Leona Lewis**

_Fork in the road,  
Looking both ways, i,  
Don't know which way to go.  
What do i count on?  
Is it the road less traveled?  
Or the one i already know?_

__

And no i'm not traveling alone.  
I got my heart in my hand, and,  
You can bet i'm holding it close.

_Don't wanna climb,  
Don't wanna fall,  
Don't know where to start it all.  
I can start by taking it slow._

* * *

I came home crying still, thankful that Nellie and Alice were still out- _why_ did I tell Edward that? _How_ stupid could I get? I needed to tell him the truth soon, but I had to wait for _him_ first to make contact- but what if he didn't before the wedding? What would he do if he saw Nellie before I had chance to tell him? He would _hate_ me, hate me so much!

"Bella?"Alice asked from behind me, scaring the living daylights out of me. I was sat on the crouch, crawled into a tiny ball, I could still feel the tears down my face, so quickly rubbed them away but knew it was too late for Alice not to see them.

"What happened Bella?" Alice asked, sitting by me and putting her arm around me.

"W-where's Nellie?" I managed to say in between sobs.

"She's in her room, getting changed- she wanted to show you her dress, I was meant to go and help her, but Bella she can't see you like this!" Alice exclaimed, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"I know, I know." I replied, willing myself to stop crying.

"AUNTIEEE AWLICEEEE!" Screamed Nellie right on cue.

"I'll be with you in a minute!"Shouted back Alice, "and you better go and clear yourself up in the toilet! I'll stall her for as long as possible."Alice said, getting up and leaving the lounge.

I decided to take her advice and went into the loo- she was right I _did_ look a state. I pulled out my make up wipes from the cabinet and wiped off all the mascara that had run down my face and also applying a small amount on- I didn't like to wear too much make up. Like my clothes I wasn't _too_ bothered on how I looked.

I came out of the bathroom to go in the lounge to find my baby in a _gorgeous _little red dress, with millions of red sequins all over it, and a big tu-too like thing at the bottom of it. If it was possible she looked even more cuter then ever- Alice had done a marvellous job.

The tears came streaming down my face again- but this time for a good reason, but it made Nellie's massive grin turn into a frown.

"Mumma, don't ywo likee itt?" She asked, running towards me.

"Oh sweetheart of course I do! That's why I'm crying baby, you look so beautiful! Alice did a marvellous job!" I cried, managing to stop the tears quicker this time, which instantly made Nellie smile again-which warmed my heart up. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug, I bent down so that she could reach me, suddenly all the bad-ness with Edward just slipped away, Nellie was truly a miracle worker.

"The most prettiest, daughter ever!" I exclaimed kissing her for head, and it was true- she was truly beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it Bella!" Alice chirped, sometimes she acted just as young as Nellie. I got up to give Alice a hug as well, she hugged tightly back, I felt so much better.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Alice?" I asked her, walking back to Nellie and picking her up, being careful of her dress.

"Pweasee Alice!" She squirmed back, I could tell she was pulling her puppy dog face, she was very cunning and clever for a two and a half year old.

"Oh go on then! Just let me tell Jasper." She replied, getting her phone out and walking out into the hallway. I gave another kiss on Nellie's cheek, then put her down so that I could cook some tea, I was _starving. _I had no breakfast this morning - out of nerves and completely forgot about lunch. I decided to make some omelettes, with Nellie helping me now and again, which she always did- she _loved_ too cook. Alice had to pop over to her house to say bye to her family who were leaving this weekend, which gave me some time to prepare what I was going to say to her later. She came back just in time for dinner, which we all ate, then I put Nellie to bed; giving me and Alice some alone time.

"Bella, _what_ happened? Edward was like a ghost when I said bye to him, did you tell him?" She asked, as soon as I came back into the lounge from saying night to Nellie, I sat down by her on my sofa.

I took a deep breath before replying, "Kind of," She gave me a puzzled look, "But I told him.. I told him.. I kind of told him that _J__ake_ was the Father." I replied, looking down to hide my eye's from Alice's.

"W-what Why?! Who's _Jake_? Why did you tell him that Bella! Are you a fool?" She shouted at me, I just nodded agreeing with her- I _was_ a fool.

"Jake, Jake was a guy- in the past! I.. I don't know Alice- I really don't. I was so confused, with you coming back in my life, then Rose then Edward! I panicked okay. I was _so_ scared he would leave me if he found out. I just needed more time! I _will_ tell him soon I promise! When he next ring's I will arrange to meet up with him." I replied, talking all the truth, he _did_ had a right to know and I didn't care if he hated me the rest of his life, Nellie was more important.

"Bella...you can't." Alice said, sounding glum.

"B-but why?" I asked, looking up to see her sad face.

"He's gone away for a month, with my Dad, up north somewhere to arrange a new big deal with a big contract. Neither of them will be back until the Wedding, that's why everyone came down this weekend." I could feel my face drop, what was I going to do now?

"B-but he said, no _promised_ he would call soon!" Why would he say that?

"Well yeah I guess he _can_ call, Bella, but not meet up with him! He's going to be so busy this month as well. I'm sorry Bella, but WHY, why say Nellie wasn't his!?" She said, giving me a full on glare now.

"I-i really don't know! Please! I will sort this out somehow, I _have_ to." I said, while my brain tried to figure a way to sort this whole mess out, if only I could go back in time. I would change _so_ much.

"You really are Bella. But don't worry it will be fine. Edward loves you so much, you should of seen him when you left. We all thought it was because of Tanya, but he later confined that it was _you. _Bella don't get me wrong, he was in pieces when Tanya died as well, he wouldn't talk to any of us for _months,_ losing you _and _Tanya, was just too much for him. That's why he _never_ talks about it any more- not to know one. Did he tell you anything?" She asked, looking very seriously.

I tried to remember back to when I asked Edward about Tanya, "No, just that it was in the past and he wanted to forget about it." Now that I repeated that to myself it _did_ sound weird.

"Hmm," Alice agreed looking thoughtful, "That's what he tells _everyone._ Still though on every birthday, death date and anniversary with Tanya, he visits her grave- always putting on a pink rose, her favourite flowers, of course." She said rolling her eyes. This sounded _much_ more like the kind thoughtful Edward, then the one who wanted to forget about Tanya, "Edward isn't as strong as he tries to make out he is, he can break down really hard sometimes- I should know growing up with him!" She giggled, lightening the mood up, but all it did was remind me more of the Edward situation.

"Alice, he is going to hate me! All of the pain he has had to go through and now _this! _It isn't fair on him Alice." I cried, feeling tears prick into my eyes again- when ever did I come so _emotional_?

"Not if you look on it that way Bella! But remember how much Nellie helped you, over Edward. Maybe she could do the same to him to, okay yes he is going to be angry at first, but he will come around one day Bella, he loves you so much- he will have _no _other choice!" She said trying to smile at me, I tried to smile back, but it felt all weird and crooked, she hugged me tightly, then said she had to get back home.

**3 week's later**

A week to Alice's wedding and there was still _no_ call from Edward, it scared me lots, but Alice assured me everyday at college that he was _extremely_ busy at the moment; and said that none of the family had heard from neither of them. This did comfort me a bit, but I was a crap worrier, so had hardly any sleep at night.

Today was a Saturday, which I was grateful for as it meant a whole day with Nellie, which me and her were both excited about. I had no idea what we were going to do yet, but seeming as it was extra chilly outside, I decided that staying indoors would be a good idea. I hoped for Alice's sake that the weather would brighten up for next weekend- otherwise it is going to be a _cold_ wedding. Not that I'd spoken much to Alice this week except from College- she was rushed off her feet with wedding preparations, I did pity her.

"Nellie what would you like to do today sweetheart?" I asked her, while giving her, her mushed up breakfast- she hated anyone feeding her.

"ummmm, twy on my dwesss!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down in her high chair.

I sighed, this is what she had asked to do _everyday_ since Alice had brought her that stupid dress! "Baby, I've told you, you can't wear it now otherwise it will be ruined for Auntie Alice's wedding and we don't want that darling, do we?" This stumped her every time - which I was thankful about.

But it looked like today she had a reply as a big smile came to her face, but the phone ringing interrupted her thought, "Hold that thought for one second precious!" I said, while going into the lounge to pick up the phone. Probably Alice again, she called nearly every day asking about something to do with the wedding.

"Hay." I said, putting on my informal tone, knowing it would be Alice.

"Someone's happy." Chuckled a velvet voice, my heart stopped. My body froze. It was Edward! He had actually called!

"Edward?" I asked, though it was a stupid question- I could recognise his perfect voice from a mile away.

"Yeah, I known its been a while, just I had to g-" But I interrupted him.

"Yeah to do a big deal, Alice told me about it. How did it go?" I asked, deciding to be polite.

He just chuckled- a chuckled which melted my heart, "Yeah it's going okay, a _lot_ of paper work! I'm sorry I hadn't had chanced to call until now, it was very rude." Edward was always so thoughtful and kind.

"No, no it's fine." I lied, "Are you home yet?" I would drive down to Forks right this second, if it meant that Edward would find out.

"No, no." He laughed, making my body drop, "I won't be back until the night before the wedding, Alice is having a rehearsal meal that night, I will see you then, right?" He asked. Dam, that was so close to the wedding, but I would have to take the chance.

"Yes, yes you will." I replied.

"Good Bella I'm really sorry but I _have_ to go now. I will speak to you soon, I promise and will give you a _full_ explanation, i just need to see you in person, you know?" I knew how he felt too well.

"Yes, Bye Edward." I replied.

"I love you Bella." He said, making my heart pump a million times faster- that _had_ to be good, didn't it?!

"Me too." I replied, but the phone had already been hung up.

* * *

**A/N: I firstly want to apologise for the last chapter- i swear i was dead while writing it, okay maybe bella saying it was jakes child was a mistake- but ive got it all planned on how edward does find out, and trust me its better this way :)**

**someone also said that id changed the characters in the story from the beginning, if I have I honstly didn't mean to, but i can see why someone might of put that, so am guna apologise :) like i said i accept criticism just as much as good reviews :) so ty it does help me :P i hope this chapter i changed that (especially the bit about edward not caring about tanyas death) and this is my first ever ff :) so ty for someone saying it was good for it XD**

**Im guna let you know that in about 2 chapter-ish chapters, edward WILL find out :D i promise- on my life ;) but come on if i jst told him before then what story would we have left?:O**

**Also my beta has gone on DISAPPEARED off the face of the earth I SWEAR! not like i saw her at school 2day or nout : so another one done by me D: ahh scary stuff :L**

**okay completely OFF the point now, but my hamster is very ill :( so im kiinda sad atm (ano its JUST a hamster, btu to me its not :() so yeah with mocks and NOW this im a bittttt stressed :( but i think jerry (my hamster) is okay now (yn) but hes verrrrryy old soo (N) i even missed the beegging of gavin and stacey last night becoz of it! :O :(**

**THANKYOU for your reviews guyss :D youuu soo kick ass soo much :D i hope you review EVEN more now :D can we get to 120? or more?:D**

**and check out my other story AND review it :) Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee :( and PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE :D i will honestly love you forever and a dedication might come ur way ;)**

**im going to update 2mrw btw :) as its the weekend, hopeeuflly maybe 2 updates 2mrw? who knows :) but then i am really going to have to revise sunday as TWO history exams on mondayy! aahhh kill me now X( so preetty please review :D :D**

**!**

**Lauraaaaaa :D**


	23. Chapter 24: I Caught Myself

**Dedicationss!!- Okay, btw sorryy I know LOADS of you have reviewed like nearly every chapter and haven't got a dedication yet, dw your time will come :D Okay this one is for**

**sprinter1**** :D As she has gave some really nice reviews from the beginning :D so thankyou**

**Paramore- I Caught Myself**

_You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

* * *

Today was Alice's rehearsal dinner- but that wasn't the reason for why I was so nervous. Today was also the day I would see Edward. Which meant that today I would be telling him about Nellie. Now _that_ bit scared me.

I couldn't take Nellie tonight, though I did plan to- I needed to tell Edward about her first before he saw her. The problem was I already told Nellie a while ago that she could go, and now she was in more than just a mood with me. She hated being babysat, by anyone except Alice. I hated it too, after Jessica it was very hard for me to trust anyone with Nellie- that's why I did a full round check on the babysitter before they came.

It seemed OTT but I honestly was so scared that the same thing would happen with Jessica, that now you could never be too sure.

"Butt whyyyyy Mummmy? I pwomise I will be gwood! Perrleasee!" That's the only thing I had heard out of Nellie this morning, she asked it time and time again because I could never give her an answer. I know she would be good- she always is, but I just couldn't tell her about Edward yet, I needed to know his reaction first.

Alice's meal started at half 7, but the babysitter came at 5- so that I could go help Alice and Jasper set up and so that Alice could show me "her brilliant dress she got me", sounded good..

The babysitter came and Nellie wouldn't even say good bye to me, I willed myself to be strong and that she would be over it by the morning. But really my heart was in a million pieces by her reaction.

I turned up the music is my car as loud as possible, to help drown all my bad thoughts- tonight would be hard enough already.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called out from the front of the hotel she had booked, while I got out of my car. Then it hit me. What if I told Edward tonight and he went off in a big storm and all of it ruined Alice's wedding tomorrow? That would be so selfish of me.

"Hey Alice." I said, while giving her a hug.

"It's going to be okay Bella." She could probably feel my nerves, they were that bad.

"No, no its not! Doing this now is going to ruin your wedding tomorrow Alice! Are you sure it's a good idea to do it now?" I asked, wanting to know what she thought of it.

"Bella if you don't do it now, then he is going to see her tomorrow at the wedding, and that would ruin it more. Edward's a good guy, he won't let this ruin my big day tomorrow, he knows what I would do to him."

She growled and laughed, it was true though- Alice would more than kill him.

"Okay, okay- I'm overreacting again aren't I?" I sighed.

"Just a bit, but I'm pleased you care for me so much Bella!" She chirped, "Now come on, this hall won't get set up on its own!"

I thought there would just be a few chairs and tables to move and maybe some decorations to put up, but oh god did I underestimate Alice! She had a full plan of how she wanted it all to look tonight, moving possibly every chair and table there and putting up a million decorations. Luckily Carlisle and Esme were there to help, my heart beat a bit faster seeing Carlisle, it must mean that Edward is also home.

Eventually everything was done to Alice's perfection- we all sighed in relief, but my break wasn't over for long as Alice squealed that now was the time for getting changed and that we better hurry up. I had to follow her in my car home as I didn't still fully know the way, but God was it hard! She drove as fast as lightening back home! It reminded me of Edward's driving...

We soon got back to hers, but I froze as I saw all the car's that were there, Rose's, Alice's, Carlisle's and Edward's... Should I tell him now, before the meal? Or would that just ruin Alice's meal?

I didn't have time to think though, as Alice beeped her horn in impatience, for me to get out. I managed to find usage of my feet and followed her into her amazing house.

"We are back!" She called out, and then grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs; she led me through her grand hallway into her massive bedroom! It had a massive four poster bed and mirrors... well everywhere- but it looked so trendy and cool as well- I was so jealous. My small untidy plain bedroom looked like a tip compared to Alice's!

Then she went into a far corner and opened a door that looked like a cupboard- but oh god was I wrong, it was a massive walk in wardrobe! Well what did I expect from Alice? It was lined all sides with millions of clothes and draws, and went on forever! How could one girl have so many clothes?

She walked to the back of the room and opened up a big cupboard- filled with loads of beautiful dresses. She pulled out a beautiful brown puffy dress- I couldn't help thinking how the colour of it matched the colour of my eye's spot on. It had a few brown sequins sparkling over it and looked gorgeous- but not too over the top, which I was very glad of.

"Here!"She squealed, handing over the dress to me, "Do you like it? It will bring out the amazing colour of your eyes so much!" I nodded, agreeing with her.

"It's beautiful Alice, thank you so much!" Alice really did have a talent with fashion- she would be famous one day, I was assure of it.

Alice helped me get into my dress, it fitted perfectly, and she was right my eyes did look stunning because of it. Alice was about to offer to do my hair, but Rosalie came in, in a stunning full length black dress; her perfect blonde hair in soft ringlets around her, some tied back. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Oh my God Rose! You look fucking fantastic!" I exclaimed, shocked by her beauty-ness- or though I shouldn't really be, I always knew how beautiful Rose was, even from high school.

"Thanks Bella, so do you, I _love_ that dress! Really brings out your eyes. But wait! Alice WHY aren't you even dressed yet?!? It's YOUR wedding!" Rose exclaimed, shocked by Alice to still be in some skinny jeans and a top.

"Calm it Rose! I was just going to get dressed!" She said, walking back into her closet.

"Do you need any help Alice?" I shouted to her.

"No, I'm fine, Rose! Can you please sort out Bella's hair?" She gruffed, closing the door to the closet.

"Sure!" Rose shouted to her, "Okay Bella what to do with your hair?" She mused over, will sitting me down on Alice's bright pink chair- in front of her makeup table. I sighed, only because this reminded me of how Nellie loved helping out with getting me ready, even for just college- I felt so mean leaving her at home, but really it was just for the best. I would make it up to her, and she would probably have a brilliant time tomorrow and forget all about it. Wow, she'd be meeting Edward tomorrow, I wonder how she would react, finally seeing her Daddy; maybe one day we could be the perfect family, just the 3 of us. It sounded like heaven to me.

Rose decided to curl my hair, letting it hang loosely which I _loved_, mainly because it was nice and simple, Alice came out of the closet very quickly- she couldn't do much with her hair as it was so short- but she still looked like a princess, and would be the envy of every girl there tonight. She wore a beautiful green satin dress- it only came up to her knees, but it still looked very classy yet stylish, like my dress it made her emerald green eyes shine even more, they reminded me so much of Nellie's.

"Alice... wow... you look... wow!" Word's couldn't come to my mouth- she looked so beautiful! Rose was in just as much shock as me.

"Hmm... it'll do, anyway that reminds me! Bella you need to be here 6 sharp tomorrow!" Alice exclaimed, pointing her finger at me.

"6? Why so early?" I asked, Jesus what did she have planned?

"Because I've got the whole morning planned out and it involves you, Rose and Nellie being here early!" I could see now she was getting very stressy, so decided to just leave the topic.

"Okay, that's fine- Alice you need to _calm_, everything is going to go to plan! Now deep breaths! We need to leave now." I pointed out, taking some of my own advice by breathing in deep breaths too.

"Come on Alice, it's going to be_ fine! _You're going to have fun and marry a Movie star, " So I wasn't the only one who thought Jasper looked like a Movie star, Alice giggled at this, "I felt exactly like this the night before my wedding, but there was no need! Everything went perfect and so is tomorrow!" Rose gave her a hug, and I felt another tang of guilt for not being at Rose's wedding.

"Thank you Rose!" Alice chirped, getting back into her normal self, "And you Bella!" She gave me a wink, knowing that she wasn't the only one worrying about tonight.

"No Problem, shall we go?" Alice nodded, and led us downstairs- there was a big crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs. I decided it be best to tell Edward after the dinner, to make sure nothing ruined the meal; my heart started beating a lot faster at the thought of seeing him again- a month had been too long.

Everyone stopped talking and gasped as they saw us walking down the stairs- I guess that, that was because of Alice- she really did look like a million dollars, I hated everyone looking at me, so just concentrated on my feet and where I was walking, not looking at anyone. I felt something vibrate in my bag though, and knew instantly it was my phone and probably Nellie's babysitter calling, so that I could say goodnight to Nellie, I was surprised that Nellie wanted to say goodnight to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to hear myself in here, so pushed through the crowd, not looking at anyone and snuck out the front door, no one saw me thankfully.

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"Mummyy!" Cried Nellie, I could feel my heart flutter at her voice, sounding so nice.

"Hello sweetheart, is it your bed time?" I asked her, as I usually did.

"Ywess! Butt gwess what!" She chirped, wow something good must have happened.

"What darling?!" I tired to sound shocked and interested.

"M-mel took meeee twwoo dinnerr! Likee ywoo!" She nearly shouted down the phone, she got so excited so easily bless her.

I gasped for added effect, "Oh my goodness! Luckky you Nellie! What did you eat?" I asked, still sounding shocked.

"um.... food!" She chirped, bless her she was still learning most words, "And ice cweamm!" But she knew that word...

"Woww! Well you better say thank you to Mel!" Mel, was the babysitter- she was amazing and very good at her job, I would have to thank her and pay her extra later.

"I did!" She said back.

"Okay well I need to go now Baby, but I will see you tomorrow princess! And you know what tomorrow is, don't you?" I teased her.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"She screamed- poor Mel, "Auntieee Alicess wed- wedding!"

"That's right, now you need to settle down baby and be a good girl for Mel, otherwise you won't be able to go tomorrow!"That should do the trick, "Now nan-night gorgeous I love you sooo much."

"Love you Mumma." She replied, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Bye sweetheart." But the phone was already down, I quickly wiped the tears off my face- not wanting to ruin the makeup Rose put on after doing my hair- only a tiny bit of eye-liner and mascara but it looked nice, she knew how I hated to wear too much make-up.

"She means the world to you doesn't she?" Spoke a velvet voice from behind me, making me jump half a mile.

"H-how long have you been there?" I asked, déjà vu coming to me, when he used to spy on me reading in his library.

"Not long, I promise Bella- I can't wait to meet Nellie, she sounds wonderful." Edward said, his piercing green eyes on mine, he looked very handsome tonight, wearing a white shirt, with a black tie- simple but god so sexy.

"She is simply... well she has helped me so much, I really don't know what I would have done without her." It was true; she had helped me so much. It was pitch black outside, except for Alice's porch light and the moon, it sparkled off Edward in such a beautiful way, making him- if possible- look even more handsome.

"Bella, I've been thinking lots actu-" But he got cut off, by Alice walking through the front door.

"Ahhh! Bugger, umm, we can leave late if that's better for you two?" She asked, giving me a look so that only I could see, I tried to shake my head in a not obvious way.

_"_No, it's fine, we need to go now anyway." I didn't want this chat with Edward yet, I wanted it to be _after_ the meal- just in case.

"If you're sure..." She said, giving me a warning glance. I knew this meant that I better tell him tonight, and she need-ent worry, I was going to tell him.

I decided to go alone in my truck, so if things went bad- then I didn't need to see Edward until tomorrow. Every one either went in Alice's and Jasper's car or Edward's, it was only close friends and family going tonight- which was unusual for Alice. I knew my way there though this time, so could go at my speed, which felt nice.

I was last to get there-obviously with Edward and Alice driving. Everyone was standing up drinking champagne, I refused, knowing that I would have to drive later and settled on some orange juice. Jasper's parents looked like Movie stars as well, this family was all so _beautiful_, I couldn't feel more like the odd one out. Soon Alice said- well shouted really- for all of us to sit down, I was one of the first to sit down, just sitting wherever it didn't bother me. Soon Rosalie sat on my right side, with Emmett by her- they looked so much in love, it hurt to look at them.

"You mind if I sit here?" Asked Edward, pointing to the chair next to me, I just shook my head- I could never find words when he surprised me with his beauty like that. "Would you also mind if I spoke to you later, alone?" He whispered the words into my ear, sending good shivers all down my neck, again all I could do was nod my head- later was good, later meant after the meal which meant I could tell him.

The rest of the meal was like any other meal, there was lovely food, a good mood and a few speeches. It was a very nice meal and nothing had gone wrong- so far.

Until Edward said, "Would you like to come outside with me?"

"Sure." I replied, getting up and following him out the doors.

But Emmett stopped him, "Uhh nuh-huh mate! We are going to take Jasper to his bachelor party! Like now!"

"It won't take a second Emmett, and then I'll be right with you." Edward replied, trying loosen from Edward's arms around him.

"Hmm you better; wise I'm coming out to get you! You've got a minute!" Me and Edward had made it to the doors by now, "AND I'M COUNTING!" Shouted Emmett- making me laugh, Edward just shook his head at him. He led me outside, where I thought it would be bitterly cold for an October evening- but it was surprisingly warm, was Alice physic or something?

Edward led me out to a beautiful balcony, he stopped, turned around to face me- then smiled, smiled my favourite crooked grin, making my heart go into ecstatic beating; then he took my hands- his skin was so warm and soft.

"Bella," He sighed- wait sighing wasn't good was it? "I've miss you so much." He then took me into a cuddle, it felt so good and_ right_ having his arms around me, I sighed in contentment.

"Me too." And it was true, so very very true, he let go of me slightly so he could see my face, but never fully let go of my arms.

"Bella, I've made my decision and I... I don't care if you having a baby! I don't care if you have a million! As long as I get to be with you, I'd do anything." This was my chance, my chance to tell him the truth and maybe... just maybe he might be okay with it.

"Edward, there's something that I have to tell you first." I decided to look down, those emerald's of his could make me forget what I was about to say.

"EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Screamed Emmett- crap!

"ONE SECOND!" Edward screamed back, "Sorry you were saying?"

"Yeah... Well you see Ne-"

"NO EDWARD NOW!" Emmett shouted from right behind me, making me jump a mile, he came in and pulled Edward from me.

"No Emmett, please!" Edward cried in protest, trying to move out of Emmett's grip- but Emmett was too strong for him.

"I'm sorry Bella; we will talk about this tomorrow though I _promise_." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before getting yanked by Emmett- "I love you!" He called out.

"Me too" I mumbled, but he wouldn't of heard me. This was the worst thing ever to happen! How could I explain to him tomorrow, that Nellie looked strangely a LOT like him! I was sure he would hate me forever, and there was now no way to stop it! It felt like all my worst nightmares were coming true.

* * *

**A/N: That maybe be my longest chapter yet :D woop woop :D Okay soo sorry for another cliffhanger D: but Edward WILL know about Nellie in the next chapter- as you can probz guess :L Sorry for another time where she didn't tell him, but its just generally a better story if Eddie finds out tommorrow :D and wen edward does find out, the story wont end there- wooop :D and no dw I wont be extending the bella and edward love story any longer- lets just say an ex character comes back into it ;) can you guess who? its not really hard, but still :L**

**thankyouu for the reviews! :D but i would really LOVE some of you to read Destinied souls, heres a summary :):**

_Summary: It is a time where vampires live with Human beings, but they are seen as horrible bad people, who all humans hate, all the vampires are vegetarian, so never kill humans. They also vary a bit from the ones in twilight- they grow old and die etc, basically just a different race from humans- but the humans hate them and treat them differently, a bit like years and years ago when racism was around - how the whites treated the blacks, with different seats and buses and schools etc._

_Anyway, the Cullen family (who are all Vampires), move next door to the Swans- humans, they two families develop a strong and an usual friendship. Especially Edward and Bella- who have grown up best friends as they are born, people look down on the Swans for doing this, but they don't care._

**So please check it out! ANND REVIEW :D thankyou guyss :D**

**umm so yeah i spent the day with my beta today- dw guys she IS alive and DID beta this storryy :D shes an excellent beta so I recommend her to anyone :D**

**Okay I doubt many ppl even read this bit, so I will shutup now :D except xfactor tonight!! :D yes i am NOW watching it again- after jedwarrd have gone BECOZ THEY SUCK :D (yes they doo zira :P)**

**bub-byeee and :D LOVEE YOUUU XXX**


	24. Chapter 25: The Truth

**Okay the chapter you have all been waiting for.. sorry it took so long to get to this point :P**

Okay scrap yesterday, _today _was even bigger and I was more nervous about it. I had no way to stop it. Edward was going to find out about Nellie, when she walked down the aisle and there was nothing I could do to stop it, yes I took the chicken way out of it and was no way proud.

Nellie on the other hand couldn't be _more_ excited- she was constantly moving and never shut up about today, which I was glad of, as her excitement eased my nerves. It wasn't like I could even talk to Alice about it, she was_ far_ too busy and Nellie wouldn't leave my side anyway.

We got to Alice's 6 sharp- the "boys" and the rest of the family were staying in the hotel, it would only be Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, me and Nellie here today. Esme and Carlisle didn't have a clue about Nellie, so that would be a nice surprise for them! You know.._.or not!_

I got Nellie out of her car seat, taking her by the hand as she couldn't keep still enough to be carried, I took her to the front door- took a deep breath, then knocked on it.

Alice opened it.

"WHERE have you two been?!" She squealed at us, god almighty was she stressed today!

"Alice it's only 6 o'clock." I corrected her.

"ONLY!" She screamed back, but Nellie to both mine and Alice's surprise just laughed at us.

Alice gave her a weird look- like she was insane.

"Yeah sorry about her, she's a _tad_ bit excited." I told her, turning Alice's expression into a smile.

"And so you should be!" She squealed at Nellie- Nellie could make anyone calmer in a second, she was amazing, "You're going to be the umm 2nd prettiest there today! And definitely the most cutest!"

This just made Nellie squeal more.

"Whatever is that noise?"Esme asked, walking into the hall way.

I froze.

What would I tell her? How would I explain it?

"Hello Bella," Esme exclaimed, "And this must be Nellie! She looks just as adorable as Alice said! My first grandchild!"

Now I was frozen in shock, had Alice already explained to her?

"Uhhh." I gave a puzzled expression to Alice.

"Yes I told her- saved you doing it seems as you CAN'T EVEN TELL THE FRICKING FATHER BELLA!" Okay Alice was a little MORE than stressed today and she knew that Edward hadn't found out yet,

"Shhsshh! Nellie is kinda here." I whispered to Alice, but luckily Nellie had gone to greet Esme- who couldn't stop hugging her, I didn't blame her, Nellie seemed to have that effect on _everyone._

"I'll take her out girls." She replied, winking at us both, while picking up a bouncy Nellie and taking her into the lounge- where I presumed everyone else was.

"So?"Alice questioned me.

"Y- you told Esme?" I asked, trying to change the topic- knowing that there was no chance in hell of that happening, but still.

"Yes the whole family knows! Apart from one person... hmmm let me think who_ that_ could be?" Sarcasm really didn't suit Alice.

"But... but aren't they angry at me or anything?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"No I told them the _full _story. They were a bit miffed that you had to wait _until_ now but to be honest were so happy to have an addition to the family, they didn't care too much, you know what Mum is like," She said rolling her eyes.

Yes I knew what Esme was like, she was such a loving compassionate Mother- who could never hate anyone, Edward had told me so many stories about her compassionate love, she truly was the nicest woman ever.

"Well that's...kind of them- too kind really, really they should be bitin-" I was babbling and Alice knew it.

"Stop! Just please tell me why Edward does _not_ know?!" She growled at me, making me take a step back.

"Because of Emmett! I was all set on telling him last night," but Alice gave me a _yeah sure_ glare, "No I honestly was! But Emmett came out just when I was telling him, and took him away from me! I tried to stop him honestly, but it was a lost cause with Emmett and his "muscles"!" It was all true, but whether Alice would believe me or not was a different story.

"Bella! What _are_ you going to do now?" She exclaimed, and to be honest I didn't know the answer to that.

"Anything which doesn't involve messing up your big day!"

"Well it's a bit late for that isn't it! You know Eddie is the best man! What the hell is he going to do when he see's Nellie walking down the aisle!"

I didn't know the answer to that question, I just looked at my feet- willing an answer to come to my head to sort this whole mess out, but none did.

"Arghhh look at the time!" Alice shouted, going into the lounge.

I followed her in, to find _everyone_ crowding Nellie, all intrigued by her- all wanting to touch her, I knew Nellie must be loving the attention, I was glad that at least today she would have a brilliant day.

"Okay guys! Action Plan!" Alice shouted at them, "7 is to the hairdressers! SHARP! We can get breakfast there or something, I don't know or CARE!" I was trying not to laugh at her, "We will get back at 10, as that is when the makeup artist is coming! Dresses to be put on half 11, then we will leave at 1! Is that okay- wait I don't care whether you guys like it or not because today is MY DAY NOW GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" Whoa! Everyone was frozen, staring wide-eyed at Alice, even Nellie- I tried to hard not to giggle at Alice and their expressions.

"Alice where on your plan is it that you be CALM!?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"HA HA BELLA, you are H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S really, you should be a comedian you know? NOW GET YOUR LAZY BUTT INTO THAT SCRAP HEAP METAL CAR OF YOURS!" Whoa- did I push a nerve there, unable to hold my giggles in this time- and neither could Nellie, Alice just threw warning glances at both of us, then stormed out of the door into the front garden.

I put Nellie in her car seat, and Rosalie came in my car on the way there- not wanting to get her head bitten by Alice, for any small reason. We joked on the way, what she was going to do next; it felt so good having my Best friend back- I really had missed her loads.

We finally got to the hair salon, to find out that Alice was in a worse mood; somehow Carlisle had pushed some more of her buttons on the way- which me and Rose just laughed at more.

Turned out that Alice had booked the most swankiest and posh hair salon ever and booked the whole of it. She guided each of us to seats- like she owned the place, then told every stylist, what she wanted doing to that person's hair. I decided to tune out what she told my hairdresser, knowing it would be very bad and over the top.

Nellie was sitting by me, still unable to keep still in her seat, and would not stop smiling- she was so happy, I loved it!

After a few hours the hair dresser had managed to poke and fiddle with my hair and had actually created quite a nice look- it was all curled and most of it pulled into a nice hair do at the back, with lots of sequinned and sparkly clips and lots of curls framing my face and a pretty tiara, I had to admit I did like it.

But not as much as Nellie's hair! She looked just soo cute, I could eat her up! Her hairdresser had done a marvellous job, of having the same hair as me, but littler- she looked soo pretty and adorable! Everyone couldn't help but aww at her; it gave me great pleasure, to know that she was_my _daughter.

Alice though, Alice just looked A-M-A-Z-I-N-G, the hairdresser had given her beautiful extensions, to create a beautiful slick bun in her hair, with lots of curls dangling down and a little bouffant to hold in her amazingly gorgeous tiara- she really did look like a princess, except from her cross expression on her face...

"Guys are you hungry? Nope good! Because we have NO time to eat! We have already gone overtime! And the make-up artist is going to be there in 10 mins HURRYY!" She shouted, opening the door for us all to go out.

"W-wh-what is wrong with Awntie Awice?" Nellie asked, in the car, making me and Rose both laugh.

"Nothing darling, she is just a bit stressed with the wedding at the moment; she wants everything to be _perfect_, which it will be anyway."

"Silly Awntiee Awice!" Nellie exclaimed, making us both laugh again.

I couldn't laugh for long though, as the realisation of what today would be like hit me, though luckily Alice never let me have much time to think- which I was glad of.

We got home to Alice getting her make-up done, she looked amazing with it half done- Jasper was _such_ a lucky guy!

Me and Rose decided to make some toast and tea- as Nellie was hungry, the rest of us couldn't eat a thing because of nerves, although my nerves were completely different to any of theirs.

Carlisle came in to help us, pinching Nellie's cheek on the way in.

"You know you have done a great job at raising her up Bella; I know it must have been hard." He said, smiling at me. Carlisle was such a nice guy! Would have been the perfect Father in law...

"Thank you, but actually it wasn't hard at all, Renee helped a lot and then well Nellie was such a wonderful kid to look after- I was truly blessed. Though I'll doubt Edward would see it that way..." I said trailing off.

"Bella it'll be okay, of course he is going to be a bit angry at first- but really that wasn't your fault, you were trying to do him a favour and you knew nothing about Tanya. But when he sees what a truly wonderful child Nellie is, he will forget all about it, I know him Bella." His words did reassure me a bit, but still I was scared stiff of the him getting mad part.

"That's what I'm hoping Carlisle, I just feel so retched for never telling you or the family about Nellie. It was selfish and cruel of me I just-"

"Bella you had your reasons, I know, just forget about that now and concentrate on_ today_." I was glad Rose was playing with Nellie now, hoping she hadn't heard any of this.

"Thank you Carlisle, I don't deserve any of this."

"The only thing you deserve is to be in a happy family with you, Edward and Nellie, Bella." I could picture that image so easily in my head.

"BELLA GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alice screamed from the front lounge.

"Looks like it's my turn for the dreaded make-up, if I don't come back alive tell Nellie I love her." I joked around making both Carlisle and Rose laugh.

I decided to not tell the lady about my restrictions to make-up, letting it be Alice's day, that and I was half scared of saying anything with Alice 3 steps away from me.

Soon it was time for everyone to get changed, I firstly helped Nellie into her dress- she was so adorable and beautiful that I cried when she did a full turn of her outfit- showing off to everyone.

"Bella I swear if you muck up that make up!" Alice warned me- which was more than enough for me to stop crying immediately.

Next Esme and Carlisle went off to their room-one of the spare bedrooms and me and Rose got changed in Alice's room, Rose looked completely amazing- as usual, her hair was like mine and Nellie's but I had to say it suited her the most, but then again _everything_ suited Rose. I didn't want to look in the mirror, just in case I got more scared, so quickly went on to help put on Alice's massive designer wedding dress, Esme came into help as well. She was dressed in a purple dress which went brilliantly with her caramel hair and a big purple hat to go with it.

After about 15 minutes Alice's dress was on, and I had to hold back the tears again- she was so so very beautiful, with a full length white wedding dress, filled to the brim with diamonds and fitted her figure brilliantly- you could tell it was made for her.

Now though Alice's anger and turned into Nerves; and she could hardly breathe, we were all telling her to sit down and put her head between her legs, but she was too scared to muck up her dress.

The flowers came- beautiful arrangements which went with the dress magnificently and then it was time to go, inside I felt more nervous than Alice, but managed to keep it in, for Nellie's sake. Nellie wouldn't even let go of my hand she was so nervous, poor girl she had to walk in on her own, last.

The cars pulled up- well not cars at all, magnificent white carriage pulled by white horses came up, they looked amazing and Nellie especially got very excited about the horses.

"Okay time to go!" Carlisle exclaimed.

**Edward's POV:**

I don't think I'd ever seen a guy so nervous before, as Jasper was this morning, even Emmett wasn't that bad! I don't get why he was so nervous, it was so obvious that my sister _adored_ him- he was a lucky guy.

And here we were seconds away from the famous music to be played and the wedding to start, Jasper was shaking more than a leaf- I honestly kept thinking he was having a fit, it scared me.

"Yo, Jasper, calm it man! It's going to be okay - I have the ring's it's fine!" I said winking at him, though I don't know why I tried, he just completely blanked me.

Then the dreaded music started to play, making Jasper jerk up straight instantly, it made me jump.

"You got the rings?" He asked, yep he was definitely ignoring me before.

"Yes!" I cried, while the door's opened wide.

Alice came down first, she looked amazing- I was proud that she was my sister; her dress was beautiful and was her hair longer? How did she do that?

But I couldn't think longer, as behind her Bella came out- her expression was weird though, completely locked on me but like... like she was scared stiff of something? It made no sense she looked absolutely _stunning _it reminded me of the day of the Ball, but today she looked even better- if that was possible?

Followed behind them both was a tiny little girl- smiling her heart out bless her, it must of been Bella's daughter, she was beautiful- but shouldn't her skin be a LOT darker than that? And those eyes, they were bright emerald green- neither Jakes nor Bella's eyes, how did she look like that? Her hair had lots of bronze highlights as well belonged to neither Jake's nor Bella's, the colour kind of reminded me of my hair... but no, that was impossible...

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Nellie during the whole service, it all made sense though- why Bella was so nervous, why she wanted to talk to me last night, but- but Nellie_ couldn't_ be mine, could she?

I remembered back to the best day of my life, we were so in love, so wanted each other- that we didn't even remember to use protection. But Bella wouldn't lie to me, would she? And not for 2 straight years! This wasn't like her one bit...

The service eventually ended, but I had paid no attention to it, my eyes on Nellie- telling myself that she was _not_ mine, she just wasn't! It was time to leave the church now, and for Alice's and Jasper's sake I pretended nothing was wrong, while I had to take Bella's arm as we followed the bride and groom out of the Church, I wanted to talk to Bella- but she was gone as soon as I turned around to face her, after we were out of the Church.

I looked over to see that she had gone over to Nellie and was picking her up -worry all over her face. But I couldn't think for too long, as nearly all of the family came up to greet me and asked how I was. I tried to be polite, but soon by patience ran out with them, and I left my Gran to go find Bella; but nearly everyone had left by now- Bella must have gone with Rose and Emmett.

I got into my car, speeding as fast as I could- Bella was not running away from this, something was definitely up.

I quickly got there; it was the same place where Alice had her meal last night. I felt the sun on my back as I got out of the car, it was like physic that Alice had picked today of all days- it was a glorious sunny day, so unlike October.

I walked briskly, into the room Alice had booked out, following the direction to the "Hale Wedding", I went in there though to find that nearly everyone was outside taking pictures, everyone except Nellie.

As soon as Nellie saw me she ran up to me, she really was so beautiful, but looking into her eyes felt like looking into the mirror- it scared me.

"Hello Edward!" She chirped smiling- how did she know my name? "I'm Nellie, Mumma has been saying a lot about ywoo!"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm so maybe Nellie hasn't been as Nieve (or how ever you spell it :L) about listening into Bella's convo :) what is she going to tell Edwardd?? sorry for another cliffe! but 2 updates in a day aint bad ;) and this is my biggest chapter yet :D woop**

**isnt stressy alice like the best? hahaha :L was soo fun to write :D and im sorry for dragging on this bit of the story, but it had to be done at the wedding so yaayy edward finally (kinda) knows :D :D but how is he guna react? dun dun dun dahhh! :D :L lol**

**I always put no song lyrics- as I listened to nothing writing this and no song can kinda go with this :/ btw guys jerry (my hamster :) ) seems to be MUCH better wooop :D**

**umm so I might update 2mrw, or I might revise :L or i might update DS- so PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READ IT :D seriusly :D i know you want to ;)**

**Alos can you please ALLL review- i get like 300+ hits and vistors per chapter so i know that there are more of u reading then the ppl who review! so PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW :D evem just a smily face (or unhappy:L) will do :) and contrustive critiscm- I welcome it all :) so REVIEW :D, I know your reading it ;)**

**okay rant over :) i hope you like this chapter- i think its my fav :) so if I dont update 2mrw, ill try to on monday but then i wont be able till untill friday, sorrryy! But i have exams and college open evenings this week D: but you knwo you can always read destinied souls to keep you going ;)**

**and the chapter after the next one, anyone who has reviewed BOTH stories- that chapter will be dedicated to you, and yes that can be more then one person, so if u want a dedication review DS aswell :d go on you know you want to :)**

**anyway enough with the bribering :L i also wanted to say happy thanks giving to my american readers :D i know its late, but there you go :) im not going to lie and say i have a clue what thanksgiving is:L buttt... know you celebrate it, so thought id be nice :D lol :L**

**and REVIEWW PLEASE :D**

**thankyou**

**Laura**


	25. Chapter 26: Finding out

Dedicationss~ **Ahh I managed to forget to do one last chapter :L So I will put it in here :)**

**Okay the dedication for the last chapter was too LilyLuna21 for great reviews from the begginning :D**

**And _this_ chapter is too dark but so Lovely and ukielicious96 for basically reviewing every time :D**

**Now onto the chapter you have alll (hopefully) been waiting forr (yn)**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

We got to the church, but Alice begged me to speak to Nellie- saying she wanted to give her some prep talk about being a flower girl, I let them walk off together, too nervous to think of anything else but Edward.

Then the wedding started and Alice and Nellie walked back- Alice was giving a sly wink to Nellie, who giggled in response.

***

He knows. He _must_ know, he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off Nellie, during the whole service- but did he look angry? No more confused, I guess the anger would come later...

I held my breath, when the end of the service came to end- not that I'd been paying much attention to it at all, and I had to link my arm around Edward's and walk back down the aisle with him, would he say something now? What could I say? Luckily he said nothing until we got out of the church.

That's when I decided to be a bit of a chicken and run, to find Nellie.. of course. Luckily she was only a few steps behind me, talking to Rose and Emmett; I didn't dare turn back to see Edward.

"Hay Rose, do you mind if me and Nellie get a lift to the reception with you and Emmett?" I asked.

"Sure, but we are kind of leaving right now s-"

"No that's fine." More than fine, yes I was being a chicken, but I didn't want to have this conversation with Edward- right now. "Come on Nellie." I said, picking her up and following Rose and Emmett to their car.

_Damm, no car seat._ I thought to myself, oh well just have to strap Nellie in. Which I did, to her enjoyment- she liked being treated as a grown up.

Emmett though drove just as fast as Edward and Alice- was there something in their genes? So we got there pretty quickly, to meet Alice outside the venue- Jasper must have gone in already.

"There you are!" She shouted at us, giving us an impatient glance, "Come on we need to take photo's before everyone turns up!" she squealed, pushing us forward into the hotel, the same from last night.

She led us into the hall, but pushed us until we got outside- it was only now that I realised it was actually a lovely summers day- in October? Jesus Christ Alice was lucky...

The photographer was already there, telling us where to stand.

"Where's Nellie?" I asked confused, I swear she was just beside me before.

"She's inside now shut up and smile." Alice commanded me, which I obeyed; though I _hated _taking photos- I did my best for Alice.

After what felt like a life time, we were allowed back in, I chatted with Rose walking down the steps into the hotel hall- we were both shocked by the wedding.

But I had an even bigger shock when I walked in, as sitting by the entrance was Edward and Nellie,_ together._

Worst still, Nellie seemed to be babbling a lot about something to Edward- what was she telling him though? And could I just go over and stop them?

"Rose look!" I whispered to her, pointing at Nellie and Edward.

"Oh God, okay Bella- deep breaths, remember he is going to be angry now, so probably will say a _lot_ of stuff that he doesn't mean." Edward didn't look angry though, more intrigued and confused by what Nellie was saying- WHAT was she saying?

Then Nellie noticed me staring at her and Edward, and shouted out "Mummy!" I could feel my cheeks burn, and feel Edward's gaze on me as well, but I refused to look at him. Edward then ruffled Nellie's hair, whispered something in her ear and started to walk towards me. _Oh shit, shit shit shit shit!_ Was all I could think- what was he going to say or do? What had Nellie told him?

His expression was pained though- more hurt then angry- was that worse?

"Bella I think we need to talk." His voice held no emotion- so empty.

I just nodded, forgetting Rose was still behind me.

"Guy's don't mean to intrude, but for Alice's sake wouldn't it be better if you did this _later?"_Rose pointed out; I wanted to hug her so much right now. Edward just nodded- still a blank expression, then walked over to the top table- where Carlisle and Esme were already sitting.

It looked like Carlisle and Esme were trying to say something to him, but he dismissed it with some kind of comment. I quickly ran up to Nellie- she was standing in the same place as before.

"Edwardd is my dwaddy, isn't hwee?" How could a 2 and a half year old be so clever? It wasn't normal...

"Look we will talk about it later darling- but what did you say to him?" I asked, curiosity overriding my voice.

"Please can everyone take their seats!" Jasper called out, looks like I'd have to ask Nellie later.

I went over to the board to look where me and Nellie were sat, great, top table- by _Edward._ Well this is going to be awkward.

To make matters worse I couldn't ask Nellie what she had told Edward- with him sitting right by me- I was going to kill Alice for this!

Edward said nothing during the whole meal- and not to me, to everyone, he didn't say a word, he just played and fiddled with his food- never eating a thing. I couldn't eat either, so just helped Nellie with eating her food. Soon it was time for speeches.

Edward being best man- went first, I could tell he was trying to put on a happy front for everyone to see, but I could see through it very well. He gave a brilliant speech though, telling a few tales about Jasper-which all made us laugh and saying how Alice and Jasper were _designed_ for each other- which I couldn't agree more on.

Rose's speech was next- her being maid of honour, but I didn't take any of it in, my mind was in a different place completely- dreading what Edward was going to say later, I was barely conscious throughout it. Soon people were getting up, wondering outside and talking to various people, waiting for the evening do to start; this was when Edward finally started to talk.

"Mum can you look after Nellie please?" He asked Esme, in that same dead voice.

"Of course darling." She said, while giving Edward a glare which I wasn't meant to see which roughly translated as 'don't be too hard on Bella'- Well at least they were on my side.

"Bella." He barely said the word, while getting up and walking towards the doors-which led outside.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Nellie, kissing her forehead and guiding her to Esme- who gave me a 'good luck' smile.

I took a deep breath, and had to run to catch up with Edward, he walked for a while, up the grass bank- until there was no one near us, he stopped- took a deep breath then turned around to face me- the tortured expression was all over his face.

"Edward I-" I began to say, put he put his hand up cautioning me to stop.

"Don't please, Nellie told me everything I needed to know." This confused me, Nellie? But what did she know?

"But Nellie knows nothing Edward!"I protested.

"I know, but she told me how she had been listening in on your conversations with people, while you thought she wasn't- she's such a clever little girl, I don't even know how old she is." He said, sighing- I did feel pity with him, he should of been there and knew from the beginning and if I had it my way then that's what I would of made happen- but I just _couldn't._

"She's 2 and a half. She was... she was born 22nd of March." I whispered back, he just nodded his head, "What did she tell you?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Not to be mad at you, that she was scared of you getting upset, and me; and how you tried to tell me before" Nellie must of gotten up from her bedroom the night after I told Edward Nellie was Jake's and listened through the door, she must of knew something was up, "and she told me _why_ you didn't tell me before, she didn't understand it herself, bless her- only saying it was because you didn't want to break up mine and Tanya's family." _How_ did she know this? Sure she was clever but not _physic!_ I know I never told anyone that story, with her nearby!

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say, I looked down at the floor- scared of his reaction.

"But, Bella you still, you still should have told me!" He cried, finally some emotion coming into his voice- but only sadness and hurt, it matched his face.

"I know, I know." I cried back, just shaking my head.

"I-I don't know what to do Bella, I really don't- I hardly know the girl in there, that's meant to be_ my_ daughter! And who's fault is that! She's two Bella, TWO!" He shouted, but only hurt was on his face- no anger to match his voice, but that was so much worse than anger.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry Edward, please." I begged, beginning to cry, but never looking up while talking to him.

_"_You can't even look me in the eye and say that Bella! You even told me that_ Jake_ was the father! Why Bella! Why, when you had the chance didn't you even tell me?!" He shouted now, pointing his hands and fingers everywhere.

I looked up to his face "I- I don't know Edward, I was _scared_, scared of this happening! I'd only just gotten you back in my life; I didn't want to ruin it! I wanted to know if you _loved_ me, or if you would just get back with me because Nellie was your daughter!" It was true, I didn't think it at the time- but my subconscious did.

"Bella, how could you ever think for a second that I _didn't _love you?! From the moment I laid my eyes on you I fell in love with you! You meant everything to me! B-but _how_ can I love someone who has lied to me for 2 years!" The tears were gushing out of my eyes now- unable to even try and stop them.

"Please Edward, please don't leave me!" I pleaded, unable to see a thing through the tears.

"Bella... I need to...I need to think, a _lot_, I've... got to go." He said, in voice back into the same non-emotional monotone, killing me with every word.

"EDWARD!" I shouted, but he was already gone, I felt my feet slip underneath me, and soon I was lying on the ground, tears pouring out of my eyelids like a water fountain. I didn't know how long I stayed there, only until I remembered about Nellie...

* * *

**A/N: I'M for another cliffer D: don't bite my head off! :L haha, but i've been working my ass off today with history revision, so really did not had time to write more! and i also wrote another chapter for destinied souls- which has like 5 reviews :( come on guys DONT be mean, review that chapter & this one and you'll GET A DEDICATION NEXT TIME :D i promiseeeeeeee :) soo perrrleasee someone do it- so I don't look stupid 8D haha :L**

**anyway so back to the story, this one I think actually took me the longest to write, even tho it's so short- I really though had to put myself into bella and edward during the fight scene, to imagine what they would both say- so sorry if it went wrong (N) I did try my best :) It also made my beta cry :( duno if it did 4 anyone else :L**

**so probably an update 2mrw- depends how I feel after 2 history exams :( I am going to dieeeeeeeee.... but yeah, if not then it wont be untill friday :O, sorrryy!! :( i don;t do it on purpose! just on wed i have 3 EXAMS- 3! (double french and english D:- yeah had to be my two WORST subjects) so tues night im guna be revising, then thurs night i got to go to a six form open evening, and i got a sci mock which i need to prepare for fri (N) im soooo sorry especailly coz its on such a cliffe- but i will try my hardest to update 2mrw:) also 2mrw is my little sisters birthday****- so ill see if I have time- and happy birthday to her :D**

**_speaking of birthdays- you know Nellies bday? Same as MINE :D lol sorry had to put that in :) so no forgetting it now ;) haaha_**

**umm again no song lyrics- as nothing goes with it :L do you guys even care about the lyrics? should I just leave them out? anyway while writing this I _was_ listening to: _Everybody in love by jls- _it's awesomee :D and also leona lewis's new album- echo, she is truly amazing I (L) her :) so wana go to her 1st uk tour! but tickets are like £100... and im like no way :L**

**anyway after this week there should be updates like really fast :D no mocks! rejoice :)**

**okay so I will shut up now as I doubt few ppl's reads this :L**

**so PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW :D- btw sme new reviews for last chapter- was it becoz of the hits thing ;)- so thankyou, keep it up guys! :D and i KNOW more of u can review so PLEASEEE doo XD**

**thanks**

**Laura**


	26. Chapter 27: The evening due

Dedication- **To Flora73 for awesome reviews XD**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I managed to get up and run back to collect Nellie- Edward wasn't the only one who needed to leave. I ran back to the hotel room, knowing that I must of looked like a right state- but to be honest I couldn't care less.

"Bella! Your dress!"Alice shouted, sounding shocked- trust Alice to notice my _clothes_ first.

"Where's Nellie?" I screamed at her, by accident, she looked even more shocked and cowered away like a told off dog, and pointed to the top table. Sitting there was Esme and Carlisle, with adoring eyes onto Nellie; it would tear me apart taking her away from them again. Then something came to me.

"Alice would you like to explain how Nellie knew

"Where's Nellie?" I screamed at her, by accident, she looked even more shocked and cowered away like a told off dog, and pointed to the top table. Sitting there was Esme and Carlisle, with adoring eyes onto Nellie; it would tear me apart taking her away from them again. Then something came to me.

"Alice would you like to explain how Nellie knew _all_ of "our" conversations about Edward, then miraculously told him?" I asked, with lots of sarcasm in my voice.

Now Alice's frown turned into a smile- a cheeky one, "Well Bella, I didn't see how _you_ would tell Edward- without him getting mad, and I knew he couldn't get mad at Nellie so..." She trailed down, looking at her feet.

"You're just lucky that I acted like Nellie was the smartest ever!" I exclaimed back, but kind of happy that Alice had helped me out like that.

_"_Well she is! I hardly had to tell her anything, she knew most of it herself- don't underestimate her Bella! She's a_ very_ smart child, anyway where's Edward?" Now it was my turn to frown.

"I honestly... don't know...he said that he needed... needed some time to_ think_ so ran off." I sighed, looking down at my lovely bridesmaid shoes, they were ruined now, cover in grass stains- so was my dress, there was massive green strikes all down it. "Alice I'm really sorry, but I just want to go home, I'm sorry." I said, looking into her hurt eyes.

"B-but, you can't go yet! Hardly anyone has even met Nellie- please! Come on I've got a change of clothes of Jasper's room upstairs, you can get changed!" Trust Alice to be prepared with clothes, but I really didn't want to stay any longer, I was tired and just wanted to cry at home, though Nellie _was_ having a ball of a time here; and it was mean to take her away from Edward's side of the family when they had finally just got to meet her...

"Come on!" Alice pleaded, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room and up the stairs to the hotel rooms, I heard Nellie call my name- but Alice wouldn't let me look back.

She pulled me running down the hall- though I didn't have a clue how she could run with her massive wedding dress and big heels- but it was Alice and somehow she managed.

"Here!" She squealed, opening the door, with a key that was hidden behind a very posh plant, that was by every door, "Just in emergencies." She winked at me, holding the key up.

She opened the door, to a very posh big hotel room- it opened into a big lounge, with a huge flat screen tele and a big cream leather sofa- you could tell boy's had been living here the night before, as there was random clothes everywhere and empty beer bottles.

"Boys!" Alice tittered, walking through the lounge and opening one of the many grand doors.

It led into another big spacious room, but in the middle of it was a big 4 poster bed- it reminded me of the one in Alice's _huge_ bedroom, though this was a dark brown colour and made out of wood.

Alice went over to a dark wooded wardrobe- which matched the bed and got out a black dress.

"I had this prepared for you later anyway." She chirped, handing me it over- I didn't look at it too much, not really wanting to know what it looked like. "I'll just be out here."

She walked over to the door, but it opened before she got there.

"Bella! I'm sorry she just wouldn't stop crying." Esme shouted over Nellie's screams and calling's out of "Mummy" I quickly ran over to her and took her out of Esme's arms.

I sat down on the bed rocking her and shushing her- what had gotten into her? She'd never done this before, but then I guess she'd never been with nearly-strangers, for that amount of time before.

Luckily Nellie's cries soon turned into a whimper, as she wrapped her small arms around my neck- nearly strangling me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Esme, confusion filling my face- Nellie had never been a clingy child, though it was generally just me and her anyway.

"She started to ask for you, as soon as she saw you come in, then leave with Alice- then fat- I mean_ Auntie_ Pat came over to see her and she just burst into cries!" Esme exclaimed, I heard a snigger from Alice coming behind Esme.

"Well fat Pat could make any child cry really." This time Esme couldn't hold back the giggles either, laughing out loud with Alice- I didn't have a clue who "Pat" was so continued to hush Nellie.

"Come on Esme, Bella need's to get ready!" Alice chirped, while pulling Esme out of the door and closing it behind her.

I pulled Nellie away from me so that I could see her face, poor baby- it was covered in tears and her eyes were all swollen and puffy, I wiped the tears away with my fingers- as she finally stopped crying.

"Baby what happened?" I asked her, looking worried.

"I...I... thought ywo were gone mummy! Then a swary womann... c-c-cameee up tooo mwee andd I ... gott... scared." She whispered the last word, as she hated to act like a baby, I just hugged her tightly again putting my hand into the back of her hair- but being careful not to ruin it.

"Shshsh, darling I would never leave you! Come on Mummy need's to get changed, will you help me?" This instantly brightened up her face, and she nodded her head slowly, I put her on the bed while I started to get changed.

***

"Everything okay now?" A worried Esme asked, I felt sorry for Esme being put into the difficult decision.

"Yeah, yeah Nellie's just had a long day I think- it's all getting a bit too much for her." I replied, while patting Nellie's head with my free arm, the other had Nellie's hand wrapped around it tightly.

Nellie was back to her usual self now, I hated seeing her upset- but it still made me feel good knowing that it was _me_ who made her better, she'd always be my little baby, and she'd managed to distract Edward from my mind, which was good.

"That's good, now come on! The evening do is about to start!" Alice chirped while jumping up and down excitedly- yes in a big white wedding dress.

I picked Nellie up as she was starting to get tired, and followed Esme and Alice downstairs. I decided to just sit back in my seat with Nellie on my lap, while watching drunk people sing on a karaoke machine- I had to admit it was quite funny.

Now and again family member's from Edward's side came and introduced themselves to me- word had gotten around about Nellie, fast- and told me what a wonderful daughter I had. I also got the chance to meet "fat pat" again, and could see how Nellie got scared, I tried not to laugh while talking to her- remembering Alice and Esme's chat about her. Overall though all of Edward's family seemed very nice, especially his grandparents- bless them, they were overjoyed to see their first great-grandchild, but unfortunately Nellie was fast asleep in my arms, by the time they came. I wondered if I would ever see these people again.

I stayed in my seat the whole night- not wanting to wake Nellie up, I just watched the people on the dance floor dance- especially Alice and Jasper's first dance- it was so romantic, it made me want to start crying again. Soon though when people started to leave, I decided it was time to get home myself, I got up carefully without waking Nellie up and whispered goodbye's to people.

It was when I got outside that I realised I had no car, but was grateful to learn that Alice had ordered a whole bunch of taxis- mainly for the drunk people, I got inside one of them and gave them the directions to Alice's house, as that was where my car was still.

Luckily Nellie managed to stay asleep during the whole journey and luckily I had some cash in my purse, so got Nellie out carefully and paid the taxi.

I walked over to the drive, where my car was parked and carefully put Nellie into her car seat- she must of been in a deep sleep, as she still didn't wake up, but I guess today must of been a very tire-able day for her, she was probably exhausted, I turned around to get into the car, but was stopped by a person in front of me.

"I... I just wanted to say goodnight to her" Edward's crisp cool voice spoke, I forgot that he must of gone back to Alice's.

"She's asleep." I managed to whisper back, staring into Edward's amazing green brilliant eyes.

"Can I see her?" He asked, I felt a tang of guilt that he felt like he had to ask to see his own daughter.

"Of course." I replied, moving to the side for him to see her.

He leaned into the car, giving her a kiss on the forehead- it gave me a warm feeling seeing my daughter and her Father finally together.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, taking his head out of the car and slowly closing the door behind her.

"I know." Was all I could say back.

"What... what did you tell her about me?" He asked, looking right into my eyes.

"Not much, she only asked once- and I told her... I told her you were gone for a while; she just left it as that." It felt so wrong telling him this, I could see the pain in his eyes, he just nodded.

"So... so what's going to happen now?" I asked, feeling a confident strike in me.

He took a deep breath before he replied, "I... I need some time Bella. I need to think this out, there's a lot to sink in." I nodded, this wasn't as bad as I was expecting, "I'll call you, soon I promise, maybe...maybe somehow one day we can be a_ proper_ family, I just needed to think it all through Bella." My heart raced when he talked about being a proper family- that was like all my wildest dreams coming true, could it really happen- one day?

"Please." I pleaded, looking deep into his eyes, he just walked over and kissed my forehead- I felt a tingle there for ages afterwards- and walked back into his house.

I took a deep breath, then got into my car and drove home.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for a small update- but i've been soo busy today with my sister's bday :L and am exhausted after my 2 history exams :)**

**btw guys bella know's that Alice told Nellie- as like I said last chapter they had a "word" before the wedding ;) also i hope that this gives you an idea on what edward is going to do ;)**

**and isn't Nellie like the cutest? :) i just added the crying scene for sme filling :) and i loved to put in fat pat :L but i wanted to just hug nellie during it- first time we'd seen her cry XD bless :L**

**anyway ill update friday and PLEASEE review :D and read my other fan fic- coz atm its on its larry :(**

**thanks**

**Laura :)**


	27. Chapter 28: Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Leona Lewis- Stop Crying Your Heart Out (Yes I know Oasis originally sung it, but the leona one was the one I was listening to while writing this :)**

_Hold up… hold on… don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile… Shine on… Don't be scared  
Your destiny may keep you warm._

_Cause all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_Get up… Come on… why you scared  
You'll never change what been and gone_

**Kinda has something to do with the story- but kinda not :L any way i was listening to it while writing this chapter :)**

* * *

Edward pov:

I was a Dad.. Wow. It felt so weird, I wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad weird yet.

But seeing Nellie in the car, fast asleep- looking so very beautiful- so much like Bella as well- it gave me a warm feeling in my heart, she was actually _my_ daughter.

But thinking of that, made me think of all the things I would of missed, her first years of growing up- her first word, her first step- her being born! All of that I would never experience, it made my heart ache; worst of all it made me want to _hate_ Bella, which was a little unfair, I guess. But how was it fair that I had missed the maybe, most important years of my child's life? How would I ever be able to catch up on that, nothing could _ever_ make up for that, and I had to say that broke my heart.

_This _was why I needed time to think- I needed to get around firstly the idea that I _had_ a child. That was hard enough. I mean a life form that _I_ had created? I was in no position to be a Father- I mean what would I do? Tanya said that she never wanted kids, and I just got used to the fact that my life would be kid- free, it didn't bother me really. Kid's to me were just annoying little things- but I could tell from now that Nellie wasn't anything like that, she was _perfect._

A loud bang of a front door, woke me up from my trance- who was it? Everyone was supposed to still be at the wedding?

"Edward!" Shouted out Alice's annoying voice- she was my sister okay, I could say that.

But urgh, what did she want? Shouldn't be like kind of at her own wedding…

"In here!" I shouted, knowing that sooner or later she would find me anyway- why wait?

Alice walked into the lounge- changed from her wedding dress, into a bright blue dress, it looked nice on her.

"_What_ happened Edward?" She screamed at me and pointing her finger at me- I hated it when she did that, acting like _she_ was the older one!

"With what?" I asked, playing the stupid one, when I knew _exactly_ what she was going on about.

I got a hit around the head for it, "You know what! Did you _see_ Bella afterward's? She was covered head to toe in grass stains! What did you do to her?" Alice asked shocked, obviously thinking I must of hurt her or something for that to happen. Of course I didn't! I couldn't even understand why Alice would think that.

"I honestly have no clue." I replied, speaking the truth- Bella looked fine to me before I left, okay so maybe _fine_ wasn't the right word, but you know what I mean.

"Hmm sure Edward." She replied, obviously not believing me one bit.

"Don't you have a wedding to be at?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but I thought I would come and see why my big brother left so early!" She teased, ruffling with my hair.

"Aww, see you care about me really! I'm so touched" I teased back, laughing with Alice now, I'd missed her- since she'd been living here and not Forks.

"Yes I do! But I also care about Bella, Edward, so please, please for _me_, don't hurt her Eddie." She pleased, looking fully into my eye's- her eye's reminded me so much of Nellie's- my heart ached a bit just remembering her, and I hardly knew her, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from her and Bella long.

"I won't Alice. It's just..I've missed so much! So much of Nellie's life, when Bella has missed none of it, it just seems so.. So unfair.." I sighed, my thought's going back to the sleeping Nellie in the car.

Alice now came and sat by me on the sofa- pulling me in for a cuddle.

"I know Edward- it _isn't_ fair, but it really isn't Bella's fault, she thought she was doing right, she really cared for you Edward. And your just missing more of Nellie's life sulking here." She was right, but I would never admit that to her.

"Oi! I'm _not_ sulking!" I said, pulling out of her cuddle and poking her sides- Alice could cheer me up so easily, even after just finding out that you had a child for 2 years.

Alice giggled then sighed, "I've got to go now Edward. Honeymoon time! Well no… not really. I've got to wait until the stupid Christmas holidays Edward! 2 months! Stupid college." She muttered, "Anyway still, I need to get back, will you be okay here Eddie?" Alice was the only person I let call me "Eddie".

"Yes, go now!" I said, pushing her off the sofa.

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the front door.

And I went back to my thinking…

**Bella POV:**

It had been two weeks and still _no_ word from Edward. I was starting to get worried. What if he had ran away, never wanting to see me and Nellie again? No, he wouldn't he _promised_ me he would call soon.

Nellie had started to ask about him first, and I decided to just give her the truth, it was unfair to her.

"Has Edward gon forevaa?" Nellie randomly asked one dinner time.

It stunned me. She hadn't asked about Edward since the wedding, I hoped maybe she might have forgotten about him, but I think she wasn't bringing him up on purpose- knowing that for some reason it hurt me talking about him.

"I... umm... No baby, not _forever."_ I told her, hoping that it _was _the truth.

Nellie went back up to eating some mashed up food, then spoke again,

"Where is he?" She asked, her talking had really improved since going to the crèche, I'd soon enroll her to a play group or playschool- she was nearly 3 now.

"Umm... He's gone away for a while again, he will be back soon, to see you." I assured her, I wasn't quite sure whether she knew who Edward really was yet.

"He's my Dadda." She said, kind of proudly like it was _her_ telling _me_, maybe she did know more than I thought, I still wasn't a 100% sure what Alice did tell her that day.

"Yes, yes he is." I smiled; it felt good to say it.

Nellie grinned as well, one of her massive over-done grins, it just made me smile more, I just couldn't wait until Edward came back.

**Edward POV**

"Edward, come on darling you have been stuck in this house for 2 week's straight now! This _can't _be good for you honey." Esme spoke to me, rubbing my shoulder.

I guess she was speaking the truth, but I just didn't have the _energy_ to do anything anymore- but the paperwork. It was like, I was waiting for something to click, to tell me what to do about Bella and Nellie, but nothing came. Nothing but hurt from missing them.

"I know Mum; I just still _don't_ know what to do." Which was the truth.

"Well maybe _seeing_ them, will help? You're just missing more and _more_ time of your child's life Edward! Get a grip and go and see them for heaven's sake!" I hardly ever heard Esme get angry, it was a shock to me.

But also just the harsh words that I needed to hear- maybe seeing Nellie and Bella would help me. It couldn't hurt, and I missed them both _so_ much.

"Okay." I replied.

Esme gave me a puzzled look, "Okay?" She questioned.

"I'll go and see them." This instantly brought a big smile to Esme's face.

"Oh really Edward?!" She chirped- reminding me so much of Alice.

"Yes." I sighed- though I didn't have a clue why I was sighing, I could already feel my heart pump faster and the blood flow through my veins faster at the thought of seeing Bella and Nellie.

***

"Flight 102 is about to land!" Spoke the pilot through the speakers, I held on instinctively tighter onto my chair as the plane flew down to the ground.

Well at least now I was in the right part of USA, I hailed a taxi and gave the address to Bella's flat- which a _very_ excited Alice told me last night on the phone. She like Esme, was glad that I finally got my act sorted out, and me too really- I was like a little child on Christmas morning- to excited to keep still for long. I got some weird looks off the cab driver.

Of course I could of drove here, like I did for Alice's wedding, but it would of taken double the time- and now that I made my decision to see Bella, I wanted to see her as soon as possible.

After about half an hour, I was finally at Bella's flat- I tapped very nervously on the door, with all my suitcases and bags on the floor behind me. I waited a while, well more than a while- but no answer.

I looked at my watch to see that it was only 1 o'clock, Bella would still be at College, I decided to just sit down on her doorstep and wait for her and Nellie- I couldn't go anywhere else with all these bags.

**Bella POV:**

Finally the bell had gone for my last class of the day- English, I don't know why but today felt like it had been dragging on for _eternity_. I quickly rose from my table and packed my stuff away as soon as the professor indicated us to go.

"In a rush Bells?" Angela asked me, noticing my fastness.

"No not really, I just really want to get out of here and see Nellie." I sighed, I couldn't wait until I finished college- hopefully I could get a job which enabled me to spend more time with Nellie. I hardly got too lately, finishing of college work at home and stuff.

Angela just smiled at me, then I nearly ran off down the hall way and getting into my car.

First stop- the Crèche.

"Hay," I smiled to the lady on the desk- seemed like she was always there.

"Hi." She smiled back, she always seemed to be so _happy_- it seemed like a boring job to me to be honest- but what did I know?

"Nellie!" She called out in the room behind her, soon a tall blonde lady tolled along a tired Nellie- holding her hand.

"Is someone tired today?" I joked, taking Nellie's hand out of the lady.

"She's been so active today, no wonder she is!" The lady joked, and then walked back into the room-walking into screaming children, it gave me shivers.

"Well you can tell me all about it at home." I said poking Nellie's nose, she just yawned in response, looking so cute when she did.

"Thank you." I spoke to the lady, helping Nellie into the car and doing up her car seat.

I then got into the front of the car, and started to go- I tried to keep Nellie talking so that she wouldn't go to sleep. If she slept now, then she would never go to sleep tonight.

"So baby, what do you want for tea tonight?" I asked her, sounding bright and happy.

"Um… Don't mind." She mumbled the word's, so that I hardly heard them, followed by another yawn.

This wasn't good, I was losing her.

"Come on Nellie, my treat- you can have _whatever _you want!" This worked- her head instantly jolted forward in shock and surprise.

"Ice cream!" She nearly screamed- well at least she was awake.

"Um...maybe for pudding Nell's, but not tea, "I laughed to myself, and seeing Nellie's face turn into a frown, in my rear-view mirror, "Hmm, what about pizza?" I offered.

"Yeaahh!" she screamed again, making me jump.

"Okay." I said, finally turning into our road.

I took a quick glance at our flat before parking in the drive- was that Ed- no it couldn't of been. I shook my head and got out of the car, helping Nellie out, then taking her hand and walking around the corner to the front door step.

I could hear Nellie babbling non-stop about what toppings she wanted, but I was only half listening.

We turned the corner, and my heart stop, my whole body stopped- I even felt Nellie stop talking and her body freeze.

"DADDAAA!" Nellie screamed, letting going of my hand and running... Running to Edward?

My body started to react to the sight of him now, blood pumping around my body faster- caused by my frantic heart, my cheeks filled with a thousand different colours and whole body fuelled of adrenaline.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so another cliff hanger sorry L I didn't intend on it on purpose, even though I do get more reviews when it is a cliff hanger :L  
**

**Umm yeah soo surprise update :) I completely forgot that I'd be free Wednesday :L I'm sooo tired though- 3 exams and I feel dead L  
**

**Anywho's sorry about lots of narration swaping's in this chapter, but I kinda like the pace of it? Do you ? I have hated the pace of the beginning and the last bit (where eddie finds out) but now I feel like its back on track? Or maybe not :L tell me :D  
**

**I also forgot to put last time that someone said did edward kidnap nellie- and I actually did think of that, but then I was like no he would never do that.  
**

**Anyway- wow 156 reviews :D (or hairbands on my hair brush :L dw private joke :L) tooo me that's AMAZING :D im sooooooooooooo happyy- seeming as this is my first fan fic etc :) so thankyou guys :DI know what your thinking wow 156 isnt that much, but to me it's a LOT more then I was ever expecting to get :)  
**

**BUTTT I know LOADS more of you could review- as I get so Many MORE hits!!! So PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE review :D like I said even a smiley (or unsmiley :L) face will do just ANYTHING :D don't jst fav the story- review it ;) soorrrrrrrryyy :D  
**

**Okay rant over :) guys PLEASEE READ my 2nd fan fic!!! Destinied souls! To be honest I think it's a LOT better then this fan fic, so check it out :) and review it and ull get a dedication :D**

**btw a POLL IS UP :D (i think :L) whether i should do a sequel or not- please go on to my profile and VOTE :D**

**Urghh long AN sorry (N) so yeah I should update Friday J as its my sister bday party- urggh a load of 13 year olds around- fun :L  
**

**Thankyouu loads :D  
**

**Laura  
**

**p.s I brought shiver today- its meant to be like twilight, has anyone read it? Is it good?  
**


	28. Chapter 29: Reunions

**JLS- Everybody In Love :D**

_Everybody in love, go on put your hands up,  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up,  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up,  
If you're in love, put your hands up,_

_You know you need someone,  
When the need's so strong,  
When they're gone you don't know how to go on,  
So the whole world is stuck in a moment,  
Standing still until they come back,  
You accept that they've, got things to do,  
But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you,  
If hurt is missing your baby,  
I've done too much of it lately_

**this song suits this chapter sooo muchly :D**

* * *

Bella POV:

"Edward?" I asked, not quite believing my eyes yet, only Nellie's reaction proved to me that this was all real. I felt so dizzy, hadn't today been a long enough day already?

He gave me my favourite crooked smile, making my heart beat plummet to the sky and my face again turn a different colour of blush. Then he bent down and greeted Nellie.

He pulled her up into a vice-tight hug and kissed her all over her face- making her giggle, I couldn't help but smile- no beam from head to toe seeing them like this. It warmed my heart up so much, it just seemed _perfect._

I still couldn't get over the fact that Nellie acted like she knew Edward all her life, other then just barely a few days. The connection between them was so strong and instant, it felt watching them, that they knew each other all of their lives. Again another big broad beam came to my mouth.

It widened again, as when I saw all of Edward's belongings behind him, it looked like he had packed to stay a while- wasn't that good?

"Mumma look!" Nellie squealed, jumping up and down beside and gleaming Edward.

Again he looked so hot and handsome- the sparkling sun was make his bronze hair turn into unusual pretty colours, he was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans; you could see his perfect torso under a blue shirt come through. I gave a little sigh looking at him- how could one man be so beautiful?

I smiled at Nellie, then looked into Edward's emerald eye's, again how could one man be so _perfect? _"Edward, would you like to come in?" I decided to stick to the polite root, in case he'd just came to see Nellie, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Please." He said, giving me another of his dazzling smiles, stopping my heart from beating _again._

I walked towards the door, and unlocked it- I felt a hyper Nellie run through my legs, causing Edward to laugh. Oh God his _laugh._ Like chime bells in a church, so perfect and wonderful.

I turned around to see Edward trying to carry all of his bags- but failing, I laughed, then helped him carry them in, dumping them in the hallway.

"Edward you _have_ to see my bedroom and all of my toys!" Nellie jumped up and down by his side- strange I could have sworn before she called Edward Daddy?

"Nellie, come on he just got through the door, give him some time to breathe!" I expressed, putting the last of Edward's bags on the floor.

"Sorry, I kind of brought all my paperwork to." He apologized, though god knows why he was apologizing- that _must_ been he was staying long! I wanted to jump up and down like Nellie- but managed to hold it in.

"No, no that's fine." I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks blush slightly.

I looked round to see Nellie tugging Edward's sleeve.

"Yes darling?" He asked her, bending down to her level.

She suddenly got very shy, I could tell instantly, she pulled her arms into her sleeves and ducked her head, looking at her toes and playing with them.

"C- can I cwall ywoo Daddy?" she mumbled, still staring at her feet.

"Oh Nellie! Of course you can!" Edward nearly shouted, pulling her into another hug- Edward's face looked like the greatest thing ever had just happened to him, I guess it kind of did- even _I _was smiling. Not that I had _any_ doubts that Nellie would hate Edward anyway.

Nellie squealed in delight- too high pitched for my ears.

"Anyone thirsty?" I asked, receiving back two nod's- I smiled and walked into the kitchen, hopefully giving them two time to bond some more.

I knew Edward liked tea, so put the kettle on; then went into one of the cupboards and got out Nellie's favourite Teletubies beaker, going into the fridge to get out the orange juice. I also got out two mugs and put a tea bag in each.

A velvet voice interrupted me, "You know you have done an _amazing_ job bringing her up Bella, I can see that by just being with her... Well for as long as I have." He laughed; well at least _he_ could see the funny side of it- now.

"Thanks." I replied, feeling myself blushing and was glad I was facing away from Edward.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't call later, and sorry that I came with no notice- I hope that was okay." _More than okay_, I thought to myself.

"No, it's _brilliant_ Edward- she's been asking about you _a lot_, I'm so happy you've came back." I said, turning around to find Edward leaning against the sink, pulling such a smoldering look- I felt like I was on fire, or was that just because my cheeks were so red?

This brought another wicked smile to Edward's face- he was so happy, I _loved_ it; I was so happy too.

"I'm happy I'm here too Bella. I've missed you too you know." His face suddenly turning serious.

I felt my breathing and heart stop- he actually missed me too, but was he just being kind?

"So have I." I sighed, knowing he would never realise how much.

"You shouldn't, I treated you _awfully_, at the wedding, Alice told me what happened- _how_ did you get grass stains can I ask?" He chuckled, but still keeping his face deadly serious.

Crap. I could hardly tell him that I sunk into the ground and cried my eyes out over him? Could I?

"Um... I tripped- my eyes were kinda, umm wet and I could barely see a thing and you know what my stability is like anyway." I was blabbering now, but I don't think Edward noticed.

"Oh." He said, his eyes and face still serious, "That's not so bad I guess."

"Where's Nellie?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh umm... Getting her Teletubie collection?" He asked, looking a bit confused- bless him he had a _lot_ to know.

The kettle let off a quite noise-indicating it was ready and I turned around to pour the tea. Then I stirred the teabags around, turning to my side to get to the bin-

But Edward's glorious face was stopping me, just inches away from mine- making my breathing get faster and all I was doing was looking at him! It felt ages though since I had been _this_ up close to him.

"Bella." He whispered, sparkling his sweet breath all over my face, making in tingle and for my heart beat to beat faster- man did this man have powers over me. I felt his soft hand grip my chin, pulling me closer and closer…

"DADDY I FOUND THEM ALL" Nellie shouted coming from the stairs, making me and Edward jump back 20 miles, but all Edward did was wink at me, I felt my cheeks shade again a thousand different colours.

"In here sweetie"" He called out to her.

Nellie came in- with her arms filled to the brim with lots and lots of toys, I giggled at her, as she tried to not fall over anything.

"Let me help you Nellie." Edward laughed with me, as I went over to the bin to dump the tea bags.

"Umm I would take those into the lounge if I were you two." I said, putting on my "Mum" voice, which I hated to use.

"Yes Ma'am." Edward saluted me- making me giggle like a little girl again, and went over to Nellie, taking more than half of the toys out of her little arms.

"This way Daddy!" Nellie called out, showing him the way and making me laugh again.

I gathered up the cups- managing to hold Nellie's with my little finger and followed them in the lounge.

Nellie was already naming all of her toys by the time we got in there- bless her. That's the way the whole afternoon carried out, Nellie _eventually_ named all of her Teletubie toys; by the time the 2 pizza's I ordered earlier came.

Edward _insisted _on paying, even though I was kind of glad he did- I was getting quite skint with the money I had from cleaning the last 2 years, Nellie cost a _lot._

"Nellie, be careful!" I nearly shouted at her, as she got food all down herself- no she _had_ to eat food by herself, which meant eating a pizza the _wrong_ way around and then half of it falling onto her top!

"I'll get some tissue." Edward offered, getting up from the table- then stopping, "Umm where are they?" He asked, pulling one of my favourite crooked smiles, making my body freeze.

"Umm top cupboard on the left." I pointed out, managing to regain speech again.

He gave me a wink- which froze me _yet_ again, then went into the cupboard to get the kitchen roll- then wiping a fidgety Nellie around. How _much_ easier it was having Edward around, I could now eat my dinner properly- without getting up every five seconds.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, as he sat down again and started to eat his pizza.

Nellie gave a big yawn again- I forgot how tired she was after the crèche yesterday, with Edward coming- up until now she had done a good job at hiding it.

"Come on baby- time for bed, you were ever so tired earlier." I said getting up, and picking Nellie into my arms- she didn't object once, already closing her beautiful eyes.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" A cautious Edward asked, again I felt my heart drop at the guilt of him _having_ to ask- he was just as much a parent to Nellie as I was!

"Edward, you have _got_ to really stop asking questions like that! You can do what you _want_ with Nellie, she's your daughter too!" I told him, heading up the stairs with a very heavy Nellie in my arms- already nearly asleep.

"I know it's just that… well you know." Edward replied sheepishly.

I nodded- knowing how it must have felt like him, one minute he's just a guy, now he's a _Father, _I had nine months for that to sink in- he barely had a month.

We walked into Nellie's bedroom- all yellow, she _loved_ the colour yellow, the walls, floors, curtains doors-you name it, was yellow! It was like walking into a sun, how did she ever get to sleep in here?

I laid her down carefully on her bed- somehow she was fast asleep already, so her song and story wasn't necessary tonight. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, then tucked her covers around her, walking back so that Edward could say goodnight.

He whispered "Goodnight Angel." Then too kissed her on her forehead, before turning around to smile at me, I walked out of the door-hearing his soft footsteps behind me.

"Umm… Right sleeping arrangements." I thought in my head- where _could_ he sleep? The spare room was too full of crap for him to go in there- there was only the couch, but I couldn't expect him to sleep there! No, I would sleep there, and he could sleep on my bed- sorted.

Edward just laughed though- like I said a very funny thing- had I? His perfect laugh, made my heart beat go into overdrive- as per usual, I just sighed.

I arched one eyebrow up at him- making him laugh more, seriously what _had_ I said? I decided to just leave him, and get a night drink, before going into the lounge to see what ever crap was on the tele and make up my bed.

"Bella." He stopped me, before I headed into the kitchen, his voice sounded so seductive, "Where are you going?"

He spun me around, then took me into his strong arms- man did it feel good. The next thing I knew was his soft, perfectly molded lips were on mine- so passionate and deep, causing my heart to pump a million times faster, but I didn't care. I felt so alive at that moment- like I'd been dead the rest of my life and only _now_ was I fully experiencing life.

My hands found their way into his perfect silk hair, twisting into it and tugging. Man did it feel good.

Then his hands were around my waist- pulling me up so that he was carrying me, with my legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth and I let it, both of us giving a slight moan at the movement.

I could swear that he was carrying us, but it might have been just because I felt so dizzy- but such a _good_ dizzy, I _never_ wanted this feeling to go away. I was truly on cloud nine.

I felt myself being put carefully down on the bed- giving me déjà vu of Jacob, but it quickly was forgotten about, as Edward's ragged breathing came closer to my head again, making me feel all dizzy again…

* * *

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOO :D edward and bella are togther WITH Nellie :D perfect ending yeah? helll nooo :L dw the ending is not in sight yet :)**

**Anyway I like this chapter :) I hope you guys do as well :D **

**and ALLL MY MOCKS ARE OVERRRRRRRRRRR :D I COULD NOT BE HAPPIER ATM :D sorryy :L :) soo maybe a LOT more daily updates :D wooop :D**

**thankyou to zira for being a BRILLANTT beta :D I love her lots :)**

**umm on a not so good news- there will probz be no sunday updates (N) and thats when I updated the most ¬¬ just becoz I have to work at my dad's shop now on sundays in the run up for x-mas |-) (hes a butcher :L) so thought Id give you the heads up :)**

**umm thankyou for alll the reviews! :) somone said i wrote like Stephanie Meyer... i was literally with my mouth hang open at the screen, so THANKYOUU :D you guys rockk soo much and do you think by new year we can get 200 reviews? i doo :D so get reviewering! :)**

**well i got a punch of 13 year olds below me, for my lil sis bday party oh the joys... so while i get back to them:L you can review :D PLEASEE :D and also PLEASE check otu destinied souls (on my profile)also PLEASE do my poll on my profile- for whether there should be a sequel or not :D thankyouuuu!! :D**

**anywayy bye for now :D**

**Lauraaaaa**


	29. Chapter 30: Speechless

**Dedication****- Okay kinda forgot about this :L sorrry, anyway this chapter is dedicated :**

**Ms Y.Y and SuperFrog101 :D**

**The Veronica's-Speechless (this song is amazing btw, if you havent heard it you should definitelyutube it :) )**

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Wow. At the moment _how_ perfect was my life? I had the most beautiful girl sleeping next to me, and an absolutely amazing daughter in the room next. I felt absolutely amazing; words could not explain it- I never wanted this to end, never ever.

Just looking at Bella, brought back so many amazing memories- her hands in my hair, her soft kisses all _over_ my body, her perfect soft moans, her sweet perfect breath in my mouth and how we recreated the meadow night all over again…

All too soon an alarm went off, waking Bella up from her dreamless sleep, well maybe _dreamless_ wasn't the right word. She'd woken me up in the night-calling out my name, but she was only sleep talking. It gave me such a thrill though that she was calling out _my_ name and no one else's.

"Urghh." Bella moaned, then jumped back-nearly falling off the bed, when she saw me by her.

"Bella, it's only me." I cooed her, stroking her chin softly.

Soon her whole head fell into my hand and her eyes slowly shut- a smile playing on her lips.

All too soon, she jumped up abruptly "College!" She nearly shouted, going into one of her draws and pulling out some clothes.

She opened her door, then jumped back again-as Nellie was standing there- still in her same clothes from yesterday, she was asleep by the time we brought her to her bed, so Bella didn't have a chance to change her.

"NELLIE!" Bella screamed, making me and Nellie both laugh, "Don't do that!" She shouted, while leaving the room-presumably to go into the bathroom to have a shower.

Nellie smiled- such a beautiful smile, just like Bella's- at me, when she saw me in Bella's bed, soon running up to me and jumping on the bed, still grinning away.

"Daddy, ywor stil 'ere!" Bless her, she was not even 3 yet and could talk so well! Bella had done such a good job on her, I was proud.

I took her into a hug- smelling her sweat breath- just like Bella's, it was like my own personal brand of heroin- I was addicted already to it.

"I'll _always_ be here Nellie, I promise you." I told her, while kissing her head, which made her giggle again, such a unique giggle- but so cute too!

I could hear the house phone going off, which luckily Bella had one by her bed, I leant over to pick it up- seeming Bella was in the shower.

"Swan residence." I answered, trying to be polite.

"Hello... May I please speak to Miss Swan my good Sir?" Alice said, in a deep posh voice, obviously mimicking me.

"I'm terribly sorry my fine old chap, but the lady of the manor is currently in the shower." I replied, playing along with the posh accent- I was in a good mood.

"Oh no what a terrible shame… _Edward." _Alice's voice came back to usual as she said her name; we both burst into laughter- it felt so good, I hadn't laughed in what felt like _years._

I got a weird look off Nellie though, I just smiled at her- causing her to smile back, I'd never noticed the cute little dimples when she smiled.

"Anyway why are you so happy Edward?" Alice asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Oh this and that." I teased her with, telling from just over the phone that she was getting annoyed with my lack of an answer- I smiled at it. Winding up Alice was _such_ fun.

"Edward!" She growled- for such a small pixie, she could be terribly menacing sometimes, even over the phone.

At that point Bella came in the room, fully dressed in skinny jeans and a tight red top- not leaving much to the imagination, like I needed that anyway.

"Ah, here is the lady of the manor." I said to Alice, glad to be able to change the topic and let Bella deal with that- well she _was_ a girl.

Bella gave me a weird look- _exactly_ like Nellie's earlier, but still took the phone. I decided that she might need some privacy, with Alice asking a _lot_ of questions, so took Nellie down for breakfast.

I put her into her highchair- then just stared at the cupboards-well how was _I_ meant to know where everything was?

"Err, what do you want Nels?" I asked her, giving her a puzzled look.

"Um…. Icecweam!" She shouted, bouncing up and down her seat.

I may have not been a parent for long, but I definitely knew that ice-cream was _off_ the agenda for breakfast.

"Um... Try again!" I told her.

She was thoughtful for a second- pulling such a _Bella_ look, then spoke, "Chocolate!"

I sighed, poor Bella for having to cope with _this_ for the past 2 and a half years, "How about something, not sweetie like, umm cereal or toast?" I offered her.

Instantly her face pulled up in disgust, reminding me more of myself then Bella at the moment, I tried not to laugh at it, but gave in, in the end. Nellie also laughed-though I was pretty certain she didn't have a clue what at.

When I stopped laughing, I asked her, "So?"

"Coco pops!" She shrieked- okay _that _sounded more reasonable, now just to hope that Bella _had_ coco pops...

"Sure thing Sweetie." I said, turning around and opening random cupboards.

_Very_ luckily, I found them in the first cupboard I opened, taking them out. Now... Just a bowl? I riffled through various cupboards, but eventually finding them and taking one out; then went over to the fridge to get some milk.

I had no idea how many Nellie ate, so just put in a little, the sprinkled some milk over- before getting a spoon and giving it to her.

I knew from last night, that she liked to eat by herself, so let her-hoping she wouldn't spill a thing over herself.

I sat down on the kitchen stool, feeling too hyped up and happy to want to eat anything. No there was only one thing I wanted...

And luckily she walked in through the kitchen door, a beautiful smiling lightening her face up when she saw me- I smiled back, not because she was smiling, just because it was an automatic reaction when seeing her beautiful face.

"Hay." I spoke-still smiling my head off like a stupid idiot- but I did not care one bit.

This made Bella smile even more- God was she breathtaking, how had I survived all those times seeing her as my _maid_ and not kiss her? It seemed impossible to me now.

So Impossible, that when she walked beside me, I pulled her onto my lap and gave her one of the most passionate intense kiss of my life, just to show her that last night was _not_ a mistake; she kissed me just as widely. Until both of our breaths were inside us, her sweet delicate breath tasted so nice, not as much as her sweet long tongue...

"Ewwww" Nellie screeched, startlingly both of us, but I didn't let Bella move an inch away from me.

"Sorry Nellie." Bella blushed, even though it was her own daughter! Still, she looked even more amazing when her cheeks turned that famous red.

I reluctantly let her off my lap, and I could see in her eyes the same reluctant-ness, damn did it _have_ to be a weekday?

"Hmm you're going to need to get dressed for the crèche in a minute darling." Bella called out to Nellie, while putting the kettle on.

"I can... Look after Nellie today if you want?" I shrugged; glad to be spending some time with my daughter.

Bella smiled, like this meant something else to her-then her just being happy about me and Nellie spending some time together... I wondered what.

"That sounds great!" Bella exclaimed, "I'll just phone the crèche then I'll go to college."

"Hay Nellie, how does spending the day with your Daddy sound?" I asked Nellie, poking her nose.

She giggled before screaming "YWESSS!" I just laughed with her.

***

"Y-you, you _don't_ know what a piano is?!" I asked Nellie, in mock shock- though I hardly needed to fake it, I really _was_ shocked.

She just shook her head, looking at me like I was mad- maybe I was.

"Your Mummy has _never_ told you what a _Piano_ was?" I asked her, still in shock- surely Bella would have taught her _that_?

"No Daddy!" Nellie whined, getting annoyed by the conversation.

"Hmm… we are going to _have_ to change that." I mused in my head, but how?

We were standing outside a Music shop, I _loved_ them-only too look at the pianos of course, but playing the piano was my passion. Since-well I don't know how young, I had played the piano. I _loved_ it; it always relaxed me and gave me such a buzz afterwards. I could play for hours-without even noticing, like Bella's reading, I also always had to urge to play one. Even standing outside- looking through the shop window, the urge to play the black stainless piano was taking over me.

"Hw'ow?" Nellie asked me, tugging on my arm-pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head, before taking Nellie's hand and dragging her into the music shop.

"How much for the piano?" I asked the man at the till- who looked half asleep.

"Err umm, what the one by the window?" He barely mumbled the words.

I nodded, ignoring Nellie's tugging of my sleeves.

"Umm 5 grand." He replied, looking like he was going to go back to sleep.

"I'll buy it." I said, instantly waking him wide awake again.

***

"You see when you learn the right keys and notes to play, then you can create a wonderful melody or song." I told Nellie, who was perched on my knee, as we played the piano.

Okay so maybe 5 grand was a lot to spend, but it was for Nellie- and I owed her _more _than that. I'd just been able to squeeze it into Bella's lounge, but there was no room now in the lounge, hmm we would probably need to move it soon…

I also paid extra so that it could get delivered straight away- I didn't want Nellie to tell Bella before it came.

As soon as it came, I started to teach Nellie some basic notes and keys, for only 2 and a half, she picked them up _very_ well so far- it made me so proud of her. I was literally beaming form head to toe.

I looked at my watch to realise it would only be a matter of time before Bella came home from College- I didn't even know what she was studying. I would have to ask, probably something to do with English though-I knew she enjoyed that kind of thing.

It was like my thoughts had jinxed it, because soon after I thought that, I could hear the front door open and Bella take off her clothes and shoes, then walk into the lounge. That's when the big gasp came.

"Uh... What... How... Edward!" She gasped; more surprised them angry- thankfully.

"I can explain!" I told her, getting up from the piano and walking towards here, cautioning her with my hands.

I melted though at the sight of seeing her milky chocolate eyes- why did she have to be so god dam beautiful? I swear she was my only weakness- and God was it a _strong_ weakness.

It looked like she had the same weakness as she nodded-her face softening as I approached her.

"Well firstly… Nellie didn't even know what a piano was! I am _shocked_ Miss Swan!" I told at her, acting a mock shock-ness, causing her to giggle.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen, it just never got... Brought up!" She giggled again at my shock expression to her answer.

"Hmm, well anyway Miss Swan, I decided that Nellie _should_ know what a piano is- as its one of my greatest hobbies, which I wanted to share with her." I answered, seeing Bella's face turn into shock now instead.

"I never knew that." She told me, her face turning into a cute smile.

"Well, then I can let you off the hook." I winked at her, seeing her cheeks blush instantly, I loved it, "But anyway, well I thought I needed to make up somehow to her for not being here for the last two years, so spent 5 grand on a pia-"

"5 GRAND!" Bella shouted at me, her face turning back into shock now.

"Yes…" I answered, wondering what the big fuss was about.

"YOU SPENT 5 GRAND on a ... piano!" She shouted again, still in shock- but why?

"Yes Bella, why is that so shocking?" I asked her, then her face suddenly turned into understanding- as something, I don't know what, hit in.

"I forgot you were kind of… rich." She whispered, sounding embarrassed for some strange reason.

"Oh well... Yeah Kind of, I guess. Anyway you should see Nellie at this! She is _amazing_ at it already! I can tell she is going to be a brilliant player when she's older." I told Bella, guiding her towards Nellie and the piano.

"Look Mumma! This is the C note!" Nellie piped up, followed by a playing of the c chord on the piano.

"Well done darling!" Bella replied, kissing the back of her head and giving her body a tight squeeze, "And thank you Edward," She said, turning back to me, "Its _perfect." _She smiled, then leaning in for another magical kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Awww XD**

**Sso not much drama in this chapter just nice filler :) sorry but its going to be like that for the next 3 maybe 4 chapters? sorry, but a LOT of drama has happened in the previous chapters so I think Bella and edward (and Nellie) deserve a break to be happy together :) it wont last long thoo XD Can anyone guess whats going to happen? Okay its kinda impossible to guess _exactly_ but I reckon you could get near the mark, especially if you read my previous an's ;)**

**Soo the piano bit, thought I'd add it in from the book XD just becoz its sweet! Did you like it?**

**thankyou for the reviews, yet again :D nearly 180!! :D it would be really cool in your reviews if you put which lines or bits of the story you liked/made you laugh/cry etc etc :) but seriously even reviews with a smiley face make me beam from head to toe-so thank you for making me soo happy :D**

**Okay umm update status, i don't have a clue :L it all depends on if i go out today or not (so can write up a chapter) then how long I stay at work 2mrw :/ so maybe 2mrw but more probably monday, sorrry! you all love me really :D**

**anyway guys PLEASE rread destinied souls :( its on its larry.. dont be mean ;) and review it! :) id lvoe you for eternity then...honestly :) and please take the poll! on my profile :D**

**thanks and REVIEW :D**

**Laura**

**P.s _what's the best day of your life?_ -thought I'd ask here a question due to the chapter, maybe ill keep on doing this, maybe not :L thought it could be interesting to hear your stories :) or maybe no one will do it :L oh well worth a try :)**


	30. Chapter 31: Flour Fun

**Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade ( A friend recommended this song to me and its actually REALLLY good :D )**

_Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

_**"**_Yeah… Thank you." I shut the phone down of my mobile, then walked out of the front door.

I sighed slightly, I wanted more than anything to spend the day with Edward and Nellie, but I guess at least it was Friday today, I had the whole weekend soon.

I got into my car and drove to College.

***

"Bella... You look… radiant and well there's something about you, I just can't put my finger on it." Angela told me, as we walked into English.

_I smiled, knowing exactly_ what she was going on about- I saw it in the mirror this morning. My eyes were more alive and vibrant, with an extra sparkle, my cheeks were flushed- but a not in too obvious way and my whole aura was _amazing_. All to do with last night of course …

"What is it Bella?" Angela prodded the question at me, both of us taking a seat down- the professor hadn't turned up yet.

I gave another big smile at her, "Edward came home last night." I sighed- a happy sigh though, and leant back in my chair, a massive grin still stuck on my face, I'd doubt it would leave my face today.

I told Angela everything about Nellie and Edward- she was one of the few people I could really tell, and she was one of the _best._ She never prodded for more information, then what I gave her, just comforted me, which to be honest at the time was all I needed- she was an Angel.

"Oh Bella!" Angela shrieked; remind me of Alice this morning. Eurgh I swear I would _kill_ Edward for that!

_**Flashback~**_

_I walked into the bedroom, humming a tune to myself, knowing that my two favourite people would be in my bedroom when I got back._

_I walked in, to find Edward on the phone and Nellie giving him one heck of a weird look- who was on the phone?_

"_Ah, here is the lady of the manor." Edward said, while handing me the phone- I gave him a weird look, like Nellie's- lady of the manor- what the hell?_

"_Hello?"! I asked, half expecting Dracula to be on the other end._

"_Bella!" Chirped Dracula's assistant._

"_Alice!" I mimicked her tone, while seeing Edward looking sheepish and taking Nellie out of the room- what _had_ he left me to deal with?_

"_So?!" She asked, sounding slightly irritated, like she'd asked this question before._

"_So what?" I questioned her, not having the foggiest on what she was going on about._

"_Edward Bella! Spill I want _details_!" Oh god, I _was_ going to kill Edward for this!_

"_Well he stayed the night...in the same bed as me, and we kind of- well you know." I could feel myself blush-even though it was only on the phone, "And yeah..." I trailed off._

"_AHHH!" Alice screamed- more of a happy scream though, "Yes! Aww Bella! That's just WOOO!" Wow, she sounded more excited about it than _me_, no that really was impossible._

"_Yeah I know right." I agreed with her, smiling again to myself, could life get _any_ better? "Look sorry Alice, I need to get ready for College, I'll speak to you later."_

"_You sure will!" Alice replied, instantly making me regret saying that._

"_Bye." I told her, turning off the phone and turning to look in the mirror._

_Urgh my hair was like a haystack. What to do with it? It really needed a haircut too... Hmm. _

_I decided eventually to just put it up in a ponytail- it was too much in a mess to do anything else._

_I walked down stairs- all guns blazing, towards Edward, but as soon as I saw him I melted, melted on the spot and forgot about why I was angry at him and just answered back his mesmerising smile- how perfect could one man get?_

_**End Flashback**_

"Shush!" I cautioned Angela, scared everyone would look at us- I hated being centre of attention, luckily no one did hear us.

She just rolled her eyes at me, but for some reason that just made my smile broaden, that's when the Professor came in.

***

"Bella I'm _so_ happy for you!" Alice told me, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Thanks." I blushed, staring down at my lasagne not really wanting to eat a thing- I was still too buzzed up from last night.

"Edward's been…dead for the last weeks- I'm so glad that he is back to his normal self." Alice chirped.

This was news to me, I guess though being away from his daughter would have made him like that, at least everything was okay _now_. I felt a tang of guilt when I thought that, things should have been like it was now, when Nellie was _born_.

***

"It's perfect." I smiled, leaning into kiss his perfect lips.

Edward entwined his body around mine, arms wrapped tightly around my back and legs circling around mine- it was like our bodies were designed to fit into each other so perfectly- like a jigsaw puzzle.

All too soon Nellie reminded us she was there, by slamming on the piano- wow it really was loud!

"Right tea!" Edward smiled, pulling away from me and walking into the kitchen.

I sat by Nellie and pulled her into a big hug and giving her a big kiss.

"Have you had fun today baby?" I asked her, still cradling her in my arms

"Yes!" She cried out loud, making me jump- which caused her to giggle, I decided to join into- Nellie's giggle was very contagious.

"Good sweetie pie." I kissed her forehead, letting her go.

"Is Daddy swaying wiv us for eva?" Nellie asked- her face suddenly turning serious, so much like Edward's serious expression, I sighed.

Then it hit me what she said- would he stay with us? Or would he go back to Forks? What were we going to do? He only brought enough paperwork for a few weeks at the most, what would he do then?

"I don't Nel's, I'll ask him later- One thing I will promise though, he will _always_ be here- well maybe not here, here, but you'll always get to see him when you want." I would never take that away from her again, not that I wanted to in the first place anyway.

"Good! And Mumma and Dadda will be together for evaa!" It wasn't a question; it was a statement that she sung as she walked to the door leading to the hallway.

Where was she going?

"BANG!" Came from the kitchen- shit _what_ had Edward done?

I ran in quickly- to see flour _everywhere_. How the hell had he done that?

"Edward!" I tried to sound annoyed but in the end I just burst into a fit of non-stop giggling fits, joined shortly by Edward.

Edward got some flour off the floor and flicked it into my face. I screamed!

"Edward! Stop it!" I shouted, still laughing though and now he was laughing harder.

"No seriously we need to clean this up!" I tried to tell him, but it was a losing battle, as Edward threw more at me.

So I got down on the floor and picked some more up- throwing a big handful at his face- what an aim!

"Oi!" He spluttered, wiping flour off his face- I just laughed harder. "Raaaaaaaa!" he shouted, running towards me.

I screamed again, as he picked me up and dropped me -carefully so it didn't hurt- into the pile of flour on the floor, now I was covered all over with it!

"Oh no you don't!" I laughed at him, holding onto his ankle and pulling him backwards so he fell over and into my lap.

We both sat there for ages just laughing- it felt like one of the happiest times in my life. I leaned back onto the counter behind me and Edward nestled his hand into my lap so he was more comfy.

I started to play with his gorgeous hair, stroking it and seeing the different unique colours it made in the light. He sighed in contentment.

"N- Nellie was wondering... How long you were staying." I mumbled to him, to be honest I was scared of the answer.

"Forever." He mumbled, his eyes were closed- he looked half asleep, except there was a big grin on his face.

"Hmm yes she knows that, she wants to know how long _here _you will stay. I told her it can't be long, because you're a busy man and stuff..." I trailed off, waiting anxiously for his reply.

"Hmm yes I was thinking about that. I was going to suggest that you and Nellie come and move in with me at Fork's" My heart skipped a beat when I heard that, "But you have college, so we would have to wait until you graduated."

"Yes" I murmured, agreeing with him and still playing softly with his bronze beautiful hair.

"So until then, that I guess every now and again I'd have to go back to Forks for a few days, then come back here- that's if you _want_ me here." He said, opening his emeralds, full of worry and concern, waiting for my reaction.

I slapped his forehead- only lightly but he still went "Ow!"

"Don't be so stupid then! _Of course_ I want you here!" I exclaimed, giving him a look like he was mad.

He smiled at me, then went back to closing his eyes, I went back to stroking his hair- it was so soft and felt like velvet- like his voice.

"Do you mind?" I asked him, scared that stroking his hair was annoying him.

He shook his head- not opening his eyes, "You have no idea how that feels."

I smiled happily, glad he liked it.

"MUMMAA!" Screamed Nellie, stamping her feet, then approaching the kitchen door.

Her face was a little more than shocked when she saw the state the kitchen was in, she gasped at it.

"Oh dear." She whispered- her mouth making a big O.

"Hmm yes, blame your Daddy here dear." I said, flicking his arm.

He giggled, then managed to pull himself up, moaning at it.

"And it's your Daddy who is going to clear it up!" I gestured to Edward, standing up myself and wiping myself down, with a big cocky grin on my face.

"Where's your vacuum?" He asked, poking my sides with flour.

"Bottom cupboard under the stairs." I told him, picking up Nellie, so she couldn't get dirty too, "Come on darling- bath night tonight!" I tickled her sides and she giggled in amusement.

"Is Dadda rweally guna clean allllllllllllllllll of that up?" She asked me, her face full of seriousness as we walked up the stairs.

I laughed, "He better do!" I threatened.

***

Half an hour later, Nellie had, had her bath and was now in her pajamas', we could both smell something delicious cooking downstairs'- I'd forgotten what a _brilliant _cook Edward was, I'd just hoped he cleared up the mess!

I held Nellie's hand as we walked down stairs, into the kitchen.

We both froze-gob smacked at what we saw.

The kitchen was completely utterly _spotless_, even cleaner then it was before this morning! And I thought that _I_ was the cleaner!

Nellie started to clap beside me; Edward spun around quickly from the oven- a pot in his hand, and put it on the kitchen side.

"Wow... Edward- its, its…" But the words couldn't come to me, okay he'd only cleaned a kitchen, but me and Nellie were both so used to looking after ourselves.

"Told you I would do it, didn't I." He winked at me, causing me to blush slightly.

"What's cooking?" I asked, hoping it would be something Nellie liked.

"Beef stew." He replied, putting the pot back into the oven- I only had a tiny oven, couldn't afford much else. "And it won't be done for another um… half an hour- so you two go sit in the lounge and watch TV or something."

"What with that piano in there? I'd doubt we would be able to fit in there, yet be able to see the TV." I joked around, but Edward took it seriously.

"Well, I can move it somewhere- I might need some help though, its kinda heav-"

But I interrupted him "Edward I was joking!" I assured him, walking over to stroke his firm muscular arm.

I laughed, then took Nellie's hand and walked back into the lounge- turns out I could see the TV fine from the couch.

***

The next few months were the same. Edward left for a few days, having to travel to Forks, to collect paperwork, then retuning for a few weeks, before having to leave again. I felt so bad for him- but it would only be until I graduated.

I'd never seen Nellie so happy, she _loved_ Edward being here- and so did I, I'd never felt more _alive_ before, like finally everything was piecing back together. It felt _so_ good. I just hoped Edward felt the same.

And he _was_ happy, more than happy- I took Nellie out of the crèche now, that Edward could look after her at home. He taught her the piano and she was becoming amazing at it. Some nights before Edward came to bed I heard him play the piano- he always played an unfamiliar tune, like a lullaby- which sent me straight to sleep before he finished played, it was so beautiful, he was incredible.

One day, a day before Edward was set to leave to Forks again- Edward seemed more unhappy then he usually did, the day before he had to leave. He barely said a word in the morning- not even to Nellie, and ate _nothing_ all day. It was a Sunday, so I had no college- just before tea; I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Edward, what _is_ the matter babe?" I asked him, he was in the kitchen, on the seat by the table- just staring into space- it killed me to see him like this.

I put my arms around his neck behind him, but he didn't move an inch or respond to my question, I tried again, "Edward, please- what have I done wrong? I'm sorry."

This got some life signs out of him; he shook his head and mumbled, "It's not you."

"Then what is it?" I was getting annoyed now by his riddles and took my arms off of him and walked in front of him- so that he had to look at me.

"It's... it's nothing that you need to know." He mumbled again, looking down at his hands.

"It is, if it is making the man I love, act this way!" I told him, full concern in my eyes.

"Fine." he said, his voice emotionless, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, well tomorrow is the day that Tanya...Died." He barely said the last few words, only so I could _just_ hear them.

"Oh." Was all I could say, I knew this day was near around now- but just…Forgot about it. I instantly wrapped my arms around Edward, not knowing what else to do- he hugged me tightly back this time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ears, I knew he never _loved_ Tanya, but I still understood how hard this must be for him, I just wanted to make the pain go away somehow.

"Thanks, I'm sorry too Bella." He whispered back, holding onto me more firmly, I didn't mind. "I'm kind of glad I'm going tomorrow- no offence- I just hate you seeing me like this, its better I'm gone for a while."

"If that's what you think is best." But really my heart plummeted at the thought of him going anywhere.

"I'll be back in a few days." He kissed my ear, making my whole body tingle.

"Good." I smiled, kissing his ear in return.

* * *

**A/N: So an Extraaaaaaaa long update :) 8 pages, instead of 6 :)**

**Urgh I'm shattered- after getting up at 4 FOUR! this morning :( and working straight untill 1:(- yeah im a weakling okay :P and I had teasing from my dad and his work mate that they were going to enter xfactor... god help me :( that wouldnt even be funny! :L**

**anyway back to the story, another filler chapter sorry about that- umm the next chapter (which I have already written :D) will be about x-mas, becoz i am SO in the christmas mood :D so want to add it into my ff- no drama happens in it (N) sorry, then a few chapters later- bella's graduation (no BIGGER happens there even sorry :L )- then a chapter after that, we will skip some time and things will start to get interesting...**

**I forgot to say last chapter- that some of u guessed another little edward (LOVE how you call the baby a little EDWARD :L heheh :) ) anyway, thats not going to happen (N) well not now at least, sorry but it just wouldn't fit in :P some of you also guessed last time on who is going to come- one person got close, but i dont want to give too much away :)**

***NEWS* - for the 200th review! a special treat will be for that person- I haven't decided what yet, probz a big sneak peak or something :) so get reviewing ur asses off guys! :D Some of your reviews are soo nice btw! :) means a LOT :)**

**I hope all this just filling stuff isn't guna turn sme ppl away from reading this ff :/ and guys i get like 300 hits per chapter soo PLEASEE review if u havent! i accept annoymous reviews and citiscm, so just review :D I will try and reply as well! :D**

**anyway so yeah i will probably update tomorrow- aren't you lucky :D**

**And thankyou to zira! she really ****_is_ a star! Luckily she is a MSN-aholic (like me) so its easy to contact her to get her to beta, but I always feel guilty :( so THANKYOU :D I love youu :) and shes kept the secret of this FF from my mates (which must be hard for her :L) so go her :)**

**AHHHH! And also- I have just ordered a cardboard big Edward Cullen cut out- for my xmas prezzie! :D SOOOO EXCITED for it!!! :) Edward in my bedroom... yumm ;p**

**thank you**

**Lauraaa :)**

**- So this didnt go to well- yeha like one person did it :L oh well :) anyway whats your ****favourite part- line/ bit of THIS story so far? I'm really interested in what people say, so PLEASE tell me :)**


	31. Chapter 32:Christmas Tree's & phonecalls

**Two is Better Then One- Boys like Girls featuring Taylor Swift**

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I was dreading today, I knew I would hurt both Bella and Nellie today- it _killed_ me.

It killed me, when Bella came up to me, _begging_ me to tell her what was wrong- then to see her reaction to it. It wasn't Bella's fault, she shouldn't have suffered because of _me_.

I tried to cheer up, when I said goodbye to them- promising myself that when I got back, I would be my "normal" self again. I still saw the hurt in poor little Nellie's eyes- she didn't deserve that.

When I got to Forks, I immediately went to the florists- brought some pink roses then went to Tanya's grave, hoping that after this, I would be able to feel better again.

I mean I _never_ loved Tanya, I knew that now- but still, I'd spent the majority of my life with her, when you know a person _so_ well, it's hard when they suddenly get taken away from you. I tried covering this up to everyone- even my own family for _years_. Even with Bella, the first reunion I sided it off with side comment- that I didn't mean. I guess... I was just scared of people seeing a weak side of me.

But now, know now I had a _family_ that I needed to focus on, and I _would_, for their sake- I loved them both so much. I always had this pain in my chest- like when I left them they stole a piece of my chest away, only to be given back to me when I saw them. I really couldn't wait until Bella graduated.

I took a deep sigh, putting the flowers down on her grave- Bella and Nellie would have to deal with seeing me like this _every_ year- how was that fair for them?

"Even now _you're_ causing harm to Bella." I giggled at Tanya's grave- remembering the time Bella and Tanya met; it was an understatement to say that Tanya didn't get on with Bella.

I sighed, "Miss you Tans" Then got up, hoping not to remember her for another year…

***

**Bella POV:**

Luckily Edward had come home, in his usual state- which I was _more_ than glad about. Neither of us mentioned about it again, which again I was glad about- time to get back to normal.

It was the start of December- Christmas was coming soon… and didn't we know it! Nellie would _not_ shut up about it; I guess she was excited that we would be spending Christmas as a _family_. So was I- inside I was _just_ as excited as Nellie about it.

Edward was in the spare room- which after moving a few things about, got changed into his study; and Nellie was sat in front of the Television, watching The Teletubies- you know just for a _change._

The house phone started to play its annoying ring tone, and I went into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, on the phone.

"Bella!" Shrieked Renee- I had missed her _so_ much and I know Nellie had too. We hadn't seen her since the summer, only the occasional phone call now and again, it wasn't enough though.

"Mum!" I shrieked too, she could be such a child sometimes- no wait _all_ the time, but I _loved_ it.

"How are you darling?" She asked me, her voice was still filled with excitement.

"I'm good thanks Mum, and you?" I asked her back.

"Yes I'm good thanks. Anyway I was just wondering if you, Nellie and Edward were doing anything this Christmas?" Yes I had told Renee _everything_ about Edward, you should have seen her- she was _soo_ happy, like she'd won the jackpot or something!

"Umm." I dithered, thinking what Edward had said about Christmas- nothing. I wanted _so_ much to see Renee, and soon, "No, not that I know of." I blurted out, knowing Edward wouldn't mind.

"Good, would you like to come here? To have lunch etc?" She asked, a smile instantly lighting up my face.

"Yes!" Now _I _was the childish one, I wanted to jump up and down- but restricted myself.

"Eeee!" Renee screamed- reminding me _exactly_ of Alice, I swear if there was an award for the most immature Mum then...

"Umm Mum," Realisation suddenly hit in on this idea, "You _can't_ cook, and I know from previous experiences, _how_ bad your Christmas cooking gets! Remember Nellie's _first_ Christmas and how you nearly blew up the house!" Renee laughed, obviously remembering it- now I thought about it, it was quite funny but not at the time, why don't you and Phil come to Forks?" I asked, suggesting a much _safer_ idea.

"Okay, ooh do we get to see his big mansion!" Renee squealed- trust her to think of that, why did Mum's only care about people's houses, okay _I _am a Mum but still…

Edward suddenly walked into the kitchen stopping my trail of thoughts- in all of his beauty-ness, taking my breath away; he was wearing a grey top- that clung to him perfectly, showing off his _amazing_ abs. He gave me a smoldering smile, when he walked in- not helping my trying to breathe case- then walked over to the kettle, with his mug in his hand.

"Bella?" Renee asked, bugger I had forgotten I was even on the phone to be honest.

"Oh yeah... Umm sorry, Christmas sound's good- I think Edward wanted to spend Christmas in Fork's anyway." I replied, Edward's head snapping up as soon as I said his name, I turned around though- not wanting to see his reaction.

"Okay Baby, well I have to go now, give my love to Nellie, I love you." Renee said, suddenly getting emotional.

"Will do; love you to Mum, Bye." I said, while hanging up on her.

"Christmas in Fork's?" Edward quoted me, as I spun around to look at him.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you? Just I haven't seen Renee in _soo _long and neither has Nellie. We can spend boxing day with your parents." I smiled, at Edward, as he walked up to me, putting his hands around my body and waist.

I lifted my hands around his neck- giving him a pleading smile; he gently kissed my lips before saying "That sound's _perfect _Bella- as long as I'm with you and Nellie, I really do not mind." He chuckled, his sweet breath blowing into my face.

"Me too" I agreed, leaning in for a longer tenderer kiss this time and getting it, "And _I _get to cook!" I exclaimed, truly excited- cooking was one of my secret hobbies.

"And I get _you_." Edward murmured, annoyed that I had pulled out of the previous kiss, leaning in for another- would I ever not get surprised how _amazing_ his kisses were?

***

"This one!" Nellie squealed- pointing at -in my view- another lopsided Christmas tree.

"No Nels, I want the _perfect _one, that one's too, too lopsided!" I exclaimed, guiding her to another one. This was our _first_ family Christmas- I wanted it to be _special_.

I felt Edward's giggle on the back of my neck- giving me goose pimples all the way down my back, he also planted a sweet kiss on the back of my neck- doubling my goose pimples, I sighed in contentment.

"Bella," He sighed my name- I wondered why.

I turned around, and he scooped me right into his arms- I put my arms around his neck, where the seemed to fit perfectly.

"What?" I giggled- yes just like a school girl.

He used his hand- in a black glove, it was freezing, but I didn't care- to pull a strand of hair out of my face, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks instantly. He laughed, now stroking my right cheek.

"I _want_ you- so badly." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver- such a _good_ one though.

"Why, do Christmas trees turn you on?" I couldn't help but laugh, luckily Edward smiled too.

But his face suddenly went serious again, "No." He smiled- my favourite crooked grin, shaking his head, "But you certainly _do._"

"What about _this_ one?" I heard Nellie shout somewhere behind us, I was glad she did, as my cheeks were turning into beetroot soon- I really needed to get a grip of myself.

I reluctantly pulled out of Edward's hug- making sure no one too close had heard us, then ran over to Nellie.

Well the tree was certainly the _right_ shape, was a good height- perfect to fit in what small space we had in the lounge thanks to the piano, was green all over- so was healthy and looked quite nice.

"Well done Nellie!" I cried out to her, a _big_ smile on her face- glad that _she_ had found the perfect tree.

"Finally." Edward fake sighed, then laughed behind me- his arm tight around my waist, I elbowed him in the stomach.

"This one here please!" I shouted out to the man, who turned around instantly to look at us and smiled as he went over to pick up the tree.

***

Luckily I had lots of Christmas tree decorations from last year- me and Nellie had spent it on our own, as Phil and Renee decided to go to Barbados for Christmas- I know how weird? Last Christmas was _so_ much different to what this Christmas was going to be.

"Bella, you can come in!" Edward shouted, through the lounge door.

Edward and Nellie both came up with the idea, that as _I _choose the Christmas tree, then _they_ got to decorate it- I tried to tell them technically it was Nellie who choose the Christmas tree, but they were having none of it. They also thought it was best if I was out of the room while they did!

I took a deep breath before stepping in- hoping for their life's that they had not ruined the tree.

I opened the door, to see Edward and Nellie standing by the decorated Christmas tree, smiling their heads off- like they had been up to something. It was still so odd to see them stood together- they resemble they both had, the same beautiful green eyes and bronze hair, they were so gorgeous.

I looked at the Christmas tree and smiled. They had actually decorated it quite well, Nellie's star that she made last Christmas was at the top of it, and all the other decorations didn't look out of place or wrong, it looked very good.

"Wow!" I cried out.

Nellie beamed brighter, "You like it Mumma?" She asked me, running up to me.

I picked her up and rubbed her nose, "Yes I do Nellie! Well done darling."

A cough came behind her head, "And you too Eddie!" I spoke to him like a little child, making us all laugh.

***

"Did you _really_ like the tree?" Edward asked, already in bed- as I looked into my bedside mirror- taking the little makeup I had put on.

"Yes I actually did!" I replied, trying to sound honest- as it _was_ the truth.

"I'm glad- thought I can't take all the credit, Nellie was incredibly helpful." I saw Edward smile behind me, through the mirror, I smiled too.

I put my wipe in the bin, then went by Edward to cuddle up to him- it had been like this since after the first night he came back, I usually fell asleep in his arms, with just a kiss.

Edward instantly wrapped his arms around me, as normal and I sighed in contentment.

"Bella?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I whispered back- though I had _no _idea, why we were whispering.

"Are you tired?" He whispered again, making the airs on my arm rise, where he was stroking it.

"Not really." I replied honestly, though today _had_ been a long day.

"Good." He replied, taking my chin in his hand and pulling me into a deep long kiss.

I kissed back- thinking this was just a good night kiss- but his kiss was so much stronger and passionate, leaving me breathless. I pulled away with ragged breath.

"You're so beautiful." Edward whispered, circling my lips with his little finger.

He then started kissing down my neck, throat and chest- I heard myself moan, enjoying it and encouraging him. My hands instantly found his hair- as normal, tugging at it and stroking it, but then _I _wanted him. So pulled him back up to my mouth- he came up easily, kissing me again with the same passion and intensity. He bit softly down on my lip, then licked the bottom of my lip with his tongue, begging for entrance in, I let him.

His hands were on my back and thigh, he started to rub my thigh getting higher and higher, I moaned at the slowness he was going, causing him to chuckle.

He then got on top of me- mounting me, kissing me with even more passion- if that was possible. My hands crept under his night top, finding his hard abs and stroking them- he moaned in pleasure.

We both needed to breathe again, he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, stroking my hair softly.

"I love you." He whispered onto my face, making me feel even dizzier.

"As I love you." I replied, both of us breathing heavily.

Edward smiled, and then continued to back to what he was doing before…

* * *

**Hmm, I don't like this chapter- I got MAJOR writing block well writing this and I don't know it just doesn't fell right- especially the ending, well i hope you guys think its okay :/**

**Next chapter will be the x-mas one :)im guna (try) and make it funny :) but nothing big is guna happen so :L**

**wow 200 reviews guys!!! :D THANK YOUU :D Also the last chapter got the most reviews EVER :D :D :D i don't know why:L but keep it up! :D**

**the 200th review DID get a sneak peek :) so weell doone :) the last chapter also got the most hits and visitors ever! :D its all amazing :) but i know that not even 1 tenth of you review! :( :( so PLEASE revieww!! :D **

**umm like I said- major writing block, i know that just sounds like a crap excuse, but its like I know what I want to say, but stare at my screen alllllll night- its very anoying, so maybe an update 2mrw and maybe not :L i think not as i want to update destined souls 2mrw as i haven't in a while READ AND REVIEW THAT BTW :D**

**thank you again guyss :D was pure cheesing last night :L**

**sorry for this crap chapter :/**

**and REVIEWW :D**

**Laura**


	32. Chapter 33: Christmas Present's

**I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday by Wizzard**

_When the snowman brings the snow  
Well he just might like to know  
He's put a great big smile, on somebody's face  
If you jump into your bed  
Quickly cover up your head  
Don't you lock the doors  
You know that sweet Santa Claus in on the way_

__

Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
Let the bells ring out for Christmas

When we're skating in the park  
If the snow cloud makes it dark  
Then your rosy cheek's gonna light my merry way  
Now the frosty paws appear  
And they've frozen up my ear  
So we'll lie by the fire  
'til the sleet simply knocks 'em all away

_Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
So let the bells ring out for Christmas_

**Went to an x-mas party last night and we SCREAMED this song :L so yeah im in such an x-mas mood XD:D**

* * *

**Christmas Day - Bella POV**

It was weird being back in Forks, being back in this house- it held so many memories, it was just…odd.

I didn't dare go back to my old room; I was scared of what memories would come

back to me there.

Nellie _loved_ the house- she'd never stayed at a proper big house before, just our cramped house back home. But here she could run and scream as much as she liked and we could never hear her. I was glad she was having fun- she deserved it. She most liked her pink and black bedroom- thank god Alice had decided to do a _very_ girly bedroom.

I stayed with Edward in his bedroom- the biggest one in the house- I'd never been in it before, always been curious about it though. Not as curious as the turret though- Edward had _never_ let me inside that, I wondered if he would now?

Me and Edward had been umm-ing and ahh-ing about what to get Nellie for Christmas for a while- we wanted something memorable, as it was our first Christmas as a _proper_ family. We'd got her a few bits and bobs but nothing meaningful, so decided to go shopping in the Mall- while Alice looked after Nellie.

_Flashback-_

_We'd been trailing around the shops for ages now, nothing really grabbing our attention- everything was just...Useless._

"_Edward what are we going to get her?" I whined at him, scared that we wouldn't find anything._

"_I...don't know- come on let's look in here." He said, dragging me into another crappy looking shop._

"_What about this?" Edward pointed, over towards a pink chocolate fountain- honestly it looked cheap and tacky, pink yes._

"_Nellie hates _melted_ chocolate." This was actually the truth, she loved any other chocolate- just not melted, she threw up every time she had ever had it- which was little._

"_What?!?" Edward's face was a picture- a mixture of such shock and then when it sunk in unbelievable-ness._

"_It's true." I laughed, mainly at his weird concoction of an expression, "Wanna know something worse?" I teased him with._

"_What?" He asked, still gob smacked._

"_I _hate_ chocolate." This time I laughed immediately at his face- if I thought it was shocked before, it was _nothing_ compared to how it looked now and obviously extremely funny._

"_Bu-but, wh-why?" He asked, like a little school boy getting told off- which caused me to laugh even harder._

"_I don't know, I've just never liked the taste- not since I was little." I said honestly, Edward managed to re-compose himself, giving me one final weird look, then went to look elsewhere._

_I sighed, truly believing that we would get nothing at this rate- I _knew_ that this shop would have nothing for what I was looking for, so decided to go outside and wait._

_Luckily there was a bench right outside the shop, which I sat down on, just daydreaming and begging God to help us get the _perfect_ gift._

_That's when a gleam of light caught my attention- shining off some jewellery in the jewellery shop- it was currently blinding my eyes but I didn't care. I went up to look in the window and saw the _perfect_ gift for Nellie!_

"_Edward, Edward!" I shouted, running back into the store to find him._

_He was right at the back (of course) looking at some Teletubie stuff- obviously thinking he'd hit jackpot, but I already knew that Nellie had _every_ Teletubie toy available!_

"_Hay Bella- look at these." He smiled, shoving a toy in my face._

_I smacked it out of his hand- adrenaline running through me, "No Edward look- I found the _perfect _present!" I squealed, nearly jumping up and down._

"_Huh?" Was all he could say, as I grabbed his arm and made him run out of the store with me- back to the Jewellery shop._

"_Look!" I nearly screamed pointing at the shop window._

"_At what?" He asked, dumbly._

"_That!" I cried, showing him more closely the object of my desire._

"_But-" I quickly interrupted him, pulling him inside the shop, too annoyed by his slowness._

"_Good day." Said the old man who I presumed owned the jewellery shop._

"_Hello...um can we look at the necklace in the window?" I asked him, with a very confused Edward by my side._

"_Of course- the charm one?" He voice was so old and rustic but I kind of liked it._

_I just nodded as he led me and Edward to the window._

"_How many charms?" He asked, pointing to a wide selection of different beautiful charms- teddy bear's, hearts, crystals, horse shoes and lots more. I couldn't make my mind up of which one- they were all so pretty and unique in their own ways._

"_2" A perfect voice answered behind me, "The crystal heart one please." Edward said, pointing to a gorgeous crystal heart- the sun sparkled off it so it made a rainbow- it was _perfect.

"_Of course." The man said, picking up the charm, "What other one?"_

"_Bella you pick." Edward whispered in my ear, putting his arms around me- it usually would of given me butterflies but I was in too much concentration picking which charm for Nellie._

"_Um…" Would she like a teddy bear? Or would that be to babyish- I wanted her to wear these all of her life, she'd hardly like that on there when she was 23..._

_Edward rubbed my sides- but I hardly noticed it, I heard him giggle bells into my ears._

"_Would you like to see our letter charms?" The man asked, going under the window counter and coming out with lots of beautiful silver letter's - on one side of each letter they had a row of tiny crystal's._

_An 'N' for Nellie would be perfect- she could wear that for years and it would go perfectly with the heart._

_I squealed again in delight- since Edward had came back my childish side had been coming back more and more- I liked it._

_End Flashback_

Now all I could do was hope that Nellie would like it- and not find it _too_ boring. Me and Edward had brought her a few little toy's as well, so that she had something new to play with on Christmas day.

I looked at the clock to see it was only half five- why was _I_ awake this early? Even Nellie wasn't yet- I guess I was a bit worried about today and excited. Our first _proper_ family Christmas, even Renee and Phil was coming! I'd also offered to invite Charlie, but he said he'd already promised the Black's that he'd stay with them. I hadn't thought about Jacob in so long, I didn't know if I should say hi to him or not. Hmm, maybe not- it could get awkward.

I heard a tiny tap at the door- awakening me from my thoughts, followed by a "Mummy, Daddy?" It was Nellie.

I looked to my side, to see Edward fast asleep still- I didn't want to wake him, so went over to the door and opened it very quietly, then escaping out of it.

"Mumma!" Nellie exclaimed as soon as I was out in the hallway with her. She was still wearing her cute Peppa pig Pyjama's- her curl's were tight from her sleep and she had big bag's under her eyes, from where she _hadn't_ slept.

"Shshsh!" I cautioned her, not wanting her to wake up Edward yet, "Come on let's go get some milk."

I picked her up in my arms- even though really she was too big for this and walked her down the grand stair's into the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas baby." I said putting her down and kissing her forehead.

"Happ-happy Christeymas Mumma." She replied, making me giggle slightly.

I prepared her some milk and me a cup of tea- Nellie _loved_ milk; I hadn't had a clue why. We both sat up to the kitchen counter.

"W-where's Dada?" A confused Nellie asked.

"Asleep still." I told her, taking a sip out of my tea.

"Oh, w-when can we open prezzie's Mummy?" She pleaded with me, giving me one of her puppy dog looks.

"When Daddy's awake." I told her.

"Can we go wake him up?" She said, giving me a big beam of a smile- showing me her teeth.

"No! It's only 5.45 am Nellie!" I tickled her chin, causing her to laugh; Nellie sometimes was just _too_ cute.

"Did Father Christmassey come?" She asked, her face full of concern that she had been a bad girl and that he wouldn't come-it made me just want to hug her tight.

"I don't know- have you checked your room?" I asked her, playing up the shock-ness.

She gasped before shaking her head, I gasped as well.

"Well we better go check!" I took her hand and we ran- as quietly as possible- up the stairs

We went into her bedroom-which was still pitch black, so I turned the lights on- causing me and Nellie both to scream and jump a 100 yards backwards.

"Wondered when you two would get her!" A velvet voice giggled on Nellie's bed.

"Edward! Don't do that!" I pretended to sound angry at him- though I knew that I could never be angry at Edward, "And we thought you were asleep!"

Nellie had already screamed "Daddy!" and ran into his arms, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I _was_, but you two make _such_ a racket!" He joked, tickling Nellie, causing her to go into a massive giggling fit- like she wasn't hyper enough _already._

"Look Nellie- I think Santa _did_ come!" I squealed, pointing to the present's in front of Nellie's bed.

She squealed- very high pitch, causing me and Edward to put our hands over our ears, and then went over to the present's. Edward patted for me to come sit on his lap, I went over, he was only wearing jogging bottoms- his perfect abs and chest on full view. I sighed quietly to myself at the sight of him, before turning around to sit on him, while he put his muscular arms around me. This day was just _perfect._

Nellie opened all of her toy present's first, squealing in delight at all of them- causing me and Edward to chuckle. I then reached over to her shelf and picked up her most important present.

"Nellie _this_ present is from me and Daddy- now you have to be _very_ careful with it sweetie." I said, handing her over the red box.

She nodded- intrigued of what it could be, before very carefully unwrapping it. I stiffened, scared that she might just throw it away or something- she was only 2 and a half after all.

But to my delight, her eyes widened when she saw the necklace- she handled it very careful playing with the heart in the light to make it sparkle and running her finger over the 'n'.

"Wow, its vwery pwetty!" She said, her face was still in amazement as she stared at the silver chained necklace- a smile instantly lit my face.

"Would you like me to put it on you Nels?" Edward asked behind me, Nellie nodded and walked over towards him, I squigged over so that Edward could reach her.

He carefully too, took the necklace out of the box and put it delicately around Nellie's neck. She span around to show us it and it _did_ look beautiful and so did she- I felt tear's prick my eyes.

"Come with me," Edward whispered in my ear, "Nellie you stay here and play for your toy's for a bit?" But Nellie was already on the floor- too engrossed with the toy's to listen to Edward- I giggled.

Edward took my hand and led me back into our bedroom, he made me sit on the bed and close my eyes- while I heard him ruffle in a draw for something.

With my eye's still closed, he took both of my hands and placed a box in my head, "Merry Christmas." He whispered, before giving me a sweet and innocent kiss on the lips, "You can open your eyes Bell's."

I opened them too see two green emerald eyes staring back at me, causing me to lose air in my throat, but I quickly recovered to see what was in my hand. It was a red box- with a purple bow tie on it, I unwrapped the red wrapping to see a red velvet box-like Nellie's present.

I looked up to Edward- who gave me a wink; I took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was a big silver chain with a massive crystal heart- exactly like a much bigger version's of Nellie's- it was beautiful, no _more_ than beautiful, much more.

"Edward." I gasped- this must of cost _so_ much.

He put his fingers under my chin- so I had to look into his stunning eyes, "Now _both_ of my girl's have a heart to represent what they mean to me."

I sighed, too me it felt like he had quoted 'Romeo and Juliet', Edward was so thoughtful and caring.

I leaned in for a longer, intimate kiss this time- feeling dizzy by it again but I didn't care.

When we had finished Edward put the necklace around me- just like Nellie. I loved it around my neck, it felt like it belonged there, like I _belonged_ with Edward.

We stared into each other's eyes, just smiling for ages- though it felt no longer then a few seconds, I soon realised I could stay here all day.

I quickly jumped up though- as I remembered about _my_ present- though in comparison to his present it was very little.

I went into my wardrobe and pulled up the very big wrapped-up present.

"Here." I smiled at him, and he gave me back my favourite dazzling crooked smile, "Angela helped me with it." I admitted honestly.

He just smiled even more, before opening the present- revealing a photo album.

I knew that Edward had missed many years of Nellie's life and I wanted somehow to make it up to him and _show_ him them.

"They are mainly of Nellie- Angela got them reprinted and made them bigger, from when she was born until...Now I guess." I smiled.

Edward looked up to me- showing the biggest smile I had _ever_ seen on his face, I took this as a good sign.

"B-bella, I don't know what to say. Thank you." He smiled- and I could have sworn I saw a tear escape his left eye, but he quickly looked down into the book.

The first picture was of Nellie's first scan- I shivered at the memory of that day with _Jessica. _Luckily he quickly turned over to see later scans and a picture of me and Nellie-straight after she was born.

I looked _awful_ for obvious reasons, but I still had the biggest smile ever on my face as I was holding my daughter for the very first time, Edward rubbed his thumb over the picture- still smiling.

"You look beautiful even after giving birth." He chuckled; I was glad that his head was down so that he couldn't see my cheek's burning.

He turned over the page and saw more pictures of Nellie in hospital- and me, and some of her first day of coming out of the hospital. He turned over again and there was more of me and Nellie at Jess's apartment and some of the family holding Nellie- mainly Renee. I was careful to put _none_ of the picture's with Jessica in- Edward didn't need to know about her, she was in the _past._

"Mummmy!" We both heard Nellie scream from her bedroom, "Daddddyy!"

Edward closed the book and smiled, squeezing my hand, "Come on we better go, and you need to cook." He winked at me- causing my heart to accelerate, "I'll look at these tonight."

I smiled at him then went with him to go see what Nellie wanted- I had a feeling that today would be a _very_ good day indeed.

* * *

**Sorry for a longish wait for an update (well for me anyway) i've been uber-busy tho :( x-mas shopping and parties :D it's been a good week.**

**another kinda boring chapter soorryy :/ i think the chapter after this one I'm just gna skip to the action- coz I'm scared people are going to get bored :L**

**i want to thank Zira, matt john and eleanor for coming up with the majority of the present's for this chapter:L im still on a writers block I swear, so again sorry for a crapyy-ish chapter I actually don't know what is wrong with me atm :S**

**I don't know when the next update is... it might not be for a while (N) sorry but PLEASEE review :D and it might be sooner ;)**

**and please do the poll on my profile- for a sequel or not (: AND please check of Destined soul's just uploaded a chapter of that :)**

**and REVIEWW :D :)**

**thank you (:**

**Laura**


	33. Chapter 34: Dog's and Chicken's

**Bella POV**

"Well I can hardly drive if I don't know the _flaming_ way can I?!" I shouted at Edward while putting Nellie in her car seat.

Arghhh _WHY _was it not just doing up properly like it always did?! It wasn't hard for the buckle to go where it was supposed to!

"Babe calm, I was only asking." Edward's voice came from behind me as he put something in the boot- I really didn't care what.

"ARGHH! JUST DO UP!" I screamed- in a minute I was going to break this.

I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from the car and turning so I was facing him.

He took both of my hands and rubbed my face soothingly, "Bella C-a-l-m. Let me buckle up Nellie and you go up and lock the house yeah?" His amazing emeralds and velvet voice instantly calmed me right down.

I don't know why _I_ was stressed- yesterday had gone fine, the _best_ Christmas I had ever had- including the ones when I was little. It was so good seeing Renee again, Nellie and I had both missed her so much- it made Nellie's day. I managed to cook a traditional Christmas meal fine- with the help of Edward. Nellie wouldn't eat hardly any of her vegetables- but that was expected, she _loved _Turkey though- as this was the first time she had tried it. I told her that she had to eat all of her vegetables for any pudding, which she did- just about.

I'd never seen Edward happier- that night we went through the rest of the photo album, his face brightened up at every photo. And I never wanted to take off the beautiful necklace-neither did Nellie.

Today we were going to The Cullen's for 'Boxing Day' dinner; I was so excited to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme again. God knows why _today_ I was a bit stressy when yesterday I wasn't, I didn't have to do anything!

Nellie was looking forward to open up even _more_ present's, I was a little scared and excited to see what Alice got her.

I went up Edward's stairs which led to the front door- taking out _my_ key (Edward gave me this the day before we came, saying it was for me, forever!) and locking it up.

By the time that I got down to the car, Edward was already in the drivers seat turning the engine on- how _did_ he do Nellie's belt?

"Better?" He asked me, as I got into my seat, giving me one of his many dazzling smiles.

"Much." I beamed back at him- Nellie squealed in delight from behind us, causing me to chuckle and Edward to smile brighter.

"Good." He winked at me, then started to drive the car down the very long driveway.

***

"This bloody seatbelt." I cussed under my breath- _how_ did Edward get it working before? Stupid new posh fancy car seat- don't know _why_ we couldn't have brought the old simple _easy_ one nooo. Not for Edward.

Nellie giggled in her seat at me, I gave her an evil glare before trying to now rip the car seat apart- it seemed _much_ easier than just undoing it!

"Argh!" I finally screamed in protest- I felt Edward by my side instantly- either he was watching me from behind or could run _really _fast.

"Bella, _please_ let me do it!" He pleaded, pulling my back carefully with my arms.

"Edward it's a piece of _crap!"_ I screamed, wanting to stamp my foot too.

Edward just laughed- I had to admit he did calm me slightly but I wasn't going to give in, "Why don't you get the presents out of the boot darling?"

So that's what he was putting in the boot- but _when_ did we get presents?

"What presents?" I asked warily, intrigued to when _he _must have brought them.

"For the family - I decided to buy them a while ago when I was in Forks, it was one less thing for you to do with Collage and stuff" I felt guilty now, I _did_ forget all about them to be honest, lucky that Edward was so thoughtful. It just seemed _weird _having another new family to buy present's for- but I liked it.

I opened up the boot to see a massive bagful of coloured already wrapped presents. I took the bag out and followed Edward who had Nellie in his arms to the Esme and Carlisle's house.

_Wow._ Was all I could think when I saw it. It was humungous! Nearly twice the size of Edward's- more like a mansion. I instantly felt glad that I didn't have to remember all the room's in _this _house.

The front lawn was the best part though, it was decorated in many colourful beautiful flowers, which I wish I knew all the names of. Some grew long tall shoots climbing the massive house wall, sprouting at the top marvellous radiant bright colour flower heads. There was also a chorus of smaller flowers in front of them- lined up perfectively, looking just as amazing- Esme must be a _brilliant _gardener as well.

We soon got to the front door- it looked quite old, so did the whole house actually, but very beautiful as well.

Edward knocked the door, and soon Carlisle opened it up- though I could barely see him with the big bag in front of my face.

"Hello, it's so good to see you all!" He sounded genuinely happy to see us, I did smile though there was no point as he wouldn't have been able to see me.

"You too Dad, Nellie you remember your grandpa?" Edward asked a smiling Nellie. I knew why Nellie would remember him- _this_ was the family who gave her lots attention, and so they should!

I _think_ Nellie nodded her head- though I could barely see her, I forgot how shy Nellie _really_ was around people.

"Hello Petal" Carlisle said and I heard Edward hand Nellie over to him, though really Nellie is too big to be picked up properly. "Hello Bella," Carlisle chuckled at me, "Please come in and put that bag down!" He laughed.

I walked in, hearing a scream from Alice saying "INCA NOO!" Who was Inca?

But before I could think any longer I felt my bum reach the floor and my whole body being thrown backwards from whatever had just ran under my legs. The massive present bag also fell right on top of me, flattening my chest and making it hard for me to breathe. I felt my head bang against the concrete from outside, soon the light I could see slowly but surely turned into blackness...

***

"We should take her to casualty!" A velvet voice spoke- awakening me from the blackness.

"Son, I'm a _doctor_, its fine- really, she will wake up soon, it wasn't a big fall and _then_ we will check that she's okay." Carlisle's soothing voice seemed to work.

Edward put a cold hand on my head- I liked it, my head was burning it felt good. My chest hurt too, but not too badly, not as bad as my throbbing head. But being the accident prone that I was- I'd had worse.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward voice was full of worry and concern- I wonder where Nellie was?

"Hmmmmm..." I moaned, trying to open my eyes- but they really did not want to open.

"Bella, Bella?" I hated him being worried for no reason- so decided to make a bigger effort to get up.

"I'm… fine… Edward." I sighed, opening my eye's to a very bright light- but soon all I could see was endless greenness it was beautiful, it took me a while to realise it was Edward's eyes.

"Are you sure? We can take you to hospi-" But I interrupted him.

"No. I'm fine. Water- please?" I slowly got up, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

I was in a room I'd never been in before- presumably the lounge; it was decorated to perfection and furnished so stylishly, must be Esme's work.

I was also met to see that _everyone_ was in the room- all looking at me. I felt blood instantly rush to my cheeks when I realised this, it was only a fall wasn't it?

"I'll get you some!" Alice chirped, standing immediately and walking out of the room.

Seconds later I heard- or was having déjà vu and going mad- the same scream as before I fell over, again followed by an "INCA NOOO!" who was Inca? "NELLIE!" oh god- _what_ had Nellie done? Where was she?

I was soon met by Edward's frantic glare- mirroring mine, "Go." I urged him.

But as soon as he stood up, he sat back down in shock.

Now I was _sure_ that I hit my head hard as I could _not_ be seeing this- in came a tiny black dog (I think) with a chicken on its head, running about in the lounge.

I could only confirm that I wasn't going mad- by everyone's squeals and Alice running in going "INCA NOO COME BACK HERE NOWWW!"

Luckily Emmett caught 'Inca' when she ran past him- to slow for competition of escaping Emmett's muscles.

"What. The. Hell." Was all I could say- surely I was still unconscious and dreaming this?

"Why is my chicken on your puppy Alice?!" Esme tried to snarl- but Esme could never sound angry even if she tried.

"Um… It was Nellie! I'm _sorry _Mum, really." Alice pleaded, while walking over to Emmett to take Inca- while giving me and Edward an apologetic look for blaming it on Nellie.

"Nellie?" I asked, looking at Edward- but he was already gone out of the room, followed by Alice with a chicken and dog in her arms.

"Hey Bells hit your head pretty hard ey, bet you though you dreamt all of that?" If only Emmett knew…

"Yeah." He then walked over to me and held his hand out for a 'respect', I gave him a blank look but he urged me on- I also heard Rosalie groan from behind him.

I held out my hand anyway to 'respect' him though what for- I had no clue. Instead of respecting me though, he used his other hand to grab my 'respect' hand and said "Cabbaged!"

"Mature Em, _real_ mature." Rose groaned from behind.

I looked up to give Emmett another blank confused stare- first the chicken on the dogs head, now Emmett just 'cabbaged' me… He was beaming like he'd just won first prize in something.

"Huh?" Was all I could say, my head was still throbbing badly and I really needed some water, "I'm going to… going to get... A drink, yes."

I walked out- just about, I felt the stares on me and realised I hadn't had a clue _where_ the kitchen was, but followed the voices.

"WHY would you leave a dog with a chicken Alice?" A velvet voice asked.

"WHY would you leave a 2 year old on its own with a dog AND A CHICKEN!" Alice screamed back at him.

"BEC-" But Edward stopped when he saw me standing at the door, Nellie was in his arms crying soundless sobs. "Bella- you shouldn't be walking yet, sit down!" He nearly ordered me.

"No, no I'm _fine _Ed, please I just need some water." I pleaded, walking over towards him and Nellie.

Nellie had her whole head buried in Edward's chest- what had happened?

"Nellie- baby what happened?" I asked her, stroking her hair.

"She didn't like the shouting." Edward said, like it made no sense- but to me it _did. _Nellie had never been around shouting, ever before- I'd never needed to shout at her to tell her off, so when it was just me and her she never even heard shouting- not even on the television.

"Aww Baby, come here." I said, taking her out of Edward's arms and sitting down on a stool with her, while Alice handed me over a drink. "Shshsh, I know shouting's scary- ey?" I felt her nod into my chest, "it's okay, it's nothing to be scared about- well not in this case, what did she even do?" I asked Alice.

"Well I doubt that Inca put the chicken on her head." Alice muttered, but came over and stroked Nellie's back, "I'm sorry baby for shouting- I didn't mean it, you know how much I _love_ you- I've missed you sugarplum. I think a shopping trip should be scheduled soon- hey?" Urghh don't tell me that she got Nellie on her side to _like_ shopping.

Nellie nodded again, but came out of my chest to look at Alice now.

"S-so-sorry Awice." She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"It's okay darling, just next time- _don't_ put the chicken on the puppy." Which reminded me...

"Why _is_ there a puppy?" I questioned- remembering that Alice had _never _had a puppy before.

"Jasper got me her for Christmas! Just she's a bit umm playful...?" Sounded like a puppy to me and was Jasper stupid, I mean _Alice_ with a puppy?!?

"Can say that again..." I mumbled, causing Edward to laugh.

"She's a black Labrador and so adorable! Wait… oh God, _where _is she now?" Alice quickly jumped up and ran out of the room screaming "Inca!"

Me and Edward laughed- both scared of the thought of what Inca was up to now.

"I want a puppy!" Nellie moaned, trying to pull of the 'puppy-look' expression.

"Umm…Maybe next Christmas." I said taking a drink of my water, "Let's go see everyone else." I said starting to get up, but Edward stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders forcing me to sit back down again.

"Bella, are you _sure_ your okay- you just got knocked unconscious for God's sake!" Edward pleaded with me, his emeralds fully in my glare.

"Edward- I've dealt with worse." I laughed, trying to stand up again, but he wouldn't let me.

"At least let Carlisle check you out?" He asked, trying to convince me with his eyes- it was working.

"Urghh… Fine!" I moaned and this time he let me get up when I asked.

We went into the lounge and Carlisle did check me out to find out that I was _fine_- what a surprise…

Emmett thought it would be a good idea to order pizza, as now the chicken was demolished- he was the on the phone before any of us could stop him. Did takeaway pizza places open on Boxing Day? Well Emmett managed to find a place nearby that did- it was weird having Pizza on Boxing Day, but I didn't complain. Too tired and confused still too.

Jasper had thoughtfully brought a dog cage, for Alice's Christmas present, which thankfully Alice decided to put Inca in-though she thought it was 'mean'. We decided to play family games for the rest of the afternoon- which was quite fun. Except unfortunately Emmett was on and when he had to show us who Martin Luther King, pointed to a black fireplace- like we were meant to guess from that? **(A/N: I'm NOT being racist here, so I apologise if anyone thinks that this **_**is**_** racism- I mean none of it. Just Zira (my beta) did this for a game of charades and I found it quite funny- though I mean no racism, so please don't get offended) **Luckily Edward was on our team though- which helped, he was an _amazing _actor as well, which pulled us through to win.

Nellie got tired very early though, so we decided to leave early- me and Edward both promised that we would come back for New Year's Day meal. Which would hopefully go a lot better than today…

* * *

A/N: Wow a daily updattee :D even III wasn't expecting that! Wooop!

Another filler- but hopefully a funny one? I found it funny :L okay now the 'cabbage' thing- my mates do that at school and I PROMISED my beta that I would add it in, and I have XD hahaha just don't ask if you don't know what it is :L

Also- inca is MY dog :D :D and shes a black labrador too- shes umm the same age as Nellie (2 and a half) she might be 3.. I've forgot omg that's bad D: no shes 3 :L anyway EVERYONE thinks shes a puppy because shes SOO small for a black lab! :L andd Stephanie totally gave me the idea for us as we talked about dogs (long msn convo ;) ) and I was like ahh ill add in inca ( btw if you havent I would DEFINITLY recommend stephanies stories- they are AMAZING- find them in my fav's ) I also have a 5 year old black lab called oscar :D hes cutee

Anywaayy thank you for the nice reviews about the fillers! Im glad you like them :D btw just out of interest what are your guesses on what is going to happen and who is going to come backk?!? (and NO tanya will NOT return from the grave :L though that could be funny.. No!)

Im sending this JUST before x-factor finall ahhhh soo exicted! Joe better win :D though I wouldn't mind THAT much is ollie did :D and I LOVE the climb but none of them are guna suit singing them :S oh well :P

So PLEASEE review :D umm I got some bad news this COULD be the last update until after x-mas- it probably isnt, but if it is HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Ooh the reminds me- ive done this story too how english people (or me) celebrate x-mas, I don't know how other countries or people do soo..

PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

Thankss

Lauraaaa :D

**A/N: Wow a daily updattee :D even III wasn't expecting that! Wooop!  
**

**Another filler- but hopefully a funny one? I found it funny :L okay now the 'cabbage' thing- my mates do that at school and I PROMISED my beta that I would add it in, and I have XD hahaha just don't ask if you don't know what it is :L  
**

**Also- inca is MY dog :D :D and shes a black labrador too- shes umm the same age as Nellie (2 and a half) she might be 3.. I've forgot omg that's bad D: no shes 3 :L anyway EVERYONE thinks shes a puppy because shes SOO small for a black lab! :L andd Stephanie totally gave me the idea for us as we talked about dogs (long msn convo ;) ) and I was like ahh ill add in inca ( btw if you havent I would DEFINITLY recommend stephanies stories- they are AMAZING- find them in my fav's ) I also have a 5 year old black lab called oscar :D hes cutee **

**Anywaayy thank you for the nice reviews about the fillers! Im glad you like them :D btw just out of interest what are your guesses on what is going to happen and who is going to come backk?!? (and NO tanya will NOT return from the grave :L though that could be funny.. No!)  
**

**Im sending this JUST before x-factor finall ahhhh soo exicted! Joe better win :D though I wouldn't mind THAT much is ollie did :D and I LOVE the climb but none of them are guna suit singing them :S oh well :P  
**

**So PLEASEE review :D umm I got some bad news this COULD be the last update until after x-mas- it probably isnt, but if it is HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Ooh the reminds me- ive done this story too how english people (or me) celebrate x-mas, I don't know how other countries or people do soo..  
**

**PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
**

**Thankss  
**

**Lauraaaa :D**


	34. Chapter 35: Return's & Celebration's

_**3 Years Later~**_

**Edward POV:**

Bella was a crying wreck, even _I _was a bit emotional- Nellie wasn't though. No, she was _more_ then excited and thought that we were all _weird_ not to be as well. Of course I was excited for her- first day at school was a _big_ thing; it just feels weird thinking you have a tiny child- then suddenly they are going to school. I missed her first two years~ so it was even weirder for me, but I would never tell Bella that- she already felt bad _enough_.

"Right, now are you _sure_ you have everything Nellie?" Bella asked, doing up her schoolbag- one tear falling down her cheek.

Nellie rolled her eyes at me, so that Bella didn't see- I managed to stifle a laugh, "Yes Mummy." She said, putting on her pink rucksack.

"Ready then Nel's?" I asked- while ruffling her hair, she gave me a wide smile and nodded.

"Bye Mummy." She said, turning back to give Bella a big hug.

"B-Byee darling- have fun!" Bella managed to say between silent sobs and reluctantly let go of Nellie.

Nellie walked up to me and I took her hand as we both walked through the doors, I heard Bella's footsteps close behind us. We got into my garage and I helped to strap Nellie in, turning back to see Bella right behind me.

Even after all of these years Bella's beauty never failed to amaze me. Her perfect cream white skin, with chocolate endless eyes and full red lips. I leant in for a kiss, while rubbing her neck.

"She's going to be fine." I whispered to her, our heads only millimetres apart, I could feel my heart racing a bit.

Bella could only nod, trying not to cry again. I gave her another quick peck, then went into the drivers seat, waving to Bella while reversing out. I knew that Bella wished that she could come too- but her job demanded her to be at work in 5 minutes. Luckily when we both moved back to Forks- after Bella had gotten her degree, she got a Job instantly- okay I'll admit a _little_ with my help. But it worked didn't it? She was now a head journalist for the local Fork's newspaper, I knew that she didn't fully _love_ her job, but it seemed perfect when we moved here.

I could sense Nellie getting more nervous as we drew up at the school- she instantly grabbed for my hand tightly when she got out of the car and her face wasn't so happy now. I squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, before walking through the gates.

The reception classroom** (Yeah I know in America it's kinder garden- sorry but I'm English, so it will just confuse me if I put that :P) **was near the gates, so easy to find.

We were greeted by a young fair lady, who I presumed must have been Nellie's new teacher and a brunette lady beside her- I could of sworn that the brunettes ladies expression winded when she saw Nellie..

"Hello, I'm Miss Pescod, your new teacher." Miss Pescod introduced herself to Nellie, she seemed very nice and Nellie's grip loosened slightly when she heard her speak.

"Hello, I'm Edward." I said politely extending my hand out to her- I saw her blush slightly when she shook it, "This is Nellie."

"Taylor!" The brunette opposite Miss Pescod exclaimed as soon as I said Nellie's name.

"Pardon?" Me and Miss Pescod both said at the same time, looking at the brunette.

Her face instantly reddened, "Sorry- she just.. Looks like someone I used to know." She said, her eyes never leaving Nellie's face- Nellie's hand grip tightened again, "I'm Miss Stanley- nice to meet you." Her eye's finally leaving Nellie's face and now looking at me.

I just nodded at her- still confused about what she was going on about. I bent down to Nellie's height to talk to her, "Nellie I've got to go now- but you'll be okay yeah? I'll be back soon to come pick you up." I told her, looking directly into her eyes with my hands on her tiny shoulders.

She just nodded, giving me a shy smile- I decided that that was the best that I was going to get out of her, before getting up to go back to the door.

"She'll be fine- umm Mr Cullen." Miss Pescod assured me, blushing because she knew my last name- well it was Fork's I guess..

I smiled back at her and gave a small wink to Nellie, before leaving for the door. I presumed that 'Miss Stanley' was the classroom assistant- but to me she looked a bit _mad. _

I couldn't worry about that for long as the prospect of tonight loomed on me. I knew I should of done this _years_ ago- but it never seemed to be the right time. It was only now when the realisation of Nellie starting school, made me realise that I'd left it for too long already. I was going to ask Bella to marry me.

**Bella POV:**

God knows why tonight of _all_ nights- that Edward wanted to go out for dinner. He didn't even have a justified reason! The worst part was that Alice was coming over to baby-sit Nellie and, 'make me up'…

"Bella, I don't know _why_ you hate getting dressed up! I _love_ it! And I bet Nellie does too." Alice winked at Nellie while nudging her arm- though she barely needed the encouragement.

"Yes Mummy!" She exclaimed- a bit _too_ loudly.

I laughed shaking my head-as I handed Alice's cup of tea I just made her. I'd just came back from a hectic day at work, to find Alice _already_ here- did I get _no_ break? She also seemed more.. Perkier then usual?

"Anyway Nel's how did your day go today?" I asked Nellie, taking a seat by her on the counter- I wasn't trying to change the subject, I honestly wanted to know.

A big smile came on her face- which made me feel better- as she said, "Gooood! Miss Pescod is _very_ nice!" She nearly screamed.

Me and Alice both laughed and I ruffled her hair- inside though I felt my hold body relax, it felt like it had been uptight all day, worrying about Nellie. It was good to know that now I didn't need too.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Nellie and Alice, realising that by now he usually came out of his office to see us.

"Getting ready!" Edward getting ready- _this_ early? What was up with him? "Like YOU should be Bella Swan! Come on!" Alice squealed, pulling me up and dragging me out of the door, with a skipping Nellie behind us.

***

"Alice, _please_ are you done yet? We are only going out for a bloody meal!" I moaned, Alice was now painting my nails baby pink, to go with my way too short baby pink dress.

"No and Bella if you keep moaning- I'll take longer!" She threatened me, making Nellie giggle beside me- she loved this stuff just as much as Alice did.

"Urghh." I groaned, leaning my head back in my seat. Was this torture _ever_ going to end? I didn't even get why people were making such a big fuss_- _even Nellie seemed more perkier then usual…

"Okay done!" Alice squealed, I let out a sigh of relief, which earned an evil glare from Alice.

She grabbed my hand, to pull me up from the seat, "Come on Bella- you _have_ to see yourself!" She said, pulling me to the floor length mirror in my bedroom.

"Mummy, look's so pretty!" Nellie squealed, from somewhere beside me.

I took a deep breath before looking at myself in the mirror- scared that Alice had gone a bit _overboard.._

I felt a smile instantly light my face as I saw myself. The baby pink dress actually looked okay against my pale skin- maybe a _bit_ too short, but definitely not sluttish. Alice had done pale pink lipstick to match and a tiny bit of mascara- to my satisfaction. She had created soft curls in my hair, which hung perfectly around my face, with a tiny pale pink clip on one side. And to complete the "baby pink look", she handed me a tiny pale pink clutch bag.

She turned me around, so I was looking into her beautiful emerald eyes, putting her tiny hands on my shoulder then bringing me in for a _very_ tight hug and whispering "Good luck" I _think_, she said it so quietly that I wasn't sure I did hear it.

"What?" I questioned immediately after she pulled me out of the hug, but she just gave me a big smile, before dragging me to the door.

Nellie instantly grabbed my other hand- beaming away at me, as I walked cautiously (yes I did have stupid baby pink heels to wear) down the grand step's. Déjà vu flashed back as me, as I realised the last time I did this, I was Edward's _maid_- no Nellie, no nothing. Oh how thing's had changed.

Like a proper gentleman- Edward was waiting at the end of the stairs- very smartly and drop dead gorgeously, wearing a black tux, the sight of him alone increased my heart rate. He had also kind of gelled his hair, so random bits were spiked up, I liked it _very_ much, but still did not understand why everyone was making _such_ an effort?

"Bella.." Edward mumbled, eye's wide in astonishment and his head was slightly shaking as a big smile pulled up on the corner of his perfect lips.

I blushed- of course- and ducked my head, a massive smile playing up on my lips as well.

"Now you two stay out as _long_ as you want! Me and Nel's will be fine- won't we?" Alice stated, winking at Nellie.

Nellie smiled back, showing us all of her white teeth and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Alice." Edward smiled at her, while taking my arm in his.

Alice winked at him, as Edward guided me out towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a dead short chapter- but I do have an excuse ****J**** im very tired and currently sitting in bed feeling ill at the moment ):, I had a party last night (where I did shots of vinegar?:S who knows why.. Was quite nice actually tho ;):L) and then had a sleepover- where of course **_**no one**_** slept and then went out today to watch st trinians 2 :D and I have work 2mrw so im guna go to sleep straight after posting this :L**

**I did really want to do the "engagement" proposal in this one, but really did not have the strength sorry :L And im busy now (with work.. The joys ¬¬) every day untill x-mas, so thought its either this or wait another week- I went with the first ;)**

**Anyway's I hope you don't mind me skipping 3 years? But look who's back! Jessicaa! Now what is she going to doo? Hehehe any ideas?:P And Edward is (or maybe he won't :P) **_**finally**_** going to propose, but will the wedding go according to plan?…**

**Ahh I've already said too much! :L**

**Umm my beta (who was at the x-mas party last night) is probably dead smewhere.. So she hasn't beta-erd this, so sorry for grammer spelling mistakes etc, but like I said im going to sleep straight after this, so couldn't wait for her to come online ****J**** I think that she is going to like Nellie's teachers name though… (:**

**Okay that is it- I think, except for HAPPY CHRISTMAS! AND A GOOD NEW YEAR :D OMG 6 DAYSS! I'm soooo excited :D I will try and update after x-mas sme day :D promisee**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEWW! :D thanks :D**

**Lauraa xx**


	35. Chapter 36: Footprints in the meadow

**Footprints in the sand- Leona Lewis:**

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I still couldn't believe how beautiful Bella looked tonight. I knew that every man in this restaurant couldn't keep their eye's off of her and personally, I wanted to punch everyone of them. But Bella's beautiful melted chocolate swirls alone distracted me from doing that. Also the fact that I was so nervous, my palms were clammy and so was my forehead and I knew I sat in a weird position. I just hoped that Bella noticed none of this.

"Hmm.. Everything looks so delicious- what to have?" Bella mused over, with a massive menu in both of her hands.

"I know." I replied, but really my stomach turned at the sight of any food- what was I going to do?

I read the same top line of the first meal on the menu for about 1000 times, each time the words never sunk in.

"Hay!" Chirped a lady from beside me, making me jump nearly out of my skin.

Bella gave me a weird look, before saying "Hello."

I then looked up to the lady, to see that even though Bella just spoken to her- all of her eye's were on _me. _I went straight back to me menu- I _hated _it when girl's did this and they did it _a lot._

"What can I get you?" I wasn't looking at her, but I could feel her eyes on me as she asked.

"Err.." I could hear Bella sounding a bit miffed, so looked up over my menu and winked at her, waiting for the predictable redness to fill her cheeks.

On cue, she looked down into her menu and blushed the most beautiful colour ever.

"I'll have.." I picked the first thing on the menu, " the lobster?" I looked back up to the waitress, to see her eager eyes on me.

"Of course sir, that all?" She smiled, scribbling down on her notepad.

"Um.. I'll have the mushroom ravioli please." The waitress's grin turned upside down as she wrote down Bella's order.

"Is that all?" She put on the sweet voice again as she looked directly into my eyes, blushing slightly- but it wasn't the same as when Bella blushed. The waitress just looked plain stupid now, not beautiful and cute like when Bella blushed.

I nodded and she frowned at the little answer I gave her, but walked away still, pulling another waitress with her. I could feel both of their gazes on me as they presumably talked about me, but managed to ignore them.

Bella pulled one eyebrow at me, before taking a sip of her red wine she ordered before.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused.

She just shook her head before replying, "Nothing." I tired to smile back at her, but I knew now that my nerves got in the way.

She cocked the other eyebrow at me again, "What is wrong with you Edward? Your acting really.. Weird. And Nellie and Alice at home! _Why_ are we making all this effort to just come _here?" _She asked, honestly confused.

I could see her point, we _were_ a bit dressed up for this restaurant. It was the poshest and most expensive in Forks, but Fork's was a small town. So this restaurant wasn't really posh at all, it was a bit crap to be honest. But I just wanted to do this in the most specialist way ever. I knew doing it here, would look lame- but where else could I ask her?

"Umm.. I don't know what you mean Bella." I tried to lie, but lying to Bella was very hard and me not looking in her eye, must of made it sound even falser.

"Hmm." Bella mused over, I knew she didn't believe me, but luckily she left the subject for a while.

The waitress- to my rescue, came over to give us our, to be honest crap food. God knows why I ordered lobster, when I _hate_ fish, but I ate it anyway, trying not to puke. By the looks of it Bella wasn't liking her dish to much either- great, could this go _any _better?

We made casual talk during the meal, and I tried not to act suspicious again, but I knew that Bella didn't fall for it. We paid, then left, my brain trying so hard to think of ideas, of to where to ask her. The street road was hardly the place to do it, but then I knew that Alice would kill me if I didn't ask her tonight.

Then it hit me.

**Bella POV:**

I knew something was up with him. Getting all dressed up, barely speaking, fidgeting constantly and ordering _lobster_. I knew Edward hated any kind of fish- I was his maid for gods sake. The problem, was what?

I presumed we were just driving home, tonight had been very nice- the food was a bit pants but spending time with Edward was amazing.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, as Edward took a sudden turn down a familiar dirt road.

All I got was a wink off of him though- _what_ was going on?

We drove down a farm road, though I could barely see a thing in the pitch blackness, I _thought_ I'd been here before, but I couldn't be certain. Edward came to a halt, then turned to face me, smiling my favourite crooked grin, causing my heart to miss a few beats.

"Follow me." He whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car door.

I still had no idea where we were, as all I could see was blackness. My heart was racing though at the sound of Edward's voice, adrenaline filling my blood stream.

He guided me down a rocky path, leading me to some gates?

_Gates. Farm Gates. _Edward's meadow. Memories I'd managed to store away suddenly came flooding back into my brain. Memories of the _best_ day of my life ever. Pain soon took over it, as memories of what that day and night led too..

"Edward, why are we here?" I questioned, confused after all of the years why he would want to bring us here again.

He turned around, smiling and showing me his perfect white teeth, his hands wound around my waist, "To dance." He whispered in my ear, pulling me in further.

"But we have no music." I stated, starting to dance with him though, my arms wounding around his perfect neck, fitting perfectly like they had been sculpted to fit.

"Who need's music?" Edward laughed, reciting the same words as he had said last time we were here.

I was still confused why we were having this romantic evening, but never questioned it, I was enjoying it too much. It felt like I could dance forever with Edward, I was a _crap_ dancer, but with Edward; it was like all the right moves and footsteps just flowed out of his body into mine. It felt amazing and so _right._

I sighed out loud in contentment, resting my head on Edwards shoulder, burying my face in his breathtaking smell. But suddenly he jerked upwards, like he was asleep before, pushing me off him but taking hold of my left hand. He looked deeply into my eyes, before going down on one knee…

The moon light shone perfectly off of his head and a cool crisp breeze blew, but it felt nice, this moment felt _perfect_, especially with the breathtaking view behind Edward's head.

But I couldn't concentrate on the view, "Isabella Swan, you don't know _how_ long I have wanted to do this," Edward said, seriousness coating his tone, his emerald eyes looking directly into mine, making it hard for me too look anywhere else- not that I wanted to. I felt my heart kick up another gear as realisation hit in, on what he was about to do, " You're my _world, _my sunshine, _my life- _Bella, your _everything_ to me. I would rather _die_ then live in a world where you were not in it. You make me smile every morning, knowing that _your_ going to be there, you're the most beautiful, _stunning_, amazing girl ever! From the first moment I led eyes on you, I knew you were the _one_ and since then I have never been the same. You have given me the most incredible wonderful child veer and I know at times, I have treated you _more _then wrong and I could never ever stop apologising for that, but Bella, please, you have to realise _how_ much you mean to me, so please Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?"

I felt tears enter my eyeballs, but I didn't care, the man of my life- the most gorgeous man ever, just asked _me_ to marry him! What was this world coming too?

"YES!" I screamed my head off, jumping into his arms, finding his face with my hands, before pulling him into a massive kiss. He kissed me back, so passionately and intensely, our breath forming into one and his sweet taste filling my whole mouth up.

He pulled out, taking my left hand and taking a big black box from his pocket- how hadn't I noticed the bulge there before? He opened it up, showing the most striking, gorgeous ring in the world. It was in an oval, filled with millions of little diamonds- it looked quite old, but still so beautiful.

"It was my Gran's." Edward whispered, putting the ring on my finger, already it felt so right for it to be there, like it had been there since I was born.

"Wow… Edward, it's just.. Word's can't explain it!" I exclaimed, moving my hand to see the diamonds sparkle in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward smiled, using one of his fingers to pull my chin up so he could kiss my lips again.

***

"Blimey! When I said _take your time_, I didn't think you'd be out _all _night!" Alice exclaimed as me and Edward walked through the front door. We stayed the whole night in the meadow, recreating scenes from the last time we were there, it was _more _then amazing. Luckily Edward had some spare blankets in his cars, for "emergencies" like last night..

"Sorry Alice." I blushed, ducking my head and walking into the kitchen. I could hear Edward and Alice mutter something behind me, I'd already figured out that _Alice _had been in on the secret all along.

Nellie was eating her breakfast, in the kitchen already dressed for school- looking very smart.

"Mummy!" She called, when she saw me, immediately getting up and running towards me. I picked her up into my arms, kissing her nose, then setting her back down.

"Nellie! Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, " Me and Alice played dress up!" She cried, jumping up and down.

"Wow! Did you have fun baby?" I asked her, but before Nellie could reply- a scream went off behind us, causing us both to look around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alice screamed, running towards me, exactly like Nellie was a minute ago, "YOU SAID ! YOUR GOING TO BE MY SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Alice came crashing towards me, into a big hug, causing me nearly to fall backwards onto Nellie.

"Yeah." I blushed, as she finally let go of me, a massive smile on her face.

I could hear Edward laughing behind Alice, so moved around so I could give him "evils", he immediately stopped before saying, "Come On Nel's time for school."

"Shit!" I exclaimed, "Work!" I ran upstairs, to change into my work clothes as I was still wearing last night's clothes.

I never heard Alice run up behind me, so she scared me shitless when saying, "Bellaaa…"

"Ahh!" I screamed, jumping around to see Alice's pleading face, "What?" I immediately questioned scared of what she wanted.

"Well it was just… you know now you have a whole _wedding_ to plan for, well I was wondering if you needed some.. Help.." In Alice word's that meant she wanted to plan basically nearly all of it, which to be honest I didn't mind. Work was hectic at the moment and planning a whole wedding wasn't going to help.

"Sure." I smiled, back at her- returning to find my clothes again.

"Really?!" She asked, her voice getting slightly higher as she said it.

"Yes, now Al, sorry but I really need to get changed." I told her, finally finding my work clothes and turning towards her.

"Sure Bella, umm can I come round tonight?" She chirped, jumping up and down.

"Sure, but don't you have work, or something?" With Carlisle connections, Alice had grabbed herself a clothes designer deal with a top company- she was _amazing_ at fashion though.

"Nah, I'm in a middle of a _big_ project, which means I get to work at home!" Alice and Jasper had also moved back to Forks, to be closer with the family.

"Okay great, umm come when ever." I replied, turning around to get changed.

***

My job wasn't exactly _fulfilling_, but I did enjoy it and it paid the bills. I _loved_ writing, but I knew writing for the Forks local newspaper, just wasn't _me. _I wrote novels at home, lots- I'd never told a soul that before. Reading and writing stories was my greatest passion, I was just scared of showing anyone my work, encase they laughed.

"Hay Bella." Ben smiled at me as I walked into the grand glass doors.

"Hey Ben." I smiled back, walking towards where his desk was, Ben was the main receptionist here and also my PA- I _loved _him. "Any Goss?" I asked, knowing that if you wanted gossip for this place, then _he _was the one to ask.

"Nope." He frowned, but suddenly started to smile again, "Buttt, you do have a apparently _very _good looking guy coming to get interviewed by you today!"

That was right, a fire had broken out the day before in the mechanics nearby and one of the 'brave' firemen, rescued someone who had got caught up in it. I completely forgot about it, after the events from last night.

"Meh, I don't need a good looking guy." I smiled, showing Ben the ring on my finger.

"OH. MY. GOD. BELLA! He askeddd! At _last." _He cried, looking at the ring on my finger.

"I know!" I smiled, liking the feeling of showing the big beautiful ring to people. "Well I need to go and start writing up an interview." I said, going into my spacious office and closing the door behind me

_Hmm, what to ask him? _I mused over, taking out a pen and paper. I managed to write down a few helpful questions, before Ben buzzed me, saying that he was here.

There was a light knock on the door, "Come in." I said, looking down at my papers to check I had everything.

I heard a big in take of breath and a "Oh.", before looking up too see _Jacob._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: EEE! ITS CHRISTMAS EVE! AND YOU GET AN UPDATE :D I'm shattered by the way ): so your all VERY lucky ;)**

**Anyway, I wana say now JACOB AND BELLA WONT GET TOGTHER OR ANY OF THE BUSINESS AGAIN :L I just wanted to add a spark of drama- this wasn't planned, but nothing BIG will come out of it :D**

**Okay I hope you like the engagement :D it took me ages to figure out what words Edward would say- so I hope I did okay (yn) sorry if not :P**

**Also, sorry for making Ben gay :L I just needed another character and realised foolishly that I put angela and Eric together and not ben and Angela- I apologise, what a dooshbag am I :L**

**Also Bella won't be finding about Jessica for a WHILE- (maybe near the wedding… ;)) I have it all planned how they meet tho :D it's exciting (: and kind of sad (N) Btw I hope this isn't dragging out tooooo long, I apologise if so, its just I really want to do the jess and bella meeting bit and the consequences…. **

**I had no beta for this as she is in scotland on holiday (N) I miss her ): so sorry for mistakes :P Im sooooooo tired at the moment anyway so Im sure u can all find more then 2 :L sorry ):**

**Umm its kind of christmas 2mrw, so no update for a while0 but after xmas I will have LOADSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS of free time :D and no more work (even tho I got my wages today :D ee £300 ****J**** guna get an ipod touch ;)) so that should be good :D**

**Ooh and also ****Jessica- ****ty for your reviews:P but I can't reply to you, becoz ff doesn't show emails- so mail me (and anyone else if they want to :L) at ****laura_.uk**** :D**

**And guys ****PLEASE REVIEW ****:D AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS :D :D IM SOOOOO EXCITED- your NEVER to old not to be ;) haha**

**Review and santa may give you extra prezzies ;) lol**

**Laura :D x**


	36. Chapter 37: Perfect Day's

"Hi.." I timidly replied, already sensing the tension of the room-and it _wasn't_ good.

"Bella." Jacob nodded at me, still standing by the door.

I had to admit, he _had _changed. His muscles seemed to have _doubled_, his hair had been cut short and looked like a black mop. I'd admit he _was_ good looking- but that's as far as my feelings went with him. Seeing him made me want to cry, we used to be _such_ good friends- I could talk to him about anything! Then I left him and moved with Renee to Phoenix and then I came back.. And managed to ruin _everything. _

"Please, sit down." My voice sounded all croaky and weird- I hope he didn't notice.

He nodded again, then came forward and took a seat in front of my desk, I gulped.

I nibbled on my bottom lip before saying, "H-how have you been?" Better to go the polite way..

"Good, thanks' and you?" Jake was always staring at the floor- _why_ didn't he want to look me in the eyes?

"I'm good…" I said, biting my lip again and fiddling with the papers in front of me.

"Your engaged?" He questioned- _how_ did he know that?

Then I realised that he must of saw the ring on my finger when I was subconsciously playing with the papers.

Again I took another gulp before nodding my head- not really caring if he saw or not.

Now he rose his gaze up towards me, his black piercing eyes on mine-it accelerated my heart, but only out of nerves, "Who too?"

_Shit._ Were him and Edward still enemies? I'd never asked Edward before.. "Edward." I whispered the word like a school child being told off.

Again he just nodded his head, "Charlie said, something about you and him. Congratulations Bella." I smiled- only because I could always tell when Jake was lying- and this time he wasn't. His voice sounded so sincere when he said that- maybe this would all be okay?

"Thank you." I smiled at him, and to my relief he smiled back- the famous Jacob cheesy lopsided grin, that I hadn't realised until now that I'd missed it.

"I'm… I'm actually married." Jacob said even more sheepishly to me.

"Woah! Really?" Well that was a shock, well not really- Jacob was _gorgeous_, any girl would be _more_ then lucky to have him, "Who too?"

"Lucy… I actually met her while fixing her car." He laughed- his laughter was another thing I had missed _so_ much.

Now all the tension was good, it felt _good_- being like this with Jacob, it felt easy and comfortable and I had truly missed it. I knew that Nellie would _love_ Jacob.

"Wow! Congratulations Jacob!" I said, honestly very pleased with this news.

"Thanks.. Umm sorry I didn't invite you too the wedding.. But you know." He said, ducking his head again and playing with the back of his neck.

"Don't be silly Jake! It's fine! I'm just soo.. Happy for you!" I chirped- reminding me of what Alice was like this morning.

He chuckled, "So are we going to start this interview or not?".

***

I soon found out that Jacob had been _more_ then brave. A fire had accidentally started on a car, with a mechanic still in the garage, the building soon was all completely of fire. Jake knew his work friend was in there, and went in to save him- he could of so easily died. He was amazing.

"What would you like- I'm paying." Jake asked me. Me and him had decided to go to Starbucks, in my lunch break- neither of us were hungry.

"Err.. Just a latte please- and _I'll_ pay!" I protested, jumping in front of him in the cue.

"Err.. No!" Jake shouted, tickling me from behind- causing me to drop down to the floor in laughing fits.

"Jakee… nooo… stoppp..pleasee…ok! Ok!… you…can…pay!" I giggled in between laughing fits.

Eventually he stopped, and helped me get up- I gave him evil's before walking away swiftly to find a table. I soon found one by a window quite far away from everyone else- as most people had been staring at us and our 'immaturity'.

I still had so much to tell Jacob- mainly about Nellie, so far after the first talk- we'd only talked about the interview so I hadn't had chance. I wondered when he found out how old Nellie was- what he would think.

"A latte for Miss Giggly." Jacob smiled, putting a cup in front of me, I smiled before taking a sip out of it- it tasted good. "And a bag of crisps, encase your hungry." He winked at me before sitting down opposite me and handing me a bag of ready salted crisps.

"Thanks" I replied, opening the crisps, they tasted good too.

"So Bell's, what have you been up too? And where _have_ you been the last few year's-surely not in Fork's… I would of seen you.." He trailed off thinking about it.

"No, no not Forks. I stayed 2 and a bit years in Phoenix, then went to Dartmouth college- to finish my final year." I stated, taking another sip of my latte and watching Jacob's brain work as he thought about that.

"But why did you wait _2 years_ to finish your last year?" He questioned, pulling a funny confused face.

I took in a deep breath and decided to be honest- "I had a baby."

I watched Jacob do a double take and his eyes instantly widen, "Edward's?" He questioned.

I nodded, and watched him relax a bit, though he was still shocked, "Woah- how long have you been with him?"

This would be the hard bit, though technically I never cheated on him, "The last 3 years, before that- well he didn't know about Nellie.."

Jake's face scrunched up again in confusion, "But wait that mean's your child is 5.. So what happened?"

I took in another deep breath, and let it out again, "Well.. Just before I left.. Fork's- me and Edward.. Well you know." I blushed, causing Jake to smile, " But then.. Tanya- his girlfriend, had breast cancer.. And he couldn't leave her- though he loved me not her.. So I ran away, everything was just so complicated with you and him I… just… I'm sorry Jake." I could feel my eyes swell up but made myself not cry.

Jake caught hold of my hand- but only in a friendly reassuring way, "Bella, it's _okay_. It was year's ago, we were both such different people and what matters is _now. _And now I couldn't be happier!" I looked up to see his genuine smiling face and smiled back.

"Neither could I be." I spoke honestly.

Jake leant in for a hug and I hugged him back, again missing his vice-tight teddy bear like hug's.

The rest of the time, we mainly spoke about Nellie- I showed Jake some pictures of her, and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was or cute. I told him stories about her, I told him about Alice's wedding and how me and Edward got together, I also told him about last night. In return it told me _lots _about Lucy, and their romantic first meeting and about what sounded like a beautiful wedding. He told me that Billy and Charlie had been good in my absence and often spoke about me.

I visited Charlie every other week-end with Nellie and sometimes Edward. He was a bit at first upset about Nellie, but soon he came around her- like everyone did.

Soon it was time for me to get back to work and Jake had to go to the insurance company about the garage, we said our goodbye's promising we would meet up soon and exchanged phone numbers.

***

I came back home, to find Alice with a _million_ wedding magazine's- _oh dear_, was all I could think of.

**Edward POV:**

It was 3 o'clock again which meant time to pick up Nellie. I went to her school and waited outside her classroom, like all the other parents. Each kid came out one by one on their _own_, but everyday Nellie came out- Miss Stanley was holding her hand and walking with her too me. I had no clue why, but was starting to get a bit confused by it all- the women had been _weird _with Nellie, ever since she first saw her. I decided I would ask her about it.

"Daddy!" Nellie screamed, trying to run towards me, but Miss Stanley wouldn't let her go..

"Nellie!" I called back, running towards her and picking her up- so that she _had_ to let her go.

I turned around to face Miss Stanley, "Um.. Miss Stanley-"

"Please, call me Jessica." She interrupted me, her eyes never leaving Nellie's face.

"Okay, Jessica- does Nellie ask for you too guide her out?" I questioned, catching her attention as she gave me a frantic, _scared_ expression.

"No, no. Why?" She looked confused- though I could see quite easily that it was false.

"Well I was just wondering why all the other kid's walk out on their own everyday and you _always_ walk out with Nellie?" It was a fair enough question.

"Um.." I could see Jessica's mind working and her face blush slightly, "Miss.. Miss Pescod asks me too- she says Nellie is fragile or something- as she knows about her _past_." Jessica whispered into my ear.

But how did she know about that? Why would Bella tell a _teacher_ that? Nellie was probably too small to remember it anyway.

"Hmm.. Well come on Nellie, let's go see Mummy." I said putting her down and turning around, holding her small hand.

"Bye, Taylor!" I swear I heard Jessica say, but she must be saying it to another kid.

***

I got home, to find Alice and Bella in the lounge, with a million different wedding magazines. Bella gave me a 'help me' look as soon as I walked in with Nellie. I decided that Bella didn't need the extra worry of 'Jessica' with the wedding, so decided not to tell her about it.

I let go of Nellie's hand, and went over to my beautiful fiancé, to pick her up from the floor and give her a soft tender kiss on her plump lips.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ears, before letting go of my waist and walking over towards Nellie.

"Baby! Good day at school?" She asked her- obviously over-exaggerating the excitement in her voice, I tired not to laugh.

"Yup." Nellie said, nodding her head, "Ooh! Magazines!" She said, walking over towards where Alice was sitting.

Sometimes I wondered if really Alice was Nellie's mother…

"Yeah Nel's, wedding ones!" Alice said, patting her to sit by her.

"Well I'm going to need my maid of honour and flower girl to help me with my wedding aren't I…" Now after that you'd expect Nellie to scream in delight, but oh no.. it was my sister.

"Ahhhh!!! Oh my God! Really Bella?!" Alice screamed and jumped up in delight.

All Nellie did was nod her head, while looking at the magazines, I ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle softly.

"Yes Alice!" I heard Bella 'try to scream' from behind me, and turned around to see Alice nearly knocking Bella to the ground- for the _second_ time today.

I was glad Bella had asked Alice- it was very thoughtful of her and obviously made Alice _very _happy.

**Bella POV:**

Well today _had _been eventful but also _very _good. I'd decided that there was no need to tell Edward about Jacob- I mean I never told him when I meet up with Rose or Alice?

I came out of the bathroom door, into our bedroom- seeing Edward lye so sexily on our bed, instantly images from last night illuminated my head…

Edward smiled a seductive grin at me, as he saw me walk in with very short shorts and a camisole- nearly see through top. I smiled back, before getting into bed by him.

He instantly wrapped both of his big muscular arms around me, circling me like a cocoon and pushing my face against her sweet smelling chest. I managed to find both of my hands and started to stroke his hard chest. I heard him sigh in contentment.

I felt his head move above me and kiss the top of my head, then nestling his chin into my hair. I felt so safe and happy being like this, like Edward could protect me no matter what, no evil's could _ever _hurt us.

"Sorry about Alice." Edward mumbled on top of me.

"Don't be- if it wasn't for her, then this wedding would never start to get planned." I laughed into his chest, taking in a soft intake of his sweet smell.

He laughed too, "And thank you for making her maid of honour- it was very kind of." He kissed my hair again, and brought one hand off my back to start fiddling with my messy hair.

"No worries- she's helped me _so_ much over the last few years- it's the least I could ever do." I said, starting to now kiss his firm abs.

Edward's hand that was playing with my hair, suddenly came under my chin, so he could push my head upwards to give me a very intense passionate kiss.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered afterwards, cupping my face in his hand and stroking my cheek.

I leant in for another kiss, this time more fierce, so I could feel his tongue wrap delicately around mine, taste his sweet delicious breath and so our breaths wound into one.

This was heaven. Nothing could _ever, _again ruin my life. All of the badness was out of it forever, _nothing_ would ever go wrong again. Well that's what _I _thought…

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you have had a Happy Christmas :D Ahh a boxing day update- you guys are lucky ;) What did you get then? I got a new phone :D (as my old one went in the washing machine.. Yeah we don't talk about that :'() and I'm getting an ipod touch with my wages (:- excitedd! I also got twilight scene it :D its AMAZING, but played against my family and beat them in like 5 secs :/ so was like yeah.. So cant wait for my twilight lover mates to come round and play it tbh :D**

**Well everyone is out today :/ so I was alone so decided to update :D Though I know barely anyone will read this today- he keeps me occupied okay :P**

**Soo.. I wasn't guna make Bella and Jake hate each other again- because I'm fed up of it to be honest, so now they can be great friends like they are supposed to be :D sorry for only mini- drama ):**

**So Jess is already going back to her physco way ;) and by the way Bella can't know about Jess yet, because she just can't ;) there IS reason :D**

**Hmm I was re-reading this and some of my writiing is soo crap in this chaper :/ its just like.. Bland and I'm sorry- I must be too tired from yday :L**

**Also- I think there is only guna be 5/6 chapters left at the most, it could be more :L I'm not 100% sure. No ideas have came to me for a sequel :/ so sorry to all though who voted yes for one- keep voting btw if enough DO vote yes then I am up to negotiation ;)**

**Also- my beta is still on holiday, so sorry for mistakes :P **

**Okay that's all- have a BRILLANT rest of boxing day :D (my household will just be full of arguments (N)) there will be no update 2mrw as I am at my wonderful families… |-) joys :L**

**Oh and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :D PLEASE! And remember tell me your fav stuff from the chapter :P (lines, bits etc)**

**Laura :D x**


	37. Chapter 38: Wedding Dresses & babysitter

**Bella POV:**

"Why is déjà vu suddenly hitting me?" I asked Alice and Rose as we walked into the bridal shop.

"Maybe.. Because you've been here before?" Rose suggested bluntly.

"No, maybe it's just images of Alice's wedding coming back.." Images I wished to forget.. I thought to myself.

"I'm sooooooooooo excited! Only 2 week's Bella!!" I sighed, _only_ two weeks didn't seem long enough, don't get me wrong- _of course_ I wanted to marry Edward, it just seemed that letting Alice take over with the wedding had been a bad idea…

As now, it wasn't just a small service with close friends and family- which I hoped for, no. Now it was one of the biggest wedding's Fork's had ever seen, it even looked bigger then Alice's wedding was..

It was a peculiarly _sunny _day in Fork's today, which hardly _ever_ happened. I guess it _was_ now into the summer months, end of June, but still.. It was Forks!?!

"Hello girls!" A oldish lady with bright red hair and burgundy big glasses, greeted us- one of Alice's _top_ fashion associates, god knows why she would want a store in a tiny town like _Forks._

"Amanda!" Alice chirped, running over towards her and giving her two air kisses on either side of her cheeks- which reminded me of French people.

"Alice, you look so well! Ahh- Bella! Are you excited?" Amanda started to walk towards me and gave me a tight hug before taking my hand.

"Yeah.. I guess.." I mumbled looking at the floor- deep inside I really _didn't _care. I wasn't the normal bride- the wedding dress really didn't bother me, as long as it fitted and was presentable, I was game.

"Ahhh.. Nerves!" Amanda winked at me, before walking back towards Alice.

I felt Rosalie give me a nudge and a smirk, "_Sure_, _nerves._" Rose had really known me for too long..

"Now Bella, Rosalie, Alice! Please take a seat, while my assistants find your _marvellous_ dress, Bella!" Amanda guided us towards a white long leather sofa in the far corner.

Her three assistants went through a big white door, one coming back very quickly with a tray with 3 glasses of champagne. I took one and so did Rose, but Alice didn't- she just shook her head slyly, obviously hoping we wouldn't notice.

"Alice…." I moaned, pulling up one of my eyebrows at her.

"What? I don't like champagne- not _that_ big of deal." She rolled her eyes too over exaggeratingly.

"You had it at my wedding… hey and yours! Actually come to think of it, I've seen you _lots_ of times drinking it Al!" Rose commented.

"We have other alcoholic drinks, if you do not like champagne, wine?" A male voice said above me.

I looked up to see it was one of the assistants, who had a deep frown on his face which I immediately recognised.. Paul. Edward's ex-chauffeur, wow- I always wondered what happened to him, but never got round to asking Edward.

"Paul?" I questioned, looking up to his unhappy face- he always was _so _moody.

He sighed, "Hello Miss Swan, see you coped off with the boss, well done." I felt my face immediately blushed as he said that and turned to look back at Alice.

"Well? Come on I _know_ you love red wine!" I winged, wondering why on earth she was being like this?

"OKAY FINE!" She shouted standing up, "I'M PREGNANT! I wanted to wait until _after_ the wedding to tell you lot, but no! Your too dam nosy!" I knew Alice was messing as her lips curled up into a smile at the end of the sentence.

Me and Rose instantly jumped up at the same time and ran over to Alice to give her a hug. But unfortunately Alice was only little and me and Rose maybe used a _little_ too much force, making Alice fall backwards, onto the sofa, luckily.

We all busted into giggling fits, as me and Rose rolled off different directions off Alice's tiny body.

"Con.. Congratulations!" I managed to spurt out after I stopped laughing, Rose and Alice were still under the giggles though.

"Girls! Girls! Look!" Amanda shouted, pointing us to a big white dress that the two other _girl_ assistants had brought out.

Immediately we all stopped laughing, shocked by the dress in front of us.

"Bellaaaaaaa!" I heard Rose and Alice squeal beside me.

My mouth wouldn't form words though, it was too dry and in shock, I couldn't even feel myself breathe. The dress was.. incredible.. amazing it was _perfect._

"Would you like to try it on?" Amanda asked, looking very pleased with herself.

I nodded- the only thing I _could_ do, before getting up and following the two assistants into a big white silk changing room.

***

"Jesus Christ Bella!" Rosalie shouted as I walked out of the dressing room.

"Bella.. You… you look better then _I_ did on _my _wedding day! And you only have the dress on!" Alice said in genuine shock.

"Same here!" Rose exclaimed, still with her mouth in a big 'o' in shock.

"Amanda you and me are _genius's_ for creating it!" Alice said, with a massive grin on her lips.

"Ahh Alice I know! I was actually wanting to discuss maybe doing more partnership in designing clothes?" Alice squealed at this - being _all _so professional; and followed Amanda into her office.

All that was left was me, Rose and a big mirror- I still hadn't seen myself, knowing that I was just ruining the dress by wearing.

"Come on Hun." Rose took my hand, and guided me towards the floor length mirror at the end of the room. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see myself until I was fully ready, Rose squeezed my hand tightly.

"Bella.. You _really_ do look fantastic! Come on I would _never_ lie to you." Rose pleaded with me and I knew it was the truth- she never would, I felt a tinge of guilt knowing that I had, too her..

I took a deep breath, then opened my eyes- seeing whiteness at first, before my eyes could focus properly.

"See." Rose whispered into my ear, rubbing my back.

I did see. I saw a girl. Not Bella Swan- that was for sure. This girl wore the most beautiful pale white extraordinary dress. It came in perfectly tight at the bust, in a revealing but mature way, then by the time it reached my waist, blossomed out into a beautiful white silk budge- like a flower head. The top bit was filled with a million different crystals, all sparkling perfectly in the little sunlight in the room. The white dress made the girl's pale white skin, sparkle almost and _shine. _It made the girl's figure look amazing and made her chocolate eyes sparkle in delight. **(A/N: See on my profile for a picture of what I **_**think**_** the dress look's like :D Well closest I could find to my imagination lol:P) **

"Eee! Guess what girls!" Alice squealed from behind me, causing me to exit my trance.

"What??!" Rose played up with Alice, pretending to sound shocked.

"I've just signed a contract with _the_ Amanda Jenny!!" Alice's whole body was shining from head to toe- like there was no greater news in the world, I was more then happy for her.

"Wow! Well Done Ali!" I replied, attempting to give her a hug, but knew it was impossible with this massive thing on me.

"This is turning out to be a _gr-ate_ day!" We all cheered as Alice said that, right here, right now I was truly happy. Really could _anything_ spoil my life?

"Right come on Bell's! We _all_ need to get a dress for the rehearsal meal!" Alice chuffed, spoiling my day, just a little.

Eurgh, shopping with _Alice_ and Rose? It was going to be a long-g day, but I felt at this moment that _nothing_ could kill my vibe- not even a shopping trip. _But Nellie needed clothes as well _I thought as an idea appeared in my head.

"Shouldn't we wait until the weekend so Nellie can get a dress as well?" I innocently suggested, hoping it would give me some more time to prepare myself.

"Why would Nellie need a dress?" Rose and Alice both said in unison at the same time- it would have been funny, only I didn't understand what they were saying.

"For the rehearsal meal…" I said bluntly, thinking they must be dumb for not getting what I meant.

"Bella, I'm sorry but Nellie _can't_ come to the meal! I've already _told_ you this!" Hmm.. Alice probably had, but recently when she started to talk non-stop about the wedding, I zoned out.

"But why not?" I questioned, confused why my _own_ daughter couldn't come.

"Because the restaurant I booked doesn't accept children, now come on! We need to go!" She protested, trying to push me back into the dressing room.

"But who's going to look after her, if all my friends and family will be at the meal?" I asked, hating the idea of leaving Nellie with a stranger, even after all of these years- Jessica still haunted me.

"Look, we will ring Edward later and _he_ can find someone okay!" It was probably best asking Edward, as he wouldn't react so bad when ringing babysitters and neither ask them a million and one questions about themselves..

**Edward POV:**

Work, had been slowly killing me today- lately I had to been doing _double_ the amount Carlisle did 'in preparation' for when I over took the company. Yeah I didn't want that day to come too soon..

That's why I was glad when I heard a familiar tune come from my pocket, letting me have a break, and even happier when I saw who the caller was.

"Hey Bella, how did it go?" The thought of Bella in a wedding dress excited me and made me nervous of the grand day, which was _only_ two weeks away.

"Hey, no it went good, _really_ good." Well that sounded good, as Bella usually hated _any_ kind of clothes shopping, "But did you know about Nellie not being able to come to the rehearsal meal?"

"Yeah.. Alice said something about that, why?" I asked, thinking why she would call me to just bring _that _up.

"Well we are going to need a babysitter, and I just thought it was best if _you_ would arrange that you know.. I'm kind of busy at the moment and ..stuff..." For some reason there was a hint in her tone which told me that this _wasn't _the reason, but I decided not to question it.

"Sure.. I'll find someone." I instantly ranked my brain for someone who wasn't going to be at the meal, but couldn't think of anyone.

"Okay.." But Bella didn't sound one bit sure, like she just made the biggest mistake of her life- why would she feel like that? "Well we are going to go dress shopping now," she sighed and I instantly felt sorry for her, "wont be back until later."

"That's fine, I'll promise to find someone by the time you come back, love you." Dam- _why_ did I say that?

"Thanks love you too." Bella said and I could of sworn I heard her sigh again, before she shut the phone shut.

_Hmmm, who to ask?_ I thought, maybe I could phone up a babysitter? No, that wouldn't be good enough for Bella, I needed to find someone I _knew._

"Edward?" Esme questioned on the phone- geez was it so bad for her son to ring her?

"Hey Mum.. I need your help." I told her, deciding to skip out the pointless short talk.

"Sure darling, what with?" Her voice went back to its usual lovely caring self- I loved my Mum.

"Well, me and Bella need a babysitter for the rehearsal meal, do you know anyone, who isn't going?" I asked, hoping inside so much that she did.

Luckily she knew a couple of people and I wrote their phone numbers down and said bye, realising it was time to pick up Nellie. On the way to the school, I plugged in hands free and rang the first number- Ella, a close friend of Esme, who was going to the wedding but not the meal.

"Hello." A sweet voice picked up the phone, I'd only met her a few times, she seemed very nice and Esme _adored_ her, she would be the _perfect_ person.

"Hey, Ella its Edward." I spoke, while starting the car and starting to drive it out of the garage.

"Edward! How nice! How are you?" She spoke, truly happy to hear from me.

"I'm good thanks and you?" It would be rude to skip the small talk with Ella.

"I'm great, I'm actually in Spain at the moment! But don't worry, I'm coming back the night before your wedding, so I'll be back in time!" Dam! She wouldn't be home in time.

"Ahh crap." I accidentally said, gutted that I couldn't get the _perfect_ person for Bella- I knew she was worried about the babysitter, but I had no idea _why._

"What's wrong?" Her sweet voice suddenly changed into worry.

"Nothing, I just needed someone to baby-sit Nellie for the rehearsal meal, but don't worry about it- I still have a few people to call yet." I sighed, pulling up at the school.

"Oh Edward, I'm terribly sorry!" And she sounded it.

"No, no it's fine- look I have to go now, sorry but thank you anyway." I told her, turning the car off.

"Okay, I am sorry Edward, bye for now." I pressed the red button and took the phone out of the hands free device, and typed in the next number, while getting out of the car and walking to the other parents to pick Nellie up.

Brian- a close work colleague of Carlisle's, who was part time retired, I'd known him since I was little- he was like a uncle to me, who was also coming to the wedding. But he didn't pick up, so after a few tries, I decided to leave a voice message- and as I did so, Nellie and Jessica walked up towards me.

"Hey, Brian, it's Edward- I hope all is well. I was just wondering if you were free on the night before the wedding to baby-sit Nellie? Just she isn't allowed to the rehearsal meal, don't worry if not. Give me a buzz, thanks- Edward." I flipped down the phone, to see a smiling Nellie _and_ Jessica.

"Hey Sweetie- good day?" I asked, taking Nellie's hand.

"I can baby-sit Nellie! If you want.. I don't want any money or anything, I would love to help out, I know how frantic a wedding can be!" Jessica spoke in front of me, a little bit _too _excitedly.

I weighed up my options in my head, well I needed someone I _knew_ and Jessica obviously knew _Nellie_ very well- and what if Brian never phoned back? I promised Bella someone _today_, it would only be for one night?

"Would you really mind?" I asked curiously, watching her facial expressions, to see if she was bluffing.

"No really, that would be great! Wouldn't it Nellie!" I looked straight down to see Nellie nod her head slightly, though I couldn't see her face. Hmm- well better then no one, Jess would be the best person I could get- at least I _knew _she would look after Nellie!

"Okay, thank you.. Umm Nellie has school that day so-"

"I can take her straight from school! Here take my number, then you can ring me when your done!" She was getting just as excited as a child of Christmas day, or Alice on.. No just Alice in general.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled, taking the piece of paper from her, "Come on Nel's, we better go." I said turning around and walking back to the car- maybe I'd only bring up the babysitter situation when Bella asked, I thought to myself.

**

* * *

A/N: So I skipped a few months- it would have been a bit dull if not ;) Soo, getting back into drama time :D Does anyone think that Jess is just guna baby sit Nellie then leave it as that? Hmm.. Maybe or maybe not ;) your guna have to read :D but please feel free to review on what you think is going to happen XD I honestly want to know!**

**And Paul- is kinda back :L I wanted to bring him back, even for just that short of time, duno why just did :D hehe and I hope I was okay describing Bella's dress, I had a utter blank moment trying to do it- so hopefully the pic will help.**

**Also sorry if anyone thinks the beginning of this is mega cheese? I do :S I'm sorry for all the happy go lucky stuff with Bella's dress :L **

**Also some good news XD - I might of told you this already but I WANA SAY IT AGAIN :D Most of you probably know Stephaniee (look at fav authors if you don't :O) well anyway me and her have started a collaborations :D (ahh soo excited :D :D" soo PLEASE look out in the new year for that- we have jst finished the first chapter :D and I promise you WONT be disappointed- she's an AMAZING writer and practically famous on ff:L**

**Also, FTL is coming to an end :'( I actually wana cry! (sad I know) tbh I doubt if a sequel would occur, but maybe if YOU have any ideas then pm ****J**** as I really don't wana leave this story, but its all been dragged out long enough :/ :'(**

**Anyway have a HAPPY NEW YEAR :D AND PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! don't jst fav the story REVIEW IT :D even jst a smiley face or one word will do! :D and thankyou loadsssssssss I try to reply to EVERY review (as I hardly get any) so I reallllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy do care :L**

**Anyway long A/N D: sorrrrrrrrrry (: PLEASE review :D thankyouu!**

**Laura **


	38. Chapter 39: Rehearsel Meal

Soft peaceful melody woke me up from my sleep. Melody I was so used to hearing, but not anymore. It awakened my whole body quickly, brought me to life and made me feel instantly happier and calmer, even on days like _this. _

I squeezed the soft silk, of the bed covers in my hand, before taking in a big yawn- still listening to the wonderful soft notes being played below me. I stood up, my toes being tickled by the soft warm carpet, causing my lips to pull up into a smile.

My ear's led my feet, down the hard wooden steps of the house's grand stairs, back down to the soft tickling carpet, through a long hallway. I caught my breath, when the realisation of where the sound was coming from hit me. I hadn't dared to go in this room since I'd been here. I knew as soon as I walked into it, bad forgotten memories would soon resurface in my head- I didn't want to remember what last happened in here, I didn't want to _ever_ want to remember those memories. But the two people I most loved in the whole wild world were in there, I just needed to be strong, for them.

I, silently as possible, opened the door of the library, waiting for the fierce memories to come and bite me on the back. But they didn't. They stayed...As memories. As sitting there was _my_ family, filling the room beautifully of amazing, incredible and beautiful harmonies and notes.

They stopped though. Stopped to turn around and show me their beautiful faces, sparkling like a halo from the sunlight. No this room didn't bring back bad memories. It just gave me the potential to make new, amazing memories.

"Hello sleepy head." Edward winked at me, while smiling.

"I… I never knew there was a piano in here?" I questioned, trying to remember if I ever saw one in here.

"There wasn't. Well not until this morning. Nellie asked me a couple of weeks back, if we could go back to the flat just to play it again. I thought that would be quite pointless, so got some mates of mine to bring it around for us." His face lightened up, probably at the thought of re-playing the piano again with Nellie. It was his special hidden talent, which he _loved_ to share with his daughter, but had sadly got all forgotten about when we moved back to Edward's house... well mansion.

"That's…" but no word's came to my head, "... just keep on playing." I smiled, taking a seat by my favourite black leather little sofa chair- I'd actually missed its soft comfort.

Nellie gave me a big lopsided grin, before returning again to help Edward play. She was incredible at it playing the piano now, she knew every chord, note possible- she was just as good as Edward, well it _was_ in her genes.

I leaned back into the sofa, and closed my eyes- just letting the beautiful melody suck me up. It could have been hours that I stayed like this, but just a few moments later I felt a familiar noise ring in Edward's pocket.

The _nice_ melody came to a halt, as Edward got his phone out of his pocket. Nellie got off of the stool, to come and sit by me- she curled into a small in my arms, like she did when she was a baby.

"Hello Alice…. Yes she's here... Well she's only just gotten up, that _could_ be why... Look I'll just pass you too Bella... Yes I _know_ 5 at the hotel… Alice this is _my _wedding of course I'm not going to muck it up!" Me and Nellie both silently giggled, knowing what Alice was like, "Here Bella, someone's in a mood because you didn't pick up _your _phone." Edward said, handing me his mobile, "Come on Nels, we need to pack up for tonight and get you ready for school!"

It was then I realised, that I'd been too busy to ask or _remember_ to ask about who Edward had gotten for a babysitter, but him and Nellie were already out the room and I heard a sudden scream in my ear.

"BELLA!" I held the phone away from my ear, so I would be able to _hear_ at my wedding, "Wake up! Come _on! _Look Amanda say's I don't need to work today, so that means a _whole _day of preparations for tonight!"

"Umm yeah... Well some of us _do _have work Ali." I pointed out to her.

"No, I already rang Ben; he said he would cover for you and that he couldn't wait for tonight or tomorrow... Oh and good luck." I wasn't sure if he was referring to good luck to a day with _Alice_ or for the wedding, to be the honest the first seemed more daunting at the moment.

"Now I'm coming to your house in _one_ hour Bella! And by then I want you showered, dressed, had your breakie and to be READY! Have you got that?" the Alice before _her_ wedding day was starting to come back…

"Yes Madam!" I saluted, before shutting the phone and running up the stairs.

I ducked my head running up the stairs, I habit I had done since I was little- Renee had always said one day you're going to bash into some one! But I never had. Until now.

"Ow, woah! Babe, watch where you're going." A velvet voice spoke in front of me, cupping strong hands around my waist, so I didn't fall backwards.

"Sorry." I managed to giggle, looking up into Edward's emeralds.

"What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked, completely seriously.

"Umm… Why?" I asked, confused by such a random question.

"Just… Please Bella." Edward asked, taking one hand from behind me, and carefully caressing my cheek.

"Er..." It used to be red- just because that seemed to be _everyone's _favourite colour, but really I had never thought about it... Now looking into the emeralds I realised what it was, "Green- no, more of an em-"

"Emerald green." It wasn't a question, a statement.

I nodded, surprised _how_ he would know this, "But how?"

"In your sleep… since I've been sleeping with you I guess… It's all you ever talk about, 'the emeralds'" If only he knew what those emeralds were…

"Oh." I was stumped, I _knew _I talked in my sleep; I had since I was little- actually sometimes it was quiet embarrassing like now, "sorry- do I keep you up?"

"No, no!" Edward smiled, pulling my favourite crooked grin and shaking his head, "I was just wondering.. What are the emeralds? Do you mean like jewellery?"

I shook my head, staring right into _the_ emeralds.

"What then?" Edward asked, looking very confused, it was cute.

"Your eyes." I whispered, "Well not _just_ yours, but definitely mainly yours, Nellie's, Alice's.." I trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

"Hmm trust Nellie to inherit _my _eyes, when she could of inherited amazing chocolate deep pools." Edward caressed my cheek again.

He didn't know _how_ badly I loved that she inherited his, otherwise from _birth _I might not of known who the father was...

"No. No. Don't you understand? _That's_ why I dream about them constantly, because I _love_ them! They are the most gorgeous things ever! And from the day Nellie was born, I was filled of delight of her inheriting them." I said, leaning up to kiss his jaw line softly.

"Daddyyyy! Can you help me put my clothes on?" Nellie screamed, from her bedroom.

"Thank you." Edward whispered, before giving me the lightest of light kisses on my lips, and turning around into Nellie's direction.

I had the quickest shower ever, hoping that I'd be out in time to say bye to Nellie, as I wouldn't be seeing her until much later tonight. But I'd missed them both, by the time I got out. Sighing, I went to get changed and eat some food.

Like Alice was physic, as soon as I had finished eating breakfast, she was ringing the front door. I grabbed my bag and a coat, scared of what the day was going to bring me.

***

"Bella, _please_ hold still!" Alice commanded me, grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"But Alice you _don't_ understand! For all we know it could be _Jessica_ babysitting Nellie at the moment!" I whined, wanting to ring Edward so much to ask him- but Alice was having none of it.

"Look Bella we are on a _very_ tight schedule, we have _no _time to be phoning Edward! Esme even told me the other day that she'd given Edward two of her _very_ good friend's contact numbers, as Edward asked for someone _reliable_ to baby sit Nellie! And as far as I know...Esme has no idea who Jessica is! You need to _forget_ about her, that was in the past!" Alice tried to reassure me, and it worked, kind of, "Now close your eyes, while I put on your eye shadow and DO NOT BITE YOUR NAILS BELLA SWAN!"

That's right, today consisted of me and Alice, firstly getting our nails done, then having a manicure and toe nails painted, then to the hairdressers to tidy up my hair a bit, _then_ we could have lunch, with the afternoon consisting of Alice 'doing me up'. Really I was _very _grateful of Alice for doing this, that didn't mean I had to _enjoy_ it though.

I sighed, while closing my eyes, trying to think of anything other than Nellie. Today had been hard- I was _shattered _and I had hardly done anything! Rosalie was here as well, after dropping Emmett off at the hotel, with the rest of the 'boys'. Charlie had gone to the airport to pick Renee and Phil... That should be a fun journey for them.

"Bella, that was Renee, she said that she is just around the corner- they dropped Phil off at Edward's, Charlie's coming here too though." Rosalie, shouted from out in the corridor, after having to run to pick up one of the house phones.

"Thank you!" I shouted back to her, glad at least that _some_ things had gone according to plan.

"I'm just going to go put my dress on!" Rose had already done her hair at her house, and _god_ did she look pretty.

"When are _you_ going to get ready Alice?" I asked, wondering how Alice always looked so pretty but took less than 5 seconds to get ready- why couldn't she take less than 5 seconds to get _me_ ready?

"See! _That_'s what I was talking about, a tight schedule!" Alice mumbled, closing a lid, "Okay open your eyes, right...Hmm...You'll do- you can put your dress on yourself yeah? I'm going to get ready."

I nodded, but she was already gone. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't see myself in the mirror right in front of me, still a bit scared of what Alice had done. I never even got _why_ people had rehearsal meals? I mean _how_ could you rehearse eating?

I went over to the wooden wardrobe, the door feeling rough and cold against my skin. And pulled out a deep green dress. I carefully put it on, taking care to rip any of the delicate silk on the outside of it. I remembered picking out this dress- the _arguments_ we had. To be honest, I said I wanted the first dress I tried on, which was a deep blue cocktail dress- but Alice and Rose were having none of it. It was a _long_ day, but eventually we were left with only _me_ not having a dress, though I insisted that every dress I tried on was fine. Just when we were about to give up- well _I _was- Alice saw this dress in the window, and _made_ me try it on. The snobby sale's assistant said they only had one size, but luckily (or not) it fitted me like a glove, Rose and Alice said it must be _fate, _I didn't agree.

"Bells? Can I come in?" Rose called, from outside my door.

"Sure!" I replied, taking a seat on the satin silk bed covers, my bum moulding into the comfy memory foam mattress which sat beneath it.

"Scared?" Rose asked, taking a seta by me and putting her warm arm around my shoulders.

I nodded, frowning at her, "Hey." she said, "Alice did the _exact_ same thing for my wedding. And at this point, I was _terrified_ as well, at what was about to come tonight and tomorrow, and all I really wanted was my old best friend to come reassure me it would all be fine."

"Rose I-" I tried to apologise, but she stopped me, with her hand.

"Bella, hear me out first. It's okay, I _do_ understand. Anyway that's water under a bridge now. Maybe I _didn't_ have my best friend there to reassure me, but _you _do and I'm telling you, not to be scared and to be excited! I know that sounds _very_ hard to do, but come on! How many times are you going to get married Bella? I spent _far _too much time being nervous and worried that I hardly had any time to enjoy myself! I don't want you to do the same thing Bella. I love you." Rose spoke, stroking my hair and removing a locket of hair that had fallen in front of my face.

I felt a traitor tear dribble down my cheek, "Now come on. I _would_ be scared if I was you, if you messed up Alice's make up!" Rose giggled, causing me to laugh as well, though most of the laughter was out of nerves.

"Thank you Rose, lots." I cried, leaning in to give her a big hug.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Rose giggled, hugging me back.

"Okay girls, show time!" Alice shouted, from the bedroom door.

Me and Rose both looked at each other before getting up, Rose giving me an encouraging smile. I stood up in unison to Rose, then walked out of the room with Alice and Rose on either side of me.

Walking down the hard steps, all dressed up- in heels (yes, Alice had found dark green shoes as well- "it was _fate_ Bella, _fate!"_) brought back déjà vu, though this time there was no Edward waiting at the bottom, just Charlie and Renee. I quickly ran up to them giving them both a big hug and kissing their cheeks.

"Mum! Dad!" I squealed, sounding a _lot_ like Alice- Oh God.

"Bella!" They both cried in unison.

"You look so beautiful Bella! Are you nervous?" Renee asked me, grabbing hold on my hand, while Charlie stroked my other arm.

"A little." I admitted, though after Rosalie's speech, I encouraged myself _not _to be and it was working.

"Aww! Well just enjoy tonight! I'm _so _excited!" Renee- more like my daughter than my mum, squealed.

I smiled back at them, Charlie only smiled at me- no words were ever needed with him and me, that's what I most _loved _about him.

"Come on guys! Otherwise we are going to be late!" Alice hurried us, opening the big front door.

***

Alice had booked us out a very swanky posh restaurant for the meal, booking out a big room especially for the rehearsal meal. It was the boy's jobs to get here early to set it up, on the way there Alice was more nervous than _me_ to see what they had done.

Alice ran in front of us all, as we got out of our various car- we all managed to fit in Charlie's car, who offered us to give us a lift back so we could 'drink' though we all knew Alice wouldn't be drinking.

As we walked through the front doors of the restaurant, we heard an Alice like scream coming from not too far away. We all looked at each other- scared at what she was screaming at, though it didn't take much to make Alice scream to be honest.

Me and Rose upped our pace, as we followed the directions to the private reception, to find a big room with a jumping up and down Alice.

The room was _beautiful_. The pale white walls were covered with a million balloons and banners, the tables were full of pretty little decorations, with a big center piece of flowers in the middle. Me and Rose, both stopped, mouths wide open, gawking at each other and frozen.

"See! I told _you _I wouldn't let you down honey!" Jasper told Alice, giving her a big hug.

"I _love_ you!" She shrieked, leaning in for a big kiss of him.

I scanned the room for Edward, seeing him already walking towards me with a big smile on his face. He looked like a _God_ walking towards me, wearing a grey suit with white shirt, his bronze hair was let loose but stuck up in places- and his smouldering smile made my heart skip _more_ than a few beats.

He came over still smiling, taking my waist with his strong arms and planting a tender kiss on my waiting lips. "Is this okay?" He giggled, giving me another kiss, this time more longer and passionate.

"Its… Perfect Edward. Thank you." I smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Well... really it should be Jasper you should be thanking." He laughed, showing me his long white teeth. I smiled back- maybe a bit too wide. But I was happy, _so_ happy, what could ruin this? "You look absolutely incredible by the way Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, before delicately kissing it.

"Please take your seats!" Alice commanded. Edward sighed, but reluctantly pulled back, taking hold of my hand. I hadn't noticed how busy it had gotten, nearly everyone was here, I blushed at the thought of them all just seeing me and Edward.

Edward guided me to our seats- at the top of the room, and pulled my chair out for me, I smiled then sat down. I was next to Charlie and Renee, and Phil by Renee.

"Where's Nellie then?" Renee asked, taking her seat.

"She couldn't come- adults _only. _She's with a babysitter, which reminds me. Edward?" Edward was in discussion with Esme who was sat by him, I felt my heart drop when I heard the word's, "No, none of your friends could baby sit Nellie." Well _who_ was babysitting Nellie? I knew I was over reacting, but I suddenly felt my hands and forehead go sweaty and my heart beat a million times faster, and _not_ in a good way.

"EDWARD!" I shouted, causing most people to look us, I usually would of blushed, but this time I was too scared too.

"What Bella?" Edward turned around, hurt filling his face.

"Who has Nellie?" My voice broke on the last word, I knew I was being silly- but something told me that I _should_ be scared.

"Oh yeah, well none of Esme's friend's could make it. So one of Nellie's teacher assistants offered to take her. Bella, honey is there something wrong?" Edward voice was trying to be calming, but for once it wasn't working. He took my hand and rubbed the shoulder, but I pulled away.

"_Who_ is her teaching assistant Edward?" I asked, now starting to shake.

Edward's whole face was filled with confusion, and I could feel a million eyes on me, but I didn't care, "Oh… Umm Jessica was her name... Jessica Stanley, why?"

I heard 3 gasps come out of the audience and one from me, but all I could was no. no. no. no. no. no! Was this some kind of sick joke?!

I felt my eyes widen, my body was shaking so much it felt like it was going to break. I got up and ran. Ran as fast as I could. Jessica had my baby girl, _Jessica_ did. My head went through a million possibilities of what she was doing with her. I heard my name being shouted from far behind me, but I didn't care, nothing could stop me. I needed my baby girl, before it was too late.

**

* * *

A/N: The drama starts NOW :D I actually got really angry writing the end bit :L I felt like I was being Bella and was just like URGH EDWARD YOU MORON! :L of course it wasn't really eddies fault :P**

**So an extra long update actually :D I think though I'm updating to fast because of the holidays etc so even tho I do have a free day 2mrw, I want the last final chapters to lasstttt a bit longer (N) sorry! ): **

**MY BETA IS BACK :D (for a day! ): ) so she beta-erd it AND she thought it was funny that nellie got kidnapped :O I mean wtf?!? EVIL child! (I think she may have been joking lol)**

**I know this may be a bit early saying it, but like for the 200th**** review there WILL be a prize (or sneak peak etc) for the 300****th**** :D so get reviewing my lovely's! all destined souls only has 9 reviews! :'( this will be my next story after FTL so PLEASE go read and review :D **

**Ohh I kinda thought of a sequel for FTL, but wat I think im going to do, is set up a new poll after FTL is over, with jst yes or no this time- so I can see what the ppl who thought 'depends how the rest of the story will go' now thinks :D keep polling on the poll btw :D means a LOT :D **

**Okay that is all for now :D speak.. When I next update (: hopefully wont be tooo long, sme time after the new year :D wen the collab should be coming out soon! Eeeeee (: the first chapter is pratically done, except frm a title ;) it looks AMAZING :D and you all know that stephaniee is a fantastic writer soo :P **

**REVIEW :D :D :D I'm not joking how much I WILL love you (: and lets try to get to 300 soon!!!!! Eee :D thank youuuu in adavnce ;) and I WILL UPDATE FASTER if u review MORE and guys, no offence but I SEE how many hits I get for each chapter so I know that basically nearly ALL of you could review more ;) thankyouu :D**

**Okay rant over :P byeee and happy new year :D**

**Laura **


	39. Chapter 40:Car jouney's & familar police

**Bella POV:**

"Bella, here Charlie gave them to me." Alice shouted at me, running towards Charlie's car. I saw a fuzzy object head my way, with out my brain even realising, my shaking hands caught the keys.

"Wait, are you _sure_ your able to drive?" Alice stopped me, putting both of her hands onto my shoulders, in front of the drivers door.

I nodded- as word's still had not came to me, everything looked so.. blurry- life looked so _pointless_, but I knew I could drive.

"Bella!" I heard the velvet voice scream from not far behind me.

I gave worried eyes to Alice, who instantly understood that Edward _didn't_ know about Jessica, she nodded, while taking a seat in the back . I opened my door and slammed it shut, trying to figure my way to Jessica's old apartment, hoping she still lived there.

Edward got into the front passenger seat, I couldn't know but his face looked more worried then mine, it just scared me even more. I started the car as quickly as I could, and drove well past the speed limit when I got onto the main road.

"Bella, _stop_ the car!" Edward shouted from beside, his voice sounded so stern- it hurt a little.

I just shook my head, un able to not stop thinking about my little daughter with _her._

"Bella, god dam help me, I _will_ find a way to stop the car, if you do not stop it!" Edward shouted from beside me still. I bit my lip, trying to concentrate on my baby- _how_ could Edward be so stupid! And _who_ would employ _Jessica_ as a teaching assistant!

Then it hit me. Nellie was coming to the end of her school year. That meant Jessica had been with her for a _whole_ year. It sent shivers up my spine, worse- it made my whole body shake, with nerves and fear. She'd had _so_ long to plan all of this!

"Bella." A sweet voice spoke from behind, I felt a pair of warm hands hold on to my shaking shoulders, "Stop. Please. Your in no fit state to drive anyway!"

I managed to sigh, though it came out as a blubbery shake again, and pulled over to the side of the road. All I could think about was how much time we were wasting. Nellie and Jessica could be out of the country, for all we knew! My body resumed shaking with tears falling heavily out of my eyes, at the thought.

"Thank you." Edward spoke, his voice was now calm, with only a tint of worry in it, "Now Bella _please_ your all scaring me! _What_ is going on?"

"You… let my little girl… be baby sat.. with.. With JESSICA STANELY!" I spat out the words, turning the key to start driving again.

Edward's face crumpled up into confusion, a million hard lines forming on top of his perfect face. I didn't care. _He _let this happen!

"Bella, no!" Alice warned me, snatching the keys out of my hand, before I had chance to put them into the car.

I turned around towards her, "But Alice she.. she… she.. could be.." But I couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know." Alice spoke, wiping the tears from my face with her thumbs, though they quickly started to re surface as soon as she wiped them off, "But Edward has a right to know, Edward don't you have a phone number for her or something?"

"Oh.. Yeah." Edward replied, handing Alice a bit of scrap paper. I calmed down a bit, maybe Jessica was fine with Nellie?

"Okay, I'll call her, Bella explain to Edward, _then_ start driving." Alice warned me, handing back the keys.

I nodded my head, trying to wipe away the pools of water blotched onto my face.

"Bella." Edward soothed me, grabbing hold of my hand.

I looked into his emerald pools, which helped me to also calm down and forget a little..

"Jess.. Jess.. year's ago.. Stole or tried to anyway… Nellie." I managed to say, the words all felt vile in my mouth.

"What? No I want _Jessica Stanley _not stupid PIZZA!" Alice shouted down the phone, then snapped it down shut, hard.

"What?" I questioned, scared to hear what she was going to say next.

My heart beated so fast at her next words, I felt like it was going to pop open and kill me, if only, "She's.. given you the wrong number Edward- a Pizza takeaway place.." Alice trailed off, looking at the floor to hide her tears.

That was all I needed to hear. I didn't care if Edward fully didn't know the whole story. _Jess_ had my baby. I drove as fast as I could, nearly sliding into a beeping car. Like I cared.

"Bella.. just be careful." I heard a sorrow Alice blab, I heard the tears as well.

"Explain to Edward." I whispered, putting my foot down harder on the accelerator. I didn't care if I got stopped by police, _nothing_ could stop me now.

"Okay." Alice's voice sounded so odd.. it was _lifeless_, it gave me extra goose-bumps. "Well when Nellie was what? A few weeks old Bella?" I nodded, not really listening to their conversation- Edward would hate me for not telling him, but I didn't care. It was _his_ fault that Nellie was with her now! "She.. she took off with Nellie, like Bella said. Jess and Bella- and Rose, had been friends since the start of high school. When Bella came back to Phoenix from yours pregnant, well Jess was there to help. Bella moved in with Jess, not knowing she was a psycho. Jess had, had a miscarriage and couldn't have babies, even though that was the _one_ thing she wanted most. So stole Nellie."

"Oh." I heard Edward say beside me, "Why did you never tell me?" I knew the last question was directed at me, as I instantly felt his eyes on me.

I shook my head, "There was just.. never .. a right time." I whispered, "We are here." I said, parking outside the old flat I once lived in. I was parking on double yellow lines, but couldn't care less.

I ran with all my power, to the front door of the apartment, hoping she was still in. I slammed both of my hands on the door, screaming "JESSICA!", but of course even if she _was_ in, she wouldn't answer.

"Move Bella." Edward called, moving back so he could break the door down.

"No! I have a better idea." I screamed at him, rummaging in my bag for my keys. I never gave back my flat key, never really wanted to see Jess again _to_ give it back. I found them, and recognised the bronze key on the key of the chain. I put it into the door, and thankfully it opened.

I ran in, screaming "JESSICA, NELLIE!" I entered every room, checked e_verywhere _and doubled checked, triple checked- no sign of any life. No clothes or possessions either.

"NOO!" I screamed, when I came back into the lounge for the final time. I felt my legs buckle beneath me, and my knees smack on to the floor with a loud "thump." But the pain was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the pain I was feeling inside me at the moment. I felt the whole world tip, nothing kept still- I was going to faint. But a grey figure of a person was walking towards me, saying in a very familiar voice, "Bella?" Making me more alert and standing immediately.

"Mike." I'd owed Mike so much, for saving Nellie the first time.

"Jess.. She went Bella. Went in a taxi, with a little girl, I saw it through the shop window." News I'd already gathered, but still burnt my heart into a million pieces.

I nodded, sucking in both my lips, walking backwards- what to? I had no clue. _Everything_ seemed pointless now. Every move, every action, _what_ was the point?

"Bella, we _need _to go to the Police." Edward walked over towards me, putting his hand on my back, but I quickly jerked away from him, like his touch was poison to my body.

"Come on Bell's, we _will_ find her, I promise you." Alice said, tugging my hand and holding onto it too tight for me to let go of it.

Edward walked past, his face was filled with so much hurt- it killed what ever bit of my heart was left. I don't know if it was because of my reaction to his touch or Nellie… probably both.

As I got dragged out by Alice, my feet stumbled across the step down onto the pavement, making my body fall head first into the ground. _Great. _

A pair of strong hands caught me in time and pulled me up. Edward pulled me right up until I was in a cocoon around his chest. I remember being like this in bed, thinking how safe and happy I felt.. now I couldn't feel anything more of the opposite.

"Bella, I'm sorry." His voice broke on the last word, water filling up his beautiful emeralds creating them to go blurry and.. wrong. Now it was _his_ body shaking, and mine too being inside of him. His teeth were clamped hard down together, his face was tight and rigid and all I could see in his eyes was pain, endless horrible pain.

I leaned up with a shaky head and kissed his rough lips softly. There was no spark. No emotion. Nothing. It only stopped his quivering for a second, but it was worth it. I bit my lip and licked my lips, before turning around to get into the car. Alice was already in the drivers seat, engine running. I forgot how fast the Cullen's were at driving, so let her drive.

I sat in the back, joined by Edward- who wrapped a tight comforting arm around me and place his chin and head on top of my head, like he was constantly smelling my hair. I tried. Really hard, to forget about Nellie. But I was a Mother. There was just no use. _I _needed to be out there! Looking for my beautiful daughter, day and night what ever it took. I would do it. I would search _for ever._

What felt like an eternity later, we were at the police station. Fat lot of good they were going to do.

We all ran in, greeted by the back of a obviously dyed blonde hair person, who's brown roots were _clearly_ showing.

"Please.. help." I cried, all the tears reforming in my eyes again.

"How?" A nasally, familiar voice greeted me, she raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow up when she saw me, "Oh."

_Lauren Mallory. _I hadn't seen her.. since high school, can't say I missed her _either._

"Well?" She drummed her fingernails on the table, manicured perfectly as well.

Luckily Edward spoke, "Our child has been kidnapped." His voice, was so broken and _wrong_.

"Okay.. Um take a seat please while I'll get someone." She smiled a bit _too_ widely at Edward, obviously thinking about copping off with him..**(A/N: Okay a crap joke I know, but I only realised I put 'copping off' when she's a cop ;) till I proof read it :L)**

"NO!" I screamed, startling the whole room, "STUPID JESSICA STANLEY IS GOD KNOW'S WHERE WITH MY DAUGHTER! AND YOUR GETTING US TO WAIT!"

Lauren's eyes widened at this, 'gossip', "Oooh! But wasn't she like your _best_ friend, with the pretty blonde?"

"What's going on in here?" An older, kinder lady came in- dressed top to toe with police gear.

"Someone has kidnapped Bella Swan's and this charming young man," she winked at Edward while saying this, though for once it didn't bother me, "'s child."

The lady looked me and Edward up and down, before sighing- like she understood, "Follow me this way please."

I grabbed her sleeve, to desperate to just be out there _looking_ for her, "Please.. we need to be out _there."_

"Look, Miss Swan- we can't do a _thing_ before getting everything sorted out. I swear as soon as we finish, I will send out _all_ of my free men to look for your daughter." She smiled, though it wasn't a smile of happiness- more reassurance.

I nodded my head, "I know how you feel." She whispered, before turning around- what did she mean?

"Pardon?" I questioned, running to keep up with her, I heard Alice say to Edward that she would wait here and Edward's foot steps running up behind me.

"My.. _son_ actually, got kidnapped- it was a long time ago." Her voice and face filled with sadness at the image she was picturing in her head, I felt guilty for asking her.

"But you found him?" I asked, our of urgency that there could be _some_ hope.

"Right, please take a seat." She gestured towards the chairs in front of a desk, obviously changing the subject- now I didn't think I wanted the answer.

She asked us lots of questions, firstly about us, then Nellie. I told her about Jessica, what had happened when she was a few weeks and Edward gave his side of the story about what happened when he picked Nellie up and the fake number. All the time I was just wishing to be out in the world, searching for my precious little girl.

"Right, Mr and Mrs _Cullen_." She corrected herself from earlier, "Let me just make a few call's and gather up my force and we will begin immediately start searching. I will call all the nearest airports and give them our details." She said, standing up and running out of the door.

I leant back in the chair, smacking my head against the back- like before, the pain was _nothing._

I heard Edward's phone go off, he opened it as fast as lightening, "Hello?"

"Oh.. Alice." His whole body relaxed immediately, "Yeah… okay thank you.. Yeah tell them thanks too….. to be honest I have no idea…. right that's fine… of course I will let you know… thanks Ali." He shut the phone down, and put it back in his pocket.

I was looking out of the window, at a tree with two birds on it and a baby bird. They looked happy, like a _family_, like one I used to be in. One of the older birds brought a tiny worm back for the baby one, it gobbled it up in a second. At least the older birds had a point to live and breathe, they had their baby to feed and look after, every one of their moves counted. Mine felt lost and pointless, there was no point anymore.

"Bella?!" Edward nearly shouted, awakening me from my dream.

I turned my head slowly to look at him, "hmm?"

"That was Alice, she said that Rose and Renee made up some excuse to the other people about the meal and said also to tell people that the wedding is probably off tomorrow." The wedding! I'd completely forgotten about it. Well wasn't _this_ a nice wedding present that Jessica got us? I thought bitterly.

I nodded, "I told her thanks. She said the whole family wanted to help looking, but I told them that neither of us had no idea where Jess was."

"mm." I mumbled, still not really with the world.

"Right." He said, sinking back into his seat and pressing his long piano fingers on both of his temples.

After a few awkward moments, Edward spoke again, "Bella you _have_ to have some faith that we are going to find her!"

"I doo!" I cried, though part of me felt like I didn't, "It's just…. I want my little girl!" I sobbed, Edward took my hand and made me get up and sit on him- so I was straddling him. He put his big protective, muscle-ly arms around me, pulling me right into his sweet smelling chest.

"Shshsh.. My Bella, we _will_ find her. No matter _how_ long it takes, I promise you sweetheart." He hushed me, patting my head softly, it just made me cry harder. How could I _still _have enough tears left inside me? It felt like I'd been crying for years…

"Mr and Mrs Cullen!" The police woman came back in, "I have some news."

I quickly sat up straight, eyes wide-hoping dear god that it was good news.

"We've spoken to a taxi company, who _took_ Jessica and Nellie. They said they dropped her off in La Push. We have sent all of our force out there, to look for them." Her voice was filled with a tint of hope, though her eyes betrayed her, telling me that there was still a _long_ way to go- of course she would know.

**

* * *

Dun, dun dun dahhhh! So why is Jessica in **_**La push**_**? Any suggestions? Though I'd doubt you'd get it (N)**

**WOWE :D I WOKE UP THIS MORNING TO FIND NEARLY 20 REVIEWS :D from last night! I know not ALL are from last chapter, but most were!!!!! THANK YOU :D so because I got SO many, I said- stuff the break! And felt it was right to write the next chapter :D I did say that reviews mean quicker updates ;) so keep that in mind ;)**

**Also THANK YOU to the 'new' people who are reviewing earlier chapters :D it means jst as much to me as ppl who review the new chapters :D some of your reviews are AMAZING :O I was in shock this morning! You ppl are SOOO nice :D**

**Okay write- because of the SURGE of reviews yday :D I think we will get the 300th**** review after I post this :D so like I said there WILL be a treat for this person :D I have no idea what :L probably a sneak peak, or maybe they can ask me a question about what's going to happen? I duno I NEED IDEAS PPL :D WHAT DO ****YOU**** WANT? :D**

**So maybe 300 by the new year :D if we can get 20 reviews every time, I swear I will have a permanent smile on my face till I die :L **

**My beta has gone to London (N) to see rpatz- nah im joking (N) thos if she does see him (coz hes in london for xmas WOOO , so's billy burke btw :D english x-mas's ROCK :D) anyway she IS phoning me :L anyway so sorry for mistakes D: and ty for the ppl who point them out- I know in the earlier chapter there were LOADS which I apologise for!**

**Okay long a/n sorry :D but umm I have family around 2mrw, so depends on HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET (wink wink ;)), on when I next update :D**

**So with further or do- UPDATE (:**

**And remember if urs the 300****th**** then WELL DONE ;) and I NEED IDEAS ON THAT :D PLEASEE! Maybe the winning idea, gets to have the treat they made up as well? :D yeah im guna do that ;)**

**Laura**


	40. Chapter 41: Ave Maria

**A/N: The 300th**** reviewer was ****sprinter1**** and as ****...Twilightluva... ****suggested, her name got to go into the story :D Though her name was Lauren- which has already been used, so her twin's name Larissa was used instead :D see if you can spot it ;)**

**Beyonce- Ave Maria**

_She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never thought the grace of God go high_

I found heaven on earth  
You were my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria

**This song doesn't have **_**much**_** to do with the chapter- but it's such a beautiful incredible song, I really wanted to share it (:, defiantly listen to it!**

**

* * *

Edward POV:**

Could we interpret this as good news? Surely news, _vital_ news like this, so early on must be good news? I looked down at Bella's face, she was still on my lap- though she was limp and motionless. Her face was blank, leaking no sign of emotion. Sometimes I just wished, wished so badly that I could look into her mind, know what she is thinking and feeling. It drove me insane.

What was worse, was that I still could not get my head around, about _why_ she never told me about Jessica. We'd had _so_ many talks about Nellie growing up, before I knew her, that I'd felt I'd heard about her _every_ day I missed, and was there with her. It hurt, not to know such vital information. What _else_ wasn't she telling me?

"Can.. can we go look there?" Bella asked, her beautiful eyes were filled with such strong emotions, pleading, worry and guilt.

The Policewoman shook her head, "Miss Swan, we need both you and Mr Cullen here for a while, I'm sorry."

I saw a tear escape Bella's eyes and quickly wiped it with my thumb, that's when she gave me the look. The most heart breaking, heart wrenching look I'd ever seen, it even beat the one she gave me, when she wrenched away from my touch earlier. It was filled with such terror and agony, it made me want to shoot myself. This whole situation, was killing me, every second it killed me bit by bit, I didn't know how long I would last.

"What's your name?" Bella suddenly asked out of the bloom, looking towards the startled police woman.

"P.C Jones." But Bella kept on looking at her, like she was expecting something else, "… Larissa."

Bella nodded, and went looking back down to the floor. But started to speak again as Larissa got to the door, "Please… Larissa, call me, Bella- I _hate_ being called Miss Swan.. It just reminds me.. of tomorrow." Bella whispered the last word, obviously trying very, very hard not to burst out sobbing.

Instincts took over, as I pulled her in to my chest again, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. I heard the endless sobs come out of her, muffled, it broke my heart.

We stayed like this for a long time, I didn't know how long. I knew now wouldn't be a good time to ask Bella about Jessica, but it was eating me up inside and I _did_ have a right to know.

"Bella." I spoke, my voice sounding firmer now with just a tint of pain in it.

She immediately pulled her face free, to look at me. I would of laughed at her face, if the circumstances were different- Alice obviously had put a _lot_ of eye makeup on Bella, as it was now all streamed in thick lines down her face. Like Bella could read my mind, she started to rub away the lines with her hands.

I looked towards the window by the edge of the room, sucking and biting my bottom lip, "Why.. _why_ Bella." I sighed, not wanting to make her sob harder, "did you never tell me about Jessica? You had _years_ too tell me, and _so_ many conversations! But no, _never_- Bella why?" I still couldn't look into her face yet, so continued looking outside at a big oak tree.

I heard Bella take in a deep breath, "Okay, I lied- there _was_ time to tell you, plenty! I.. I just didn't _want_ to remember about Jessica! She'd given me such strong nightmares, made me become such a control freak with Nellie, before you came. The single thought of her would kill me! I didn't want to _ever _want to remember her. That's when you came back, and forgetting her was easy and so simple! I just never saw any point of bringing her up- when it would only cause me pain. I wanted the nightmares gone for good….. I'm sorry.. Edward. I _know_ that now all of this is _my_ fault. You.. you don't understand how much I regret _not _telling you! And now look, I've lost our.. our beaut-" But the heart breaking sobs came on again, causing her to not be able to finish her sentence.

"Shshsh Bella." I cooed her, taking her back into my chest there, it seemed like her body had been moulded to fit . "You _should_ of told me Bella, but I understand why you didn't, but Bella- Oh God, _none_ of this is your fault! _Please_ don't blame yourself, it'll be the death of me Bella, I swear."

Her whole body suddenly jerked up, to show me her face, it looked like it had just been electrocuted. Her eye's were wide bright, her whole face completely different to what it had been a second ago.

"La push.." She slowly spoke the words, an idea forming her head, "Jacob.."

I gave her a weird look, but she was already up, searching in her bag for her mobile.

**Jake POV:**

Life was great. No. Life _wasn't_ great. Life had been great a week ago. But not now. Mainly because of _Lucy._ This time a week ago, we were _inseparable_, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, never wanting to leave my side. The only thing that ever split us up was work. But not now. No _now_, she was round her god dam sisters every day of the week! I had no idea _what_ she was doing there, but it must have been important.

I was also a little worried, as she told me about five years ago her sister had to go into a mental hospital, for stealing some person's baby. Apparently she was 'fine' now. I didn't even know her name, Lucy hardly ever brought her up- that's why I was worried about what all the commotion was _now._

I awoke from my day dream, by a familiar beeping noise. I looked down to see Bella phoning me, I smiled. It was her wedding tomorrow.. maybe she had some last minute nerves? We could, well used to.. be able to talk about anything. She was an amazing friend, maybe she could help me about the 'Lucy' situation.

"Hey Bell's."

But Bella's voice, was no where near as cheery, it sounded _dead_, what was wrong?, "Jacob."

"What's wrong..?" I spoke slowly, wondering if that dick head Edward had hurt her.. I swear if he did…

"Ne- Nellie." She spoke, her voice sounded like she was on the brink of tears.

"Nellie?" I questioned, well it wasn't Edward… yet., "What's wrong with her Bella?"

"She.. she got kidnapped… the person who took her- _Jess,_" Her voice turned into venom as she said her name, "the police.. they say she went to La Push.. with her.."

"Geez, I'm sorry Bella. Look, how can I help?" I said, standing up to get my coat and keys.

"Find her." She whispered, ".. we aren't aloud to look yet… the police are… but we can't.. please get Lucy, get Billy.. get anyone to find her." She pleaded with me, it broke my heart to hear her like this- she sounded so messed up.

"Of course." Well a reason to go and see what Lucy is up to, I thought to myself, "I'll call you if I hear anything Bell's."

"Thank you." She managed to say, her voice sounding just a _little_ bit happier, and _sane._

I ended the call, then put my mobile into my trousers, before rushing to get into my car. Hmm, where did Lucy say she would be? I guess at her Mum's.. as she had gone on holiday, so the house would be free. Why they couldn't use Jessica's house- I had no idea.

I pulled up outside and quickly ran to knock on the door.

**Bella POV:**

Well at least _someone_ I knew, was out in La Push searching. It made me feel the tiniest bit better.

I knew I must of looked such a state, dressed in a half ripped dress- from all the running, one heel of and the other.. I must of lost, and streams of black running down my face, from all the _stupid_ crying. Like crying could help!

"GRR!" I shouted, standing up, "This is driving me _insane!" _I stomped my foot.

"Bella we have to let them do, what they need to." Edward's calm voice came from behind me.

"But I feel _so_ useful being _stuck_ in here!" I growled, stomping my foot again.

I turned around, to see out of the window of the door, Larissa's figure walk by. I quickly ran over to it and out of the door, "Larissa!!" I called out to her, making her stop and turn around, "Please." I pleaded with her- knowing she knew exactly what I meant.

She sighed, "Okay Bella, I'll call you if we hear anymore, just _don't_ get into any trouble and be safe!"

I nodded, running back into Edward, "Come on!" I pulled him, dragging him out of the room by his shirt and back to the car. Crap. The car.

"Alice gave me these." Edward said, waggling keys in front of my face.

I nodded, and got into the passenger seat, "Hmm.. Where first to look?" I questioned to myself.

"Bella." Edward interrupted my thought pattern, "You _can't_ go out searching looking like that! You don't even have two shoes on, you'll hurt yourself, we are going home- _quickly" _He put in, as he saw my face, "then we can go looking. There are already lots of Police in La push Bella." He pleaded, before starting the car and heading home.

I sighed, leaning back into my chair, the pain in my chest was starting to come unbearable. It was the same pain I felt when I lost Edward that first time, year's ago- but it felt worse, so _much_ worse- that I would welcome the Edward pain any day, compared to _this. _

I couldn't keep still for long, fidgeting and moving, as much as possible. It felt like I was tied to this seat, everyone was keeping me back from finding my own daughter, first Larissa, now Edward.

The silence in the car, was also unbearable- it was.. _awkward. _Nothing between me and Edward had ever been awkward, we were so free and connected. Now I could only feel pain and terror between us.

I ran as fast as I could, up the stairs to the house. But me still being Bella, fell over at the first step, grazing my leg very badly.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, running towards me, and picking me up- bridal style.

He took my inside and planted me on a sofa in the hallway, examining my graze. It was bleeding- lot's, but I managed to keep in the puke, the only image of my head- being Nellie.

"Edward, it doesn't matter!" I shouted, quickly standing up- but Edward got there first, putting a restraining hand on me.

"Bella, _look_ at it! That graze is _all_ down, your leg, you could get infected and die if you don't treat it right- I'm phoning Carlisle." Edward said, taking out his mobile and dialling the number, Carlisle was still a part time doctor, soon to be full time when he handed the business to Edward. He had said his 'heart wasn't in the business, but was with medicine'.

"No!" I protested, trying to stand up again, but with no such luck.

"Hey Dad… yeah… no…could you please come over? Bella's had a fall, and I think her leg really does need tending to… thank you, yeah be quick, please, bye." Edward shut his phone, "Look he will be as quick as possible- Bella I don't want you getting ill as well this. I'll help you get changed in the mean time though." Edward was so calm, and professional, in such a hard time like this. I knew he was in as much pain as I was by just looking in his eyes- but he handled it _so_ much better.

I nodded, "Thank you Edward." he smiled back, though his smile was tortured and broken and made me want to sob even more, for the first time I could see him trying to not cry as well. "I.. love you.." I spoke, seeing more torture creep across his face.

"As do I, love.. you." He spoke, his tortured voice matching his expression, before lifting me up and carrying me up the stairs.

Edward had put some tissues on to stop the bleeding for a while, as he got me changed into some jogging bottoms and a hoodie- keeping the leg of the trousers up. He kissed my forehead, before getting changed himself, while I took all my makeup off.

By my make up desk- which I _rarely _used, there was a picture of Me, Nellie and Edward. It was on the first day we moved here, we were standing outside the front door- awaiting to step into the house, as a family for the first time. The whole of the Cullen's were here to help unpack, mine and Nellie's things- and Esme took the photo. We looked so happy and perfect, how could things change so quickly? I felt my insides turn and growl at the picture, the pain increasing so much in my chest that I fell off my chair onto the floor. I grabbed my chest, trying to pull it together to keep the pain out. My breathing was loud and raged, I felt like this was it. This was death- the pain was so uncontrollably bad. This _was_ all my worse nightmares coming true. Even beating the boogieman when I was a kid, _this_ is what haunted my dreams for so many years, tearing me apart at night. Jessica stealing back Nellie. But _why_ Nellie, why _my _beautiful baby girl? What did _I_ deserve for this?

"Shit, Bella." I heard a velvet, dead, voice call from behind me.

Soon I was in someone's big muscular arms- the pain had finally numbed now and I was being rocked back and forth.

"Bella… sweetheart- are you alright?" Edward cooed me, worry filling his whole voice. This wasn't fair to him- he didn't deserve the extra worry of _me_, especially with Nellie.

I tried my best, to act like I _was_ okay, by nodding my head, and moving out of his arm's. There was a sharp knock on the door, which made both me and Edward jump out of our skins.

"It's me!" Carlisle called out.

"Come in, please!" Edward shouted back, getting up from the bed, he had put me on.

"Sorry, "Carlisle apologised, coming though the door- with a briefcase in his hand, "just there was no answer at the main door, and it was unlocked and I knew how fast you wanted me here."

"It's fine." I managed to say boldly, earning me a cautious glance off Edward- I tried smiling at him, but I knew it came out all twisted and wrong- well I _was_ trying my best.

"Hmm.. Bella, please can you straighten your leg." Carlisle asked, moving my leg for me, across the bed.

Now that I was brought to the pain of my leg, I realised it _did_ hurt- quite badly, though of course, in comparison, the pain was nothing.

"Ouch." I winced, as he touched a sore part.

"Hmm.. Okay Bella, I'm going to clean it out first- to make sure there is no infection, then put an extra big bandage around it- is that okay?" I nodded, as he went into his suitcase, pulling out various tubs and rolls.

"This may sting a bit." Carlisle warned me, before putting the cream on.

Edward came right to my side, grabbing hold tightly of my hand- all I could think of, is that I wished they would hurry up- but didn't have the nerve to say it to Carlisle. I looked into Edward's emeralds- thought now they were hardly emeralds, they were tortured green blobs, just containing endless rolls of pain. He knew what I meant and nodded- before whispering, "It wont be long."

Carlisle must of heard- _what_ kind of hearing did he have? "Yes, sorry Bella, I will try and do this as fast as possible, I understand your situation."

"Thanks." I spoke.

Edward's phone went off, and as fast as lightening he picked it up, "Alice? Yes.. No there _is_ news. La push! Go and look there. Okay… thank you Alice- I will, bye. That was Alice, "Edward said, turning back to me, "She's gathered up lots of people, who are now all looking in La Push, she told me to tell you she loves you."

I tried to smile again, though this time it must of looked even worse, the tears also threatened to shed themselves, but for Edward- I managed to keep them back.

"Right, done." Carlisle exclaimed, standing up. I quickly stood up myself, earning a shot of pain, up my left leg- but it was nothing I could handle. I must of winced or something, as Edward picked me up, bridal style again, and ran with me down the stairs. He placed me down by the front door, to pick up some shoes and threw at me some old converse's.

Carlisle passed me by, I decided to run and give him a hug- I knew I wouldn't be able to say thank you. He hugged back, before releasing me, "I'm going straight to La Push to look now as well, you mind if I follow you there?"

"No.. of course." I spoke, as Edward sat me down and helped me put on my shoes.

Carlisle, nodded- before walking out towards the car. Edward picked me up- on his back this time, and put me back into the car. Before getting in himself and driving off.

If I thought before, that Edward's driving was crazily fast- it was _nothing_ compared to now.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and quickly took it out to see Jacob's name. My heart started racing- _what_ if he had some news?

"Jake?" I asked.

His reply, hit me, hit me hard- he sounded exactly like me earlier- _dead_, "Oh god Bella."

**

* * *

A/N: I'M so soooorrryy for the cliffe- AGAIN, I'm evil, I know! ):**

**So **_**what**_** has Jacob seen? I know its pretty obvious this time- but I wana hear your guesses again :D**

**And OMG, you guys all think Jacob is evil :O Like HE would still Nellie! Haha :L I know it seemed that way, but Jacob and Bella are best bud's! (kinda:L) But no jake has NOTHING to do with the kidnapping.. Well until now ;)**

**Also a few of you said, about Bella not properly explaining about why she didn't tell Edward, I completely agreed with you, and thank you for pointing it out :D Hopefully it's all cleared up now (:**

**And WOW :D we got WELL over the 300 mark! I LOVE you guys :D Some of your reviews are just tooo kind! Some are of you are so kind and sweet :D Lets jst say yday I had a smile on me allll day ;) Can we get this many reviews again? :D :D**

**Your guna hate me- but I kinda don't want to update for a while, just because there is only like 3 chapters left and I swear after I wrote the last one Im guna cry! :L I have a feeling this if I write another ff then it won't be as popular as this- as I wrote 4 chapters of destined soul and like most of my reviews (nearly all) were off my beta :L soo I'm busy for the next few days anyway :/ A sequel? Maybe.. I'm still not a 100% sure, let me know what YOU would rtaher read? PLEASE! A sequel, a new ff or neither? Of course the collab is coming out VERY soon :D I'm SOOOO excited about that :D**

**So lets try and get even MORE reviews this time :D ( wee keep doing better and better ;) ) and like I said I may update quicker (: actually no 'may' about it, I WILL, I promise (: if I get lots of reviews :D hehe Im evil :P soorryyy**

**So with that byee and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR :D wow 2010 already D: and PLEASE tell me what your thoughts are about me doing next? You can always pm me if u don't want it to go in the review ;) :D I'll love you for everr :D**

**Thank you! And REVIEW :D**

**Laura **


	41. Chapter 42: Red And Glass Door's

**Just going to say this now- there is a BIT of strong language, in this so I do apologise if it offends anyone.**

**

* * *

Jake POV:**

I knocked on the door, expecting for an immediate answer, but I didn't get it. I had to knock on the door at least 5 times and call, "Lucy it's Jake!" I knew they were both in there, as both of their cars were outside.

Finally, after 15 minutes the door was opened, by Lucy. But to me it wasn't Lucy. It was a girl, with messed up hair, a dead face and looking like shit really- what had she done?

"Lucy…?" I questioned, pulling my eyebrow up.

"Jake." She sighed, but her voice quickly turned into anger, "What are you doing here?" She demanded in fierce venom.

"I..- wait, I'm your _husband_- can't I see my wife?" I felt agitated, knowing she was hiding something from me.

She shook her head, before rubbing her hands on her face, "Just.. What do you want Jake- I'm kinda busy!" Her face was full of anger, it worried me.

"Just.. Just let me come inside okay?" I pleaded, worrying what the hell her and her sister were doing.

But before Lucy could reply, I heard a "Oh you little brat!" and a little girl scream, running towards me and Lucy. Her hair was in long bronze curls, her eyes were deep pools of chocolate… and her nose.. I swear I knew that nose.

Realisation hit in. This was exactly how Bella described Nellie to me, that day in the coffee shop. Lu-Lucy.. _stole _Nellie? Or.. was it her messed up sister?

Before I could do anything, a red door was smacked into my face and I heard the locks from behind it being shut. Then a tiny girl scream her poor heart out- it broke my heart.

I felt my whole body tremble, this.. this was _Lucy_. The love of my life! She wouldn't do this.. That means her sister must be Jessica. But no Lucy was different. I knew her for four years before I married her! I _know_ her. _You obviously didn't_ thought the other part of my brain. No I didn't. But I knew Bella. And she needed to know this.

I was too busy shaking and out of it to realise that Bella had picked up the phone, "Jake?" She said, her voice filled with worry, but just a little hope as well. She must of hoped I had news which I did.

"Oh God Bella." I replied, knowing saying that and the tone of my voice, would just scare her even more, that something was wrong.

"What Jake? What!" She demanded, making me jump ten feet.

"Just….come here quick Bella, please." I knew I was being vague, but my brain needed time for it to sink in before I could make any sense of it.

"Why? Jake please, your scaring me! Have you found Nellie? Is she okay? Jake where are you?" Her voice was so frantic and worried, it killed, what ever part of me I had left, a little more.

"I'm at.. 24 Dover lane, it's the first road as soon as you come into La Push." I shut the phone down, deciding next what to do.

"LUCY! JESSSICA! OPEN THIS DOOR _RIGHT _NOW! I'M CALLING THE POLICE! I _KNOW_ YOU HAVE NELLIE!" I shouted, banging with all my force on the door. I was strong and knew if I tried, I could break it down- but with the locks behind it I wasn't so sure.

It startled me when I heard a reply, "CALL THE POLICE AND I'LL KILL TAYLOR!" A unfamiliar voice screamed back- but _who_ was Taylor? Had I got the wrong person?

"WHAT?" I questioned, too confused to know what to do.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Her snide voice replied - whom I presumed was Jessica.

I banged my head against the door, too confused to know what to do. What if she said Taylor to trick me? But what if I _did_ call the police- who knew how psycho Jess was, maybe she _would _kill Nellie. I decided on waiting for Bella and Edward- they would hopefully know what to do.

**Bella POV:**

_Now_ I was scared. Jake's voice sounded so terrified and scared, I didn't know if I wanted to know what had happened.

I told Edward what he said, but all he did was nod- I knew that he did this, to hide away his voice from me, not wanting me to know that he was scared too.

We were driving so fast, that in no time we were in La Push- Dover lane was very easy to spot, and from a far distance we could see Jake standing outside a red door. Edward kind of really just stopped the car in the middle of the road and we both ran out.

"Shit! _Thank god_, you're here!" Jake shouted at us, when we approached us.

"What happened?" Edward asked, his voice now leaking the worry.

Jake's face scared me, his eyes were bloodshot and wide- it looked like he'd been crying and fear. Fear was written over his whole body- fear of _what _though?

"Nellie.. well I think Nellie is in there- Jess called her Taylor?" I felt such a strong wave of relief knowing finally _where_ Nellie was, but it was short-lived when Jake said about Jess.

"No… she's always done that.. I have no idea why, wait Nellie.. Nellie is in there?" I replied, a smile forming my face, but like before it felt all weird and wrong.

"I think so. Lucy is there to- but they shut the door on me as soon as I saw Nellie. I tried to get them to open it- and called the Police, but they said they would kill Taylor." This was when Jake couldn't keep it together anymore and broke down- wait did he say _Lucy_ was in there?

Jake melted right down onto his knee's, with his head in his hands, "Wait is _Lucy_ in there?" I asked.

"GET THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN NOW JESSICA STANELY, OTHERWISE I SWEAR I _WILL_ KNOCK IT DOWN MYSELF!" Edward shouted- making my eardrums nearly bleed.

We all paused, waiting for an answer- none came.

"I'll check around the back!" I suddenly suggested, getting up and running where I saw a alleyway beside the house.

"Be careful BELLA!" I heard Edward shout somewhere behind me.

I walked around the grey stone wall, of the detached house- wondering if this was Jake's new house? No it couldn't be, he would have the key.

I walked around, entering a medium size garden, I walked onto decking, but the rest of the back of the garden was grass. On the decking there was chairs and a table- for the summer I guess, but whose house _was_ this?

By the chairs and table, there was a glass door- I presumed the back door, I quickly ran up to it and tried opening it. But it was locked and the curtains were pulled across, making me not be able to see through- _what_ were they doing with my baby?

I pressed my ear against the glass- hoping to hear something. I couldn't, I waited for a while, but nothing came. I was about to pull away, when a voice stopped me.

"Lucy, you are useless! I wanted a plane ticket_ today!_ Not tonight! _Now_ what are we going to do?" A snide voice, of Jessica's came through.

"I'm sorry- none was available! And I don't know Jess.. But if they call the police.." I presumed this voice was Lucy, she sounded _much_ more scared then Jessica.

"Don't be stupid Lucy! We just need to hide Taylor and then it will be stupid _Bella_ going to prison!" Jess's voice was filled with an evil laughter- like the ones witches do in films, just a hundred times more scarier.

I wanted to laugh as well- they thinking that _hiding _Nellie would work- but something stopped me. A scream, which I'd never heard before, as Nellie had never screamed before. I heard the tiny pit patter of tiny feet followed by a scream.

I couldn't help myself, "NELLLIEEEEE!" I screamed, causing my lungs to inflame.

I heard all at the same time, "Shit." "Where is she?" And a heart breaking, "Mumma?"

I couldn't help myself, I whacked my hands on the glass door, with all my force- knowing that if I wasn't careful, soon it would break. I knew somewhere in my brain, that this was causing my hands a _lot_ of pain, but I couldn't think of that at the moment, all I could think of was Nellie.

I was too in full concentration on whacking the door as hard as I could, that I did not realise the lock being undone and the door being open.

In front of me stood, a very _ugly_ woman, only because she had great black rings under her eyes, her hair was everywhere and she looked like a zombie. It was then that I realised who this woman was- Jessica, well she had changed.

She pulled out a black covered hand, and grabbed my top- grabbing me inside. I tried to resist and pulled back, but it was useless, she was choking me. So with all my might that I had left in me, I screamed.

**Edward POV:**

"Look, I'm going round- she's been taking _forever." _I told a disorientated Jake.

He just nodded- still looking out of it, to be honest I was surprise we were even _talking_. But I knew he loved Bella, lots and would do anything for her- including talking to me and I would do the same back.

I started walking, but a heart rippling scream stopped me. Me and Jacob both shot each other a worried glare, before running around the house, trying to follow Bella's scream.

_No not Bella. Not Bella too- I can't cope!_ My frantic brain screamed at me.

We rounded the corner, to just find an empty back garden- _where _had she gone?

Jake was one step ahead of me, and was already banging against the glass window.

"LUCY, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" He shouted, anger filling both his body and dark eyes.

"That's it.. I'm calling the police." I told Jake, getting out my phone.

I pressed 1 on speed dial, after putting Larissa's number there earlier and luckily she answered very quickly.

"Edward- any news?" Her voice was so cool and collected, if only she knew.

"Yes, we've found her- Jess and Nellie.. But not.. Now they've taken Bella as well! I.. just… I don't know what to do." I cried out, finally showing the weak side of me that I had been hiding from Bella through out this.

"Woah, Edward calm down- right where are you?" Her voice was still so professional, but then I guess she had years experience at this.

"Umm.. 24 Dover Lane, La Push." I said, remembering the address Bella had told me earlier in the car.

"Great, we have people very close to that Edward, they will be there very soon. But please Edward, do _not_ attempt to or enter the house, I know it's very scary, but we do need to enter it first- just out of safety." Larissa warned me. I knew it made sense, but apart of me wanted to break down the glass barrier and rip Jessica's head off.

"Jake, Jake- back off, the police will be here literally now- we need to be at the front." I warned him, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder. Luckily he just nodded and stopped banging the door, following me to the front.

"Edward, I need to go now, I'll be down there as soon as I can." Larissa told me, before hanging up.

The Police _must _have been close, as we heard their sirens call and saw them down the end of the road as soon as me and Jacob were round to the front of the house. We waved them over and in their car they quickly came and ran out to us.

They were two big stocky men, I sighed- at least they weren't weaklings.

"Right please stand back you two." One of the men spoke, cautioning us to move away from the door.

"Jessica Stanley, this is the police, we order you to unlock this door now, unless we will break it down ourselves." There was no reply. Shit, what were they doing to Bella and Nellie? I just wanted to run over and break the dam door myself.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE HURRY UP!" I shouted, startlingly both the men and surprisingly Jacob.

"Please, Mr Cullen calm down." The other man cautioned me, but I wasn't listening.

The other man got out some kind of black object and smashed down the wooden door with it, until they had smashed enough for the policeman to get his hand in and undo all the locks and the door opened.

"Wait here." The first policemen warned me- I wanted to laugh, _like_ I'd wait here!

Both of them ran in screaming Jessica's name, followed by me and Jacob screaming Bella's and Nellie's.

**

* * *

A/N: SORRY another cliffe! I PROMISE this IS the last one (: I wasn't going to leave it on a cliffe, but I have no more time to write and you HAVE been reviewing AMZINGLY so really wanted to post some of it :/ sorry its not much either!**

**Okay onto the GOOD news :D Remember I told you about the collaboration me and stephaniiie were writing? Well its being put up tonight! It's called ****Playing The Part**** and will be on both mine and Steph's profiles :D Here's a summary:**

_AU/ AH Collab. He's a famous actor and she's an English teacher. Apart from being best friends in high school, and unknowingly talking to each other online, what could they possibly have in common?_

**So I definatly recommened you check it out and of course review ;)**

**Also good news- I am 90% certain a sequel WILL come out :D I hope you are all happy by this? (yn) It may be a while after FTL is finished but PLEASE put me on author alert so you know when :D exciting stuff!**

**So- what has Jess and Lucy done to Bella and Nellie hmm? **

**Also im pretty certain there will only be 2 chapters left ): but there will be a sequel- so im going to look at this as a beginning not an ending ;) :D let me know what you think about the sequal btw :D**

**I have no idea when I next update as I have MORE exams coming up ): and crap and also the collab so may be a while :/obovo KEEP on reviewing :D btw WOW THANK YOU loads for ALLL the reviews :D we had like jst over 300 last time now we have nearly 360 :O in one chapter :D I'm tres happy (:**

**Also my beta zira is ill, so I thought it would be mean asking her to beta- get well soon zira! ): I havent seen her in weeeekkkss because of the x-mas hols etc ): I miss her soo badly and shes not even at school (N)**

**Anyway that IS all and PLEASE check out the collab :D AND REVIEW :D**

**Laura (:**


	42. Chapter 43: Honeymoon Holiday's

**Rihanna= Russian Roulette **

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

**This actually does relate to Bella at the beginning :D and I was listening to it while writing :D**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Bella! Nellie!" Screamed a velvet voice, I tried screaming back- I did, but it was pointless.

I could hear the mumbles of Nellie next to me, tiny tears rolling down her plump red cheeks, at least she was here with _me _now.

"Right Bella, you know you have two options- hand Nellie over or your going in the cupboard!" Jess hissed at me, getting agitated by the voices slowly approaching, she had a gun to my face so that I couldn't run away.

I shook my head, _never_would I give up Nellie, not even for my own life.

"Fine." Jessica's snide voice spoke, as she began to open the metal cupboard and threw the gun by the door- if only I could reach it..

I think the cupboard was what made Jessica and Lucy _go_ crazy, they must have been put in it when they were little. I'd gathered from when I was dragged up the stairs to what I presumed was a spare room, that this was their parent's house, by looking at all the pictures up on the wall. The cupboard was at the back of the room, a metal door covered up by the bed, which Jess had pushed away- no one could ever break through it, if I went in there I would probably never come out.

"Lucy, take Nellie- we are jumping out of the window." Jess said, starting to open the window.

"But.. But…" Lucy looked extremely scared, seeing the distance from the window to the ground, I just held onto Nellie tighter.

"Now!" Jess shouted at her, approaching me and Nellie.

Lucy stood in front of me and Nellie, we were both on the floor huddled together.

"Bella.. Please .. Don't make this hard." Lucy pleaded with me, seeing my arm wrapped tightly around Nellie.

"Hurry! They are nearly here!" Jessica screamed at Lucy, pushing her out of the way and trying to grab my hand to pull me up.

I took the gag off of my mouth to speak, "Why?" I asked her, before she could put it back on me.

But she didn't, "Why what Bella?"

"Why are you trying to steal _my_ child Jess, we used to be such good friends.. What went wrong?" In high school, Jessica was actually a really _nice_ person- what had changed?

"You…you never wanted her, not in the beginning, I saw that look, you were going to _kill_ her." Her words, created shivers up and down my spine but I ignored them.

"And I can _never_ thank you enough for that Jess, but it does not mean you have the right to steal Nellie! Okay, I know you can't have babies- but you can adopt, you can do so much now a days Jess! It's not the end." Jess's eyes widened, blinked, then went back to their dullness.

"No. I can't." Her voice was so fierce and angry- like it was _my_ fault?

"Why?" Was she making this up? Trying to make me feel sorry for her?

"Because Taylor is _mine_. I want _my _child. Not like I could adopt even if I wanted too! Now I'm under the "mental" people's list." She spat at me.

"I'm checking upstairs Edward, BELLA, NELLIE!" Jake made us all jump, including Jess who resumed dragging me into the cupboard.

But I still had my gag off… "JAKE HELP IN HERE!" I shouted out at him.

I saw Jess's eyes light up into flames, as she used all her strength to tear me from the ground and Nellie, into the cupboard. I screamed, screamed my heart out- I knew it was just scaring poor Nellie even more, but it was my only chance to save us both.

"Wait… Right there." A deep male voice spoke, from the front door- I didn't know what he had done, but it had made Jess drop me and my arms just before I was going to get pushed in.

I turned my head up slowly and gasped. Jake was standing at the door, shaking to death with a gun in his hand from where Jessica had threw it earlier, moving it around so one second it was pointing at Jessica, then Lucy. His eye's told me he was going to shoot them... no he couldn't.

"Jake..." I warned him, slowly walking towards him.

"Bella… Bella… I can so easily... just... do it." He cried, in between sobs and tears which were now free falling down his face, he was in such a state.

"But you're not a murderer Jake." I spoke calmly, my eyes drifting towards where Nellie was, but she wasn't there. I felt a little nudge by my foot to see that she was on the floor in the tiny distance between me and Jake, so it looked like he was now pointing the gun at me.

I slowly leaned in and took the gun off him, catching a shaking Jake in my arms, "I'm sorry Bella... I'm sorry..." He trailed off between endless sobs. Why was he sorry?

"BELLA! NELLIE!" Edward's voice shouted, as I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by "MISS STANLEY." by a different male voice.

"Here." I shouted, letting go of Jake, who seemed to of calmed down now and picking Nellie up.

I gave her a 'take all the air out of you' hug and kissed her face a million times, making her giggle. I sighed, her giggle- I thought I'd never hear that again.

"Jesus, Bella! Nellie!" Edward's velvet voice ringed and instantly afterwards I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around me and Nellie and a soft kiss on my forehead. "What happened?" He whispered in my ear, and even like a time like this, it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Jake, please." A young female voice pleaded from behind me.

I turned around to see Lucy, walk up to touch Jacob's arm who instantly flinched backwards. "Don't... touch me." Jake said with as much venom as he could.

"Jake..." Lucy sobbed.

"Jessica Stanley I am arresting you on suspicion of kidnapping, you may not say anything but whatever you do say may be later relied on in court. **(a/n sorry if this is wrong D: )**" One of the policemen told Jess, making me smile from head to toe- behind bars, was the _only_ place my ex-best friend belonged.

"I…I just want _my_ child!" Jessica screamed, which instantly just made me hug Nellie tighter.

The policemen sighed, then handcuffed Jessica and took her out of the room; it was like in the movies and TV.

"Lucy Black, we are also arresting you on suspicion of helping kidnapping, you may not say anything but whatever you do say may be later relied on in court." The second policemen spoke, cuffing up a crying Lucy. A part of me felt sorry for her, though I had no idea why. I guess it was never her intention to kidnap Nellie, she was just helping her sister.

"Jake please!" Lucy begged, as the policemen were making her walk out of the doors. Shivers ran up and down my spine at her heart wrenching screams. Though the big arms still around me, kept them from appearing.

The shivers reappeared when I heard new sobs, Jake. I put Nellie in Edward's arms and ran across to him, gathering him on the floor where he lay so he was in my lap- this time with _my_ 'strong' arms wrapped around him.

"Bella… I'm sorry... I just… I just don't know what to do." Jake sobbed.

This felt so weird. _Never_ before had I seen Jake cry, it was _him_ who was the strong one and it was _him_ who did the comforting, not me, not ever.

"Jake, you don't have to do _anything_ yet honey." I soothed him.

"Jesus, look at _me! _I wasn't the one kidnapped for god's sake! It should be _you_ like this, not me Bella. I'm sorry." Jacob apologised, starting to get up and clearing his eyes.

I stood up with him, "No it shouldn't, you just found out your wife… is… a psycho!" I instantly regretted saying the word as soon as it came out; no it wasn't _Lucy_ who was the psycho.

Luckily Larissa came in, to stop any of us saying anymore, "Bella, Edward, is everyone okay?" She was still dressed in her police gear, with her 'police face', though a smile instantly shone on her face when she saw Nellie.

"Yes." Edward replied, smiling too and rubbing Nellie's hair- she was way too big for his arms, but at the moment no one could give a damn, "We found her." He smiled still and kissed Nellie's forehead delicately.

"Thank god." Larissa sighed, "Nice to meet you Nellie, and so quick!" Larissa smiled, rubbing Nellie's cheek, "Does she need to be checked up?"

To be honest I hadn't thought of that, "Yes." Better to be safe than sorry.

"Well you're going to need to re-make your statement, but that can be done tomorrow, let's just get you guys home yeah?" Larissa asked, with all of us nodding in agreement afterwards.

"I'll… I'll take Nellie, just in case. Jake you and Edward can go back to ours." It wasn't until I said that, that I realised they were enemies, but they both nodded so I left it.

"Come here sweet cheeks." I smiled, grabbing Nellie from Edward's arms.

"I can give you a lift Bella." Larissa said, guiding us to leave the room.

"Bella…" The velvet voice of Edward spoke behind me, quickly followed by a tug of my cardigan so I was once again in Edward's arms, with Nellie squashed between us. He looked up to the ceiling, pulling my favourite crooked grin- I'm sure Nellie would be able to hear how fast my heart was beating., "I... I" He smiled, now looking down at me, "I've realised how much I take you two for granted, so here." he smiled still, kissing Nellie delicately on both cheeks then her forehead, she giggled so much that she hopped down onto the floor, "And you Bella…" He whispered seductively, before taking my face in both hands while kissing me tenderly but deeply. He stopped, but never let go of my face, "Just _no_ more secrets." His emerald eye's turned slightly darker as he said this. I nodded, entranced by his glare, while he smiled again and took me into another deep kiss.

I grabbed Nellie back into my arms, scared to be honest to ever let her go out of my sight again, and walked down the crooked stairs with her and Edward close behind, with his hand firmly on my shoulder still.

Jake was already in his car, looking a slightly bit better but still so lost and empty, it hurt so much that I tried to not look at him. Larissa was already in her car, so I put Nellie into the back and hopped into the front, while waving Edward and Jacob off.

There was silence, for the first ten minutes, I could see in my back mirror that Nellie was fast asleep- I was still scared to know what Jess had done to her yet, but we would find out soon enough.

"You'll find your son Larissa." I said, concern filling the tone of my voice and the look on my face.

She sighed, "No... No I won't."

"Well if you have that attitude you won't!" I pointed out, maybe a bit too fiercely.

Again she sighed, "Bella, look at you! You found Nellie in a _day_, but still in that day- there was still doubt, doubt you'd ever see her again, I've been waiting _ten years_, think how much doubt can accumulate in that much of time!" I know she was right, there were points in today when I _did_ think I'd never see Nellie again, but still there was always hope- there had to be!

"You still need hope in him." I said, my voice more softer now.

"I know." She nodded her head, "It's, just so hard now... Here we are." Her eyes showed signs that she was going to cry at any minute, so I was glad that we were at the hospital.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling guilty for bringing up something that obviously hurt her a lot.

"Don't Bella, today you have shown me that there _is_ hope, you've regained my attitude to his kidnapping, thank you." Larissa smiled, hiding back any traitor tears.

"Good luck, and thank you so much." I smiled, before getting Nellie out of the back and walking into the hospital.

***

Luckily, nothing was wrong with Nellie, though they had to do several tests- which weren't exactly pleasant. But she was such a brave girl, that she was fine. I couldn't have been happier. Alice rang me on the way home of the hospital- we got a taxi- saying she had cancelled all of the wedding stuff for tomorrow and hoped everything was okay. My heart sunk when I heard this, all the preparation, the nerves! For nothing, it was stupid. At least we had Nellie back, that was the most important thing.

Again she fell asleep on the way back, so I carried her in and put her straight into her bed, I knew no one could get here _there_ but I couldn't help but check on her every five minutes.

"Bella- don't go again, you'll just wake her up." Edward warned me, pushing me back down onto the sofa.

I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Guys, thanks for the tea, but I'm going now." Jake commented, standing up- I hadn't even had time to talk to him yet.

"Wait, Jake, are you _sure_ your okay to go home? We have a spare bedroom- well lots actually, you are _more_ than welcome to stay here." I suggested, standing up with him.

"No thanks, Bella- I'm going to go to my Dad's he needs to know what happened." Jake replied, before pulling me into one of his vice-tight hugs, it felt good.

"Okay, just look after yourself, right?" I smiled, lightly punching his arm. "And I'm _always_ here, when you want to talk."

He nodded, smiling back- though it was _my_ smile earlier, all broken up with none of the pieces fitting together.

I felt a figure stand up by me and say, "Thank you Jake." To my surprise, Jake actually shook Edward's extended hand.

"Anytime." He nodded.

I sighed in contentment; at least they were not enemies anymore.

"What… what are you going to do about Lucy?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, guess I'll see how things turn out."

I nodded, "Good idea and Jake, thank you so much for today." I felt tears rise up in my eyes, but managed to push them back.

Jake ruffled with my hair, like he did when we were kids, before turning to leave out of the front door. I just hoped, prayed even that things with him and Lucy worked out, I knew deep down that it was not Lucy's fault, maybe Jake would see that?

"What now?" Edward asked, lifting me from my daydreams.

"hmm?" I questioned, turning to look at him, I knew it was gone midnight by now, but I didn't feel one bit tired.

A massive smile was playing up on his lips, I smiled too as he pulled a piece of my hair from my face and behind my ear.

"Well I was thinking…" Edward trailed off, still smiling and looking deeply into my eyes.

"Yes?" I answered, still under his trance.

"Well… If we can get Nellie a ticket ... We still have the honeymoon to go to? Okay won't be _much_ of a honeymoon, but I think we just all need to get away from here." Edward suggested.

I smiled, "That's the best idea I've heard all day, but you still never told me _where_ we were going on holiday too." I pointed out, wondering if it would be suitable for Nellie to go there.

"Ahh." Edward smiled again, pulling me in closer and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ahh, what Mr Cullen?" I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That's still a secret, you'll find out tomorrow won't you." He giggled, tapping my nose with one of his long fingers and pulling me into a deep, breath-taking kiss, which lasted _most_ of the night...

**

* * *

A/N: Nooooo Cliffe this time :D happy? :D btw the holiday/honeymoon, isn't a big thing I just wanted a nice way to end a chapter for once :L**

**So next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER ): I duno if your happy or sad about that? :L it's going to have a nice happy ending so don't worry :D**

**Umm IM ON MY 2ND**** SNOW DAY :D AND NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SCHOOL :D ahhhhh soo happy! :D you all (well people living in the uk) having fun? :D I sureee have! Snow balls fights are amazing XS but makes ur body pink sore ): but anyway as a celebration to a snow day, I thought I may as well update :D**

**So last chapter coming up ): I have no idea wen im going to put it up, as I have a load of exams coming D: (yes more ): ) and a as-level one on Monday great… so heres hoping school is closed 2mrw as well :D**

**Also the collab is up :D pleasee check it out on my profile :D people seem to be loving it so ;)**

**And a sequel.. Well steph is going to help me out with that -hopefully- but she still has 2 well 3 chapters now to read of this story so 1. It will be a while and 2. It depends if we can think of an idea :/ I hope soo !**

**Right now that is it, can wee get 400 reviews? PLEASEE :D I hope soo (: maybe not, but who cares? :L**

**Anyway so REVIEW :D and ty for reviewing btw :D you know I love all of you who do ;)**

**Laura**


	43. Epilogue

**My Last chapter ): I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bella.. I'm so sorry!" Alice screamed, as we rounded the corner.

"Pftt! Alice it isn't your fault, it could of happened at a _much_ worse time." I pointed out, grabbing hold of her right hand, as Jasper had the other.

"Breathe, Alice.. breathe… deep breaths." Jasper calmed her, rubbing her head slightly with his other hand, and just like that- she _was_ calmed. It was like he had some special emotions gift?

"Bella… get back to the wedding... I'm fine- honestly!" Alice cried, as we finally pulled into the maternity room, Alice had paid for her own room and her bed she was lying on, was slotted into its place.

"What!? And miss my best friend giving birth, as if Alice!" I told her, giving her a cheeky smile and wink.

"B-but, you only just got _married_, Bella you're still in your wedding dress!" Alice shouted, pointing to what I was wearing.

"Well is it my wedding day?" I asked.

"Yes..." Alice trailed off, trying to guess where this was going.

"So don't I get to wear my wedding dress on _my_ wedding day?" I smirked at her.

"Oh Bella." Alice laughed, but the laughter was short lived by another scream.

"Right... I'm going to ring Edward." I told Jasper, who nodded, as I walked out of the room.

I saw the sign for no mobiles so headed for outside, I got _more_ than a few weird glares, but it didn't bother me- today _was_ my wedding day, no matter where I was.

I knew when me and Edward rearranged the date that there could be a possibility of Alice giving birth, but we both never in a million years thought it _would_ actually happen today. As today was Nellie's birthday, to make up for the last horrible year we wanted to have something really big for it- so what better then a wedding? Nellie got to dress up as a princess and feel like a princess throughout the day.

Who knew that as soon as we all settled down to eat at the reception, Alice's waters would break and we would have to rush her to hospital? Everyone insisted that I stayed at the wedding, but to be honest I wanted to get away and now seemed like a great time to start telling people about my news...

"Bella?" Edward answered straight away.

"Hay," A smile instantly lit my face at the sound of his velvet voice, "How's Nellie?"

"She's great! Misses you though, we all do- what's going on Bella?" he asked, his voice filling with concern at the end.

"Umm… well actually I was wondering if you wanted to bring Nellie here, to see the baby?" I asked, a plan forming in my mind.

"Okay… but what about the wedding?" Edward questioned.

"Hmm." I mused over, knowing we couldn't leave a bunch of guests on their own, "Well, I guess the main bit is all over with- and they have eaten their food yeah?"

"Yeah." Edward replied, while I smiled at someone who was giving me a weird look.

"Well then we will be back in time for the evening do, I promise." I tried to persuade him, not wanting my plan to be ruined.

"Okay, and I can get your Mum and Dad to see to everyone while we are gone." Edward suggested, his voice becoming a lot lighter.

"Great, well I can just see Carlisle and Esme pulling up now, be quick, bye!" I said, about to flip my phone shut.

"Wait! Bella!" Edward shouted out, stopping me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you, you know you being away from me on our _own_ wedding day is literally ripping me up inside. Stupid Alice!" Edward joked, laughing with me.

"I love you too Edward, you'll be here soon." I assured him _and_ myself.

"Of course, Bye _Mrs_ Cullen." Edward whispered, causing me too laugh like a little girl.

"Bella!" Esme shouted over to me, as I shut my phone down and walked bare footed across the grass- yes _bare footed. _Alice had put me in a ridiculous, yet _stunning_ pair of white diamond heels to go with my dress, which had given me _more_ than enough foot ache for one day.

"Bella, look at you!" Carlisle laughed, grabbing hold of Esme's hand.

"Bella, darling you are going to ruin your dress!" Esme pointed out, pointing to where the grass was touching my dress.

"Meh, it'll be okay." I assured her while rubbing her arm, "Come on let's see Alice!"

***

_Luckily_ for my idea to work, Alice had the baby _extremely_ quickly- less than a couple of hours! It had been a nervous wait for me, Edward, Nellie, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper's parents who I didn't know the names of yet. Nellie had gotten a bit restless, but Edward had taken her to get some food, so now she was a lot better. I felt bad for making her wait this long, but I knew in the end it would be worth it. It would just be the _perfect_ way.

"W-we had a GIRL!" Jasper came running in, his blond hair all over the place.

Instantly all of us jumped up automatically and shouted, "Well done!"

Jasper's Dad - who also looked like an 'older' movie star, walked over to Jasper to give him a massive hug, while patting his back. Esme and Jasper's Mum both squealed and gave each other a hug. Edward put his arm around me while planting a big kiss on my head, careful not to mess up my 'hand-crafted' hair.

"Bella!" Jasper called over to me, "Alice wants to see you."

I smiled, while walking over to the door that led into Alice's room.

I gasped when I walked in and saw a very tired looking Alice, with her hair messed up to the brim with sweat but with a massive grin splattered on her face. In her petite arms was a tiny baby, wrapped in a cream blanket.

"Alice!" I squealed, sounding more like her then me.

"Bella!" Alice tried to sound enthusiastic, but the tiredness over took her voice.

I sighed, "Ali! She is _amazing_ and so beautiful! She so has your nose!"

Alice pulled a mortified face at me, "I bloody hope not, I _hate _my nose!"

I laughed, "Okay, okay, maybe it's Jasper's nose." I winked at her, causing her to giggle as well.

"Want to hold her?" she asked, her tired, dimmed-down emerald eyes looked into mine.

I nodded, "Yes please." I asked, like a little school girl.

Alice moved up the bed slightly so that she could hand me over the tiny little girl. I held my hands out and grabbed the baby, pulling her close to my chest so that I couldn't drop her. Too me she looked exactly like Nellie did when she was born, so beautiful.

"Do you have a name?" I asked her, knowing too well that Alice would _defiantly _have a name.

"Yup!" She said, popping the 'p', "Lily Bellie Hale! Her middle name was yours and Rosalie's name put together, trust me that was _very _hard to do! But the more I say it the more I like it!"

"Aww Alice!" I cried, tears starting to plummet from my eyes, "That's wonderful! Thank you so much."

"Hey! Don't get like that on me; you know what my hormones are like at the moment!" Alice laughed with tears starting to stream her face too, "I just wanted to thank you two, your more like sister's to me!"

We both burst into giggles/tears, both laughing at each other for being so stupid, but then crying for both of us being so thoughtful.

"Well Ali… I kind of have some news I want to share with you, would you mind if Edward and Nellie could come in too?" I asked, suddenly getting very nervous.

"Sure!" Alice eyes widened in surprise, "EDDIE! NEL'S! GET IN HERE!" Alice screamed, suddenly losing all of her tiredness.

"Eurghh, maybe I shouldn't have done that." Alice sighed, leaning back into her bed while rubbing her head.

"Hey. You wanted us?" Edward asked, walking in with Nellie on his hand. I still couldn't get over _how _handsome he looked in his suit; I nearly froze with shock-ness as I walked down the aisle. How did someone as beautiful as that, want to marry _me? _His bronze hair had caught the sunlight from the window perfectly, creating nearly a halo around him. I had to remember I had a new born baby in my arms to stop myself from wobbling over.

"Hey, come here you two!" I told them while smiling at them.

"Wow, Ali, she's beautiful! Are you sure she's _yours_?" Edward joked, smiling my favourite crooked grin.

"Ha ha! _Eddie, _I haven't seen you just go through 4 hours of pain!" Alice smiled back at him.

"Well you ruined my day! How could you?" Edward laughed, in mock hurt.

"Shut up you two! Come on Nellie, come see Lily." I motioned, leaning down so Nellie could see her. Nellie had her hair in tiny little girls, some pined back and some not, she had a pretty diamond tiara as well, while wearing a pink dress.

"Alice, Lily- after grandma?" Edward asked, a genuine smile lighting his face.

"Yeah." Alice nodded, "And I just liked the name, but no, mainly after her."

"Do you like her Nel's?" I asked a smiling Nellie, "She's your cousin!"

"Aww! She's cute!" Nellie smiled, carefully stroking Lily's bold head, "But where did she come from?" she asked, pulling her face in confusion.

"Umm… Alice's stomach! Anyway Nellie, would _you_ like a baby brother or sister?" I asked, praying to God that she would say yes.

The biggest smile ever lit Nellie's face, "Yes! A sister though! Boy's are smelly!"

I bit down on my lip, looking up to a confused Alice and Edward. I took a big breath, then smiled at them both nodding- hoping they would understand what I meant.

"You mean you're..?" A shocked Alice asked, with a smile on her face.

I nodded, smiling with her. I looked at Edward to see his eyes bulging out of his face, as he finally understood what I meant.

"Bella!" He shouted, showing me my favourite crooked grin.

I stood up to give Lily back to Alice, quickly being turned backwards by Edward as he pulled me into a vice tight hug.

"Be careful! The dress!" Alice warned, as Edward planted a million kisses over my cheeks, forehead, chin, nose and finally my mouth.

"I get a sister!" Nellie chirped, as Edward let go of me.

I leaned down to pick her up and hug her myself, "Or a brother." I warned her, being careful not to ruin her pink dress.

"Congratulations guys!" Alice beamed.

"Congratulations?" Jasper asked, as he walked in straight to Alice's side and grabbing her free hand.

"Bella's pregnant!" Edward chirped. Just by looking at his face I could feel my heart melt, I'd never seen Edward happier! He was so cute; it looked like that grin would never leave his face.

"Wow! That's brilliant guys!" Jasper smiled at us, while rubbing Nellie's hair, "You looking forward to having a new sibling Nel's?"

"A _sister_ yes." Nellie smiled, in my arms.

"Nellie… it _could_ be a boy." I warned her, while putting her down.

"Let's hope not." Edward whispered pulling me in for another hug and kiss.

***

"Mr and Mrs Cullen are now taking the first dance!" The DJ called out, as Edward took my hand and guided me up towards the dance floor.

This was the _one_ bit that I wish I _had_ missed while at the hospital, my heart beat was already going into over drive and I knew, just _knew_ that I was going to mess up.

"Relax." Edward whispered to me as he put his hands around my waist, obviously sensing my nerves.

A song, I knew I recognised from somewhere started to play, as I put my arms around Edward's hot neck. I pulled an eyebrow at him, as he started to lead the dance- trying to forget about all the people watching us right now.

"Our first dance, _ever._" Edward smiled.

Then I realised that it was the _same _song that me and Edward had first danced to at the ball, all those years ago. I felt my eyes well up as I realised how sweet that was for Edward to remember the same exact song. Suddenly the music drifted to a different kind, which I knew what it was before Edward told me.

"Now our second dance, in the meadow." He whispered, pulling me in for a deep kiss.

It was the music Edward had hummed to me, and the same that he and Nellie often played on the piano. I was sure Edward had created it, it was so beautiful and so _him_, I loved it.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, after our kiss, which everyone 'aww-ed' to.

"_Any thing_ for you Mrs Cullen." Edward seductively spoke, sending me good shivers everywhere.

"And some news from the happy couple, who are going to have another baby!" The DJ cheered, with the crowd, who all clapped.

Unfortunately, soon- _too_ soon the song ended, with more claps from the audience and another romantic kiss from Edward. We both looked into each other's eyes for a minute, both of us unable to look away, before leaving the dance floor to our guest's.

"Daddy! I want to dance!" Nellie chirped, pulling Edward's sleeve.

"Of course you can sweety." He smiled, pulling her back to the dance floor.

I sat down on a chair, staring at the dance floor as more and more people started to dance on it, as a more fast song came on. I laughed as Edward pulled Nellie up on to his feet and started to play dance with her, causing her to giggle in endless laughing fits.

I sighed in contentment, thinking _how_ perfect my life was. A new baby, a _perfect_ family- the man of my dreams and a new job! I had started just a week ago, a job writing books for children around Nellie's age and I _loved _it. It enabled all my creative writing side to come out of me, which journalism didn't and helped me to enjoy life even more! I had landed the job while me, Edward and Nellie had gone on 'holiday', which was meant to be our honeymoon. Edward had taken us to our _own_ island, which was meant to be a wedding gift for me! It was _more_ than amazing! Blue sea, golden sands- even a jungle! Nellie had _loved_ seeing all the vibrant colours and the animals. And _I_ had loved just being away from everyone, a place where Nellie could never been taken away from us, and just being in our own happy world. Of course that involved sometimes going into the mainland to get food and necessities. That was where I met _Jared_, who actually lived in Fork's as well and had seen _many _of my newspaper articles. We got talking, mainly about me and I had accidentally let on how journalism, just wasn't creative enough for me, when he told me about the new book scheme he was working on. It was like fate had stepped in!

"Bella!" A deep male voice interrupted my peaceful thoughts.

"Jake!" I cried, standing up to give him another vice-tight warm hug.

Jake looked _extremely _smart in a black tux and bow tie, he'd gelled his hair as well. "Congratulations Bella!"

"Thanks Jake." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he let go of me. "How are _things?" _I asked. Since Jake had found out about Lucy, things had been _more_ then rough with him. He came with me to attend the court dates for both Jessica's and Lucy's trial. Luckily Jessica had gotten at least 20 years in jail and a restraining order put on me and Nellie. Lucy had gotten much more luckier, with only a year in prison and some community work. Jake had confided in me with what to do with Lucy, and I had told him straight. I told him my views on Lucy and that I thought everyone deserved a second chance. I think because it was _me_ who told him that, and that it should be me telling him she was a bitch and should be left with, that he actually tried to make contact with her and tried to sort it out.

"Good actually." He smiled, taking a seat with me "Lucy may come out half a year earlier! She's over the moon. And me and her.. we are doing okay- I'm seeing _my _Lucy come back." He grinned while looking down at the floor..

"That's brilliant!" I smiled, and I _was_ honestly happy for him! _Everyone_ deserved a happy ending, especially Jake. The song stopped playing, quickly followed by another one, "I'm gunna go up and dance, wanna join me?"

"Nah thanks Jake, to be honest I'm a bit tired." I laughed, while watching him kiss me on my cheek and get up to go to the dance floor.

I was so lost in watching Jake dance incredibly funnily, that I didn't realise a figure approach me.

"Isabella Cullen." The velvet voice spoke, extending his hand out towards me, "Come with me." he said while giving me a wink.

I smiled and blushed, while taking his hand and following him out of the room and around the corner, until we got to a door which led outside. Edward turned around to grin at me, before opening the door and taking me outside.

I gasped while I took in the incredible site. In front of me was a beautiful garden filled with many long pretty vibrant flowers, all dancing around a waterfall which was gushing out sparkling water. The most amazing thing was that there were millions upon millions of candles, all in the long grass and flowers or in front and around the waterfall. It all looked so beautiful and amazing.

"Edward." I whispered, feeling my whole face go wide in shock.

I turned to him to see a smile playing on his lips; he grabbed my waist before pulling me into a hug. He licked his lips before saying, "Bella, you don't know _how_ happy you make me feel. You know I could never live without you, or Nellie or-" he rubbed my tummy, " this one. You've given me so much, your just incredible Bella. I-"

But I stopped him, by putting my hands fiercely around the back of his head and grabbing his hair tightly to pull his mouth into mine. I felt the soft, easy movement of his warm full lips against mine, making dances with them. His teeth lightly nibbled the bottom of my lip, causing me to let out a slight moan, before both of our tongues entered each other's mouths, making more dances. His sweet breath soon filled up my mouth, small electric shocks occurred every time our warm tongues touched. His hands were rubbing my thighs, creating more electric sparks, as my hands was wrapped in his soft hair. I knew I was running out of air, but I didn't care- I would honestly not mind one bit dying like this, this was purely _perfection_. I had everything I ever wanted, for _good_ this time.

**

* * *

Phew, just to warn you this will be a long A/N, but it's my last okay ):**

**So? I hope that was a nice fluffy way to end it :D I know Lucy was a bitch, but I wanted Jake to have a happy ending as well! So there you go XD And tbh I didn't want to write about the wedding, because that would be boring ;) And now Jessica is FINALLY locked up :D**

**Right now thank you's :D I want to thank **_**Zira **_**for being an AMAZING beta and helping me with this :D I can't believe its at an end tbh :S it feel's so weird.. And also to **_**Steph**_** as tbh I was having a LOT of difficulties writing this chapter and she gave me most of the ideas, so thank you! :D**

**I wana thank EVERYONE who reviewed (especially the people who reviewed nearly every chapter :O ), favourited this story or alerted :D you guys kept me going and I hope it was worth it!**

**Now.. On to the sad news ): Umm as far as I know (and I HAVE discussed this with a few people) there WON'T be a sequel ): just because I don't think it 'feels' like there should be? I know I REALLY wanted one, but some times things just need to be left ): Im so sorry if I got your hopes up or anything :/**

**BUT.. I have (with the help of the lovely steph (;) came up with a new FF, which I am SOOO excited about! :D I haven't made a summary yet, but basically:**

_Bella is a famous editor of a magazine, every one thinks that basically she is a bitch but really she is _not_. Her assistant goes on maternity leave, leaving the place to a very geeky 'Edward'. Edward and Bella first despise of each other, but what will happen when soon they will have to spend every day with each other? Can their friendship grow?_

**Okay a crap summary :L But trust me it IS guna get better :D And I'd LOVE for you all to read it (when it's up) so PLEASE add me on author alert blah blah :D**

**I also started to write a fiction story on fiction press (look at profile for URL) but tbh I'd doubt I'll ever update that with this new ff, which im really excited about :D aww, com on you have GOT to love geeky Edward ;)**

**Right, now seem's as this is the LAST chapter, would EVERY ONE who is reading this review? :D even if you don't read this until for ever :L I would really ALWAYS love your reviews! Even now its complete XD so pretty pretty please! **

**Okay, I THINK that is it :'( I actually feel like crying now ): I wana thank you ALL so much :D I have LOVED writing this story :D and hopefully many more to come!**

**Wow, so for the very last time! Bye :'(**

**Laura (:**


End file.
